


I found the beat to your heart

by yourbluemay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Louis, Crack, M/M, Smut, Top Harry, designer!louis, handjobs, i use the word fuck a lot, idk - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, nippleplay, theyre all weird fucks, weird!harry, ziam-side couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 91,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1554560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourbluemay/pseuds/yourbluemay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>getting sucked into a job that's full of weirdos and incomprehensible events wasn't technically what louis wanted. although, desperate times call for desperate measures, as what they say. so why not just jump into it and try? a total piece of cake is what he thought it would be but it was nowhere near easy. since he's working for a 19 year old pop star that had the mentality of a 2 year old.</p><p> </p><p>au wherein louis is harry's stylist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. hugs and naked guys

**Author's Note:**

> its a bit crappy but here ya go  
> the title is from the song "Wishing Wells" by The Colourist

" i think i should get a job.. like a real one." louis said to Edwardo. 

the cat stared back at him. 

"i mean i only have a year left before i graduate uni and it would be good to add a work experience in a resume right?" 

Edwardo meowed.

 

"i really like you Edwardo i think we should just run away and get married. i'll make little cute clothes for you and make you dance for vine" louis said, scooping up Edwardo in his arms and rocking him like a baby.

his flat door opened. 

"i didn't know that you and Edwardo had that kind of relationship" zayn said while removing his leather jacket and plopping himself next to louis. 

"well we wouldn't have established this relationship if you didn't make me catsit."

"oh come on man you like him you were just about to run away and make him do cat stuff on camera."

"zaaayyn i really need to find a decent job and if it weren't for edwardo i would have found one by now." louis whispered close enough to zayn so Edwardo wouldn't hear.

zayn laughed and kissed louis' cheeks.

louis made a disgruntled noise and placed edwardo in zayn's lap.

louis had been friends with zayn for a long time now.  
since high school.  
while he was off studying and sweating himself in uni, zayn was totally living the dream. residing in a posh flat and modeling for the most prestigious and EXPENSIVE names in the fashion industry. 

louis couldn't even afford living in this flat that zayn picked out for him when they both decided to move out of their old run down apartment.

Its not entirely his fault for majoring in the most hardest and slowest way to earn money major (in his opinion). its a good thing he cut all his ties with his family (excluding his four adorable sisters of course) so they wouldn't see how much of a disappointment he is especially his mother.

and its not like he's not trying he has made over hundreds and thousand of sketches and some of them have been made into clothes for zayn to wear.

 

"i get a lot of compliments for your designs lou they were asking for the designer and every time they do i feel guilty for not telling them your exact name." 

"why do you mean by exact name? louis william is my exact name."

louis laughed.

 

zayn kept his cool disposition.  
"mate seriously? you know what i'm talking about. your mother's name could really help you okay? don't joke about this you could have like serious and famous designers that could help you!" 

"they will only help me because of my mother! if i ever tell them my whole name then they would just throw themselves at me because of her and you know that zayn." 

louis isn't cliche really he tries not to be but the fact that his mother is one of the most respected designers in England and that the name "Tomlinson" was well known because of her just makes him wanna vomit. 

he loves his mom really but sometimes she could be a fucking pain in the ass and surely he loves fashion always have since he was a kid watching her mother work on the sewing machine and trying it out on him ( including the frilly dresses which helped him through self discovery because 'i want the pink ones mom!') and also his mom's lucky enough that louis didn't change his first name at least she got to see the name he gave to his boy slowly rise to the top.

so he wasn't forced into it or anything he just wants to make a name for himself even if it make him a full on fucking cliche.

"i'm sorry lou its just- its hard seeing you mope and whine about not having a job i really wish i could help." 

"hey i don't mope!! i whine but i don't mope!" zayn giggled and hugged louis. 

"look if i ever find a job for you that wouldn't require extreme specifications or full names, promise me you'll take it."

"zayn i could very much find a job by myself." louis said patting zayn's quiff.

"louis." zayn said all wide eyed and serious.

and louis knows zayn is serious cause he said "louis" instead of "lou"

"okay. promise." 

 

.................................

 

louis woke up with his phone ringing in his ears.

"ughhh edwardo make it stop!!"

then he remembered edwardo was at zayn's and he mentally cried cause he misses the furball.

he picks up his phone and saw the light flashing an unknown number.

"good morning!" it says.

"not really. what do you want? i don't have money so you could just sell your viagra to another dude who actually wants it."

the guy (?) cleared his throat  
"um no i'm not selling viagra. um i'm zayn's manager."

zayn has a manager? Louis always thought it would be his mom or a distant relative or something cause he's a family guy and all that. 

"manager? i'm his friend."

"yes. i am aware of that and we would like to inform you that we found the perfect job."

before louis could respond person said

"this is liam by the way."

"nice to meet you liam. i'm louis and what is this job you speak of?" Louis got up from his bed, went to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water to clear his throat. 

"a stylist actually for a friend in the show business."

stylist huh? he thought of applying for that back then but he quickly dismissed the idea because no one would want a "unknown" uni student to be his/her stylist. 

"are you sure it wouldn't require any specifications or like a resume made of gold? i mean, surely it would considering that friend of yours might be an actor or pornstar or something."

liam laughed.  
"no he's actually in music he's a singer and he didn't require any of that so you're safe."

 

zayn probably told liam his mommy issues.

 

"huh okay then liAM when do i start?"

"well loUIS today since harry has a show this afternoon and a press con after that."

harry? Singer harry? doesn't ring a bell to louis.

"okay. great."

"okay. so see you!"

"wait i don't know where your studio or whatever shit i'm supposed to be liam. can you like tell me instructions cause i'm kinda new to this." 

"oh yes of course. sorry 'bout that ill text you the address!"

"okay. thanks. bye."

 

louis is happy he's got a job even if its courtesy of zayn and liam. it doesn't matter since if he's got a big shot client then it wouldn't be a problem spreading his "pseudonym" out in the industry. 

 

turns out his client is really a big shot. the address liam gave to louis is for the singer harry's house.

's fucking huge and louis noticed there were black vans parked in the driveway.

"shit what do i do." louis mentally said whilst stepping out his pickup. 

"louis!" 

 

he turned around and was abruptly attacked by a blonde wearing tank top and shorts in this windy weather and managed to look masculine and proud of what he's wearing. (how?) the guy hugged louis and swung him around and louis did not at all feel masculine.

"sorry 'bout him he gets excited around new people. we only let him out once a year" a white haired cool looking woman then appeared. 

"hey that's rude lou!" 

and now louis is confused cause he's a lou too.

"oh you're probably a lou too am i right?" the blonde said all wide smile and too high up eyebrows.

"yeah. i am."

"don't worry nobody actually calls me lou that much except harry and my husband so it wont be a problem. niall here on the other hand just  
wanted to see you confused and let me quote him, "lets confuse him louise!! i bet he goes all red and cute!!" 

Louis decides that he likes both of them.

"i hope i actually didn't get all red and cute" they both laughed.

"just cute." niall said giving louis a wink. 

" oh you must be louis william!" a guy from behind him popped up and hugged him again. 

the people here are really affectionate.

"i'm paul. i'm harry's road manager." 

"bodyguard." niall whispered to him.

" well its more professional that way." paul laughed and walked away.

and soon enough just as paul trotted away people started crowding louis hugging him and shouting "welcome!" "hi louis!" "louis" 

hugs are important i guess, louis thought.

"ok guys. bye now!" niall says shooing the crew.

"i'm niall. if you didn't know that already. i'm harry's manager like real manager. the real deal!"

he doesn't look like a manager. Louis have always perceive managers to be all suits and stern faces. niall is definitely not that.

"oh really? You don't look like one and i didn't mean that as an insult, a compliment really" 

"thanks i get that a lot!"

louise smacked his head and said

"don't get cocky. im harry's hairdresser by the way and we should actually go see him now. we need to get him ready for the interview he's doing"

..................................

louis was then led by louise and niall to harry's house. it was huge even on the inside. White and maroon, very modern and classic.

"harry usually likes to get ready in his own home and use his own clothes. he says it makes him more real and shit he's weird so please excuse him  
but he's great." niall says adding the "he's great" presumably because he doesn't want to destroy harry's image to louis.

"he's a lot more weirder than niall so that counts as something but he is great and he hates the label's headquarters he says it always busy and crowded which is true so the whole team doesn't mind harry's options."

he sounds demanding from the sound of it but louis doesn't care as long as he gets paid.

......................................

They reach a door at the end of a long long hallway niall opened it and they were greeted by a tall lanky person with wet hair and naked upper body. 

 

"hi guys!!" the naked guy says and launched himself between niall and louise. 

what kind of person is this. his eyes was close while he was hugging the two which gave louis a chance to scan the room.  
It was filled with band posters and simple furniture.

louis' eyes went back to the naked guy's closed eyes but then it wasn't closed anymore so they stared at each other with awkward silence.

naked guy lets go off louise and niall and headed towards louis' way. 

"you must be louis! nice to meet you come 'ere!" widening his arms for louis to slot inside of it.

louis squinted his eyes and remembered how niall said that harry was weird but great so he just went for it and hugged the naked body in front of him  
cause why not its a well toned body and a gorgeous guy has it so why not.

the gorgeous naked guy laughed into the top of louis head cause oh my gosh he's tall as fuck. 

" um is this like a ritual you guys do when you don't see each other for weeks? Cause you guys hug even the most unknowing person in the  
room which is btw me but its fine a bit creepy but i'm used to these kinds of things happening i just hope that there's like a protocol of sorts before all of this just so i wouldn't be caught off guard and stuff" 

they all laugh and naked guy lets go.

"i'm harry." 

oh he's harry. this guy doesn't need styling he can wear like a garbage bag and still look good  
"well what are you waiting for? strip." now louis wasn't expecting that. 

"i'm sorry what?"

"its part of the ritual. we hug you and then you dance for us naked."  
harry said without blinking. what the fucks happening.

"what the fuck" louis said.

"come on harry stop it i like him!" louise said

louis doesn't know what's going on and then louis knew of course. he does. he's being played at. 

" um dancing isn't one of my best qualities so i guess i'm not qualified then? So i'll just go. maybe on my way home i'll stop by a strip club where i could find someone that would be perfect for you."

they laughed again.  
they laugh a lot.

"stop it harry i think he knows haha and i like him too!" niall says slapping harry's still naked body.

"you're good mate. a lot of people fell for that. they actually strip and dance!" harry said smiling and louis noticed his cute dimples and white teeth. 

"what did you do then? did you fire them?"

"some i really liked the dancing so i kept them for awhile but they make me dress in weird clothes so i fire them eventually. no. niall does the firing actually." 

"sorry louis. it was harry's idea" louise said hugging louis for the first time.

"the hugging part was my idea! couldn't get paul to do it at first but just a bit of please and playful banters i got him to do it! and the team was  
really into it so not much of a problem there." harry said heading towards the chair in front of the huge vaniity mirror. 

"and props to louise. she's not really affectionate and we got her to hug you. " niall said while fixing his quiff in front of the mirror.

" no. i actually am hugging louis because i want to." louise said. 

"whatever you say louise. can you please fix my hair now. we've got like an hour finish up."harry said.

"shit i did not notice the time. louis you should pick up his outfit. his closet is right there." niall said while guiding louis to the closet.

"maybe if you didn't waste so much time tormenting me we would have finish by now just saying." louis said and then disappeared into the closet.

....................................

Louis picked out a simple but put together outfit for harry since the talk was semi formal.

 

Louis handed the clothes to harry while niall and louise went out of the room.

"i guess i should go too? see you in a bit?"

"you're supposed to help me put this on and see if it looks good or not right? i mean you're a stylist after all"harry said while handing louis the clothes.

"oh yes. i suppose i should. okay."

Louis then helps harry put on the clothes and this has got to be the most depressing thing louis has done.  
He's touching a fit bloke all over the body but doesn't get fucked afterwards. 

 

Harry's eyes stays on louis the entire time and louis is afraid it might cause him to melt. 

 

"you're new to this aren't you?" harry said while giving his hair a quick tug upwards.

"yes quite obvious isn't it?" 

"not really you look like you know what you're doing the moment you stepped inside the room with niall and louise all confident and brisk." 

harry smiled removing the hair that's stuck in louis' eyes.

'What the fuck is he fucking flirting or is it just me thinking that he is fuck fuck' this is what's going on in louis mind currently.

" is that a compliment?" stepping out of harry's space and into his own.

"it is. you're the kind of person who deserves compliments to be given to him everyday." harry said all groggily and sexy.

louis stood there not knowing what to say to harry's "flirting". 

harry's eyes were intense on him his literally stripping off louis' clothes with it.

"what happened to your last stylist?" louis asked avoiding eye contact.

"he found me sleeping with another guy. he got mad and he said he doesn't want to work with 'sluts' anymore so yeah i fired him cause who is he to call me a slut right?"

"wait was he your boyfriend?"

"no. we sleep together but no. and he knows that so i'm not sure why he acted that way."

louis couldn't decipher the look harry was giving him and he didn't peg harry as a player really he looked more of like a baby deer in his own little world.

"i'm joking."

"what?"

"you thought i was serious? you don't laugh much do you?"

"i do actually. this is me laughing on the inside and i seriously thought you were serious."

harry smiled.

"nah. i just don't like the way he dresses me."  
harry said heading towards the full length mirror making "hmm" noises as if he was deciding whether he likes it or not.

 

"do you like the way i dress you?" louis did not know what he was saying. maybe he was still lost in harry's flirting trance.

 

harry giggled. 

 

"yeah i like the way you dress me." 

 

and louis is fond of sexual tension especially when it gets resolved(sex) but he's not entirely sure if there would be any resolving between them.  
and louis could think of 3 reasons why:  
one, he works with harry so it would totally be unprofessional.  
two, maybe harry is just flirtatious and that its his nature.  
three, louis cannot depict if harry's joking or not. 

" well don't wanna be late. we should get going." harry says.

louis snapped out of it. 

"yeah. we should let's."

harry laughed and went out of the room.


	2. bizarre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> louis discovers a new word for these people and harry finds out how capable he is of certain things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter!

_hi louis pls be here @ 9 am we need ur styling expertise!! xx -niall_

 

louis glanced at his alarm clock 8:30

"shit" louis hissed  
he wasn't prepared to be honest. getting this kind of job wasn't what he was expecting. he thought it would be easier than this. sure he was getting the most handsome pay ever and he gets to work with interesting people but he hates mornings and the fact that he has to wake up earlier now just makes him doubt everything

 

its a good thing it was summer and that he doesn't go back to uni until september and its only the beginning of may 

"did i make the right choice alberto?" louis asked his new stout and lazy cat who does nothing but sleep and eat. it was a present from harry for his first day last week. he got the cat at about 3 am just awhile ago 

"niall what the fuck do you want its 3am in the fucking morning!" louis shouted but was a bit cautious because there are other people here in the building, he just remembered.

"sorry mate this couldn't wait! here!" niall said handling the grumpy cat to louis

"what is this" louis said cause he was sleep deprived and he couldn't think straight

"its a cat! you can name him whatever you want its a present from harry!" 

"alberto" louis said he did not know where that came from he just thought of it because zayn named his cat edwardo and he has no idea why. maybe because he has a spanish fetish or something

he lifted alberto up to see if he likes the name and he got a murderous meow. whatever. he'll take it

"alberto! that's nice! isnt he cute? harry said it reminded him of me! he said that aLBERTO here always eats and sleeps and he said everyone just needs a niall in their liv-" 

louis shuts the door before niall even finishes his little speech

 

"okay mate! goodnight see you tomorrow! text you the details later!"

louis still doesnt know how niall keeps his energy to a maximum probably because all he does is to sleep and eat like alberto its just a mystery how he can still manage to keep the body he has now

 

"alberto why cant you be like edwardo? please respond to me even if you think its a shitty question." 

alberto meowed and jumped off of louis

"alberto no! i'm sorry i won't ever compare you to edwardo or any other cat i promise!" louis shouted but alberto did not come back

 

and this was a new low he's talking to cats  
and that is low for him because back then, he hated people who were obsessed with their cats, the ones who treated them like babies and shit talking and asking them questions as if they would ever understand, louis is that person

 

louis sighed

he got up and went for a quick shower, got dressed, fed alberto, said his long goodbye and headed out 

niall texted him the address for the headquarters. he just found out yesterday that zayn and harry were from the same label and that is why liam got him the job. 

"so how's harry?" zayn asked him the night he came home from his new job

"he's great. weird but great!" 

"no what do you really think of him. that's how niall describes him. he said that to me too the first time i was about to meet him."

"um, he jokes a lot? and he's a flirt."

"well, he is a popstar, the flirting just comes out naturally i guess. that's what the label wants to sell. "

"what do you mean? him being a womanizer? or a manwhore. that's not a very good identity to work with" louis said sounding concerned than he actually is 

he felt bad for harry, that he has to do what the label wants but harry looks happy and fine and contented and surely, he loves to flirt 

"yeah i know but harry's fine with it. as long as his fans are happy and growing." zayn smiled 

louis almost forgot how famous harry was. he googled him quickly in his phone and sure enough tons and tons of articles about him were surfacing. him being in a relationship and the time where he came out, which was years ago was still in the headlines. 

"its just weird that I've never heard of him before? you could have talked about him back then but why didn't you?" louis said opening harry's wikipedia page

"i just thought you weren't interested? he is in a different industry after all. and its not my fault you don't watch the news or even surf the web that much." zayn said carrying edwardo up his lap and petting his fur

"hmm he's 19? young. i thought he was my age, he doesn't look 19"

"just two years younger than you Lou, not that young and you should see his performances makes him even look older cause of his songs"

 

louis was eager to go to youtube and see for himself but he felt like a creepy stalker and he just wanted to be unknown to all of this and wait 'til harry tells him his life story, if they ever come to that stage.

"i didnt know you had a manager. liam is his name right? sounds like a proper lad. will i be able to meet him? "

zayn raised his right eyebrows and laughed

"are you planning on fucking my manager? cause if you are i'm not going to introduce him to you."

"no you dick i just want to thank him for the job and also btw thank you for the job"

"you're welcome boo bear" 

 

louis slapped him

 

....................................................

he arrived to the headquarters and it was as he imagined it. white walls and glass windows. it looks expensive

as he entered the building, the clerk welcomed him and asked if he had an appointment.

"no i'm harry's stylist louis. niall sent me here" 

"oh yes sir. very sorry. you may go in." 

louis didn't know why the clerk said sorry its not that offensive anyway its basic protocol which he thought people from this industry lacked. he doesn't know where he was going and he was pretty sure he's lost. he was about to call niall but then he heard his name

 

"louis!"

louis cannot believe how many people know him already for the span of 1 day he was working for harry. this is a weird label that carries out weird artists and teams

 

a guy dressed in a formal type of clothing. semi formal maybe approached him and louis knows he was going for a hug but he had enough of those so before the guy even reach louis he put his right hand up for a handshake

 

"oh yes hi person!" louis said adding a bit of enthusiasm so he wouldn't sound rude or mean

 

"its me! liam!" oh liam he's cute looks like a wandering puppy with a scruff

 

"liam, its nice to finally meet you" louis is meeting a lot of weird affectionate people lately and maybe he should stop using the word weird to describe these people. he's been using it a lot. 

 

"bizarre is a great word." louis thinks or so he thought 

"yeah it is!" liam said grinning like an idiot

louis, the good hearted soul he is patted liam's head like how he does it with zayn

he was about to say "good puppy" when zayn came out of nowhere

"hey guys!" zayn looked like he just came out of a catalogue magazine (he always does) he was wearing full on makeup and amazing clothes.

louis has now come to realize that zayn would never ever be broke in his entire living life. 

 

"i was on my way to your shoot but i saw louis here roaming around the building." liam said while fixing zayn's luscious black hair

louis decided not to give it a double meaning but he knows these two are probably fucking

 

"yeah i got lost. 's big office you have here. i'm supposed to be where niall or harry is. do you know where they are?"

"oh i'll show where they are. it would be easier. zayn you should go back to the studio i'll see you in a bit" liam said while guiding louis to the elevator

 

its been a week since louis saw harry and he's actually not ready to face him. he doesn't want to sound like a pussy but harry makes him into one.  
a very girly pussy.

 

"here we are. they're probably inside just go in." liam said smiling

"thanks liam. see you around." 

louis opened the door and it was a big dressing room of sorts. with a large flat screen tv, mini refrigirator, couches, closets, ac and mirrors 

"louuuuuuuuuu!!" someone attacked him from behind at first he taught it was niall but it was actually the lanky gorgeous kid 

"hey harry" louis said trying to keep his calm and steady composure

"you smell nice" harry said with his deep voice into louis' ear so casually it makes louis' stomach rumble

"thanks?" and then harry was pushed by niall and niall has now took ahold of him

"louis missed yah mate!!" kissing louis on the cheeks

louis was not aware that they were on kissing basis now. 

 

"stop hoarding him guys he's gonna have a heart attack!" louise said appearing from the restroom carrying a little girl in one of her arms

 

"hi louis how are you? this is lux." 

 

"hi." louis said to the kid and he was a little bit kinda awkward with kids. its been awhile since he's actually seen his sisters. they skyped throughout his uni years but it stopped a year ago and it was only phone calls and texts nowadays. 

harry popped out of nowhere and louis swears that these people have the power to just pop out of fuck knows where

"you look scared! she doesn't bite lou. carry her" and wow harry like commanded him and stuff and who is he to not follow?

"okay" and then he spread out his arm for lux to go to. she was reluctant at first and louis couldn't blame her. he probably looked like a scared shitface. 

lux then went for it and louis almost fainted whilst carrying her. she's soft and cute so its not so bad. but louis couldn't help but think how his  
sisters are doing and if the twins were now as big as lux is. 

 

"what's wrong?" harry asked, eyes looking a bit owlish and big

"nothing just thinking. " louis said while handing lux to harry

louis sat in one of the couches and checked his phone for messages. there were none.. he's contemplating whether to text them or not because through the months. the girls were the ones who initiated it. he wanted to cut all the ties to his family including them, but he realized he can't do that to his little sisters so he gave up the minute he decided cutting the ties.

he felt the couch dip beside him so he quickly typed in a "how r u xx" to lottie and placed his phone back to his pocket.

"lou are you like alright? you look sad" harry asked

louis wants to tell harry to not ever stop calling him lou cause it sounds so good coming out from his plump plump and red mouth. louis thought of something that will look better on his mouth though -his dick. 

harry noticed louis staring at his lips, so the tease he is, he licked it slowly and smiled with his teeth that made louis come back to his senses

"um, yes i'm alright. just a headache from the lack of sleep. niall came around 3 in the morning awhile ago to give me your present. so its mainly your fault for my discomfort."

 

"i'm sorry. i just thought that if he slept there with me then he would get used to it and would want to not leave at all. i immediately called niall and excuse him cause i caught him in the middle of a night out he has during weekdays he says it makes him feel alive even just for a little while so he was a bit drunk? but anyways sorry. and i hope you like him." harry said while stroking louis hair

why does he do this ! its not fair for louis' part. his sexual frustration's killing him

"its fine. i think he hates me a little. i dunno but he probably just needs time to adjust and warm up. "

"maybe its because of your stoic face and unreadable facial expressions."

"if that's the problem, can't fix it because its my face so he just have to get used to it." louis said staring into harry's green eyes

harry laughed and stared back at himand they just sit there. staring back at each other. it seems familiar but louis tries not to read into it too much. he has a habit doing that and there's a little flicker of something louis cannot decipher in harry's eyes. he thinks that maybe he's not at all entirely happy or fine or contented. but he doesn't ask harry about it and he thinks its the right thing to do since he's not too sure if they can talk about feelings yet.

"guys, we need to hurry. harry has to get ready for his interview."

they both looked at niall surprised

"you do a lot of interviews. " louis said 

"it comes with the whole popstar package i guess." harry said standing up from his position on the couch and giving louis his hand to help him up the familiarity of all it is bizarre. how he could just get lost into harry's eyes within seconds and the warmth of harry's hand through his sends goosebumps into his whole entire body.

 

the whole team goes with harry in the studio he needs to be in for his interview. harry looks good. louis tries not to praise himself too much but he thinks he did a great job.

"he seems a lot confident now. not like with the other stylist we had ugh. he's so bad i have no idea why they kept him for like 2 months." niall whispered into louis' ear

"are you sure its because of the clothes? maybe its just him."

"pretty sure its the clothes man. i know harry and if he likes it, he'll show it. he's showing it amazingly well don't you think? "

yes he does louis thought. harry's sparkling in the studio or maybe its the lights but harry is really glowing

 

the interview ended and harry's just needs to attend a radio show and he's done for the day.  
he could go home if he wanted to but harry (and niall actually) begged him to stay until the end of the day 

 

....................................................

 

"louis come help me undress" 

 

he say these kinds of statements without the intent of them being dirty but it still comes out like they're in a low budget porn film

 

louis just stood in front of him and realized there were alone in the big dressing room and he did not know that until now because he just woke up from his nap

 

"come on now. i asked you to stay because its your job. you're my stylist."

"i thought my job was to dress you not undress you. should have given me a handbook that i could learn from" louis said approaching harry slowly 

"you don't need a handbook. i'll teach you." harry said while louis unbuttons his dress shirt

"you'll teach me? and how would i know that the information you're feeding me is all true?" louis asked carefully taking off harry's dress shirt revealing his naked torso

louis tries not to drool. he didn't notice before but now that his got a clear and much closer look, harry has a lot of tattoos. fuck.

louis froze because what's next was harry's skinny jeans. he just stared at harry belt not knowing what to do 

"i guess you just have to trust me then." harry said while taking louis' hands delicately and placing them in his belt. 

louis looked up at harry for confirmation and harry nodded. he sighed cause he had no choice. harry was into this teasing and harassment so he decided to play a long with it. he took off harry's belt and unzipped harry's zipper. louis was sure that harry was going to take it from there but when he looked up, harry was intently looking at him and waiting for what louis is going to do next

"can't you pull your own pants down?" louis said  
louis doesn't mind doing this really but he doesn't want this to lead to somewhere they will very much regret the next morning so he sounded as if he's not at all bothered by the tension that's being emitted of off their bodies. 

"its your job lou." harry said cupping louis' face

louis sighed again and bent down thankfully not to suck harry's cock but to pull his pants. you know, cause its his job and its professional and shit

louis managed to pull down harry's very very very skinny jeans and to not look directly to his tight and small black boxer briefs. louis stood up and he is now face to face with a only wearing boxer briefs harry. 

harry moved closer and whispered right into his left ear  
"you're beautiful lou. " and the compliment went right through louis' dick

louis intricately traced one of harry's tattoos. they were beautiful on his skin. 

"i like your tattoos. they match you perfectly" louis said or squeaked and he didn't care how ridiculous he must have sound. 

"louis" harry breathed into him and they were inches apart just one move from one of them, they would be kissing. and fucking maybe

he doesn't know what they're doing. and he doesn't care because harry's here and he makes him comfortable and beautiful. and this is all too familiar to him and maybe its because he just really likes harry. 

"harry" louis said licking his lips ever so terribly trying to look sexy and he's sure it worked because he felt harry's cock twitch through the boxer briefs.

"louis i-" 

 

"dinner's on me guys!!!" niall bursted from the room laughing and shouting with a big ol grin in his stupid irish face and louis wants to punch him  
they move back into their own spaces and the moment was gone

"yay dinner" harry says with fake cheeriness and his voice dropping an octave lower

"yes yay" louis said backing up harry because niall's looking a bit suspicious and the last thing they want is to get interviewed by him with awkward boners. 

"harry put on some pants and a shirt and lets go!!" niall shouted as if he's a hundred feet away

"indoor voice niall! yes i'll get ready see you outside lou" harry smiled looking a bit disappointed 

 

louis then followed niall and as he was about to leave the room harry yanked him to the other side of the door and slammed him against the wall

 

harry violently licked the sweat dripping from louis' neck, looked at louis darkly, his green eyes turning almost black and said,  
"didn't know i was capable of doing that to you. better take care of it in the loo. wouldn't want the crew to see. "  
louis shivered. harry looked different but hot. shit.

 

harry lets go of louis and quickly pushed him out of the room 

 

"see yah later lou!" he says all innocent eyed and child like  
how could someone transform in a matter of seconds? louis is now standing in the hallway with a boner caused by a horny teenager named harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry for the excessive repetition of words. i know. i need to expand my vocab :DD haha


	3. 'i gave U a Bboennerr!!!! ;(( xx'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alberto hates louis, niall's a cheapskate and harry is a mixture of amateur porn and PG-13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its a bit short i think? haha enjoy!

dinner sucked

all louis could think about is how uncomfortable the seats were and how close harry was to him.  
he couldn't even take a bite of the food harry ordered because he didn't like what he ordered. when harry placed the food in front of him,  
he scowled. 

"what do you have against Caesar salad? did it do anything ever to you?"

 

they ended up eating in a unknown diner because niall forgot to make reservations in the restaurant (or maybe he didn't, it was an expensive restaurant and it was on him maybe he purposely forgot the reservation) and they had harry so it would be hard for them to just strut into a restaurant without further notice and this is the only secluded place they could find. 

niall paid the owner to shut down the place for them and the owner happily agreed since his diner is being used by "famous popstars!!" and that is a direct quote from him. 

harry decided to sit next to him in a crowded booth. there were a lot of free and empty booth but harry's a dick and stupid so.  
he keeps on pressing his entire big lanky body into him and louis was slowly suffocating cause compared to harry, he was small, really really small.

"harry do you not realize how much air supply i am lacking in here" louis said trying to push harry's big body off him

"oh sorry louis forgot you were there!" harry laughed and pinched louis' cheeks

"not funny" louis said with his signature stoic face

harry ignored him and kept eating. he couldn't believe this boy. he's acting all normal and shit like nothing happened and it was just an hour ago. louis peeked through their seats to check if harry's still sporting a boner and he doesn't know why he got disappointed when he saw that harry's dick was completely calm. 

while on the other hand, his cock was still hard. he wanted to slap himself so hard right in the face for not taking the opportunity of having a wank in the loo just moments ago. 

he didn't realize that harry was staring at him cause louis also has the habit of staring off into space. 

harry the shit he is placed his hands in louis hard dick and squeezed it through his jeans

 

"louis y'alright?" harry asked wearing a smug on his face  
louis wanted to smack that smug off his face

and harry's still squeezing his dick so he can't properly speak.  
"yes i- i am. i ju-just need to- to go home no-ow. i'm not feeli-ing too we-well." 

"wow mate. you sound sick!" one of the crew members that was beside harry on the other side said while standing up and moving in the other booth. finally.

harry still has his hands on louis' dick so he could not move. he's afraid that it might cause unwanted friction and louis to come in his jeans and he doesn't need that sort of embarrassment right now

louis tried to keep his cool demeanor and looked back to harry's knowing eyes

"harry dear would you fucking move out of the way so i could go home and rest. i really fucking need it love." louis said while smiling 

"don't do that lou its creepy!" niall said from the other side of the booth while eating 10 pieces of fries at the same time

harry smiled and removed his hands from louis' crotch. and louis can now breath again. 

"do you want a ride lou?" harry asks all doe eyed and cute and okay 

harry's being really subtle with his use of words. 

louis rolled his eyes and said "no i don't want a ride. i have a car. thanks anyways. see you-"

"tomorrow!" niall said spilling some of the fries he already has in his mouth in the table and spitting some in harry and louis' direction

"don't talk when your mouth's full ni. already told you that a couple of times" harry said to niall while clumsily cleaning louis' face with paper towels. 

"sorry" niall said quickly covering his mouth

"right well. got to go" 

harry then stood up and gave louis a way out of the booth. louis said goodbye to the crew and headed out the diner. louis was too consumed with his plans for the wank fest he's going to have back at his flat that he totally got surprised when two large arms enveloped him into a back hug

louis thinks he has two choices: sink into the hug and give in or try to fight off the stranger. 

 

he was so sure that it wasn't harry cause he left that weirdo in the diner and he saw him still sitting while he was giving his goodbyes to the team. 

louis needs to decide so he opted for the first one cause he's just too tired and fighting him off would take a long time and he really needs a wank.

"so that's it? you just give in?" louis recognized that voice. but he doesn't want to give a sigh of relief because for him this is not a relief, just lots and lots of frustration. 

"yes im tired and like why not. hugs are great. learned that from you guys" harry laughed into louis' hair and louis likes how harry does that. he did it the first time they met and he wants harry to do it to him forever if he can.

"hugs are great aren't they? but its a bit awkward if one of you has a boner. " harry said voice low resembling the voice he had just awhile ago in the dressing room.

louis whined. and he did that consciously. he was not quite sure what to respond to harry so a whine is a bit fitting that's what he thought

harry giggled because he likes tormenting louis.  
"i won't keep you here too long. just wanted a good night hug" 

and louis was expecting something else. harry leading him into his car, pushing him against the window, grinding their strained cocks together  
and moaning each other's names in the quiet and dark night. 

but no i guess it was PG 13 today. 

nonetheless louis was happy. because harry wanted a good night hug and hugs from harry are the best.  
warm and heartfelt.

 

"goodnight lou" 

"night harry" 

 

harry lets go and louis walked to his car and drove away.

 

turns out alberto really hates louis. he was welcomed by alberto's scattered cat food and pee all over his hardwood floors. 

it wasn't like this with edwardo. it was clean and in order. louis came up with the conclusion that alberto is doing this on purpose because of the little fight they had this morning.

"alberto i said i was sorry. i wasn't thinking straight when i said that." alberto yawned

"just tell me if we're okay so i would know. it terrifies me knowing that you kinda hate me" 

alberto doesn't at all respond to louis so he gave up and cleaned the mess. 

his flat was not clean at all. the floors were all dusty especially the ones under the couches and furniture. his sheets were weeks old. and take out and pizza boxes were still on the refrigerator full of molds and disgusting.

he not an entirely clean person. zayn was always the one who cleans their apartment and he's in charge of messing it up afterwards. perhaps that was the reason why zayn decided they should have separate flats. that or liam. 

 

after cleaning his whole entire flat (he tried but failed), he got into the shower and he noticed that his dick wasn't hard anymore. and he's fine with that. apparently, sanitizing and purifying your flat can soothe boners.

 

......................

the next day he came into the headquarters later than usual because he forgot to set up his alarm and his phone was on silent so he woke up to 35 missed calls and 55 text messages. and it was either from harry or niall a bit of louise, a bit of zayn and liam and some of the other crew members but most of them were from harry

_'wer r u'_

_'lou i cnt do tis w/o u!! xx'_

_'hwo cud u abndon me lyk dat???'_

_'i gave U a Bboennerr!!!! ;(( xx'_

the last one's pretty desperate.

all the other texts from the others were mostly angry emojis and different kinds of curses

louis was sort of scared to go in the room. he hasn't seen the way these people react to tardiness and judging by their txt messages, they probably are a bit hardcore

he walked in casually and all eyes were on him

"hi" louis said waving his arm just a tiny bit and tried to smile. he saw harry at the couch staring and not responding which was a first. and also niall is being passive. they were being louis and he's not impressed

"sorry for being late. forgot to set my alarm and my phone was on silent so" 

the crew just kept on staring at him

" okay then. am i fired? pls just tell me so i can go and look for another job." 

louis grabbed a water bottle from the ref and they followed his movement staring at him rudely

"at least let me have this bottle of water. for keepsakes and whatnot." 

they still didn't respond. louis decided to leave cause what can he do it was his fault. but it feels scripted, i mean one of them could have said good bye or something.

 

"louis!" 

louis turned around and saw harry standing by the door.

"what" 

that sounded a bit cold but they were cold to him too. its only fair.

"you're so cute lou!" harry ran towards him and hugged the life out of him 

"what is happening"

harry ignored him and hugged him tighter. louis had enough of hugs. he wants harry to fuck him.

"harry let go i cant breathe"  
but harry didn't. he kept on cooing like louis was a baby and saying things like "wouiis" "so so so pretty when you're mad" "lou lou" "my cute little louuuis" louis wants to slit harry's throat to stop him from going on further

"am i fired harry?" louis asked through harry's shoulder

"of course not lou! we were only joking! we taught we could make you go soft and cry even just a little but you were so hard-nosed and stiff. its cute!" 

"how is that cute." louis wants to push harry into the wall and kiss him rough and just touch him all over but now's not a good time.

" come on back inside." harry said taking louis' hands and slotting it together with his.

what the fuck is their relationship really. louis doesn't have a clue. 

harry opened the door and he was greeted with hugs again by the crew and its all so fluffy and sweet why the fuck are they like this. 

"it was just a joke louis sorry!! harry made us do it!" niall said petting louis' face 

"stop poisoning his mind with your lies! its the crew's idea lou not just mine" harry said pushing niall away and rubbing his own face to louis' face

"but it was your idea too? i'm not surprised" louis wants to know what goes on in harry's mind. possibly a couple of horrible pranks, bit of bad dad jokes and terrible puns. yeah probably.

"this is like a lesson to teach you not to be tardy!! we won't be doing it just for you lou everyone will get the silent treatment if they ever do something that will disappoint the whole team" harry said standing up acting all high and important

"i think its a great idea!" paul said

and soon enough everybody agreed cause everyone follows paul

 

after all that excitement, niall laid out harry's schedule for the day. 

 

the only ones that were left are the interview for his new album and the performance after that. 

 

louis then picked out two outfits for him and made harry decide which he wants to wear first. 

louis is used to dressing up harry now even though it hasn't even been a month yet. he's used to touching harry's naked body but he is not used to harry touching him. 

louis was adjusting harry's tie but he couldn't get it quite right because harry keeps on distracting him. it would either be harry blowing air into his eyes or pretending that he was slow dancing with louis.  
and the whole time louis was dressing up harry, he doesn't stop whispering idiotic things into louis' ear and louis thought that their "relationship" has progressed rather quickly and he's not sure if he's happy or depressed about it.

"you look good today. white's a good color on you. bet it matches your face too" 

"really great precision. your fingers were made for this. wonder what else they can do"

"tight.. these trousers are a bit tight lou"

"what a nice tie this is. cotton. soft wont hurt too much just a bit but not that hardco-" 

"harry who styled you when i was gone?" 

"why? are you jealous?" harry teased poking louis' cheeks

"no just curious" actually louis just wants harry to stop with his i-don't-know-if-it-can-pass-as-dirty-but-its-somewhere-there talk.

" i dressed myself. i don't want anyone to dress me but you lou" harry smiled and pulled louis in closer 

"well if you can dress yourself, why do you need a stylist?" 

"the label just thinks i should get one and i'm totally okay with it since i got you." 

louis went back to fixing harry's necktie and just then, there was a knock on the door.

"mr styles, you're on in about 2 mins." a guy with headphones and mic hanging from his neck called out

"okay thanks!" 

the guy smiled and closed the door

"your last name is Styles?"

"do you like it? can be yours if you want, just say the wor-"

" it sounds familiar. what does your family do?"

"well my dad's in the music business too, my sister is a non showbiz gal and my mom is in fashion." 

"oh. okay" louis tried not too sound to shocked with the information he just found out.

harry squinted and was about to say something but niall interrupted him, leading him out the door, yelling a "good job louis!" before shutting the door.

 

this is like basic information. he even went to his wikipedia page and yet louis didn't even notice

 

"styles."


	4. 4 and 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> louis should watch the news and surf the web more, liam and zayn are naked in a bed together and harry has long fingers.

"zayn!!" louis almost broke down zayn's flat door 

"zayn! where are you!" he searched the flat and he knew where zayn would be, sleeping. yes. that's what he does during his free time.

"zayn!" louis opened the bedroom door and found zayn and LIAM cuddling on the bed naked. he didn't need this. no he did not. but since the world's against louis they made him see it.

"louis what the fuck?!" zayn shouted

"i really need your help right now and maybe liam's too ju-just help me please!" louis said sounding really desperate  
and he was out of breath because zayn's flat is fucking huge.

"okay lou gosh calm down. wait in the living room. we'll be ready in a minute" 

 

louis calmed himself down and drank tea cause it always helps. when zayn and liam gets there, he doesn't even know where to begin. 

"i love fashion. its like my everything. i look up to great fashion names in the industry including my mother's. she's great so can't argue with that. but yes i have admired a ton but one just rise above all of them and that is AnneS." 

zayn and liam clapped and cheered.

"AnneS. makes the most amazing and breathtaking couture lines and every season, she comes out with these new and tasty ideas and designs and they are always flawless."

"louis what is this about?" zayn asked

"im getting there!" louis cleared his throat

"zayn let him finish." liam said patting zayn's shoulder.

louis likes liam. 

"when i was younger, mom used to tell me stories about her, she said that they went to the same uni and that they were great friends. and that is all i remember."

zayn rolled his eyes  
"what's your point then?" 

"i was young so i did not pay attention to whatever crap she's saying. um, I remember her saying that they weren't as tight anymore after they graduated and that they completely lost contact because they were both busy and their popularity was on the rise." louis said scratching his head, trying to fit the puzzles together.

"louis. what is our purpose here? we all know who AnneS. is and i modeled for her once." 

"why didn't you tell me?!" louis stood up from his position and screamed at Zayn's face

Zayn needs to fix this attitude of his. he either forgets or decides not to tell louis any of his life experiences.

"louis how can i? i don't want to boast about it and i know how much you love her." 

louis sighed  
"okay then. so going back"

both liam and zayn rolled their eyes and plopped their bodies more comfortably to the couch.

"don't roll your eyes liam. i liked you and that is now in past tense because of your little exhibition. anyways, i had no idea that AnneS. had children. two, a girl and a boy. "

louis took out his phone and showed zayn and liam AnneS.'s wikipedia page.

"the girl's name is Gemma and the boy's name is.."

louis trailed of because he thought one of them would fit the pieces together but when he took a glance in their direction, they just stared at him.

"harry."

"i still don't see what your point is."  
zayn said taking louis' phone from him and reading the wiki page.

"the point is, zayn, i am the stylist of her child."  
her strange but attractive child.

"yes. i thought you knew that." zayn doesn't look at all moved by any of this.

"does it look like i knew at all? Zayn. this is like the first time i've ever read her wikipedia page"

"see i told you its your own fault for not staying with the current events and besides, you knew harry way way before th-"

liam covered zayn's mouth before he can continue.

" what the fuck is that about? i knew harry? when? liam take your hands off him and make him finish the story." 

"no louis! i promised zayn that i would stop him from saying things that he will regret and i don't want to get blamed for it." 

these two are acting like complete douchebags. louis tries not to scream at both of them for being douchebags.

"he already started so might as well finish it. come on zayn."

zayn sighed and removed liam's hand from his mouth.

"you missed out a part from your mother's story with Anne. they tried to communicate after uni, wanted to rekindle old friendships and start anew. they both have families, young kids. Anne used to bring harry over when he was 4 and you were 6. you used to make clothes for him in the little sewing machine you had. it was crappy but he still wanted to wear it. how cute is that right?" zayn said smiling at louis  
and louis is not amused

"your moms just continued their meetings because of the two of you, but you were young and they can completely manipulate you into thinking that you weren't actually friends and Johannah and Anne thought its no big deal. so after about a year, they never contacted each other again. you forgot all about it louis. you told this to me first year of our highschool together and after that you never brought it up."

he didn't bring it up because he doesn't remember. part of him surely erased that because it was so long ago.  
and louis thought it doesn't matter, especially because come on, they were 4 and 6. harry probably can't even think straight then. 

"well that clears it. mom was a close friend of AnneS. and now they're at each other's throat. its no surprise, its fashion after all."

"sorry louis. i really thought it wasn't a big deal. you said it yourself, you were 4 and 6."

"its okay zayn. yes its no big deal."  
except it is. maybe. louis then thinks about the way he touches harry and how harry touches him. all too familiar. and because of him not thinking about it too much, he found out all about this a bit too late.  
since they were kids, louis was already dressing him up, maybe harry's comfortable enough to harass louis because he knows. or does he?

" do you think harry knows this?"

"he was 4 louis. i cant even remember what i was doing when i was 5." liam said

"probably in kindergarten, being a good kid and getting petted by the teacher" louis said patting zayn and liam head.

they both smiled. 

"i have to go now because i'm a bit tired. those were some serious topics we have covered. you guys can go back to your fucking marathon. bye"

louis said as he went out of zayn's flat

 

...............

 _"mom i need 2 talk 2 u. when r u free?"_  
he typed in the words and then erased it afterwards.

 _"hey its louis! how r u?"_  
erased.

 _"mom wtf why did u not let me play with him when we were kids?"_  
erased.

 _"i want to suck his dick mom, platonic-ally and stuff. we could have done that by now if you didn't break our friendship up!"_  
erased. 

 

 _"lets talk"_  
sent.

 

its the most easy and reliable way. louis, over the years, never initiated. he hated the thought of his mom knowing that louis needed help.  
louis doesn't need any help. he wanted to talk about the styles. because as much as he wants to put it to bed, including harry on his bed, he can't. 

he needs to know, even just bits and fragments of it.

 

just a couple of seconds after he sent the text, his mom replied

_"sure see you 8 in the evening! text you the address to the house later mwa x"_

 

classic mom. of course she would want louis to visit the house. show his boy what he was missing. he's definitely not coming back now after finding about all of this.

 

..........................................................................................................

 

"louis what are you doing?"  
louis jumped from his seat and he nearly had a heart attack  
he's still not use to these people popping up especially harry.

 

"harry i told you to stop doing that. the next time you see me, i might be in a hospital bed."  
louis said continuing on sketching

"i didn't know you do that! these are good lou!" harry said patting louis' head. and he can't do that. louis is the one who does that but for some odd reason, he doesn't want harry to stop.

"thanks um. don't you have like a performance to get to harry? why are you here?"

harry made louis stand up from his chair, he sat on the chair and placed louis in his lap.  
"just wanted to see you before the show." 

louis has decided he will never bring up their past. harry doesn't even know him that well. its probably all just a fleeting memory to him. 

"you always do that."  
harry said facing louis to him so they're eye to eye.

"do what?"  
louis said staring back

"you stare off into space and you forget that you were having a conversation with another human being."

"well truth is, i don't think you're a human being. you're an alien that was sent here to harass innocent people." turning his back to harry.

"innocent? i don't think you can count yourself as innocent lou."  
and he said so slow and low into his ear.

"w-what do you mean?" he stuttered cause he's secretly a teenager. 

"oh you know what i mean. you're not innocent, just a bit of touch gets you all excited." harry said tracing louis' torso under his tshirt.

"harry what the fuck are you doing."  
louis is not sure if he should have ask that because it might cause harry to stop and he doesn't want that. he wants harry to continue. 

"giving you what you want." harry whispered into his ear, slowly trailing his hands upward, catching louis' nipples teasing and twisting the nubs until they're hard.

"you're gagging for it aren't you? you try to keep a stern and stoic face all the time you're with me but you want this don't you lou?"

louis couldn't respond. harry keeps on playing and tweaking his nipples and its very arousing because it was harry doing it.

louis doesn't want an unplanned noise to come out from him so he placed his right hand on his mouth. 

harry took louis' hand from away from his mouth.  
"i want to hear you lou. i want to hear your filthy moans. " 

he tried to keep his composure but harry was biting and sucking louis' neck and harry's voice was so delicious and sexy he couldn't help but do what harry wants him to do. 

"ha-rry" 

harry moaned and it was more of a groan like a wild animal wanting its prey. and felt harry's dick half hard on his back.

harry took out his hands from louis' nipples placed his right and left index finger right next louis mouth.

"suck on them."

and louis did not hesitate and he's a bit terrified that it might have made him look too eager. but he really is so what's the point of hiding it."  
louis sucked harry's fingers and they were long and harry was moaning like his dick was the one getting sucked.

harry's removed his fingers from louis' mouth and they came out wet and sticky. he placed them back under louis shirt and started teasing his nipples again. 

and harry's fingers were wet and so good. louis thinks of other ways harry's fingers can ruin him. 

"can you come like this for me lou?"

louis moaned and he doesn't want to because these are his good pairs of trousers.

"yes you can. 'cause you like this so much, you can come without me even touching your pretty cock." 

his cock. he forgot he had a cock. harry was right. he can come like this. harry saying pretty and dirty words in his ear, his skilled fingers playing with his really sensitive nipples and without even the single and slightest touch to his cock. he can.

" love the way you rut against my touches. you're so stunning louis. come for me"

and that got him. its been awhile since harry used louis instead of lou and he forgot how good it sounds from harry's voice. 

 

"did you come too?" it was a unusual question to ask but louis wanted to see if he had the same effect on harry as harry had on him.

harry giggled and kissed his cheeks

"soo cute. and yes i did. " harry said getting him and louis up and placing him on the couch. louis is still shocked by what just happened so he just sit there and stared at the blank wall.

harry was now in his clean skinny jeans (he has thousands of pairs of those) 

"here lou. these might fit you."  
harry said handing louis new trousers. 

he took them and he's still in his shocked trance.

harry was clearly amused to all of this so he kissed louis all over his face (except his mouth which sucks) and said his goodbye and louis almost forgot that harry had a performance and maybe this is just him in perfomance adrenaline or something. 

"you should change into those before the whole team gets here. if you don't want them to see how filthy you are" harry said as he walked out of the room winking. stupid horny harry. 

 

"niall can i go a bit early today? i have a important meeting later at .8."  
louis whispered to niall so harry wouldn't hear.

 

"is it a date? don't worry i won't tell harry!" niall said whispering back and adding a little wink at the end.  
what is it with winks today.

"so is it okay?" louis did not want anyone to know about his mom. so he did not argue with niall about it anymore. everyone's been treating him normally up until now, he doesn't want that to change. 

"sure. you can leave at about 7. just pick out the clothes harry's gonna be wearing in the dressing room." 

"thanks mate. if harry ever asks, (i'm sure he will) tell him it was my sister's birthday." niall nodded and mouthed the words "go" 

 

..................................................

he has never been in this part of london before. it's very quiet and hidden.

the address his mother gave him was bit too confusing but after all the wrong turns and going round in circles, he found the place.  
it was huge. his mother like em old style so he can see how the place has that victorian-esque vibe to it. the driveway was super long and the house was just as big as harry's.

 

she is really going at it huh louis thought. 

_'mom i'm here.'_  
sent.

 

and just a couple of seconds, the big doors were opened and someone greeted him by the door.  
"welcome sir. "  
he was not aware that they had a maid.

the place was filled with photography. models with clothes she presumably designed. it was big but he felt the home in it. the toys of his sister were scattered everywhere and it reminded him of the house they had back then. 

"louis!" a small voice from the stairs called him. the twins were surging forward and showering him with kisses.  
"i missed you guys! daisy, phoebe!" they were big now. they can say his name without so much difficulty.

"look who decided to come back." before lottie could jump and smack his head, he caught her and gave her a hug.

"ugh. ew. get away from me." lottie said. the teenager girl she is.  
"haha i like it when you say that. gives me the push to do it even further!" louis hugged her again, tighter this time.

"hi louis." fizzy appeared from the kitchen with an apron on her dress.  
"hey fizz. still into cooking i see?" fizzy smiled and gave louis a hug as well.

he missed them so much and he hates himself for not even bothering to meet up with them every once in a while. 

"hi sweetie!" his mom then appeared next to fizzy also sporting an apron over her luxurious dress.

"are you sure you're supposed to cook as well? won't it ruin your posh dress?" louis said not wanting to sound rude.

"no honey. i love cooking. especially for you boo bear. missed you!" his mom loves calling louis all these sweet names. its a tactic she does when she wants louis to give in and come home.

"come on now. the food's ready!" his dad is the only person who supported louis through all of this. and he's happy that he got to see him again and thank him.

"dad!" louis said giving his father a manly hug. emphasis on the manly.

"hey louis! you've been growing! how are you?" his dad said eyeing louis head to toe.

"yeah i've been great." cause he is great. and he's happy.

they sit in the dinner table and eat the delicious meal his mom and fizz prepared. 

"so louis, what have you been up to lately?" his dad asked him.

"um, its summer so. i don't go back to uni until september. and i have a job actually." louis said eyeing his mother through the corner of his eyes.

"really? what job?" his mother asked looking curious.

"a stylist for a popstar." 

"a popstar?!?" lottie quickly joined in and got excited.

"wow. that's amazing louis. who is it?" his father looking happy and proud.

"harry. harry styles." 

"no way?! realllyyy!!! you're so luckky louis!" lottie cheered and so did the twins. fizzy was still passive, she probably got that from him.

"styles huh? haven't heard of that for a long time." his mother said, looking smug and serious. 

 

they eat the rest of their dinner in silence except for lottie's time to time questions about harry. he can't say much, although he wants to say that harry is a fucking bizarre person but he doesn't want to ruin his reputation to teenage girls like lottie so he just says that , "he's great." 

 

after dinner, louis was about to head out. deciding that perhaps he shouldn't ask about the styles and just forget about all of it. but then his mother invited him for tea and talk. and he knows its about to get serious.

"what do you know about harry?"

"he's my client. "

his mother laughed,.  
"of course he is. how did you get the job?" 

"through zayn's manager."  
his mom nodded and poured tea in louis' cup.'

"mom don't act like there's nothing between you and Anne. i know everything. "

his mother looked surprised but calm and its a bit scary when she does that.

"yes. i guess i need to say my apologies. you can do whatever you want louis. i won't stop you. i just want to say that i'm sorry for keeping that from you. i've always wanted to say everything but it's not easy. and you seem to forget all about it during the span of your highschool so-"

"you thought i wouldn't care? just like what you did to us years ago? separated us because we wouldn't care anyways?"

"honey. the fight i had with Anne was childish and stupid. we knew that. and we were both in the fashion industry and we know it would be hard for us to still keep our friendship because of it. we don't want you guys to grow up, seeing your mothers fight for the spotlight." 

"you do realize that i look up to her. "

"yes. i do. and i'm glad you do because you're not being bias at all and you're following what you want and what you like." 

his mother said softly fixing louis' hair. he feels like a child again whenever her mother strokes his hair.

"mom, its fine. i'm not making a big deal out of it. its like years ago. we were young. really really young. and i know you didn't tell me because you wanted everything to be okay and right. and its okay. its just a shock to me because a part of my childhood was removed and knowing it years later, and seeing the person i had with it just makes me hate myself for not even remembering. i don't even hate you mom. i tried but i can't. i hate myself for not remembering." 

louis doesn't cry. just gets glassy eyed but no tears comes out.

"honey, do not blame yourself for that. stop looking back because everything that's happening now is been great right? you're with him, and you got to be friends with him again. and maybe its for the best that you forgot about it, maybe its a sign that you needed to make new memories with him and forget the past. and without the pesky mothers meddling." his mom's laugh was nice and sweet.

louis couldn't help but smile. and maybe she's right. he probably should just be happy he got reunited with harry again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclosures!! update soon :D


	5. sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry loves guys with eyeglasses and in dresses, louis' kitchen counter needs sanitizing, zayn cries and nobody ever lets niall finish his sentences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's chapter 5! sorry it took so long. this is a bit short as well? so sorry 'bout that!!  
> thanks for the continuous support! :D

louis always wakes up either because of his phone or because of his cat.  
but today he woke up to something unusual.

someone was humming a song in his ears loudly and its not very pleasant. 

"i'm too young for this kind of horrific experience!" 

"what do you mean horrific? this is my best humming voice yet." 

 

and then he remembered that he let in harry awhile ago at 4 am in the morning and these people do not have a single clue about personal  
space.  
........

"hi louis good morning! bought you some breakfast! how was your sister's birthday?"

he forgot he lied to harry about that. but its fine. he lied because of him after all.

anyways. he ignored harry' s question because he can do that now.

"what is your problem" louis asked and he's still half asleep so it sounded like he was a robot.

"i wanted to see you" harry mimicked his robotic tone and let himself inside louis' flat.

 

louis needs to remind the whole team that he's not a morning person.

"i love your flat lou. cosy and it smells like you and a bit of alberto." 

"harry its 4 am" he's still in his robotic trance.

"yeah i know. im sorry im just used to waking up this early 'cause of my schedules. i didn't want to stay in my flat. its a bit boring there so i decided to come here. i asked niall about your address. i'm not a creepy stalker if that's what your thinking." and then he laughed

probably not a creepy stalker. just a fucking psycho.

niall of course is also awake in this kind of hour. how can they do that? have loads and loads of energy up until the end of the day. louis can't even stay awake during mornings.

"im going back to sleep. just do whatever you want. but don't touch my undergarments"

who says undergarments? louis just did but he's still half asleep. it doesn't count.

"i wont touch your undergarments i promise! i'll watch tv or play with alberto." 

oh. alberto was already awake. okay then.

 

"okay then"

 

"goodnight!" 

 

.....

"harry get off my bed. " louis said as he picked up his phone to check the time: 7:56 

he didn't get to sleep too much because of this animal and he's not talking about alberto. 

"but its so comfortable and soft. and your scent" harry did not finish his sentence and just sniffed louis' sheets

he's not sure if he should be offended or happy every time harry commented on his smell.

"i just changed those. i'm gonna take a shower." louis said getting out of the bed and fetching his towel from the rack beside the bathroom.

"need any help?" harry said looking all sluggish with his whole giraffe body spread out on louis' bed.

"no" louis replied cold and plain.

harry giggled and headed out of the room calling alberto on his way. 

after louis' long amazing shower, he went to the living room and saw harry sprawled all over the couch with alberto lying on his stomach looking cute and comfortable.

louis pouted.

"he's never like that to me." louis said standing at the edge of the couch eyeing alberto. harry's eyes were glued to the tv screen.

"who? me or the cat?" 

"who's me? i don't know any "me"."

harry laughed, took his eyes off the screen and kicked louis' knee playfully.

"you're wearing eyeglasses" harry said and his face went from laughing to  
serious.

"uh yeah. i lost my contacts in the shower."

louis went into the kitchen to eat the breakfast harry bought him but its gone.

"i thought the breakfast was for me."

"sorry lou. i got hungry but i went to the groceries and bought some bacon and eggs. i can cook for you." 

harry stood up from the couch and went to the kitchen. he blocked louis' way to the living room.

"you do know how to cook right? i'll just watch some tv while you do your thing." 

but harry didn't move so louis decided to make himself a cup of tea cause i guess he's stuck in the kitchen

 

"i love guys in eyeglasses."

 

"that's really weird harry." 

 

but weird doesn't even begin to cover harry. louis doesn't know what's going on cause he always doesn't know. 

the next thing he knows is that harry was pushing him up the counter and asking him "can i kiss you lou? please." 

before louis could even respond, harry surges forward and the kiss was sloppy and wet but hot. really really nice. he was expecting a bit  
more of romance than all out porn with his first kiss with harry but he can work with this.

harry bit louis' lower lip and his tongue slowly went inside his mouth and it was violent and a lot of teeth were involved but harry's mouth tasted like candy and musk. if musk can ever be tasted.

harry pulled out of the kiss to regain his breathing. louis was out of breath too. and they were both heaving and panting for air.

"you taste so good" and he was kissing and licking louis' jaw, neck and exposed collarbones. harry was sucking and making love bites all over louis' skin. 

and he was just letting him do it because harry's gentle and rough at the same time.

 

harry quickly pulled louis' joggers down to his knee. 

his cock was hard and wet from pre come.  
harry was not surprised at all.

"totally desperate for it."  
harry grunted and took a hold of louis wet pink cock.  
and since his dick was not wet enough, well according to harry anyway because he fucking licked his palm so violently and hot and grabbed louis' dick, gently thumbing his slit. 

and louis can come just from that.

harry was stroking louis fast and hard whispering "so filthy" "such a good boy for me" "pretty pretty cock" "you're so beautiful louis."  
and louis wants to cry because harry says these things to him even though clearly he's the beautiful one here.

harry looks so wrecked and his pupils are blown out and completely black. the sight of him getting ruined because of louis is so arousing. 

louis wants to touch him so he unbuttoned harry's jeans and didn't even bother to pull it down. he just reached for harry's cock. 

he's been with guys before but no one can ever surpass how big harry was. 

"louis" and everytime harry says louis' name like that its just amazing. 

louis took that as a signal to pump harry's cock faster and with more eagerness this time.

harry's moans were so low and husky and they were coming out of him like syrup. Slow and sweet.

the pumping and stroking became harder and faster and they were both panting against each other's necks and sweating because they were still wearing their shirts

it was so hot how harry's dick was the only thing not clothed. and louis can't take the sight of it anymore and came in harry's hands.

harry followed afterwards.

what they did is probably not the most sanitary thing because they were in the kitchen. its where they eat and cook food. 

"i don't fancy cooking in this kitchen anymore. maybe we should go out for breakfast." harry saying casually like they didn't just wank each other off in the kitchen counter. 

"yeah okay." but they didn't move because harry is slumped to louis' body and they were on top of each other in the cement counter and louis  
couldn't push harry away cause he was really heavy.

a couple of minutes later, harry decides to get off louis and clean up. he helped him pull his joggers back up and patted louis' dick like it was necessary.

"let's go!" 

 

but of course since harry was an international pop star with over millions of fangirls (and fanboys maybe) that were swooning over him, they can't just go out in broad daylight.

if paul's with them, he can but since he's not harry tries to think of good disguises he can pull out of louis' closet.

"maybe a punk rocker? a lot of people told me i look good in leather jackets."  
by a lot of people, he probably means his fans who doesn't care what he wears or doesn't even want him to wear anything at all. 

"why don't you wear any of these? you have a ton." pulling out the leather jackets that were scattered in the floor of the closet.

"those are zayn's. i steal them to piss him off."

and its true. he uses it as blackmail material.  
zayn loves his jackets and louis knows that because one time, he needed a ride because his car was busted and its in the repair shop and zayn didn't want to so he told him that he will give one of his favorites to someone on the streets.  
zayn, didn't believe him so he took a selfie with the jacket and the person  
he found and sent it to him. 

zayn cried about a minute and told louis he'll drive him. 

very effective and proven.

"lou! please wear these for me!"  
he was holding one of louis' old pair of trousers with braces.

harry was pulling out even the clothes he had hidden. how did he even found those.

"no" louis said taking the trousers from harry's hands and deciding that he should burn them.

"your ass probably looked good on those. heh who am i kidding, they always look good." harry said squeezing one of louis' butt cheeks.

"stop going through my closet. i'm not good at cleaning."

harry made a face and continued rummaging his closet.  
"do you have a dress? i wanted to try a dress you know, just for like experience."

"why would i have a dress harry. i don't have a fetish." 

"owning a dress makes you into someone with a fetish?" 

and louis was about to answer his question when the buzzer rang.

 

it was paul with niall. 

"hi! nialler to the rescue!" niall said and paul just rolled his eyes

"ni how did you know we needed paul?" harry asks.

"i have senses harry. i'm your manager, i know how these things wo-" 

"louis texted us." paul interuppted him.

"why do you guys never let me finish!" niall protested slapping paul's broad chest.

"great! let's go eat then!" harry said hyper and full of energy.

"you're a bit hyper today. what did louis feed you?" paul said petting harry's hair and laughing.

"well you know louis, he acts all hard and cold but he's actually made of suga-"

"you guys should go, i'l meet you there. i need to fix my closet since harry here decided to make a mess out of it." 

"why do you always cut me off lou!" niall patted harry's shoulder 'cause he probably knows what that feels like.

louis went to his room and inside his closet.

it was a disaster. well, his closet is always a disaster but this is in a different level of disaster. everything was thrown in the floor and nothing was left on the hangers. 

louis sighed.

he started picking up the clothes when someone tackled him from behind. louis fell and was pinned to the carpeted floor.

"harry. can i tell you something" 

"sure what is it?" 

"you are slowly killing me." louis whispered slowly and and a bit dramatic.

"you won't ditch me right?"  
harry ignored him because he's harry. 

"what? why would i ditch you?" 

"because what happened a while ago was like a one night stand and one of the person involved in it usually ditches the other one. and i don't  
ditch." 

"i'm not going to ditch you harry. and that is not a one night stand because it didn't happen in the night and you weren't some random bloke i met in a pub or something. i said i was just going to clean up because you fucking terrorized my closet." 

"i love it when you curse lou."  
harry lifted louis' shirt and thought how much he owes liam for getting him this job.

"why would you love the way i cur-"

louis was cut off because of harry biting his right nipple and twisting the left one.  
"it doesn't feel good to be cut off am i right?"  
harry says while licking louis nipples like it was ice cream. and that's a rare way to describe it but it fits.

 

"louis you know what i want you to do?"  
harry asked between licks and bites.

louis couldn't speak so a squeak came out. it wasn't planned.

"make me a dress and wear it" harry said now moving to the left one, sucking it hard.

louis managed to speak and blurt out a distorted "no"

"i'll fuck you in it. "  
harry was palming louis' cock through his joggers. and still sucking his left nipple.

and that is just. louis doesn't know. so he came. because harry wants to fuck him. in a dress. that he will be making. 

 

harry stood up with a smirk on his face

"see you in the diner lou!" 

 

.....................................  
harry was doing a photoshoot today and louis couldn't look at him straight in the eye. he's not at all embarassed of what they did, he was  
embarrassed because harry made him come twice in one day and its not even that many hours apart. 

now harry must have felt proud because he got louis twisted in his long slender fingers that louis really wants inside of him and shit.

 

"he's great isn't he? perfect for our magazine!" the guy next to louis blurted out of nowhere.he had a thick Irish accent. 

"what is your magazine?" and louis asked because he genuinely did not know the magazine but the guy looked offended and walked away from louis. with a hair flip and it didn't work out 'cause there's not much hair.

 

niall then sat beside him.

"niall did you greet one of your fellow citizen over there?" louis pointed to the guy earlier.

"him? no. is he irish?" niall asked looking giddy and excited.

"yeah. go up to him and tell him that he should try growing more hair if he wants the flip to work out." louis said pushing niall up the chair.

"what?" 

"just go" and louis kept pushing him and niall went on his way looking confused.

 

louis continued watching harry's photoshoot. and he's really attractive. he's sunshine. if sunshine's a person, he is that. and he needs  
someone to remind him of it everyday.

louis wants to be that person. but he's not sure if harry wants him to be that person. 

"louis! louis!" harry called him from where he was standing, waving his long gangling arms, with a pretty smile and sparkling eyes.

he smiled softly and waved back and he was surprised with his own actions.

louis doesn't show much of his emotions and affections to people unless if he wants to. but with harry, it just comes out naturally.

all the magazine crew's eyes were on him. including the Irish hair flipping guy.

he rolled his eyes and exited the studio. 

 

his phone rang the moment he entered the dressing room. 

it was an unknown number and what is this now. the last time he was called by an unknown number it landed him a job with an eccentric client.

"louis? is this louis william?"  
its a woman's voice.

"um yes. who's this?" 

he thought of a possibility that this could be one of his mom's agents informing him about a job offer in one of the boutiques or even a blackmail threatening his bank account if he doesn't come home with 20 sketches of his designs (which already happened and that is why he needed a job desperately) 

"hi louis! nice to finally be able to speak to you. this is anne." 

 

anne? shit. its fucking anne. he doesn't know what to say. 

"u-uh hi. "

anne laughed and it was just like harry's. a girl version that is. 

"harry gave me some of your sketches. and i can now see why harry adored you so much. these are amazing!" 

harry told his mother that he adored louis and he can die happily now.

 

"really he did?" 

when did harry even got a hold of his sketches anyway. the only time he remembers is when he was sketching and harry just took a quick glance  
at them and then he proceeded to sexually harass louis. 

"please don't get mad at him. he just wanted to help. you can't hide this talent forever louis. this will get you to places!" 

he's not mad. a bit pissed off because harry did this behind his back but also overwhelmed because THE AnneS. he's been idolizing since he was a teen was talking to him and him showering compliments.

"thank you Mrs. Styles. i'm not mad at him. thankful really."

"call me Anne honey."

and the way she just said that reminded him of his mom. and how will she react to all of this if she ever finds out.

"i'm thinking of adding some of your designs to the new line i'm launching in AnneS clothing if its okay with you? and you don't have to worry about credits because i'll be naming the line with your own name."

louis is speechless. this is happening too fast and it all because of harry. 

"that would be great um Anne. you have no idea how much i love your clothing line! thank you so so much!"

"oh sweetie its my pleasure! i'll set up a meeting for us so we can launch the line as soon as possible. my agent will call or text you the details within the day. nice chatting with you louis, see you soon!" 

"yes. i'll be waiting. thank you so much again nice chatting with you too! see you soon." 

 

louis hung up and placed his phone back in his pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 6 on the way..


	6. weird but great

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> liam and zayn enjoy coming over to louis' flat without him, niall ruins moments, louis tries not to run and harry's not good with alcohol.

louis is in the styles' mansion way too much the past few weeks because of the line. and he's not complaining. free food lunch to dinner and he's one step away from launching his designs courtesy of one of the most famous designers in England. 

so he's not complaining except he is. because he's now being carried up like a lifeless human being by a 19 year old.

"harry where are you taking me" louis noticed that when he asks questions, it comes more of like a statement which gives harry the illusion to not answer them at all.

he gave up because harry's very unpredictable. and its hard to win over what he wants and what he wants to do.

"welcome to my room!" harry announced ploping louis in his huge ass king size bed.

harry loomed over louis and pinned his arms on the bed. 

"harry why do you have a flat? when you clearly still live with your family."

"well louis (harry said his name with the s) my job requires me to wake up in the most inconvenient hours of the day and i found it exhausting coming from the house to the headquarters. so niall bought me a flat right next to the it for lazy and tiring days where i don't wanna move at all." 

that cleared it. louis responded with a long "ohhhh." 

harry ducked down and kissed louis' forehead.

"bu the way you said you'd make me a dress!" 

"i'm not interested in getting fucked in a dress. i'd rather be fucked raw."

 

and louis was supposed to say the last statement in his mind but it came out anyways and he's an idiot.

 

he felt harry shiver above him so maybe he's not much of an idiot.

"oh. is that what you want then?" harry giggled darkly. and louis did not know you can giggle darkly but he has seen it and he thinks it scary.

"and if you weren't so interested with cross dressing, why did it turn you on so much then?" 

ugh is all louis could say.

 

"ugh"

 

harry smiled and was about to lift louis' shirt when someone burst inside the room. 

"shit. sorry!" a girl version of harry with silver and blue hair came in and its probably gemma.

both of them just stared at her. louis still pinned onto the bed by harry.

"you must be louis. nice to meet you. i'm gemma!" gemma said moving closer to the bed, offering a handshake to louis.  
louis was nice so he wanted to shake hands with her but harry is still pinning him so he can't do anything about it.

"nice too meet you" 

harry let out a grunt, collapsed onto him , burying his face in louis' neck. 

"kinda busy here Gem."  
harry said and it came out distorted because he was sinking his teeth into louis' neck.

"haha sorry harry but the rule remember? no afternoon sex! its too early! mom's looking for louis so control your hormones." gemma said heading out the room and shutting the door.

"you guys are really open when it comes to sex. you even have a rule." harry probably got his qualities from every person in this family.

"well yeah. there's a story behind that. my pare-" 

"stop. i don't wanna know" louis pushed harry from him because he's crushing louis' body, sat up and fixed his shirt that rose up from harry's horny hands.

louis felt harry's burning gaze.

"is there something on my face?" 

harry smiled all white teeth and little crinkles above his cheeks.

"no. i'm just happy you're here. since the first time we met, i've been thinking of ways of how to lure you in my bedroom." 

"looks like you've thought about it really well. stealing my sketches, giving them to your mom and carrying me here like a sack of potatoes without my approval." 

harry shrugged and pulled louis in closer and made him sat on his lap. de javu

 

louis sighed and relaxed in harry's lap because there's no reason that he should be tense. its harry.

harry embraced him tight and he was sniffing louis's hair.  
"you're so cute and cuddly. i wish i can do this forever to you lou." 

that's quite a statement. harry was never ever clear with his feelings. with his use of the word "forever" makes louis' toes curl and his stomach got all warm and soft. 

"harry i don't understand you. what do you mean by that?" 

and its true, he doesn't understand at all. harry might be doing this to everyone for all he knows. 

harry made louis stand up in front of him slotting louis between his legs, reached for his cheeks and opened his mouth but even before words can come out, 

"harry! come on. give us louis! don't make me come there twice!" 

 

"guess we better get down there. gem gets kinda scary when she's mad." 

this always happens. 

........................................

 

"finally. come here louis, these are the fabrics for the clothes. check if we got them right and just tell us if there's a problem."  
anne said with handfuls of swatches in her hands.

she then walked to harry and laughed. just two "haha"s actually  
"the tables have turned. did you forget about the rule? the rule that you made? that you swore never to break? what happened darling?" 

anne was throwing questions after questions to harry not even waiting for harry's answer and it looks like he won't even have the chance to respond.

harry kissed her cheeks and retreated to the kitchen.

"that boy. can't understand him sometimes. genetics i guess? perhaps he got it from his dad. he's quite the mysterious type." anne said giggling at the end.

"i don't think harry's mysterious mom. he's just plain stupid." 

louis thinks gemma gets him. if he ever tell gemma his inner thoughts about his brother, they'd probably be the best of friends. 

 

"'m not stupid. i'm interesting just like what this article says."  
harry came back from the kitchen carrying a bowl of unidentified ice cream in one of his hand and his phone in the other.

gemma took his phone and said.  
"'harry styles was seen wearing an original design from AnneS - his mother in the busy streets of London. according to one of our sources, the clothing piece was supposedly designed for women. this proves how this 19 year old dreamy popstar promotes gender equality bla bla well that's interesting!' this is bullshit. how are you promoting gender equality? its just your inability to distinguished male and female clothing." 

gemma sure was on fire. 

"shut up gem. my taste is on point and its hip!" 

teenage boys still use the word hip huh. 

"hip? who the fuck says hip in this century! oh. that's right, you. dork!" 

anne seemed to be calm from this whole quarreling because her attention is completely consumed with work. and louis should be helping but he's having fun watching two lookalikes fight. but he might be portrayed as a slacker so he sat next to anne on the couch.

"they're always like that. arguing and fighting about such trivial matters. but siblings fight and its kind of like my indication whether they're okay or not." anne carries gracefulness in every little bit of action she executes. 

and louis can't help but remember his mother from anne.

he misses the times back then where he'd watch her work, sewing the most delicate and important details in the clothing. at first she refused getting some assistants to help her with the sewing but she eventually gave up because her life suddenly got busier when his sisters were born. 

louis is itching to ask anne about her and his mother's past. but anne may not even remember him and he might lose the opportunity to finally put his hard work into the spotlight without the help of his mother. 

he decided to keep it inside of him for now. he just wishes that the memories, even if its by fragments, can come back. he feels guilty for not having any flash or recollection of harry at all. he was 6 and they were friends for about a year and he was much older than him so he understands if harry doesn't remember. but him on the other hand, should have.

 

"lou can i wear some of those if it comes out?" harry said pointing the one for males this time.

"that's a great idea. louis should make you clothes." 

anne said winking at harry secretly but louis saw it anyway.

 

he squinted his eyes and just smiled. its the safest way to answer.

"what do you think? you're his stylist after all. and it'd be for the exposure too." 

louis is all in with exposures. why not, he needs it.

"sure. i'll draw some later." 

"we could help you with the sewing if you want. you have my number. call me anytime!" 

harry's getting what he wants cause he always do except maybe louis in a dress. 

dinner with them always involved a chef cooking ("he's a family friend" that's what they said but louis' not buying it. harry doesn't even know his name.)  
but today harry volunteered to do the cooking. anne and gemma doesn't seem perplexed at all by the arrangement, harry must have done this before.

food came out without any complications and it was solemn. too solemn.

harry made pasta with pesto and grilled chicken and garlic bread served with posh red wine.

"this is delicious harry. forgot how good you were in cooking. its been a while since you've cooked for us." 

anne said managing to still look elegant while stuffing garlic bread in her mouth.

gemma was nodding her head in agreement.

"i cooked for lou." harry smiled and placed his hands on louis' lap under the table. louis noticed a band-aid that has cats on them messily placed on his thumb.

"louis should always come over for dinner then." anne said in between chews laughing softly. 

nobody has ever cooked for him like homemade food including his mom. it has always been take outs, deliveries or restaurants. so its quite a lovely gesture. 

louis gently traced the band aid on harry's thumb. pressing lightly to get his attention, harry twitched and turned his head towards louis. 

he mouthed a "thank you" and harry, not really caring if his mother and sister would see, grabbed louis' hand, placed it near his plump lips, said you're welcome and kissed it. 

louis was shocked of how intimate that was. i mean sure, they've done some things that have surpassed the word intimate but this was intimacy, louis thought. staring into each other's eyes like they were the only people in the room, the soft kiss of harry on his hands sent a familiar warmth all over his body and it was nice. he wanted to live in this moment for the rest of his life. 

anne and gemma cleared their throats a bit too much resulting gemma to cough afterwards.

"louis dear, thanks for coming. you've been a big help to us the past few weeks."

harry and louis snapped out of their little bubble. 

"its okay. its what i'm supposed to do." 

"don't worry, in about 2-3 days these will all be finished and we could finally launch the line. during the next few days, i'll be taking care of it so 

you won't have a hard time juggling this and being harry's stylist."

anne said taking a quick glance at harry who is now picking his food.

"if that's what you're concerned about, i don't have problems working with both. i can continue helping since its only 2-3 more days." 

"no honey. i know of harry's schedules and they can get hectic. i'll be sending pictures and videos from time to time to show you what's been happening in the factory and in the office. and i'll call you out one day before the launch. so please do not argue with me anymore louis. everything's all settled."

anne sounds persistent with louis being harry's stylist and maybe its because of their little stunt just minutes ago.

"that's settled then." harry said drinking what looks like his third glass of wine in one big gulp patting louis in the shoulder.

"yes. harry you wouldn't mind walking louis out to his car? its been a long day and still have jobs tomorrow. you both need a proper rest." 

"its my pleasure." harry said and his voice sounded higher possibly because of the wine.

"i'll keep in contact. see you in 2 days." anne said reaching over for a hug.

"nice meeting you again. see you soon!" gemma approached him also wanting a hug.

"harry stop being a weirdo and walk louis to his car." gemma said to a harry stacking the leftover garlic bread in a tower structure.

harry rolled his eyes, stood up and took louis' hand.

 

they were outside in the cold may night. louis' car was parked just a few meters away from the house. he didn't park it closely because he feels his pickup is not worthy enough.

harry was swinging their hands too hard and louis' arm is about to get detached.

"you drank the wine all by yourself."

harry didn't respond and gave him a wide grin instead.

 

after a long walk (longer than louis had calculated) with an intoxicated boy murdering his arm, making him go around in circles and forcing him to sing a duet they finally reached louis' car.

"i like your car lou-eehh. its you! feisty and red."

he got described by harry styles as red. because apparently red can now be used as an adjective to anyone besides it being a color.

he's drunk. from red wine. his tolerance to alcohol is unbelievably low.

"and by red i mean when i touch you or kiss you or wank you off, you get all red and its like a whole new different side of you 'cause you're alw-wa-ays s-so pas-s-ive." 

he barely managed to speak out the last words in his sentence. 

harry was pressing his body closer to louis and louis was stepping backwards until his back hit his car and harry had his hands on louis' hips.

"see. you look red when i do stuff to you." 

stuff.

harry reached out a hand to caress louis' cheeks and louis definitely did not nuzzle into it.

they were inches apart and he can feel harry's breath ragged and warm in the cold air.

harry leaned forward and they were kissing. he likes kissing harry. even if harry doesn't know half of what he's been doing due to being intoxicated.

the kiss was slow and harry tasted of wine but the glint of his sweetness was still there. 

they pulled apart gasping for air.

"louis, when i see you i wanna do stuff to you all the time. i wanna touch you, feel you-" 

harry moved closer and kissed louis' jaw.

 

"and fuck you hard until you cry and beg for me to stop." 

 

and then harry fainted. in louis' shoulder. 

louis sent a message to gemma to come pick harry up whilst balancing him ever so poorly.

a couple of grunts and ughs later gemma arrived with two of their butlers. and louis just realized that they had butlers.

 

"i'm sorry louis. harry's never been a great drinker." gemma said cupping louis' face.

"its okay. better get him to bed. he's got a busy schedule tomorrow."

louis said hopping into his car and waving goodbye to gemma and the butlers and a unconscious harry (one of the butlers held out harry's arm and made him wave his hand.)

.........

louis walked into his flat spotless and smelling of popcorn and beer.

"i wasn't informed of the little party that's going on in here. nobody even bothered to invite me." 

liam and zayn were in the couch watching "Fantastic Mr.Fox" on dvd. alberto between the two of them in the couch with a blanket.

"oh mate come sit with us. we've been waiting for you."

"no im fine. here. in the kitchen counter. you enjoy my tv and dvd and popcorn and my couch and pretending that alberto is your lovechild." 

louis said discarding his clothes on the way to his bedroom leaving a mess in the hallway.

zayn walked in with alberto in his arm and laid down next to louis in the bed.

"heard about harry's mom. just now actually. its a bit painful that i got the news from someone else instead of my best friend." 

louis is not in the mood for talking but i guess it will help him forget the happenings a while ago especially the one where harry wants to fuck him hard until he cries. 

"i'm sorry. its just- its been crazy since the beginning of may and for some reason, i can't even think straight." 

zayn cuddled with louis and kissed the top of his head. zayn's like a brother to him and he is being a total shit for not contacting him the past few days. 

"is it because of the popstar?"

more like pornstar.

""ugh zayn. its all about him. everything. he turned me into a 13 year old school girl with a crush. and i don't like it. not even one bit."

he likes harry but he hates how harry makes him feel. its uncontrollable. harry's so attractive and very hard to resist. but at same time, louis is glad harry came in his life. he's responsible for everything louis has been getting that he won't be able to achieve on his own.

"well if you can't fight it, just go with it!" 

"where the fuck did you even get that." 

"dunno made it up. but i think its what you should do. harry's a great guy. weird but great."

and he did not just quote niall.

"but what if he doesn't like me at all? what if he does the tormenting and harassing to everyone he meets?" 

"when we met he wasn't like that to me and mate, come on, its pretty obvious that he likes you." 

"but-"

"lou don't run away from your feelings. i'm telling you, its more difficult that way. and plus it gets you to nothing."

zayn stood up, picking dirty clothes from the floor and throwing them into the hamper.

"but its difficult the other way too."

"yes difficult. i never said it wasn't but the other one's MORE difficult. and besides if you don't run away, you get to have a harry styles at the end. its  
worth it isn't?" 

zayn left the bedroom and shut the door behind him.

and then he thought about harry styles. someone who teases too much but perhaps has a lot more experience than louis. harry styles. someone who will at some point in his life, hurt himself because of his own doing. harry styles. someone who puts color into louis (literally) and someone louis really really likes.

"it is."

louis said to the empty and still bedroom.

 

........

 

louis came in the headquarters earlier than he's supposed to.

_"lou pls be here at 7am. harry needs help."_

harry's probably having a hangover. and they may have a bit of time to get him better because his schedule starts at 9. 

.........

 

"here's tea. i drink this whenever i have hangovers."

louis said handing the packet to an overly worried niall that was wearing his shirt backwards, his shorts unbuttoned and no shoes.

harry was lying on the couch with a wet towel on his head and he was wearing black boxer briefs. just boxer briefs.

"niall calm down. it just a hangover. give him some tea, aspirin and let him sleep for about an hour and he'll be okay." 

louis said proudly because he was an expert on hangovers. zayn had a drinking phase back then when he found out his boyfriend was cheating on him with a girl. and that sucked so louis just lets him get wasted every other night until he realizes by himself that what he's doing was only going to make him worse. he stopped after a month of sleepless nights and morning sickness.

 

"i admire your calm composure lou. everyone should follow your footsteps." harry said. his voice was sounded bad. he was sitting up to greet louis but he can't even manage to lift his head up.

"harry don't move. it'll get worse if you do." 

harry did not protest and he did what he was told. and what a sight. harry's doing what louis told him to do. that's a first.

niall came back with tea, water and aspirin in a tray. 

louis helped harry take the medicine and drink his tea. 

.........

he wanted to stand up from his position next to harry on the couch because it was becoming uncomfortable and its been 30 minutes. 

but harry refused to let go of his hand and he was sleeping so soundly. he didn't want to wake him up. 

louis fell asleep as well and was woken up to harry stroking his hair.

"sorry. wasn't planning on waking you up." 

he checked the time and it was 8:30 .  
"how do you feel?" louis asked a cute sleepy harry.

"better."

louis smiled and took the wet towel from harry's head and used it to clean his face.

 

"lou. when are you planning on getting my measurements?" 

harry asked out of the blue and louis remembered harry's mother telling him to make clothes for harry and him agreeing.

"when there's free time i guess." 

"now's a free time." 

"harry you need to rest a bit more." 

"i'm okay now besides i'm not wearing anything and i heard its more efficient measuring someone that way." harry said sitting up

"i don't have my measuring tape with me"

and on cue harry gave him one. and where did it come from. it was warm, so it may or may not be hiding in his bum.

"i stole one from my mom's" 

"what do you want me to make you?"

"a suit. i have a premiere i have to go to next week. will it be ready by then?" 

a suit. louis has never thought of a suit before. it'll take a lot of hard work but harry's mom offered her workers so that will come in handy.

"yeah. as long as i get help from one of your mom's seamstress, it'll be ready." 

 

harry stood up and lifted his arms and he was now in a T- position and no louis is not aroused. 

"lou those jeans aren't hiding much you know." harry laughed.

louis proceeded to measure harry's upper body. and his muscles and biceps looks edible. he didn't know 19 year olds can have these kinds of bodies.

"says the guy in his underwear." 

"heh"

heh. 

louis was scared to go down further but he's professional so he just imagined he's measuring someone else not a harry styles.

but its hard to do that with him constantly talking about nonsense things. 

 

"oh, what happened last night by the way?" 

"you were drunk." 

"i've always had such low tolerance on alcohol. even wine. did i do something i'm not supposed to?"

 

and louis wants to say yes. you made me like a stupid dork like you. an attractive stupid dork.  
but its too early for confessions.

"no. just your abnormal idiotic self. nothing unusual."

 

louis was measuring harry's inseams and his dick looked obscene in his black boxer briefs. 

he wasn't planning on touching it really but his hand slipped accidentally when the tape fell between harry's legs.

louis looked up to see what harry's reaction to the accidental touch. and he was just staring down at louis. that body melting gaze almost made him want to give harry a mind blowing blow job but then niall came in because he's niall. he ruins moments.

"woah. did not expect to walk in on porn." niall said looking more amused than he was surprised.

 

"wished it was ni but lou here was measuring me for my suit next week."

louis wished it was too. because in porn, nobody ever walks in and cock block the actors. 

 

"you're making his suit? that's amazing lou!!"

"yeah thanks." 

 

harry kissed him on the cheeks.

 

"he is amazing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ended kind of bland. sorry. will update soon, just making a few changes. thanks again everyone! xx


	7. tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry hates nick, louis has feelings, zayn and liam are shitheads and niall's just there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a long chapter! i'll try to update everyday. i'm still in the process of writing the future chapters and every now and then, writer's block just hits me. so i apologize if i miss a day without posting a chapter. but anyways, enjoy!

there was an unknown guy sitting in the middle of the couch in the dressing room when louis came in. he thought he went into the wrong room again but he went in and out at about 5 times now and the guy was still there.

"sup!" the guy waved his hand to louis and louis waved back. he was about to go out again cause he doesn't know what to do but just as he was about to more random guys came in. 

"hi louis!" and niall came in with the random guys carrying handful of girl wigs in his hand.  
this building is always full of unconventional people so he doesn't even bother asking why he had those wigs. cause he also knows that if he did, he'd somehow get involve with them because that's what happened days before.  
..

"louis can you carry these for me?" niall said handing louis fake prop guns in different shapes and sizes.

he agreed on carrying them since they were fake.

"oh btw don't move! okay? i'll go get the armor just stay here!" niall sprinted out of the room.

 

"louis can you come with me for a while? i want to try something." louise said, sounding helpless so why not. 

louis walked out of the dressing room with layers and layers of girl makeup on his face.

 

"louis!!" harry called him, holding out a costume of wonder woman in his arms. 

"fuck no" and louis actually ran.  
..

 

"mate don't just stand there! come help." josh, who he knew and didn't even noticed he was there, called louis and was opening boxes that were brought by the random guys + niall.

louis helped them open the boxes and it looked way normal than what he was imagining. it was filled with letters and some merchandise with harry's face on it.

"you guys said you'd wait for me!" harry came inside the room wearing nothing but running shorts and a beanie.

he was sweaty and big and louis froze while holding a bra with harry's face on the cups.

"those are pretty. you should try them on." harry said taking the bra from louis' hands and examining it.

louis thinks harry might have a slight fetish with him dressing up as a girl. its hard to know for sure because harry sometimes acts like the girl in  
their "relationship." 

a perfect example would be a couple of days ago.

...  
harry came with him to the launch of his clothing line at his mother's main boutique in London. even though louis strongly suggested for him not to come.

"it'll be absolutely fantastic lou. i'll be like your muse or somethin' want me to wear a wig and a skirt?" 

louis would say yes because he wants harry to embarrass himself in front of people but that would be rude and louis' trying his best to be nice to harry since he owes him big time. 

the launching turned out well and the pieces louis designed was adored by loads of anne's friends. they were all asking him for his business card which he failed to bring. it has been a while since he's been handing out those. they were old and the address to his apartment back then with zayn was still there. so he gave them his phone number instead.

he's happy even though its not entirely his line because anne still pitched in some of her's so people wouldn't be surprise with the sudden appearance of an unknown designer. who is still in uni. 

.....

"haha that would be hilarious! " niall said sporting a red colored lipstick that someone from this room applied on him.

"and sexy." harry said closely, nipping louis' right ear. . 

his whole being shivered. and by that he means his dick. 

louis smacked harry's head.

"i'm a bit confused. what is all of this? and where did they come from?" louis asked while pointing the random guys.

"oh. these are sent by my fans. and those guys are also from the label. some of 'em are backup bands and some just teams from other artists." 

louis almost forgot that they weren't the only crew in the label. harry was now applying glitter to louis' face without his consent. but he thinks that getting his way out of it wouldn't work anyway.

 

"harry! haven't seen you in awhile!" the guy earlier that was sitting on the couch reached for a hi 5 but harry did not acknowledge it. 

"oh hi nick." harry said without any energy or enthusiasm in his voice louis was taken a back with his sudden change of mood.

"louis am i right? nice too meet you! nick btw. sorry bout while ago. i wasn't sure what i was supposed to be doing here as well. niall asked me to come." 

"its okay." louis said smiling.

 

harry abruptly hugged louis and was looking at nick with crazy eyes.

 

"um okay. see you guys later i guess." nick said looking weird-ed out just like louis is.

when nick quietly retrieved back to his position on the other side of the room, louis scooted out of harry's suffocating embrace and smacked him 

on the head again.

"what is your problem." louis said patting harry's head afterwards because his smack came out a bit too hard than he was planning to.

harry pouted. and its fucking cute. louis wanted to attack him with kisses. but not a good idea with the amount of people in the room. 

"i hate him. acting all famous. he always steals the spotlight!!" harry proclaimed. his eyebrows knitting together and the pout is still fucking there.

"he seems nice though. maybe its your popstar mentality that's making you view him badly." louis said pinching harry's cheeks cause he's so adorable getting all competitive.

"no you don't understand lou! he's really an ass. its all part of his act, he makes you like him first and then he tries to steal your lovely fans and then make you look bad in front of 'em!" harry took out a Polaroid camera that was inside one of the boxes and wow his fans are rich. he took a picture of himself and was happy to find out that it already had film. 

"that sounds really specific. is that what he did to you? that's not much of a problem for me though. i don't have fans." 

harry casually reached for louis' back pocket and took out his wallet. he placed his selfie in one of the slots replacing the picture of his sisters.

"you have four sisters?! that's so cute lou!" harry said still holding louis' wallet.

"how are you so sure that those are my sisters?"  
harry raised his right eyebrow and shook his head.

"i'm not that stupid. and none of these girls look old enough to be your girlfriend unless.." 

harry widened his eyes.

"harry no. gross." 

harry laughed and closed the wallet, placing it back in louis' pocket patting louis' ass.

"and i'm pretty sure you're into dicks so." 

how can he say those things without even batting an eyelash or a speck of embarrassment. 

louis thinks its because he's harry. he can do whatever he wants without any care in the world.

 

"harry you should go and shower. we have a long schedule ahead of us and louis can you do me a favor?"

louis didn't respond and just looked straight into niall's eyes cause he's terrified it might involve the girl wig niall was now wearing. 

"nick over there needs some styling for the day because his stylist is pregnant and big and is on temporary leave. his manager's just going to show you his schedule and then you can pick out the outfits in advance because harry also has a lot tv appearances today." 

and that isn't so bad. as long as he gets credit since he's still trying to spread his name, louis william as a designer (courtesy of harry's mom) slash stylist.

"no!" harry shouted beside him and he jumped because it was loud. loud enough for everyone in the room to jump in surprise as well.

harry blocked louis' way in nick's direction.

"its not your decision to make harry. i'm the stylist here so step aside." pushing away harry's face with his hand. 

"louis no please. i think he has a bit of crush on you and i can't let that happen!" harry said holding louis' hand and crushing it between his two big ones. 

louis grunted and took his hand away.

"don't make up speculations just because you hate him."

" its not a speculation!! i actually wish it was, it would have been easier!! i saw how he looked at you lou. it's icky."

and harry's the kind of person who can describe anyone with the word "icky" and get away with it.

"harry stop being so stubborn. learn to share." niall said placing one of the wigs on harry. 

 

louis walked over to nick who's now talking to presumably his manager ignoring harry's cries.

"hi." louis reached out a hand for a handshake.

nick's manager shook his hands, confused at first but immediately regaining her composure.

"you must be louis. hi. amy green, nice to meet you." 

now louis thinks amy looks like manager material. unlike niall who is still wearing a wig and lipstick dancing in the center of the room.

louis took a quick glance in harry's direction and he almost snorted out a laugh because he looked ridiculous with his wig and his "tryna' be intimidating here" stare.

"here's nick schedule. not much. just 2 tv interviews and he has a taping for his show. 3 outfts in total."  
amy gave louis the details of the interview he's doing also for the taping. 

and woah. he has his own show. harry doesn't even have his own show. 

but its probably best that way 'cause if he did, half of his whole entire fanbase would have walked away.

he wanted to ask amy what exactly nick does without sounding like a dick.

"i'm not much of a social media guy , so if you don't mind me asking, what does nick exactly do?" 

"he's a tv personality. he has his own talk show and he also does radio." louis thought he was a singer like harry. because harry said he steals spotlights and fans. well you can't prevent that from happening, he has his own talk show.

"thought he was a singer."

nick and amy laughed and its not very clear but he kinda heard harry saying a "whats so funny" with a follow up "tsss" across the room.

"nick will lead you to his dressing room. hos clothes are all there." nick stood up and guided louis out of the room. 

louis heard a "be careful lou!" before the door closes behind them.

"i'm sorry if this comes out a bit too brash and rude but why does harry hate you so much?" 

they were still walking through the long hallways and nick finally stopped in front of a door and opened it. his dressing room was just as big as harry's but it had a different vibe to it.

"you didn't answer my question." 

"i never planned that on happening. him hating me. but i guess you can't make everyone like you." 

what the fuck did nick do to harry. he seems innocent to all of harry's accusations.

"surely its something that happened to the both of you?" nick brought out the rack that was filled with clothes and some shoes.

"did he tell you anything about it?" louis moved closer to the rack and the clothes looked like what harry would also wear.  
maybe hipsters dress the same way.  
some kind of pact they made. yeah. maybe.

"not much. he said you stole his fans."

"well, that's that. if that's what harry's saying, that is what people would believe in." 

louis didn't want anything to do between them because he might make it worse so he just proceeded to pick out nick's outfits. 

after he was done, he told nick who was on his phone. 

nick looked at the the outfits with awe.  
"these are great! thanks louis. see you again? in the future."

louis smiled and waved goodbye.

 

.....

 

"i almost called the cops." harry ran to louis the minute he saw him entering the room checking him all over frantically. murmuring curse words and adding "nick" to the end of each word.

"stop overreacting. he didn't do anything. why are you so mad at him?"

harry looked annoyed and pissed.  
the crew in the room noticed it and they started to retreat and went through the sliding door that leads to the balcony. and its transparent so they can still see what's happening inside the room. they all stayed there cramped for the span of 15 mins louis and harry arguing. 10 mins of it was them staring at each other. (maybe it wasn't 10 minutes but louis felt like it was.)

"what exactly happened between you and nick?"  
harry shook his hands and ran his hand through his hair.

"i already told you." 

"its not very convincing. that won't make me hate him too."

"why not? he hurt me."  
and harry's face turned soft and vulnerable and louis wants to hug him. 

but no. he's supposed to be mad.

"that probably happened a long time ago. can't you just let it go?" harry's face turned sour again.

"lou you don't know anything and i'm trying to protect you."

"that's just it harry. i don't know! cause you won't tell me!"

"there's nothing to tell! why do you have to know everything? do i need to give you proofs so you'd be with me on this? why can't you just trust me? 

harry was throwing questions at him that he's not sure he can answer. trust is a big word. 

louis didn't respond to him and just stood there speechless.

harry sighed. and louis saw the crew from the glass door giving him pitiful looks. they probably heard everything. 

"okay. fine. i don't want to force it out of you. but this won't change the way i perceive him." 

"do whatever you want louis."  
he thought harry only used his full first name either if they were doing the dirty deeds or if harry's drunk. apparently, angry harry is added to the list. 

 

...

they don't talk or look or even stay in the same room together the whole day. louis picked out all his outfits in advance and he got all nervous because harry might choose not to wear any of the outfits and just choose on his own. but the theory was soon dismissed. harry still wore the outfits he picked out which he'll take as a good sign.

"okay everyone, tomorrow is a big day. one of the label's artist will be having his movie premiere and the after party will be held at the Hilton London Metropole Hotel. i want all of you to be in your best behavior yet because all of our superiors will be there."

he forgot about the damn premiere. good thing the suit's already finish and he already handed it to one of harry's PAs yesterday. louis hopes he gets to avoid him at least until the end of the day tomorrow. he's not ready for a confrontation.

"louis. we already have a suit for you by the way. harry picked it out when we went shopping for mine. my PA will drop it off your flat tomorrow."

that's cute. harry dressing him. he wants to run to his arms and apologize right now but his pride won't let him.

"is that so? okay. thanks." 

"don't thank me! thank har- fuck i almost forgot. i'm sorry lou. give him it some time yeah? you guys would make up sooner or later. he won't be able to resist you, i'm sure of it." 

"yeah. i hope so. see you tomorrow."

louis walked towards the door, said a short goodbye to the crew, literally a short, "bye!" because harry was there and went out.

.....

the suit was beautiful. it didn't come with a dress shirt but a graphic tee instead. he tried it on and it looked good. casual but still has that formal vibe in it since it was all black.

louis imagined harry picking it out, looking giddy and hyper. not talking to harry suuuucks, louis thought.

 

he texted zayn and told him what happened. 

_"should've followed him mate. its what you're supposed to do in a relationship. trust is essential."_

he's not sure if its zayn that replied or liam. they're slowly morphing into one. 

_"we're not in a relationship though.. or are we? i don't know. ;("_

" well that suxx bro. but i'm sure it'll be alright. he won't be able to resist you! xx" 

And that's what everyone's been saying, even alberto. meowing to zayn's text every time louis shows it to him. 

 

will he be able to resist or not? 

...

harry's cold glances and short replies to louis answered his question. he's good at this. showing up at the premiere, chin up and with a smirk on his face.  
the suit looks good on him. all black including the necktie. but louis noticed something different.

his jeans. they were ripped on the knees. how dare him change the jeans.

 

"he replaced the jeans." he whispered to niall when they were being photographed by hundreds of cameras in front of them.

"yeah. he told me the suit looks better with it. i told him not to wear them because it was your design but he refused and still went with it anyway. he's stubborn when he's mad. i noticed that about him."

harry was now being interviewed by a red haired woman.

"you're looking positively posh today Harry. who are you wearing?" louis had a mini heart attack. will harry even mention him? 

 

"its an original design. my stylist custom made it for me. there he is!" harry said pointing to louis. he didn't know what to since the camera was on him, he just waved awkwardly and smiled.

harry gestured him to come closer and so he did.

"this is louis william, my stylist."

"so this is the person behind your stylish ensemble. the suit is absolutely fantastic louis." 

"thanks. the jeans was his idea."

"oh. adding a bit of rock star vibe into it? how very nice!"

the woman sounds really hyped.  
"did you also made the one you're wearing?" 

"no actually. someone bought it for me." 

"well it looks incredible on you!" louis smiled.

the woman was blabbing about harry's upcoming tour and not even bothering to ask questions. she was going on and on and on about it without the help of harry.

he felt harry's shoulder bumping into his. louis tried to not make a big deal out of it.

harry ducked down and whispered into louis' ear  
"this doesn't mean we're okay. i told them about you as sort of a thanks for the suit. that's it." 

and it sounded cold. his face was showing nothing and he's positive that its because the camera was still rolling.

"thank you so much, harry and louis. enjoy the premiere! back to you Greg."

the camera stopped, the woman said her thank yous again and headed toward the newcomers.

harry did not even take a glance at him and just walked away.

 

..

louis was miserable. the after party was held in one of the hotel's event room. and its been 15 mins but it felt like hours. he was sitting in one of the couches with a non alcoholic beverage because he wasn't in the mood for drinking.

harry is possibly dancing and partying somewhere in the room and he is sulking in the corner.

 

"hey." a familiar voice came out of the dark and it belonged to nick.

"hi nick." 

"can i sit with you?"

louis shouldn't let him but he needs company and besides harry's already mad at him. 

"sure."

"thanks. this is the only quiet place in the room. everywhere's just suffocating."  
nick said taking a slug of his beer.

"yeah. can't believe the people on the dance floor can even dance in the heat." 

"i know. its a sight to see afterwards."  
nick laughed.

"sweaty and smelly. not very attractive."  
he laughed again.

"its unusual you're not with harry. i always see the two of you together at the headquarters."

they were inseparable mainly because harry follows him around every time he's on break. at first it was just plain annoying but then it became annoying AND cute. development.

"we had a fight."

"really? shit. sorry."

"'s no big deal. we'll make up-"

then he saw harry dancing with a blonde on the dance floor because he tells people that he's bi but louis thinks that's a lie, harry loves dicks. louis' dick to be exact. 

"but maybe not today." louis said while looking at harry still showing his terrible moves to the girl.

"what did you guys fight about? or if you don't wanna talk about it, that's cool too." 

its pointless keeping it from nick, so he told him everything.

"fuck. no way? i'm such a twat."

"you're not a twat. if anyone's being a twat here, its harry." 

"harry's just being harry. he's definitely not a twat."

 

what.

 

"what the fuck happened between the two of you? cause i'm a ju-just lost."

louis did not mean to stutter. he tried emphasizing the word "just" but it came out wrong.

 

nick sighed.

"i'll tell you."

"thanks so much although its a little late at least you decided to do it." 

"i came out the day after he did. Which was apparently not the best thing that i have done. "

oh he's gay? or bi. yeah. maybe.

"but he made me feel confident on telling the world. i idolized him because he had the guts and he was so much younger than me. i felt like a fucking coward for hiding. he gave me strength you know? like how sunlight gives plants the energy to do photosynthesis? "

"that's a very scientific way to describe it but i understand. go on." 

"i guess he didn't like that because his fans were starting to leave his fanbase and join mine. he was pretty competitive when he was younger. i tried to ignore his hatred towards me since we were from the same label. but that hatred just began to grow because his fans knew about us not being okay. from their eyes, i was a victim."

nick was beginning to get teary eyed. and louis hopes he doesn't cry because louis can't handle a person seriously crying. 

"after a couple of scripted sorry-s and the management making us look like we were the best of friends, it eventually died down and the whole fanbase was quiet again. his grew larger, mine stayed the same." 

nick looks like he was shot right through his heart. 

"i thought that if i give it some time, he may eventually soften up but looks like it wont be happening any time soon."

louis is proud of himself for not fully taking harry's side. he learned that you really need to know every little detail from both parties. but he thinks harry got hurt because he love his fans so much and seeing them being taken away, hit him pretty hard.

"he's an idiot.." 

"i realized that i hurt him and i want to apologize but i don't think he'd accept that easily and move on. 

"i'm sure he will forgive you. he needs to know your side of the story. don't lose hope. it'll be fixed soon."

nick smiled.

 

"he's giving his all to protect you from me. he likes you a lot louis." 

that's a nice opinion. louis hoped it doesn't stay as an opinion. 

 

..

he wanted to look for zayn to talk about his feelings because he felt like it and he didn't want nick to witness his girly side, they're not in that stage yet. 

louis called zayn multiple times, even liam but both of them weren't answering. fucking shitheads. 

he went out of the room and there were a lot of paps so he opted to go outside the hotel. 

which was a bad idea because now he is being surrounded by 3 guys who are clearly under the influence of strong alcohol.  
they look rich so there's a possibility that they were at the after party as well. 

louis wasn't even doing anything but one of the guys accused him of having an attitude. and louis' face is always like that. he can't help it.he ignored them and continued to call zayn on his phone. the skinny one with too piercings snatched louis' phone and threw it on the ground.

"that's not nice." and its not much of a statement but it really is not nice.

"you're brave aren't you? " the chubby one with grease stains on his shirt asked him crushing his phone with his leather shoes. cracking the screen.

"what the fuck." louis cannot contain it anymore. iphones are expensive. 

the leader (louis is not sure if he is but he suits the title because he is the only attractive one and louis is not supposed to think that this douchebag is attractive but he is so) punched the left side of his mouth, the skin just below his lower lip causing it to bleed and him to fall to the ground. 

he's not a fighter. but he has the character of one, he thought it would help him survive these types of situations but obviously he's wrong. 

 

louis stayed on the ground, thinking of ways to get out of this fight but his phone's busted and he's bleeding. he can't think properly.

 

"what's going on here?" and he knows that voice.

 

nick.

 

"nick bro. want to kick some pussy?" the chubby one said and undoubtedly he's new to this. 

"that's my friend. leave him alone." nick looked furious.

"mate come on, we're just joking with him!" the attractive one said placing a hand on nick's shoulder.

"i'm serious Jonah. leave." 

Jonah snickered, called his gang and left.

well that was fast.

 

"louis, you're bleeding. are you alright? no wait. stupid question. of course 

you're not. shit. let's get you to a hospital."

"i'm fine. thanks by the way. i'll just go to a pharmacy and buy whatever it is needed to stop the bleeding." 

"you don't even know what to buy. i'll go with you." 

nick said pulling him up and steadying him by putting louis' arm over his shoulder.

"it's okay. i'm really fine. its just my lip. it'll hea-"

 

"louis?" 

 

harry. he's late. 

 

"what the fuck did you do nick?!" harry quickly took louis from nick and asked him to slung himself to his back.

"harry. its just my lip. i'm gonna be fi-" 

"louis shut up and just do it." 

so louis did it. 

harry's scary when he's mad but hot. and its not the proper time to think about harry's hotness because he can feel harry's tense body. he hates nick so much with a burning passion.

"are you doing this on purpose? to get back at me?" harry's voice was quivering.

"harry. stop it. nick saved me from those drunk bastards." 

 

harry gulped and adjusted louis on his back. 

 

"um, i'm just gonna go. take care of that lip louis." 

"yeah. thanks again nick." he smiled and walked back inside the hotel. 

harry was fumbling through his pockets, trying to get his phone out.

"get me a suite in the hotel and ask for a first aid kit. do it now." 

does this means that they're okay now? 

"we're not okay." harry read his mind.

they went inside the hotel with louis on harry's back. the hotel stall were looking at them concernedly and one of the manager's approached them, asking if everything's alright. harry said is all being taken care of and that louis busted his lip because he fell face first on the pavement because he can't take his drinks well. 

and that's absurd. 

harry's PA handed the key card for the suite. they used the elevator and it was filled with awkward sniffing and coughs. 

 

they reached the floor and the room was 310. 

harry placed louis on the bed gently. and he took the first aid kit that was on the bedside table and applied medicine on the left lower side of his lip. 

 

"nick told me everything. "

harry ignored him and continued applying weird smelling ointment on his skin.

 

"you misinterpreted him harry. he admires you so much. 

harry stared at him. or glared would be more appropriate.

"are you on his side now?" 

"i don't take sides."

harry laughed. not the kind of laugh louis is used to.

"i think you just did." 

harry stood up and placed the medicine back to the kit. 

"listen to me, he didn't mean to hurt you. give him a chance to explain everything. " 

"its not that easy. it already happened. he can't bring back time! i looked like a complete douchebag back then because i fought with him for MY fans. i love my fans. every single one of them. and it pains me knowing that majority of them hates me because of him. "

"you're right harry. he can't bring back time. those were years ago! its time to forget the past and let go. your fans probably don't even remember what happened. and even so, they still love you." 

"i hate myself louis. i was 17 yes, young but i knew what was happening and what i was doing to nick. i was scared. its my first year in the business and i guess i was terrified of losing them and not being able to continue on further. "  
harry plopped his entire body at the right side of the bed. lying on his stomach.

 

"i'm sorry louis. i don't want us to fight. i hate it. i let my emotions take over me and my stupid 17 year old self came out when i saw how nick looked at you," 

he doesn't really think that nick likes him. he's just truly a genuine person who carries happiness with him.

"i don't think he likes me harry. he's a nice person, and that's what a nice person would do. they won't look at you like you were some kind of murderer even if you had blood all over your face. its common knowledge." 

 

louis laid beside harry and took the little curls of hair that was falling off harry's quiff away from his eyes. 

"i'm sorry too."

"for what?" 

"for making you think that i don't trust you. "  
harry bit his lip and smiled.

"i mean, i don't know. i'm like that sometimes, i forget to trust people. even from the most trustworthy one...like.. um.. you." 

"i know its a bad time to tell you this but i get turned on with you getting all soft and talking about your feelings. "

harry manhandled louis by turning him on his back and holding both his wrists in one hand.  
and there was a sudden change of atmosphere.

louis is not going to let harry have his fun after all those cold glances and stiff answers. and he's going to avenge nick because that's what nick did to him just about an hour ago. 

he quickly turned their position, and he was now straddling a surprised harry. 

louis took off harry's necktie and used it to tie harry's wrists to the bed frame. he also used the handkerchief that was in the front pocket of his suit to blindfold harry.  
and louis did not expect that they would get this kinky but its for a good cause so why not.

"i wont let you touch me or look at me unless you promise that you will admit that nick's actually nice and you judged him wrongly and that you will apologize first thing tomorrow morning."

and harry looked turned off because of hearing nick's name maybe but his dick is still hard through his jeans.  
his ripped jeans. they need to talk about that.

"is this your little revenge on me?" louis asked touching the skin that was exposed in said jeans.

harry moaned. like he was getting penetrated. 

"replacing the trousers that i worked hard for. tell you what. why don't we rip 'em some more? i think its not enough for that rugged and i-don't-really-care-about-anything look. "

louis thought it would be hard to rip them but it just took a couple of pulls and then it ripped up to his ankles. he did the same on the other one. and if other people would have worn this, they'd looked totally ridiculous. but with harry wearing it, it was a sight to see.

"its torture isn't it? not being able to use your dirty hands to touch every part of my body." 

he unbuttoned harry's dress shirt until his gorgeous six pack is within the view. he traced harry's trail and stopped just below harry's belt. 

he used his middle finger to softly rub harry's cock through his jeans.  
harry let out a gasp.

 

"you want to fuck me don't you harry? i can feel your throbbing dick aching for my tight hole." he whispered into harry's ear and licked his earlobes.

 

louis' inner dirty talking self is coming out. possibly because of the thought of having control over harry. 

 

"i will let you do it. hard and rough. just how i like it it." 

harry groaned and he moved his wrists desperately from the tie. 

"one word harry. that's all i need." 

 

and he is aware that he's using his body to help nick but this is the most effective way possible.

 

"promise." louis could get lost in harry's voice. 

 

he untied harry's wrist from the bed frame which was not a good choice because even with a blindfolded harry, he was violently pushed in his back and now harry was looming over him.

louis took off the blindfold and was greeted by hunger.  
harry's eyes weren't green anymore and yes. he looks hungry. 

"gonna fuck you so hard you won't ever forget my name." his clothes were being ripped off from him and judging by harry's movements. he won't show mercy.  
harry quickly took of his own including the jeans that were ruined.

 

"i loved these jeans." 

 

"i don't care harry. please fucking get naked already." 

 

harry's cock was hard and full and he forgot harry had a big cock. he's a bit scared now.

harry must have felt louis' body tense up. he ducked down and gave louis a chaste kiss on the lips and thumbing the bruise carefully that's turned purple near his mouth.

harry looked for his discarded jeans on the floor and came back with lube and a condom. 

 

"you carry those things in your pocket around you all the time?" 

"of course not. 'm not a maniac. my PA gave it to me with the key card."

his PA's a maniac then.

harry opened the bottle of lube and put a generous amount of it in his fingers.

he kissed louis neck and then sucking it afterwards while pushing in a finger in louis' hole. he let out a soft moan.

"you're so tight louis."  
but that didn't stop harry from pushing in another finger slowly easing it in and out. 

"more." he moaned. harry's fingers were so good. it was long and harry was able to hit his prostate with just one try.

harry was fucking him with three fingers hard and the sounds coming out from them were echoing in the whole entire room.

"harder!" louis was loud and who is harry not to follow? 

louis opened his eyes to look at harry. he looked obscene. like he was already fucking louis with his dick.  
harry grabbed his neglected cock that was already leaking pre come in his stomach and stroked it lazily.

harry removed his fingers from louis. he put on the condom and slicked himself with lube. his dick was inches away from louis' hole.

harry looked like he was waiting for a signal from louis to continue.  
he wants to slap harry for being so polite. all louis wants is to get ruined by him.

"just fucking do it har-" 

he was cut off with harry thrusting into him. he didn't wait for any signal this time and he moved in and out of louis' hole without any warning.  
harry's cock feels amazing. and he's tempted to say it out loud.

"you look so pretty getting fucked louis. your tight hole stretching for my dick." his voice sounded raw. 

he gripped louis' cock pumping it hard and fast while his thrusts gets rougher and deeper. 

louis was panting out harry's name every time harry expertly hit his prostate. 

it was everything all at once with harry whispering compliments in that deep sexy voice of his.

harry rested his head in louis' shoulders but kept the pace going.

 

"louis." 

 

louis wants to tell him how he feels. right now. he thinks that its the perfect place and situation to do it. if it doesn't work out, louis could just use the sex as an excuse to why he said it.

 

harry was breathing heavily in his neck. 

it was now or never, louis thought. 

 

"i like you." 

 

he felt harry's dick twitch inside of him and soon enough they both came. 

 

harry slid off him and got rid of the condom. they laid on the bed, still trying to regain their breathing.  
they both stare at each other and louis tried to depict harry's reaction but his face is unreadable.

 

"tomorrow?" harry asked.

 

"tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope the sex scene turned out well. (ﾟωﾟ；)  
> thank you for reading!! chapter 8 on the way!! woo


	8. "fucking froyo!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> louis and harry in niall's office, niall is great with words and everyone in this story just gets cut off.

"will you come on tour with me?" harry asked, kneeling in front of louis with his official tour pass.

 

and if this is what it feels like getting proposed to he would rather not have someone doing it to him. its exhilarating. like an ultimatum. one bad decision and you're out.

this decision of his will be the stepping stone of his future for the next 3 months before he goes back to uni. like a vacation but in a tour bus filled 

with peculiar people plus horny harry.

louis thinks he uses the word horny to describe harry way too much but he's not going to start using different adjectives because it fits. he is horny 24/7. 

"wait don't answer. its not a question. its your job. you don't get to decide because i am ordering you to come with us."

"i am not food. in a restaurant. to be ordered around." 

"that's clever. but i just did and you can't do anything about it. i'm your boss." 

the word boss and harry together sounds hot but he needs time to think about this. 

since the launching of the clothing line, he has been called and interviewed through his cracked screen phone for plausible jobs he is being offered to do. and it boggles louis' mind because none of these jobs required extensive background and profile. some even did not require a college degree. 

one particular offer that caught his attention was from anne. she wants him to design clothes for AnneS clothing. but it was a full time job. she wants new ideas every single day given to her. and that means he have to quit being harry's stylist and maybe even drop out of uni. he's not ready for that. as much as louis loves the idea of making clothes for anne, he prefers to be with harry more.

and that is one big declaration. he's considering on turning down AnneS, THE AnneS because of his unrequited feelings for her son. and louis is sure that its unrequited because they never had the talk after their sex-capade a few nights before and both of them never mentioned it. although harry did say something the next day after that night. 

..  
louis woke up to a sore bum. he forgot that harry was an animal on him that night. he wants to get up and pee but his ass doesn't want him to.

he was staring at the ceiling and he didn't notice that harry was already awake so he got surprised when he said "good morning." 

"how long have you been awake?"

"long. i woke up at exactly 5 am."

it was 12:47 pm.

"what were you doing for 7 hours?"

"thinking." 

louis wants to ask what he was thinking about. maybe its about his confession last night and that he also feels the same way or maybe harry realized he should stop this from happening and fire louis because its unprofessional and he doesn't like him back.  
there are endless possibilities.

"we should do that again sometime... you know.. fuck." 

being professional is overrated anyway.

"yeah. that was great. we should." 

..  
its good that harry didn't bring it up, i mean he wants to talk about it but at the same time he's scared. scared of rejection. but he thinks as long as harry wants to have sex with him, he'll just program his mind into thinking that harry has feelings for him. maybe not 'like' and definitely not 'love'. just feelings. 

now, he wants harry to reassure him of his plans. he wants harry to tell him not to choose his mother or anyone but him. he wants harry to say, "louis, you should be with me and only me. let's ride our unicorns into the sunset." but that won't happen. 'cause unicorns don't exist and so is his liking for louis. 

louis came back to his senses when he felt something cold under his eyes.

"they say it helps." 

apparently, harry's getting rid of his eye bags. he's been sleeping late. it was either 3 or 4 am in the morning because of excessive thinking and making up future scenarios in his head.

"lou were you wanking off to my pictures in the magazine every night? its flattering and all but it has stop. you need to rest. you'll get the real version, real soon."

louis took the ice cube from harry's hands and threw it across the room.

harry shook his head and got up to pick up the ice.

"that's not nice lou."

"i learned it from you." says louis throwing the rest of the ice cubes the minute harry picked up the other one.

the ice cubes already disintegrated in harry's hands so when he sat back to the couch, his hands were cold and wet. harry is actually 6 years old so he wiped it all over louis' face.

"you fucking shi-"

he got cut off when harry launches himself to him and kissed him.  
a lot of people gets cut off from different and various techniques.  
niall and harry gets cut off with words while louis gets cut off with sexual activities. he's not used to it yet because harry's been doing it to him just a day ago when louis was talking about "personal space" when he came in louis' flat 2 am in the morning for round two sex.

 

harry's appetite shows when they kiss. sometimes he's gentle which means he's full. and sometimes he's just full frontal snogging louis' face off which means he's hungry. 

harry's hungry today.

harry pulled out of the kiss and wiped his mouth. 

"you're better than drugs louis."  
harry's mood is now in the zone. louis knows what' s coming to him except it didn't come since harry's phone was ringing.

"you better answer that." 

harry did but he would prefer it if he just breaks his phone and continue on with the thing they were just doing.

 

"hey nick!" it sounds foreign on harry's mouth.

but they've been talking nonstop since he apologized. texts, calls and twitter mentions but this time its not scripted or because of the management. 

"yeah he's okay now. uh huh uhhh huh. yes hahaha! okay yeah! bye!" 

harry was still giggling when he locked his phone and the sound of it locking emits throughout the whole room.

"he asked about you. if the bruise was healing." 

"what did you say?" louis asked touching the bruise, that was not swollen anymore and is slowly fading back to his skin color.

"told him i forgot about it."

he doesn't know if that was to offend him or..?

"i did forgot about it. its so beautiful on you. suits you well." harry said while taking a picture of a not ready louis and setting it as his wallpaper both home and lock screen. 

"are you implying that i should get punched more?" 

"haha no. you look tough and street rugged. like you were born from the wrong side of the tracks or something." 

louis is not even going to ask harry 'bout that further. harry has a habit of not making sense. he took harry's phone and he remembered that his phone got busted and that he needed a new one.

"i need a new phone." 

harry volunteers to go with him to buy his new phone. 

"won't your fans mob you?"

"i don't think they will. remember last time?"  
..

they were craving for froyo, well technically not "they." it was just harry who wants some and he wants to get it for himself. he asked louis to come with him but louis is not going out with him with thousands of fans probably waiting and camping outside the headquarters. harry did not take it well so he threw the sketches louis was working on across the room. (this is where louis learned.) 

"harry you're being an ass. "

harry did not respond and walked out. 

"fucking froyo!" louis shouted to the empty room while picking up his sketches.

he refused not only because of his fans but also because louis is trying to practice saying no to harry. he realized that the span of 1 month they've been working together, harry always gets what he wants. if this means harry won't talk to him for the next few days, he's fine with. it also practices him to be more independent and get used to not always being with him if the time would ever come. which can come, any day, any minute or any second from now.

harry, minutes later then apologized handing a ridiculously sized froyo cup to louis. 

"sorry i threw your sketches. they do not deserve to be thrown." 

he wanted to apologize for cursing froyo but harry probably didn't hear it anyway.  
louis is not much of a froyo eater but it looks good so he took a bite and it was chocolate flavored. 

"how did you get this?"

"i went out and bought it."

and louis figured out how to depict if harry's lying or not. he fiddles with his rings quite a lot and he doesn't look at you straight in the eye, he tries but he always fails.

harry is not showing any signs of it but louis thinks harry practiced.

"i know when you're lying harold."

he knows harry hates it when he calls him harold. he says that it sounded like a cunt's name. and louis' s not entirely sure what he meant by that but from the looks of it, its a negative aspect.

harry took the froyo cup and the spoon from louis, placed it on the table and moved closer to him and there faces were inches apart.

"does it look like i'm lying though?" and he was so close, louis almost got lost into his emerald green eyes.

"no." he said and moved harry's face away from his with his hand which is a lot smaller compared to harry's huge head.

"i'm not. "

"how did you go out? "

"it was amazing lou!! my fans are matured and tamed. they're not as wild as they were years ago."

harry seemed really giddy and happy.

"you didn't answer my question."

"paul went with me. and see this, just me and paul and no one else! no body guards or niall and we didn't even use a car!" 

he remembers.

..  
they were strolling around the park with sunglasses on even if the sun was absent on this gloomy afternoon. 

they somehow ended up here when louis finished buying his phone. he wanted to go back to the headquarters but harry said it was a good day to stroll around the park.

it wasn't a good day at all. it was summer and yet the weather's still bad.

"what exactly is your motive?"

"i don't have a motive. i just want to walk around the park side by side with my gorgeous stylist while paps take our pictures." 

"why the fuck would you want the paps to take our pictures?"

harry was smiling to a pap with a camera behind a tree. he was chubby so the tree did not help with the hiding at all.

"because i want them to see you!"

"cut the bullshit styles."

harry sighed and sat on the bench.

"i read an article that said that i was beginning to age because of my status. they said i was lonely and single! how dare them say that! like who gave them permission?"

"its what they do. for a living." 

"i know but its rude. i'm not lonely. i have you!" 

harry was using him for childish reasons. its supposed to make him mad but rather he thinks its cute.  
he's a goner.

"why didn't you report them?" 

"my fans already did!" 

"great. then let'go back to the building. there's no point of you doing this." 

"but i really just want people to see you." 

"that doesn't matter harry. i don't really care."

"i want them to know you're still my stylist and that you're responsible for not making me lonely. and so that famous people would see how great you are as a designer and start wearing your clothes on tv as well." 

that got deep fast.

louis brushed his hands across harry's cheeks. 

"i'm fine with just you wearing my clothes and showing them to the world." 

 

harry looked surprised.

 

"lou, i did tell you that i get turned on whenever you turn soft right?" 

 

a couple of heated arguments later, "a lot of people including our team will hear us!" and "but office sex sounds hot lou!" 

 

he is now kneeling with harry's cock inside his mouth deepthroating him like he was made for it.  
no gag reflex is one louis' many talents that's right next to giving life changing blow jobs. 

harry was fucking louis' mouth recklessly but still asking louis if he's alright once in a while.

he was naked but louis wasn't because he did not waste a single moment of this golden opportunity of sucking harry's beautiful cock. 

it didn't take much convincing. harry just asked him if he wanted some popsicle. a big, full and wet popsicle. 

 

"by. the. way." harry said word per word. his voice was shaking. "we're in niall's office." 

louis was horrified and it caused him to moan that sent vibrations on harry's dick.

he came and louis swallowed.

"you didn't have to swallow. you could have spit it out. although i'm not a fan of spitting. so its a bit good that you swallowed. "

harry was talking and talking and it turns out life changing blowjobs has an effect to him. makes him talk too much.

"why are we in niall's office? louis asked still horrified.

"it was the only vacant space plus its an office." he said winking.

he was rummaging in one of niall's desk drawers, found a mint and threw it to louis. 

"i'm gonna go and try to erase the scene of me giving you a blowjob in niall's office."

"okay. imma watch some porn with guys who look like you."

 

they had sex in niall's office. well not sex sex. so no big deal. but he was eating mint. niall's mint because he just swallowed cum, harry's cum in niall's office.

 

"where have you been?" niall appeared.

"um, somewhere." louis smiled awkwardly.

 

"i know you guys have sex, everyone does. don't worry, we're not like harry's family. we don't have any rule regarding it." he winked.

"uh, is that so?"

"yes!!" niall looked ecstatic about it.  
and louis feels a bit guilty of sucking harry's cock in his office. 

 

"have you thought about the offer?"

"offer?" 

"tour. um. with. us." if harry's the guy who's confident and sure of everything proposing, niall is the nervous nerd asking a girl to be his girlfriend. 

"oh. about that.."

"louis if you're going to say no, say it straight and don't beat around the bush. it would hurt less like that."  
niall said wiping sweat from his forehead which why is he sweating, the whole building is air conditioned. if anyone's sweating, it should be louis.

"no. i mean no not like that. its just, won't it be good if i don't go? i'll be starting uni the moment the tour is over and i won't be working with you guys anymore. and i want to lessen the attachment because i'm not that good with goodbyes."

niall was starting to show signs of crying. louis probably sounded cold. he didn't want it to come out like that, its just him. he does it impulsively.

"lou.. but what about us? we're already attached to you." 

"i don't know ni. i don't want to do it too but i think its for the best."  
its the first time louis called him ni. and he realized its too late.  
he's already attached.

 

"is this just because of attachments? or is it something else as well?"

 

louis doesn't want to admit it. he's such a pussy. since day one, harry's been turning him into pussy.

 

"lou, its okay. you can tell me."

 

"niall am i being unfair? i like you guys a lot including the weirdo but i-i feel like all of you are getting involved with my fucking feelings for him." 

louis is now sitting at the floor, leaning his back on the wall.

"you're not being unfair louis. its simply your defense mechanism, running away because its easier than confrontations and farewells. " 

niall sounded like a different person. 

"you can't blame yourself for what you're feeling. running away would prevent you from hurting, yes but only temporarily and as time goes by, you'll get tired and all of the feelings and emotions you ran away from, would catch up and soon enough, you're drowning." 

he should have had this talk with niall right from the moment he felt something.

"i'm trying to stay. i'm trying niall. its... difficult. like really difficult." 

there were pauses after each sentences.

"nothing worth it in this world comes for free lou. its always packaged with obstacles. all we need to remember is to be strong you know?" 

strong. 

"if you're worried about us not contacting you or forgetting you even existed after the tour, we won't lou. i mean, how could we not miss you're passiveness and irritable personality!"

niall laughed and louis smacked his shoulder.

"i just want you to stick into that scared mind of yours that there's nothing wrong with admitting your fears or saying goodbyes. its what humans do. i guess we just need the company of other to keep us from falling apart." 

niall is good at this.

"and note that, we're here for you. all of us." 

 

he's lucky to have these people around him. they're crazy and BIZZARE sometimes but they're genuine and lovable individuals.

 

"i needed that. thanks ni."

"you're welcome lou. "  
they hugged.

 

"so.."  
niall said.

"so?"

"harry would really love it if you come. everyone would love it including me."

louis laughed.

"well, if you insist. umm, why not?"  
he shrugged his shoulders and niall jumped up and down from happiness.

 

"harry's a shit. like a proper shit. "

"is he?"

"yeah. i don't even like him that much."

"of course you don't lou." 

 

and then on cue, of course harry would hear that part and think that louis is serious. 

harry ran towards the bathroom in his underwear.

"shit."

"he heard that didn't he?" niall asked looking amused instead of worried.

 

louis followed harry into the bathroom. he was sitting at the corner with his legs folded up to his chest and his arms around it.

he sat next to him and harry scooted away. 

louis realized that instead of distancing away from harry and clearly hurting him, he should just enjoy his company and make the most out it while he still can.

 

"i'll go."

harry's glassy eyes and runny nose were evident.

"what?"  
harry's so cute when he's upset. and louis' heart just warms up to how much he affects harry.

 

"i'll um.. go on tour with you." 

 

harry had his mouth hanging open. no words were coming out.

they were sitting on the bathroom floor.

"i think you misinterpreted what i said at the hallway." harry was staring at him and not even batting an eyelash.

"i like being with you. its a new kind of experience with the crew everyday. i wouldn't want any job other than this but i'm just terrified you know? that after those 3 months, you guys might forget about me and remember me merely as the guy who fucks and styles harry styles." 

harry looked like he was going to laugh because of the "styles harry styles" part.

 

"and i was being sarcastic. i don't think you're shit." 

"really?" and he spoke. 

"just a bit but not a full on shit." harry smiled. 

"and i don't, don't like you." 

"you mean, you like me?"

yeah you shithead. i told you loud and clear when we were having sex. that's what louis wants to say but harry's still in his fragile state so he kept it to himself.

 

"yeah. i think i uh.. told you that before." 

"i didn't think you meant it, i had my dick in you, i thought you were in a trance." 

"harry i take back what i said about you just being a little shit. you are a full on shit. made of shit and is only capable of shit. just plain shit." 

 

"a shit that you like. don't forget about that." 

 

louis rolled his eyes.  
"we should like get out of here or stand up. we're sitting on the bathroom floor with probably millions and hundreds of germs craw-"

again, cut off because of sexual activities. he's not used to it still but he thinks he's never gonna get tired of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like its a bit rushed? sorry!! and also forgive me for the typos in the previous chapters. i proofread them sometimes in the night, like 4 am in the morning, i'm not even kidding, and my state of mind is just drowsy from sleep deprivation. (ﾉﾟ-ﾟ)ﾉ i use notepad to write my stories and that is why capitalization is not prioritize and my sentences are not really sentences but fragments. °‿‿° thanks soooo much again for sticking around! i'll try my very best not to make typos or edit at that kind of hour but its usually where my writing skills improve. haha! thanks again!!  
> chapter 9 coming soon!!


	9. that bitchznzjwhuz.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> louis doesn't know why harry's so upset, harry meets the Tomlinsons, feelings are being thrown out everywhere!!! and poor niall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not being able to post a chapter yesterday! so to make it up, here's a long one!!

the tour will start in England. 5 cities; Glasgow, Sunderland, Edinburgh, 3 shows in Manchester, and 3 shows in London.

it always slip louis' mind how famous harry styles is. sure, he constantly brags about his fans and plays all 4 of his albums on repeat, still, louis can't imagine someone like him sing by himself in front of over 100,000 screaming girls and maybe some dudes from all over the world.his fans probably has seen snippets or footage of him being "funny" and "cute" but he is not like that in real life. its less cute and not at all funny. its a lot more annoying.

 

"can you try braiding my hair?" 

it was 2 hours before harry's last performance of his 3 shows here in Manchester. before they proceed to the europe leg of the tour, they have a one week break.  
there are 4 tour buses in total. first is for harry and niall but both of them insisted louis to join since there were a lot of spare bed and space and its a great excuse for harry to sleep and cuddle with louis in his very cramped and small bunk bed. the second is kinda like the recreational room, in which they are in right now, third and fourth are for the crew. 

louis was replying to one of the job offerings. they were asking him if he was still interested. he is but he already sold his 3 months to someone who's asking him to braid his hair.

 

"they're not long enough." 

harry furrowed his eyebrows looking like he doesn't believe what louis have said.

"i think it is." harry was twisting a curly strand in his fingers. 

"it won't work."

"you didn't even try yet!"

"i don't want to."

"why do you always reply in one sentence?" he looks frustrated and pissed.

he didn't know he was responding in one sentence. and he's still checking his text messages.

 

"harry, i'm busy."

"what the fuck lou! what did i even do to you? i'm asking nicely if you can braid me and yet you're responding so rudely!"

harry was shouting and he's not sure why he got mad so easily. he's not usually like this especially to louis. maybe its the hours-before-the-show jitters.

"listen to me." louis placed both his hands on harry's shoulders.  
"i will never ever eVER braid you." and he looked at harry intently and seriously. adding emphasis to every "ever". 

harry's facial features are slowly morphing into the crying face.

"i just wanted to see how good you were. you're a monster louis!" he ran towards the door which looked awkward cause they were on the tour bus and there's not much room for running. he shut the door loudly behind him.

 

perhaps its partly his fault for letting harry see that side of louis. he found out about his braiding skills when he went to his house uninvited the day before they started touring.

he offered himself like he was some kind of prize louis gets to bring home. which he is but louis is not going to give him the opportunity to torment him in his own home. 

 

"no. "

"why not? i want to meet your family."

if harry ever meets his mom, that would be a disaster. his mother's probably going to act all high and famous. she has this thing she does when she doesn't like someone. and that is to make them feel insecure and inferior. which is really bad. she used to do it during her teenage years, that's what louis heard from his dad but not anymore nowadays. louis is a bit terrified that side of hers would suddenly return because of harry. 

"no." 

 

"lou come on. they'll love me. i'll be good. introduce me to theeeeeeem!" harry was whining and clinging himself to louis like a koala.

why would harry want to meet them anyway. he should first clear their "relationship" together. its getting weirder and weirder everyday.  
harry never said "i like you" back to him but he regularly insults louis about it every time he had the chance to.

"no." louis shouted because he's not getting what he wants. no. not anymore. he should be punished with misery and rejection just like what he's been doing to him.

 

"fine then." 

harry said stiffly and distanced himself from louis throughout the entire day.

that night, louis thinks he did a great job. he's with his family and everything's going smoothly as planned. his mother wasn't too keen about the idea of him leaving for 3 months with his past frenemy's son but his father came to the rescue. his sisters were happy for him especially lottie who's begging louis for tickets. 

 

but in the middle of their dinner, one of the maids announced that there was a visitor. his heart literally skipped a beat because he thinks he knows who it was. 

 

and sure enough, it was him.

"harry! what are you doing here?" louis said trying to keep his calm. 

harry was wearing his usual skinny jeans and a black button up shirt that was buttoned up all the way to his neck and he is looking fiiiine. 

"sorry if i intruded, just wanted to stop by and say my thank you-s" 

he was also holding a box.

"hi. i'm louis' mom, Johannah. nice to finally meet you harry." his mom stood up from the table and hugged harry.

the scene looked creepy. because his mom was looking a bit sketchy, it was as if harry's face reminded her of anne so much that she wants to slap it. 

 

"you're so handsome in person!" 

but then again, his mom easily gets tamed with attractive boys around her.

"thank you. i baked a cake for you guys. its not much but i hope you like it."

 

"harry this is so thoughtful of you. louis here, adores you a lot!"

harry glanced at louis and smirked.

"when did i ever imply that mom?"

"oh you didn't boo bear. i just noticed the way you talk about him and all. your eyes were sparkling and your cheeks gets really red. you're not being subtle at all!" 

her mother was placing the cake harry BAKED in a platter and dividing the pieces up. louis wanted to throw the cake at his mom's face for having the nerve to even talk about that in front of harry. and also throw a bit on harry for coming in his house and clearly disobeying him.

 

"come join us harry. although we already started. louis didn't tell us you were coming."

"i had no idea he was coming."

"its fine Mrs. William. its very evident louis doesn't want me here."

fuck harry called his mother Mrs William. his mother doesn't look surprised. she probably knows he's been spreading out a different last name than the Tomlinson. his father wasn't paying attention because he was too busy drooling over harry's cake and so was his sisters.

"oh please call me Johannah! i insist! come and sit. this is my husband, Tom." his mom said, taking a bit of harry's cake.  
his dad waved a bit and went back into indulging the dessert.

it did looked good and he didn't notice, harry was already sitting beside him.

"this is absolutely delicious harry." his father said.

"thank you Tom. i used to bake a lot for my folks as well. but i got busier so this is the first time in years since i baked again." 

harry was fondling louis' lap under the table. 

"well, its very thoughtful of you for coming all the way here."

"its my pleasure. i just wanted to say thank you for having such a wonderful child like louis. he helped me a lot for the past month and i'm looking forward to more of his assistance for the next 3. "

harry was slowly moving his hand upward and it rested in louis' dick. 

louis slapped it hard and the sound echoed throughout the whole entire dining room.

his mother noticed but ignored it anyway and continued speaking to harry.

"oh stop it harry. its our pleasure as well." 

they continued eating the cake in silence except for harry's time to time compliments about the house.

 

"its looks modern but it feels quaint and homely."

 

"the pictures adds dimension and personality."

 

"i love the toys, gives it more substance jay."

louis was sulking in the kitchen counter eating leftover cake cause it was really good. he was one bite away into begging harry to bake him cakes everyday for the rest of his life. good thing, he accidentally dropped his fork after hearing harry call his mother using her nickname. its only been like 20 mins since they met and yet they're already at the nickname stage. louis had to wait for their second meeting until "lou" and then here is his mom, just 20 fucking minutes and there was the "jay." 

 

"what's wrong lou?" harry was walking towards him, picking up the fork and placing it in the sink.

"boo bear are you feeling okay?" 

"yeah i'm fine. just slipped. will it be okay if i go to my bedroom and rest a bit?"

"sure honey. you could even stay the night if you want." his mom's taking advantage of his state right now but he's not gonna let her. she said those shitty things about louis with harry being in close proximity so no. he won't stay the night.

"i can't. we need to leave early tomorrow so maybe next time." they didn't really need to leave early but he's not good at making up excuses and the tour was the only thing with potential. 

"okay then. if you say so."  
his mom smiled and he's ecstatic. he gets to escape the situation they're in right now and avoid further embarrassments.

"take harry with you. i'm sure you need company."

no he does not but harry was already trailing behind and doesn't want to look like a douche in front of his family and he almost forgot how harry looked tonight. he still looks fiiiine. 

 

they reached louis' room and it was filled with high school junk. it was exactly how he left it except with clean sheets.

 

"i did not know you liked football so much. you don't seem like the type to you know?" harry was scanning the whole football themed room.

 

louis sat on his bed.

"what do you mean by that"

"i just thought your room would be filled with fashion shit and shirtless dudes in magazines."

"is it because i'm gay and in fashion it just automatically means i won't be into football?"

harry lied on his bed.

"i didn't mean to judge. i'm sorry if it came out like that. "

"'s fine. i get that a lot. especially when i was in high school. when i made it into the football team, they thought i bribed or let the coach fuck me to get in."

"what? assholes!"

harry sat up again and held louis' shoulder and shook him. he doesn't know why harry did that. maybe to express his emotions but it wasn't really necessary.

 

"yeah well my school was filled with them. rich horny assholes. but it was okay, i got to play football and i had some friends to hang out with including zayn of course so it was okay." 

"i hope those fuckfaces realized how much their life sucked and decided to donate all of their money to charity so they can pay back all the douche-y things they've done to you."

harry comes up with the most unconventional names to call people. fuckface? is that even possible? and he also tries to be all mean and shit but he always makes up these scenarios that always include the bad guys becoming nice all of a sudden. maybe he thinks it works but it doesn't. it sounds too good to be true.

"it only happened one time anyways. and now that i think about it, you'd fit perfectly in my school. you're rich and horny. just like them."

"'m not an asshole though."  
he sounds disappointed and like he actually wanted to be an asshole.

he lied down on louis' bed again in a starfish position.

"not yet." louis said patting harry's stomach or abs while lying next to him.

 

up until know, harry still thinks he's lighter than louis because he plopped himself on top of him. and louis can feel harry's dick on his dick and its not doing any good to him.

 

"wanna have sex?"  
harry was slowly grinding his hips, cocks touching through the rough material of their jeans while sucking on louis' neck.

"my family is literally just a couple of meters away from this room. the walls may be built with hard and soundproof cement, It will still be inappropriate to do such things with you harold. i have younger sisters. there ages range about 7-14 years old. too young to see or hear their brother get fucked."

louis knows he was rambling. he "wanna have sex" with fiiiine harry but there's a possibility his family might hear and its going to be traumatizing. not only to them but to him as well.

"that's what makes it hot. them being so close to us and possibly hearing us moan each other's names, the sound of my cock going in and out of your filthy hole. don't tell me you don't want that? you're a slut, you would want not only your family but everyone to hear you get ruined and fucked."

why can't harry be like this, literate and creative with words in his non-horny state? 

louis had no time to protest because harry got up and locked the door. he was stripping off his clothes except his underwear and trotted back to the bed and on top of louis.

"was the thought of my family being in here turned you on?" louis asked while he was getting undressed by always desperate harry.

 

"no. its the thought of high school you in a football uniform." 

that made sense. harry would be into that kind of stuff of course. louis gets to learn these new things about him everyday particularly during sex but he's not complaining. he's just wondering what else kinky stuff harry's keeping from him. 

 

"you're such a pervert." 

"a pervert that you like boo bear."

he thought harry would bring it up to just casually insult him but then he realized harry uses it as like a comeback to louis' teasing. and "boo bear." wtf.

harry removed both of their boxers.  
and both of them are already wet and leaking. 

"seems like you would love the idea of people watching you get screwed. don't worry, maybe in one of the shows, we'd do just that. my fans would totally love to see it. would probably want an encore. we might end up shagging for 3 consecutive months. and then if we ever ran out of condom, we can just ask for one in the audience. they never ran out, they throw condoms at me like they were coins for wishing wells."

harry said laughing while stroking louis' shaft.

harry is turning into niall cause he was starting to ruin moments as well. not like niall because niall is just being niall. harry on the other hand, ruins them with terrible, terrible and TERRIBLE jokes. 

"are you going to continue on with your bullshit talk or are you going to fuck me?"  
and that didn't come out as smoothly as he planned it to because harry was rubbing their glistening cocks together hard and fast.

harry sloppily kissed him. plump lips dripping out warm saliva, tongue licking every corner of his mouth and the sweet sweet taste of harry. 

"i want you to ride me." harry breathed out in his mouth. 

louis nodded and flipped them over the best he can but ended up needing help from harry. 

 

"condom." harry said and turned his eyes to the side drawer.

louis has it but he doesn't want it.

 

"i want to feel you."

harry seemed to like the idea because he started breathing more heavy this time.

"lube?" 

louis also has it but he also doesn't want it.

he moved closer and whispered to harry's ear

"i want it raw harry." the harry came out more of like a "harreh".

harry grunted and louis immediately covered his mouth because it was too loud. 

 

"louis fuck." harry said through louis' hands.

 

louis straddled harry and lifted his hips. he aligned his tight hole to harry's dick and slowly lower himself to it.

he was prepared for the sudden heat and pain. but harry feels a lot more amazing without a condom. 

he carefully lifts his hips up and down adjusting himself to harry's big 

cock.

"you're doing great louis." harry was pressing his thumbs on louis' sides so hard it was creating bruises.  
harry was balls deep in him. 

his pace were getting faster this time, harry lifting his hips up to meet louis' movements.

it got messy in just a couple of minutes after harry had already came because louis was fantastic in riding and he couldn't help notice his cute little whimpers.

louis still continued riding him through his orgasm. he could feel harry's warm come inside his hole and he just lost it.

 

harry came again because louis moaned his name while his come spills onto harry's chest.

they were both still heaving and louis was lying on his stomach. 

harry got up to get some towel to clean both themselves.

"if riding i mean the sex kind, is a profession, you'd totally be rich and successful and have your own firm and stuff." 

"i'm flattered harold."

they put back their clothes on, louis sprayed perfume all over the room ("it smells like sex"), harry kept the towel and placed it on his back pocket spraying some perfume on it as well and just as they were about to go out of the room, louis' mom beat them out by opening the door first.

 

"why does it smell like a perfume bottle spilled in this room? and why do the two of you looked like you just ran a marathon?" she was laughing but she sounded scary.

fuck. they were fucked. and louis just got fucked. that's too much fuck in a day. 

 

"louis farted and it contaminated the whole room Jay! it was a nightmare!" harry's acting is improving so props to him.

"louis, you had a guest over and yet all you do is embarrass yourself. i'm sorry harry. its just him being him."  
his mother smiled and walked away.

he does embarrass himself a lot but his mother is more of an expert in that field than him.

 

"oh and by the way, you should go if you don't want to stay. its nearing to 12. and louis come with me for a second. it won't take a while harry."

 

"wait for me in the living room." he said to harry and went with his mother.

 

"what is it mom?" 

this was the first time during the night that his mother looked genuinely worried. hours ago, she knew louis was lying so she didn't show much concern. but now, she's being a mother.

"he'll eventually find out about your "pseudonym" louis." 

he sighed.

"its only 3 more months and then its done. we might not even see each other anymore after that."

 

"i heard about your line in AnneS clothing." 

oh shit. he thought he could keep it a secret to his mom forever but who is he kidding, she knows everything.

"technically, its not fully mine. " she just stared at him.

 

"mom. i'm sorry! i was going to tell you but i knew you wouldn't like it." she moved closer to louis and hugged him tight.

"louis, what are you saying? i am so happy and proud of you! "

louis was a bit shocked so he didn't know what to reply. 

"even if it was from her clothing line, you still got to live out one of your goals. "

she was stroking louis' cheeks and her eyes were beginning to water.

"are you serious or are just making fun of me?"

"boo i'm serious. you're so talented honey. i thought i failed you as a mother for making you feel that way. i understand if you don't want to use the name Tomlinson."

she was hurt, louis can tell. she's proud her son got to do something big like that but it also made her sad because she can't brag about how great of a designer he was. 

 

"i'll be supporting you with all of your decisions from now on. i want to make up for lost time louis."

he's overwhelmed with what his mother was saying. this is what he has been waiting for, for so long now. her mother's support and understanding. 

"i-i don't know what to say mom. thank you? yeah um, thank you! its all i've ever wanted since i left the house years ago. "

they hugged again.

"i love you honey. keep that in mind okay? " 

"yes. i love you too mom." 

they pulled out of the hug and said their farewells.

 

"they're still downstairs."

"okay. see you soon mom."

he was about to go but his mother caught his arm.

"just make sure, whatever it is you're planning on doing after, is in no way going to hurt him. he's a good kid louis. since you were little kids, i've treated him like my own son. and that bond never went away. i trust you. do what is favorable to both sides and not just yours." 

he doesn't want to hurt harry as well. he likes the boy. all he wants to do is to shower him with care and hugs. 

he nodded, smiled and went downstairs.

 

harry was in the middle of his four sisters and his dad was on the other couch taking a picture.

 

"what did i just walk into?"

"louis! come join us!"

harry said while smiling to the camera.

"louis go. scoot over girls. make room for big brother." 

it looked cozy so why not.

"shouldn't you guys be in bed?"

"mom and dad said we could wait for the two of you to say our bye byes!" phoebe said sitting on louis' lap and daisy mimicking her seconds later.

"were doing adult things fun?"  
daisy asked him and he almost choked on his tongue.

"harry why the fu-heck would you say we were doing adult things?"

"its not me lou. when i got here, lottie was asking me a bunch of questions 'bout it too."

his dad was suspiciously laughing while looking at the pictures.

"dad ew. why would you guys say that?"

 

"its also not me lou. its your mom."

 

that **bitch** znzjwhuz.

 

"what are adult things?"  
fizz asked lottie.

"its when they sha-"

"okay honey, say goodbye to big brother. its getting late."

"lou can you do that thing you do to our hair? mommy's not good at it." phoebe was giving him rubber bands and a comb.

"you mean a braid love? sure thing."

while he was braiding the twins' hair, he felt like he was being watched.  
when he finished, he saw harry staring at him in awe with googly eyes and a creepy smile.

louis ignored him because harry's usually looks like that so its nothing unusual.

goodbyes were exchanged and long hugs were given.

"louis i'm so proud of you. and i will always be. whatever decision and path you decide to take. i always got your back."

"thanks dad. For everything. for not banishing me from the family."

his dad laughed.

"i can never do that louis. take care okay? see you soon. love you."

his dad kissed the top of his head.

"you too dad. love you." 

 

"take care of louis for me will ya harry?"

"sure thing Tom!"  
they drove back to louis' flat and the big oaf went straight to his bedroom cause its actually his flat so.

...

louis also thinks that harry's mad because he's still not over louis not being able to attend the 1st show of the tour in London.

he stayed inside the tour bus because he caught a cold and he was coughing nonstop.

harry thought he was faking it and that louis stayed behind the scenes because he wouldn't be able to control himself if he saw him performing.  
see, this is the part where harry's being annoying, louis thinks.

"still sick huh?" 

harry walked inside the tour bus and sat in the other bunk bed opposite louis'. 

"'m not faking it harry. i feel like my insides are going to burst out." louis said in between coughs.

"i'm sorry. i just wanted you to see me." 

and every single time, this gets him. harry being sweet and louis just forgets his annoyance. 

"i'm going to be with you on tour for the next 3 months. i still can attend a bunch of your shows." 

"i know.. but it would have been great if you were at my first. "

technically, that wasn't his first show in London. this was his 3rd tour. 

"sorry." 

"i know a way you can make up to me." 

"harry. no. i'm tired and you might catch my cold."

"i'm not talking about sex! do you just see my as a horny teenager?"

this is the first time harry asked him about it and he was aching to say yes that is what i've been describing you since the day you started harassing me. but no he replies with a violent cough.

"anyway, i can think about other things too not just sex. "

 

"what do you want?" 

 

"braid my hair." 

 

and louis came back to his senses. harry's been asking him to braid his fucking hair since day 1 of the tour and he was too busy worrying about the jobs he turned down. so that's why he's so upset. 

 

"that fucker's such a drama queen. "

he went out of the bus and looked for harry. he asked the crew if they've seen him and no one did.

"its like an hour before the show aren't you guys worried?"

"nah he's like this all the time. we'll eventually find him or he finds us." paul said while lounging outside where they park the buses just beside the stadium eating chips and gossiping with the other crew.

they seemed so fucking chill. the main artist was missing and yet here they are not giving a single fuck.

he tried calling harry on his cell but he probably left it somewhere because he wasn't answering.. or he just didn't want to.

louis got tired and he felt his bladder rising up and he needed to go to the loo.

he is not a fan of the bathrooms in the tour buses so he went inside the stadium and asked the people there if he can take a wee. they were nice even though they probably didn't know him. 

the bathroom was clean thank goodness. it was a good pee until he heard someone sniffing and there was a large hand coming out of the stalls.

 

"are you alright mate?"

"what is so wrong about asking someone to braid my hair? is it too much? am i like pressuring him into doing it? like what the fuck is his deal?"

 

harry seemed to not recognize louis' voice so he knocked on the stall.

harry opened it and shortly after seeing louis' face, shut it closed again.

"what do you want?"

 

"stop lying on the floor. its full of germs. we've been over this before." 

"leave me here to die. with my germ infused non-braided hair." 

harry really really really really is into louis braiding his hair. is this a kink or a foreplay he wants to do? louis will never know what goes on in his head.

"come out there and i'll tell you my answer."

"no."

"then no braided hair for you tonight."

louis made a show of pretending to walk away.

"wait!"

 

success.  
harry opened the bathroom stall door slowly and his eyes were red and puffy.

"do not tell me you cried about that?" 

"i did louis! i asked you about a million times and yet you refused! why? do you hate my hair that much?" 

harry said while sniffing the snot that's coming out of his nose. he looked younger because his hair was still not styled up to his usual quiff. it was down so it formed a fringe that fell to his forehead.

"i love your curls harry. its my least hated physical factor of you." 

harry was still sniffing and ignoring louis.

"look is this just about the braid or is it something else i did?" 

louis thought about the things he have done that might have upset harry during the whole England leg of the tour. louis constantly tease and insult him but everyone knows he doesn't mean it.  
there's a 50 percent chance that harry's patience have reached its highest peek. 

 

"i saw your texts lou and i saw some of your job offerings."

"you're not supposed to do that. ever heard of the word 'privacy'"

"its not entirely my fault. you're not very secretive with your things. you leave your wallet, your id and even your gadgets just laying around everywhere without any care in the world. and plus your phone doesn't have a passcode." 

"what's your point?"

"my point is i'm trying my best to make you love this job. i know that its a bit hard considering that the headquarters seriously lacked a lot of color and that travelling, which results to not getting enough time to sleep is not such a terrific work at all but i want you to love it. because loving the things you do would make it less tiring and more fulfilling. but i realized i can't make you love something that's not what you want to do. i read some of the offerings and they sounded amazing. like you won't get bored or depressed or sad. because its what you want and you can bring yourself to love it. i guess i was just worried, that you'd soon regret this decision and secretly leave us in the morning for something else cooler. that's why i'm trying to make everyday interesting and fun but for some reason you kept responding coldly and mean and it made me think that maybe its a sign that you really hate all of this and that you want to quit."

harry was pouring all his feelings out on louis. so i guess they're pass that stage now.

"harry you're so stupid. I would have accepted them before i even accepted this if i wanted it. and besides what you're doing is not interesting or fun. its shit and it makes me want to leave more than to stay. and i'm always cold and mean. what's so new about that?"

"yes i know but i don't know. some of the crew told me i was being paranoid but niall completely agreed to my theory. i don't know. maybe its the nerves and the adrenaline and the emotions hitting me all at once. i don't know."

niall would certainly be the person to always agree to harry.  
he remembered those late night whispers he hears almost every day coming from the other bunk beds. he doesn't want to be in any part of it so he always just went back to sleep. perhaps those were the times where harry and niall were talking about this "theory" of his.

 

"i'm not going to leave. i don't care about the bland office or not getting enough sleep. and even if i ended up with the most awesome job in the world, i'd still feel sad and depressed and bored because its my nature. and everyday you do something idiotic or stupid, it does make me regret sometimes but it makes me want to be with you a lot more. which is unexplainable really. i don't need you to entertain me, i already told you that in my honest opinion, every single moment with the team is a new kind of experience. and who ever said i don't love this job? i love it harry."

he moved between harry legs, spread it apart and slot himself inside, resting his back on harry's chest.

he grabbed harry's arms and placed them around his waist.

"and it might not seem like i do, i do okay? no matter how much erratic you guys get, i still love it." 

louis poured out his feelings too. it seemed fair enough.

harry squeezed his waist tighter and pulled him in closer. he kissed the back of louis' head and rested his chin on louis' shoulder.

"you have no idea how happy that made me feel. i needed that reassurance."

"you need it every hour of the day for you not to be all paranoid and shit."

harry laughed against his neck.

 

"i like you a lot louis."

it sent shivers all over his body and harry must have felt it as well.

"what is it about us and bathrooms?" louis asked.

"it makes us emotional."

louis wanted to say i like you too like a lot lot lot too. but they were hearing niall's voice outside the bathroom, probably using a megaphone.

 

"if you don't get out of there, i will ban you from having sex with louis and yes i know you guys have sex in you bunk beds i'm like right next to you two inconsiderate fuckfaces!" 

 

where did this hype on "fuckface" came? and they both know that niall can hear them fucking and that is exactly how they want it which was a discovery they found out at louis' house. 

 

"we can't let that happen. having sex with you is like the only thing that keeps me alive and wakes me up every morning."

harry said while standing up and headed outside with louis closely trailing behind him.

"that's kinda depressing." 

"what is?" niall appeared the second they got outside the bathroom.  
they ignored him and continued walking.

"no its not boo bear. its inspirational. your tight hole encourages me to strive harder and harder and harDER." 

"what hole?" 

louis almost laughed. almost.

"i was never a fan of barebacking. but i love doing it with you." harry said loudly enough for the crew inside of the stadium to hear.

they didn't really respond which can mean a lot but possibly, they just didn't know what barebacking is.

"what's barebacking?" niall of course is clueless to everything.

"twitter is always the best place to get answers especially if you have a shitload of followers."  
louis said.

"yeah! that's a great idea. thanks lou."

"poor niall."  
harry said stripping off his clothes and putting on the new ones.

"you got him curious." 

"you encouraged him to go on twitter." 

louis shrugged. what's done is done.

 

 

they headed to the backstage to get ready. 

"5 mins till he's on!"

harry made louis come with him to the platform where he would be lifted up to the stage. 

 

"5 minutes harry."  
louis said while fixing harry's shirt sleeves.

"yeah. what i said in the bathroom awhile ago, i meant it. i want you to always remember that."  
harry was intensely looking at him in the eyes.

louis nodded because he can't seem to formulate the appropriate words to respond to harry. 

as he was about to leave, he remembered something.

"2 mins!"

he made harry squat in front of him, grabbed the section on the left side of harry's hair, braided it and secured it with an elastic.

 

"there. it looks pretty."

louis smiled with his teeth for the first time. 

harry was staring at him with wide eyes. 

he moved closer and pressed their lips together. the kiss was soft and slow and harry was gentle with his touches.

 

they were kissing as if harry wasn't about to go on in a minute.

"um, 30 seconds!" the guy cleared his throat.

or in 30 seconds

they were still kissing and no one wanted to pull out of it first.

 

"10 seconds!" that got them.

they both just stood there, not talking as the guy started counting down.

"10."

 

louis stepped out of the platform.

"9"

 

he waited for harry to be lifted up so he stayed there, both just staring into each other's eyes.

"8."

 

"7."

 

"6."

harry got out of the lift and placed a long kiss on louis' forehead.

 

"5." 

 

"4."

 

he went back in the platform.

 

"3."

 

louis moved closer and held harry's hand in his. looking at each other like this can beat out any conversation they have ever had.

 

"2."

 

louis lets go. and the platform started moving up.

 

"and we're on!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am really really trying to post everyday. as i said, in the previous notes. but i want to make the upcoming chapters longer so i won't have to rush everything in. i'm still not sure how many i would do for this story. it depends if i want to make a couple of changes in the ending. i have thought of an ending but the future chapters are still in process. (°ℇ °) but anyways, i hope you enjoyed! i'm sorry again for not keeping up to my declaration of posting everyday. haha! thanks for the support! i love you guysss! ♡  
> chapter 10 on its way!!!


	10. pussiesanddicks 4ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry challenges louis, tequilla!louis, niall is not happy, zayn wanted to replenish and liam is stupid. this chapter is filled with flashbacks, lunacy and more and more and more feelings!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!!! i didn't post yesterday and the day before, i am so sorry about that. i had to edit out the parts in this chapter and i didn't get to finish it yesterday. but i hope you enjoy! and i cannot thank you guys enough for the support and love you give!! thank youuuuuu!! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **btw the italized words are them telling the story so it was in their respective point of views.**

louis felt the cool breeze of air on his skin which was strange because he decked himself in sweats, a thick hoodie, socks and even a beanie to avoid the cold last night.  
..  
they had to move to the tour bus from the hotel because the fans were nonstop shouting and screaming outside. it was loud and disturbing. many of the hotel guests complained so they had no choice but to move harry. they drove the tour bus to the stadium and asked the management if they could stay in the garage at the back of the building. they happily agreed.

it was a chilly night in Denmark. harry and niall clearly likes the cold because they turned off the heater and he can't further debate with them because it was 2 against 1. harry saw how irritated louis was at the situation so he surrendered himself as a "human body warmer-er" he announced it like he was a superhero in a comic book.

 

"lame." louis said turning to his side and scooting away from harry.

"you're such a fuckface lou, come here and cuddle."

"no and enough with the fuckface. its never gonna pick up."

harry did not understand what a "no" was cause he never does. he pulled louis closer and made him face his side.

"so cute! look at you all bundled up and cuddly!" 

harry was kissing him all over his face and making "hmm" noises.  
he fell asleep shortly afterwards.  
..

louis started feeling something he can't quite explain  
particularly in the lower part of his body.

he opened his eyes and saw a sleepy harry with his plump lips wrapped around louis' cock.

louis was naked except for his socks and beanie. harry noticed louis waking up so he looked up and smiled, mouth full of louis' length.

he pulled out of it with a loud pop.

"early morning blow jobs are the best."

yes it is. louis thinks. its hard to resist him especially now that he knows what harry feels. but it was never brought up anymore and their relationship was still unclear. they fuck, they like each and both parties are aware but for some reason, they never clarified or talked about what they are.

"not really, especially if the person getting blown was still sleeping and possibly snoring unpleasantly."

harry grinned and kissed him on the cheeks.

"but you looked so fuckable lou." harry was stroking his dick slowly while patting his beanie head.

 

"I AM NOT HAPPY." they both jerked in surprise.

louis forgot that niall was probably still sleeping. and is centimeters away from them. its not his fault though, harry was the one who initiated this, he should've been more cautious. 

"its okay ni! you''ll soon get used to it!" harry said shouting back at niall.

of course, the word cautious and harry won't mix together. and both of them really didn't care about niall being in the same room. they like it. but louis was the nicest person ever and so he acted like he actually cared.

"harry have some respect. "

he's not sure why respect was the word that came out. maybe its because of hungry-eyed styles looking at him and slowly trailing his fingers to louis' hole.

"THAT DOESN'T SOUND CONVINCING LOUIS! I THOUGHT YOU WERE BETTER THAN THIS!" niall was squealing and perhaps left after that because they heard the loud bang of the door.

"i need to learn how to get some self-control. i don't want you to always wake up the next day with a sore bum. but at the same time, i want you to so people would know how good i am."

does he even have a say on this? for the past couple of days, louis was resenting himself for just giving in every time harry wants to shag which is all the freaking time. he's kind of scared because he knows that this tour would all be nothing but excessive penetration and overly stretched hole. 

and people already knows they're having sex. especially harry's fans. they were combining harry and louis' names together and photoshopping them kissing. they don't really need photoshop. if they ever spend a day with harry and louis, they'd pretty much get sick of it. cause whatever time or wherever they are, harry just randomly kiss louis even with people around them. 

he tried running away, yes. louis tried. just TRIED because harry's good and he gets caught even before he has the chance to.

the attack would be out of the blue, like when louis is sketching, texting or even when he's doing nothing. 

sometimes its when he wears his glasses. his lips got murdered that day. louis swore to never wear them again. 

sometimes it would be when he didn't know what he did.  
..  
they were in a hotel room with some of the crew in Sweden. it was their first stop in Europe.

"lou, hand me my underwear! its in my black suitcase!" harry shouted from across the room.

"fucking get it yourself haz." 

he heard violent clacking noise that was heading towards him. and he realized it was harry's boots. 

he kissed louis open mouthed, tongue first and it probably was obscene. but harry didn't care even if there were about 10 more people in the room other than than him and louis.

louis pulled out of the kiss. still panting for air. harry was looking at him, his stare was asking for more.

"what the fuck got into you?"

"haz."

"what?"

"HAZ!" the 10 other people flinched and harry walked out of the room.  
..  
and now that louis thinks about it, there's a possibility it was because of the "haz"

 

but louis would admit that there was a time, where he was the attacker.  
..  
"louis, could you pick out an outfit for me. i'm going to this party thing at my mate's house." 

harry came to his flat the night they went on their separate ways for the one week break. he had a suitcase with him.

louis slapped him and didn't make him come in. 

"what was that for?" harry was rubbing his face and frowned.

"i was just making sure if i wasn't still dreaming because i know i was asleep in bed because its fucking 1 am and normal people are usually asleep that hour of the day but since you people are not normal, you think you can just come in here without warning and disturb other people's tranquility ALL THE TIME. so forgive me, i was just checking." 

harry needs to realize for the billionth time that louis isn't like them. he gives high importance to sleep and since the beginning of this job, he's being deprived from it. can't he just have one quiet night alone.

harry looked sad and helpless and louis quickly regretted his breakdown.

he sighed and then pulled harry inside his flat. '

"its 1 am and i just need sleep." 

he took the suitcase from harry's hand and took harry's hand on the other. he lead him to the bed but harry refused to sit on it. harry stood by the door. 

"aren't you going to come in?"

harry didn't reply so louis just took out the clothes from the suitcase, and laid them on his bed.

a couple minutes later, louis chose an outfit and placed the other clothes back on the suitcase. when he glanced at the door, harry wasn't there.

he looked all over the room. he found harry behind him, sitting on a corner. 

 

"what are you doing there harry?" 

he approached harry and squatted in front of him.

harry still didn't respond. and louis thinks its adorable.

he stretched harry's legs outwards so he can straddle his lap. harry covered his entire face with his huge hands.

"i think it was sleep deprivation that got me. "

harry responded with a "mmhm" louis took harry's hands away from his face and held his wrists. he kissed harry's forehead.

"i"

he kissed harry's nose

"am"

he kissed harry's left cheek.

"so"

he kissed harry's right cheek.

"truly."

he kissed harry's chin

"very" 

he kissed harry's lips.

"sorry." 

this was extreme. louis has never done anything like this and it surely beats out harry's kisses because this seemed more tender and loving. 

harry pushed louis to the ground and pinned his arms above his head.

"apology accepted." and so he finally spoke. if that's what it all had to take, louis will try to not upset him anymore because there's no way in fuck he'd do that again.

harry kissed him feverishly and they snogged for about 10 minutes on the floor. louis' back is starting to ache so he whined in harry's mouth. 

"don't you have a party to get to?" he breathed in harry's mouth.

"you're right. i should go now shouldn't i?" harry bit louis' lower lip.

"yes. you should." louis said with his hands on harry's face. 

harry smiled and got up. 

"i should give you the silent treatment all the time. it makes you affectionate."

harry stripped off his clothes and louis thought its because they're going to shag but unfortunately no. he headed to the front door and kissed louis goodnight.  
..

 

"that's not much of an indicator to tell whether or not a person's good. what if my bum was sore because we spent hours trying every position we could come up with until you'd finally get it right, or what if i just fingered myself because it was better than your dull work."

"i'm not dull. i'm exciting. and we all know i don't need to pound on you for hours, you can't even last a minute."

harry was slowly lowering himself down, catching louis' dick on his mouth again.

what how dare he say that? louis thought. maybe for the past couple of times they had sex, louis will admit that he doesn't last more than 5 mins but its because of months and months of sexual frustration. before harry, it has been a while since he had sex. so louis was just fragile and desperate for a dick in his hole. 

"are you challenging me?" louis sat up and so did harry.

harry laughed as if louis' never going to be able to do that. and that he's so incredibly irresistible that its impossible. 

 

"well, why not? if you're up for it." he was moving his eyebrows up and down waiting for louis' answer.

"i'm up for it. 1 hour. "

an hour is his last record with a random bloke he met at uni back then. they were fuck buddies for a week and then louis got tired of him.

"an hour? are you sure about that? we could forget about all of this if you want?"

and it shows in harry's face how much he is discriminating louis' will power. louis will put an end to it.

"no. i want to do it." 

"okay." harry was wearing his signature smirk. louis wants to spill his come all over it.  
but before that, he should think of a way to get back at harry's um, well, everything harry has been to him.  
the thought takes him back when a fan somehow has been let in backstage and approached him.

louis was "watching" the concert through audio livestream that was sponsored by coca-cola. because harry was right, he won't be able to control himself seeing him sing at the flesh. louis can't even contain his smile and squeal whenever harry sings a high note. via audiostream.

 

"i love him so much!"  
the fan sat next to him and was taking out a notebook. he wasn't even going to ask her how she got there. because he kinda feels bad for them. they wait for hours and hours for a popstar they possibly might be able to talk to but not as long as how they waited.

"yeah." louis can't think of an answer. he's not sure as well if he actually needed to respond. but the girl was staring at him and it was awkward so.

"i mean, i can't even think of a bad trait! he's so perfect!!"  
doesn't understand the concept of personal space, horny-ness, lacks knowledge of privacy, too emotional, cries a lot, a bitch sometimes, annoying diva, oh, the list goes on. louis thought. 

"yeah he's reeeeaally great."  
he doesn't want harry's clean image to disintegrate because of his hatred. and the fan seemed genuine and nice and loves harry a lot. he mentally said to himself that a good deed once in a while won't hurt.

but since the fan is not in the picture anymore.  
doesn't understand the concept of personal space, horny-ness, lacks knowledge of privacy, too emotional, cries a lot, a bitch sometimes, annoying diva was just swimming in his mind.  
HA HA HA, louis laughed in his head.

"loser gets to wear they're underwear over his clothes. including a bra. you'll do it on your concert later this night and i'll do it while watching you back stage with the crew. people would still see me that way, so its fair."

"that's it? no problem. i do that all the time. i'll add something. loser will also wear a pink knickers on his head."

that's degrading. but louis will do his very best so he doesn't end up doing it.

"i'll add something too. if you lose, you need to say this on your ending speech, "i love you all so much even if you are all vaginas! i love cocks but vaginas aren't as bad as i thought they would be! i love you guys! pussiesanddicks 4ever!""

harry looked shocked for a moment but he smiled as if he thought of something too.

"and if you lose, you need to come up to the stage with me, and i will act all surprise and stuff and then you will take my microphone, kiss me right in the mouth with tongue, of course and declare your undying admiration and love for me."

if harry can be described with his own sentence, this will be it. a mixture of idiocy, cockiness and egoism.

"none of that is true. mine is based on the facts. yours, maybe, based on your imagination?"

"are you scared?" 

"no i'm not. you are." louis' childishness is coming out. it might not be childish to some but to louis. it is. because he usually just give in and say yes to end the  
conversation so this was kinda big.

 

"no. i'm confident actually. i know how this will end. and its not me with the tears streaming down his fa-" harry frozed and stopped talking. and he looked like he just remembered something.

"what?"

harry was reluctant to answer louis. 

 

"does alcohol like make you do things you've never done before?" 

 

he doesn't know what relevance it could provide to the matter they are talking about right now. but harry looked persistent.

"not really. it makes me dizzy. but i'm usually good with my drinks."

"yeah. USUALLY."

usually was emphasized.

"what is this about?" 

"is there anything else it does to you? like give you the power to do something like i don't know.. stuff."

harry uses the word like and stuff and i don't know too much. but harry just does a lot of things.

"if it does anything to me, it probably brings out a lot of hidden talents."  
..  
louis remembered the time where he went out for drinks during zayn's my-bf-left-me-4-a-girl stage. (louis makes up stages that are based on his personal experiences. and yes, this situation happened also to him before so that is why, this stage was born.) that was also the time where zayn stopped abusing himself with alcohol and it was because of louis. he got up at the table where the bartenders were serving the drinks and he made a beat, "hey! louis is my name, zayn is my main! i'm not good with rhymin' but believe me i'm tryin'!! he was replaced with a pussy by some dude who's made of poop-y!" (zayn tried erasing the whole entire thing on his head and it was difficult.)

and halfway through his rhyme, someone was beat boxing beside louis. it didn't end after that, people were starting to challenge him into a rap battle and it was the most humiliating side zayn has witnessed from louis. 

and it was embarrassing on zayn's part as well, because louis' raps always included a part or a line of a fact about him. may it be his hair, or his cheekbones and even his dick that louis accidentally saw, it was turned into a nauseous and intolerable rhyme.  
..

"what kind of talents?" harry was staring at him with anticipation and curiosity but louis is not going to tell him about his rap skills. that's a lot of opportunities opened for harry's insults and teasing. 

"there is a reason why they're hidden."

"but can't you just tell me one? just one!" harry was pouting and louis cannot tolerate pouting.

"no."

but he's experienced pouting harry for a considerable amount of time now so he's a bit used to it.

"but.." harry looks uneasy.

"a while ago, you were so eager on winning and making this bet with me and now you look like a scared deer which you always are but this time its more accentuated. what has gotten into you?"

"do you not remember anything that happened 2 days before we started touring here in Europe?"

"me zayn and liam went to a pub. you and niall were there too. odd. but not that unusual. and then we all shared a big table. and there were loads of drinking."

"that's it?" 

its quite weird that he forgot about the other things that happened. if there were other things.

"why? were there other things that happened as well?'

he's anxious to know because his rapper alter ego might've come out again.

"yes. a lot! try to remember lou. "

a lot? huh. why is harry even bringing this up now. how did it even get here.

"harry i still don't see the relevance of this to our bet."

"just try pleaseeeeeee."

"ugh." louis said massaging his head.

"come on tell me."

..  
 _"loueh! come join us!!" zayn was probably a little bit intoxicated because his eyes were half closed and liam was on his side, trying to hold him up._

_"how long have you guys been here?"_

_"since 8pm. zayn wanted to replenish his body and mind. he said booze was the best way for it."_

_liam is so gullible and stupid. that is the most shittiest excuse a person can use for beer._

_"i like you but you're stupid sometimes."_

_"that's not what you're mother would have wanted you to say to nice people."_

_i heard your voice. i turned around causing our noses to bump._

_"ow!" you hissed._

_"you deserved it."_  
  
..

"deserve is such a big word." harry said.

"shut up."

...  
 _"good thing you guys are here! join us!!" zayn was holding out empty beer bottles to you and niall._

_"zayn's having fun huh?" you asked while pushing your giraffe body inside the booth so you could sit beside me._

_"i'm gonna go the bathroom."  
i said, so i went to the bathroom quickly and sent a text to you._

**"i am not askin u 2 come btw. i just really needed a wee. so dnt even try."**  
  
.. 

"did you pee or did you do something else?"

"i peed. i have a very small bladder."

harry made a "tsss" sound.

he went to the loo that night because harry looked nice. he looked extra extra extra extra nice.  
he was wearing a sheer button up thus exposing his tattoos. that's why he was there, trying to regain his stability and control by thinking about zayn and liam naked. and it was a big help. but he's not going to tell harry that.

"anyways.."  
...  
 _when i got back to the booth, you and zayn's smug smile greeted me.  
niall was laughing and liam was just there. _

_i didn't have a single clue what happened during the 5 mins i was in the bathroom._

_"did you guys have an orgy or something when i was gone?"_

_"not all of us are gay here lou." niall said while chugging his beer in one go cause he's irish._

_"yeah lou. how inconsiderate!" you were shaking your large head in disappointment._

_i furrowed my eyebrows and ignored your annoying banter._

_"do a shot for us since you were being a douche."_

_i didn't know i was being a douche._

_"oh. is that how it is?"_

_the four of you all nodded. and so i didn't have any choice but to drink._

_the next couple of hours, i was slowly getting tipsy and everything around me was blurry._

_"you're welcome."  
i saw zayn whispering to you._

_after a couple of minutes,  
zayn and liam were nowhere to be found and niall was dancing on a table with unknown people. you were beside me, staring._

_"what did you guys talk about when i was peeing?"_

_you moved closer._

_"you're weakness." you said and you were doing that thing with your face that i hated so much. wait who am i kidding? i always hate your face._  
  
..

"don't kid yourself lou."

louis slapped him across the cheek.

"do you have like a spanking kink?"

that was ignored.

..  
 _"i have a weakness?' i asked._

_and you said._  
 _"tequila."_  
  
....

"after that , it was all just vague."

"do you want me to continue?" harry asked.

"no."

"so tequila..."  
...  
 _  
tequila makes you woozy and adowrable. as zayn has said._

 _"i don't intend to take advantage of you lou. zayn said to me that you go soft when you have tequila in you. and i could just use the image of soft louis for a wank. i don't need the real deal. i value other people's decisions."_  
  
..

"is that what you really said to me?"

"yes lou. i'm an honest person! i won't lie to you! you mean a lot to me and i think that's the lowest of low things i could ever do to you."

"you're getting defensive."

"okay so you were really drunk.."

he ignored louis and continued.

...  
 _YOU WERE REALLY DRUNK. half of the things you were saying wasn't making sense and half was all sexual._

_"i want you to take advantage harry. don't you want me?'_

_one of my wildest dreams is coming true. and you were giving me permission so is not really "taking advantage."_  
  
..

"i was intoxicated. i think that still counts as "taking advantage.""

"but i didn't want to reject you." 

"yeah right."  
louis removed the hair that was falling down on harry's eyes.

"sex with soft louis is as good as sex with bitchy louis. he was letting out small moans, he kept on saying my name and he just looked delicious."

"you do know we're just the same person right?"

"yes. i just wanted to say it like that. seems more fitting." 

...  
 _"you're so beautiful, harry. i like you very much." you whispered in my ear._

_it was the first time you had said anything during sex except for whines and constant nagging._

_and you kept looking and smiling at me throughout every thrust i do and that just got me._

_i came hard and you followed after._

_"that was fast." you said while scooping up some of the come and putting it on your mouth._  
  
..

"that's gross. i don't do that."

"louis, even when you're not drunk, you like my come. so don't even try." 

louis pinched his nose hard.  
..  
 _"was it?" i asked. we were doing it for about 20 mins and we usually end a 10 or a 5.  
_ ..

"you count the time of our intercourse-s?"

"why do you need to ask these questions in the middle of my storytelling? can't you wait until the end?" 

"you were like this too when i was telling the story!"

harry gave him the death glare again.  
louis rolled his eyes.

..  
 _"yes. we can do it again. like. right now." you said and zayn probably left out one thing. tequila louis is also very horny._  
..

"for harry." harry said.

"it was the tequilla."

....  
 _it wasn't even seconds later and yet your dick is hard again. you have superpowers._  
..

"i know." 

harry glared at him and louis did the zip on the mouth gesture.

..  
 _we ended up doing it for one straight hour. i would occasionally say "wait" or "let's rest" but you were such an eager little shit and i get all pumped up to the sight of it._  
..

"i'm not a shit."

"shut up lou."

..  
 _i got up and took caution of zayn's reminder._  
 _"get him dressed the next day before he wakes up naked. he's not into drunk sex when he's back to his normal state."_  
...

"so you, woke up without any remembrance of the night. but i knew everything that happened."

"you knew? but you waited until today to tell me? you fucking fuckface."

and there it was. it came out. "fuckface"

"i forgot okay? i'm sorry. but for what its worth, that was the best sex marathon i've ever had in my whole entire life."

"compliments won't get you to anything styles." 

"i know. but actions will."

he started moving closer to louis again. making him lie on the bed.

"still up for the bet?"

he's terrified because the 1 hour louis is perhaps the effect of alcohol on him. and it he might lose and embarrass himself in front of everyone.

but harry was looming over him, looking all confident and proud. he's more mature than this. bets and wager for proving his skills was a sign of immaturity. but he  
was okay with it since he's doing it with harry.

 

"you fucking bet i am." 

 

..

louis wanted to scream to the whole universe how fucking great he was. 

"i won over harry douchebag styles!" he was screaming everywhere he went to. 

it was a close fight actually. it was 1 minute to an hour and louis was so close his insides were churning. but he used his most beloved tactic (zayn&liamnaked) and he lasted util the time was up and harry was shaking above him from the orgasm.

 

harry was on stage. 

and even if this is the first time louis saw harry performing, with his underwear and a bra over his clothes, a pink pair of knickers on his head, looking ridiculous,  
his eyes were sparkling. like the time where he saw harry getting interviewed. his emotions were evident in his facial expressions. he was beautiful and the lights on the stadium just made him shine brighter than he already was. it was overwhelming. 

 

the nonsense and stupidity of it all, the bets, the teasing and the sex even, is making it harder to imagine leaving all of this after the tour.  
looking at harry right now, doing all these dumb things with him, causes his heart to ache. 

he doesn't want to just settle with what they have at the moment. talking about it to harry may have severe consequences but he'll take it. its more than enough shagging and kissing and hugging. and he knows he should stop blaming harry for his feelings but harry poured gasoline to the fire that was burning up in louis by saying "i like you" back. 

with everything that's happened and experiences he got to live out everyday with him, he's not contented with sex being the only thing that he's familiar with harry.  
louis wants to know how he treasures the person he loves. he wants to know how he shows it to the person he loves. he wants to see how he looks at the person he loves. he wants to hear how he says "i love you" to the person he loves. he wants to feel the love he gives to the person.  
and with these kinds of thoughts in his mind, 

 

louis' pretty sure the like isn't like anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's not much smut in this chapter. but i still hope you enjoyed!! lots of development on the way. who doesn't want that? (・∀・ ) hahahaha! going to post the next one later this day or tomorrow. sorry for the false promises, i'm such a shit i know. (￣。￣)
> 
> but anyways, thanks again!!!!! love you guyssss


	11. arrity waiter!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paris, France, French were mentioned too much in this chapter. they are all bewitched by its charm or.. not all of them.  
> louis has a thing for sarcasm, harry uses google translate and niall becomes a model for french lube.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! chapter 11 for you guys! thanks as always, for the support!!!!!!!! and here i am again, apologizing for the lack of update everyday. ヽ( ˃ ヮ˂)ノ hahaha i am so sorry!! but anyways, jouir!

"lou!!! lou!! louuuuu!! look can you see?? loooook!!"

harry was holding a ginger fat stout cat that looked familiar.

“its a cat harry i’m not blind.”

“i’m surprise you don’t even know what your own cat looks like. its alberto!”

alberto looked different. more fat than he was since louis last saw him. he gave alberto to zayn for him to catsit while he was on tour with harry. zayn probably loaded him up with food in one day that would last for a week. he does that to edwardo as well. and that’s the main reason why zayn is not fitted to have cats.

“i should not let zayn catsit for me anymore.” louis took alberto from harry’s arms.

“you’re not even going to ask me how i got him?”

“no. you people do the impossible a lot and i don’t really care.”

alberto was scurrying and meowing his way out of louis’ arms. he lets him go and alberto went straight to harry’s leg asking to be lifted up.

harry laughed and carried alberto, petting his fur.

“i gave you food, shelter and i clean up your poop and pee. and this is what you do to me? replace me with some curly headed wanker?”

alberto meowed and licked harry’s hand which probably means he chose harry and that louis should go fuck himself.

and if alberto was a talking cat, he would’ve said that, louis was sure.

“i don’t know why he’s like that. i just got him 20 mins ago lou.”

 

apparently alberto has a thing for hot guys. for the next few hours before they board to France, he has been clinging to harry all day. and not even bothering to take a single glance to his distressed owner. sure alberto possibly got mad at him for not saying goodbye and asking zayn to pick him up in his flat the day they arrived in Sweden a couple of weeks ago. its not like he forgot about him, the moment louis was leaving for the Europe leg, alberto never showed up or even meowed. so it slipped louis' mind that he had a cat.  
and alberto rarely shows up whenever louis was present. he was either in a corner or somewhere dark. and louis tries his very best to be the best owner he can possibly be, but the cat just straight up rejects him.

 

...

Paris was supposed to be filled with romance and love and serendipity, like what the French people have been poisoning into the heads of tourists. from where he is now, in a cramped tour bus, with 20 + plus people dancing and grinding on each other, alberto farting in his face and harry high off of painkillers and prescriptive drugs, sniffing his hair, there’s no love or serendipity or romance at all. just booze, sweat and odor.  
if you asked louis how he got there, he can tell you in one word.

**harry.**

..

 

“where do you want to go first?” harry was sitting next to him on the plane with alberto.

“are you even allowed to take him out?”

“probably not. but i’m the talent. they can’t order me around. “

louis gave him a "don't fucking joke with me" look.

“haha.. i’m kidding, i asked permission from the flight attendant.” harry said while elbowing louis’ shoulder playfully.

he can’t help but wonder how does harry remain humble and down to earth. the fame should have gotten him by now. he started at 16, young and clueless about everything that’s in the real world. very easy to manipulate and control.

“what did you tell her?” louis was curious because there was a huge no pets allowed sign right in front of them.

“i told her that a friend of mine needs him badly since its their first time of flight ever and that he wanted to experience it together.”

louis thought that it was the most unbelievable lie you could tell someone. and the flight attendant perhaps agreed to it, is because harry styles was asking her.

“she wants to suck your dick.”

“lou get your mind out of the gutter! with you like this, sometimes i forget that you’re actually older.”

harry was shaking his head.

“yes i’m filthy and dirty. i love fucking.” (sarcasm) louis said and maintained his stoic face.

harry knitted his eyebrows together and looked around them.

“want to have sex in the bathroom?”

“i was being sarcastic.”

“oh.”

“now, whose mind is in the gutter again?”

harry doesn't even know the concept of sarcasm. louis uses it to harry every time he can. it helps louis remind himself who he is. but one problem is that harry takes it seriously and he just doesn't get it. louis even does it with his sarcastic voice and yes harry’s still oblivious.

when they were in Amsterdam, harry was totally in the zone for food all the time. it doesn't have anything to do with absolutely anything but he does it anyways. the food he took back every time him and paul went out, always involved ketchup to be smeared onto it. so the places where the crew gets ready or in tour buses, ketchup packets were everywhere both opened and not opened.

the not opened doesn't do much just leaves you thinking why the fuck is there a ketchup packet in the bathroom or in your bunk bed.

while the opened ketchup packet causes a lot of hysteria. first, people would most likely mistake it for blood resulting into mass screams and shouting.  
second, it gets everywhere. important clothes, niall's guitar (he massively loved and treated like a baby), and documents needed for the tour (which he didn't even know existed.)  
lastly, its dangerous especially when its on the floor.

“why are there so many ketchup bottles in here?” harry doesn't even need to ask. the crew got it for him because its less dangerous and messy. and he knows.

"oh you know , lads night out. alcoholic beverages are so out, ketchup is the new buzz." (sarcasm)

"lou, ketchup isn't really made for drinking. that’s a bit disgusting."  
says the guy who puts ketchup on his salad. SALAD.

"i’m not an idiot harry. but i think you are. do me a favor and google sarcasm for me."

louis is getting tired of reminding harry about it all the time. he needs to learn or louis won’t be able to get the satisfaction in it if he keeps on doing this.

"i think everyone knows what sarcasm is. come on lou, don’t be such a smarty pants. i’m not that weird."

louis’ patience is starting to sizzle. it was only simmering back then but now, it is really heating up to a new high.

"you put ketchup on salads harry."

"just when i think it lacks in taste! like something’s missing."

"when that happens, you automatically run to ketchup? what happened to salt and pepper?"

louis felt like he was having a debate with a 12 year old who’s obsessed with ketchup.

"those are so overrated."

who decided on that, louis thought. how can condiments be overrated. well, to harry, its possible.

there was also a time before they started touring.  
it was a lazy day at the headquarters. niall asked louis to go even if he wasn't really needed. 

he spent the entire day at the dressing room, watching tv and napping and he’s fine with it because he’s still getting paid. harry came in like he already knows louis would be there.

"i really like the fridge."

"that’s nice." 

it wasn't nice at all, louis just woke up from his nap so he blurts out random shit.

"i like how it can keep its cool and do its work without any flaws. that is what we all need in our lives."

he ignored harry because he does these things a lot. not really a surprise anymore.

"i also like the way it looks. sleek but rugged because of the black clothin-i mean coating."

 

"if you like it that much, you should marry the fucking fridge then."  
(sarcasm)

"i should, shouldn't i?"

harry looked deadly serious which scared the crap out of louis.  
he only found out what was behind that bit when they were also in Amsterdam, he learned from niall that harry was talking about him and not the fridge. and looking back at it now, it made more sense.

and that's probably the reason why he just kept teasing louis about it instead of continuing to drop really really really subtle hints. if he badly wanted to talk about it back then he should have tried to grow some balls.

 

but the one that most got into louis’ nerves just happened yesterday.

"what are you watching?"

 

and there was no valid reason for harry to not know what he was watching because it had sounds and he wasn't wearing any earphones

 

”straight porn” (sarcasm)

harry dramatically gasped.

 

louis was watching cat videos.

 

..

 

a voice came from the speaker and announced they were 15 mins to landing.

"we should go to the lock balcony thingy!!"

"what the fuck is the lock balcony thingy."

"its a famous landmark where you write yours and your lover's name in a padlock, and then lock it in the bridge and then you throw the key into the Seine river as a symbol of your undying love." niall was eavesdropping and he sounded like he was reading.

"i’m pretty sure that its not called "lock balcony thingy."" louis said.

"i’m not good with names lou. stop judging me."

"not judging you, ‘m simply correcting."

harry made a face.

 

"harry the moment we arrive in France which is in 10 minutes, you go straight to an interview, radio show and after that we’ll shoot some scenes for your movie."

louis wasn't aware harry was going to have a movie. or maybe he is. and maybe that is why he was interviewed about what its like to work with harry in which he answered with honesty and quickly was told by the person behind the camera man to rephrase everything (code for “please lie.”) during the UK shows.

"but its only like 9 am in the morning!!"

"yes we need to finish everything by 4 or 5 pm because you have a dentist appointment at 6."

louis thinks niall is the worst manager ever. a manager is efficient and strict but should always think of the artist’s happiness first and foremost. 

if harry isn't happy, then it would result to rebellion and “you’re fired!”

"i hate the dentist."

"why did you wait until today for him to go to the dentist? why can’t he do it back in the UK?"

harry got up from his seat and announced that he was going to the loo. 

he handed alberto to louis.

"i did set up an appointment with his old dentist back in the UK but he didn't want to go. typical harry. so i thought of this awesome idea."

"what?"

"i told him he could choose any country he wants in the Europe leg where he wanted to go to the dentist to. and that he can go partying or even throw one afterwards. he picked France. "

that would be a disaster. harry throwing a party? but i guess that would make him happy, louis thought.

"Is it for a check up or something else?"

"tooth removal."

louis had tooth removal before. the dentist used laughing gas on him instead of injecting anesthesia. which is a bad idea because all day, louis stared at the ceiling and counted his fingers using the alphabet and zayn walked in on him doing that. he thought louis was high.

 

this has always been in one of the places louis wanted to come back to. he has been here with his family but that was a long time ago when they still could go without his mother’s work interrupting every 5 seconds.

harry was going from studio to studio and louis has been dragged along with him because “you’re my bitch louis. my stylist bitch. don’t even try to escape from this or else.”

louis was threatened. and he’s a strong soul so he asked about the “or else.” it was sexual and terrifying.

"i can sue you."

"its not like you wouldn't benefit from the two. if you come with me, you’d get to see landmarks.."

landmarks more like buildings of studios. sure he’d probably see 2 or 1 but he wouldn't get to devour them thoroughly.

”..the or else option is also good in your case. i know you like a little bit of kink.” harry winked.

no. you like that. louis wanted to say but he kept his mouth shut through the whole journey so it would seem like he was on strike.

 

when they got to the clinic, harry refused to go because the place was scary and so was the dentist.

"harry come on, we’re here for you."  
paul even came with them since harry needed a bit of push (he was carried out of the car) for this to go through.

 

"pussy." 

louis whispered to himself while sitting on couch in the waiting room.  
it was intended to be only heard by him but harry has super hearing senses.

"what did you say?"

the damage ha already been done anyways why not just finish it.

"i said pussy. you’re a pussy harry."

harry made the noise girls make when they hear something mean about them. the hard and crisp “UH”

“‘m not a pussy!”

"then what are you still doing here, the dentist already called for you."

harry squinted his eyes from anger.

"i’ll show you." every word came out with emphasis.

 

an hour later, the dentist came out. he’s not that scary now that louis got a good look on him.

"i was planning on giving him anesthesia but uhh its not enough and i didn't want to load him up on it because it result to numbing until at least tomorrow night. and i know how he got a concert right? so i gave him laughing gas. its more efficient and tomorrow it will be gone.."

the dentist spoke with a thick french accent but his english is good just a bit of grammar mistakes here and there but who is louis to correct him.

harry came out of the room with cotton in a corner on his mouth and was grinning widely.

"here are some painkillers he can take. the pain will appear once in a while. take one of this, then gone!"

the dentist made an x gesture in the “gone!” part.

 

they all nodded and spoke terrible French, “merci! merci!” and harry was just making sounds of “uhhunhh!”

 

when they got back to the hotel, they stayed in the room where the other crew were. 

they all ran to harry and asked him if he was okay.

“i’m wookay, arrity waiter!! wooo!”

and then he started dancing and he kept saying woooo, spitting some saliva on the crew.

"what in the fucks name is a arrity waiter?" louise asked guiding harry to the bed and making him lie on it.

"i think he meant to say party later."

louis knew laughing gas and cotton language based from personal experience.

 

"shit i forgot about that. i need to make some calls.."

"you can’t throw a party with him looking like that!" louise smacked niall’s head.

"ow! i made a promise!"

louise looked mad.

"and he threatened me with an or else louise!!! you know how scary those are!"

 

louise’ face was starting to go soft and relaxed.

"fine. but i’m not a part of this. if something happens to harry, i won’t hesitate on sending you to jail."

she walked away and headed to harry who somehow managed to transport from the bed to the floor.

"um, harry’s or else-s..do they actually happen or is it just bluff?"

"no. he never bluffs with his or else. someone got to experience it a year ago. 

"who?"

one of the security guard of an arena pushed a fan with no apparent reason, he was saying she’s annoying and to move out of the way. of course harry was there to see all of it and he got mad like scary mad. sometimes he says something after the or else but other times, he just leaves you wondering which is ten times more terrifying."

"what happened to the guy?"

"let’s just say the last time we saw him, he was in front of a fast food place, eating a monstrous burger and dipping it on his ice cream while staring off to space.. like what you do sometimes."

"that’s horrible."

"yeah well it was his fault."

louis was learning new sides of harry again. he wonders how many are still in hiding.

"shit what the fucking cunt am i even doing! i don’t know anyone from France except old men and women from managements."

"we’ll never know. maybe once the beat drops, coats and neck ties doesn't matter anymore and the wild party alter ego in them will come out."

"louis, these people are strict and cold blooded. even more cold blooded than you."

"i was just giving my opinions. i care about your well being. but seems like i can’t do anything about it so good luck with harry, try to put out a fight if you may, he’s vulnerable. one little punch and boom knockdown."

the boom wasn't cheery at all.

"i know what you can do."

he also doesn't want to take part in this. but he’s too late. niall was already clutching to him hard.

"its time to take a little stroll in Paris!" he said the Paris how the french would say it and it sounded ludicrous.

..

its been almost an hour and they only have 2 people who was willing to go. and they were both English tourists. if they had harry with them it would've been easier.  
just make him stand in the middle of the walking people, they would definitely stop for him.

louis and niall’s legs were aching from walking for about an hour now so they sat in a bench.  
minutes later, they were approached by a sketchy looking guy.

"you guys gay?" he was a local.

louis’ choice was to ignore him but since he’s with an idiot..

 

"he is!" niall said with enthusiasm.

 

"want to make money?"

 

"louis! louis! i’ve been looking all over for you!" a tall curly headed guy approached them and hugged the other louis.

 

"as much as i love making money and being gay, porn is still a big step to take into so no."

 

"wait what? louis what did you tell them?"

 

"if they gay and if they want make money." other louis was struggling with his english.

 

"louis! you don’t go to the streets and ask people questions like that. i’m sorry please forgive him. my name's george. this is louis."

"hi i'm niall, and this is also louis!" they shook hands.

"oh! really? what a great coincidence!"

"so you want money?" other louis was persistent with the whole money thing.

"what he meant was that we are casting models for our product. we need a good body and face to place in the packaging."

"what’s the product?" niall asked.

"well, that’s where the gay part comes in. its for lube."

louis thinks that’s not so bad. and after all this they could have 2 more to add for the party.

 

"niall here would be happy to do it."

niall flinched and softly punched louis’ right arm.

"come on, we need them. for the party."

"we can find other people!!"

"we can’t. we've been looking for an hour now. all we found were tourists."

"the other guy is not from here too!"

"but other louis is. he probably has amis too ni. do it. for harry."

"what?"

"that's french for friends."

 

niall sighed.

"how much money are we talking about?"

 

..

 

"look lou i don't have those white fluffy b-balls!!!" harry was jumping up and down with his arms above his head.

"is he high?" niall asked.

"its the laughing gas and the pills, maybe." 

"i’m sorry, i wasn't able to check up on him because lux was all over the place today. and what took you guys so long?"

"he must have have filled himself with painkillers. what kind are these anyway?" niall asked.

"French and strong." louis said.

harry was walking around in circles in the room and imitating sirens.

"you didn’t answer my question!" louise pinched niall’s nose violently.

"we were looking for people for harry’s party!"

"yeah and we found two who has friends. "

"they’re harry and louis’ french doppelgangers except the french harry wasn't really french and the french louis didn't really look like louis, they just have the same name."

"and niall is a model of a french lube and has french money."

"and majority of the people coming may or may not be gay. we don’t know." 

louise didn't say anything and just sat down slowly in the couch.

 

"HARRY, WE WILL HAVE YOUR PARTY LATER IN ONE OF THE TOUR BUSES! GET YOURSELF TOGETHER!"

niall shook harry’s shoulders and shouted right in his ear but it wasn't effective and harry just touched niall’s quiff and pretended they were sharp and that it hurt.

 

paul came in with a drink in his hand.  
“don’t ask what it is and just make him drink it. this is my special hangover beverage.”

"he’s not hangover, he’s high."

"it works for both!"

harry drank up until the last drop.

“tasty!!!!! can i have some more?”

it was made with raw eggs, pickles, vodka and coffee.

they gave him water and breath mints.

the coffee in it made him more tingly and hyper. a lot more hyper than what he is naturally. the vodka didn't help either.

paul got a scolding from niall and louise.

the crew was doing different kinds of shit to him including dipping his whole head into ice cold water. and making him drink the whole thing afterwards. it didn't work. he wanted to do it again.

 

louise was blow drying his hair and he’s acting like he’s never seen it before.

"what contraption is this?" he asked in an American accent.

 

louis went closer to them and slapped harry right in the face. it was loud and it looked painful but its a method they had to use at some point. they were all so sure it worked because harry laughed but no. he laughed because it was "nice and extreme."

 

"guess we have no choice but to accompany him the whole night lou."

louis sighed.

 

at exactly 10 pm, people started showing up to the location where the tour bus was parked. it was isolated and no one would hear them if the party ended up being a killing spree if the two gay dudes they met actually were part of a gang.

 

but they looked normal. and there were straight people too but none are French. just the other louis is. they were all tourists. niall did the "why did you make me do it" face. 

louis mouthed the word "sorry."

 

"right! let’s get this party started!!" niall shouted and the crowd followed him into the tour bus shouting as well.

louis took high harry’s hand and led them inside the tour bus. alberto was there. sitting in one of the couches, looking like he owns the place.

"cute cat!"

louis was about to say “don’t touch him” but too late they already started hogging alberto.

 

"such a cute little kitty cat."  
harry said while acting all cool holding a can of beer but failing shortly after dropping it on the floor. not opened. thankfully.

 

"alberto’s not cute or little. he’s grumpy and big."

niall stood up in the table and announced

“WE’RE GONNA GET WASTED AND NOBODY’S GONNA GO HOME TONIGHT!! WOOHH!!!”

 

and that is how he got there. deep thoughts and doubts about Paris and strangers and niall and his cat and harry.

he was sandwiched beside a girl who’s trying to hard to get high harry’s attention but harry couldn't even get his own attention and too bad harry likes dicks.

 

"i’m gonna go pee." which is code for "leave me alone all of you smelly people and cat except harry who still managed to smell good." he placed alberto in harry’s lap and told the both of them to "stay."

that’s when louis realized leaving harry with alberto isn't a good idea.  
when he got back, the girl was the one holding alberto.

"where’s harry?"

"i don’t know. he just stormed off and left me with this cute little thing."

"people needs to stop saying alberto’s cute or little. " the girl shrugged and louis took alberto from her.

he placed the cat in niall’s lap who was still sober after drinking 6 cans.

"harry’s missing. i know its my fault since i'm on harry duty so just stay here and i’ll look for him."

niall looked like he doesn't really care. 

"you better find him lou, hazza’s fragile and he might hurt himself." niall said while chugging his 7th beer and he was red and maybe he is already drunk.

 

louis searched the bus even the small corners harry can’t possibly crawl into. he went out and started searching. there isn't much there, just trees and plants and bushes and more plants.

 

harry was nowhere to be found.

 

"harry!!"

 

he kept shouting and shouting until a curly head poked out of a bush.

louis headed towards it crouching down.

 

"what are you doing in there?" 

he was about to curse but a while ago he realized harry was into louis cursing when he’s high because he was staring at his crotch the whole time they waited for the people who louis thought would bail and not show up.

 

"flower" he said with no inclination, showing louis a green leaf.

"that’s not a flower harry."

"i know. i just did that so you’d get mad and curse at me."

"you sure have a lot of kinks."

"for you lou. just for you." harry pulled louis in causing him to straddle into his lap.

he licked louis’ bottom lip like it was lollipop.

 

"mmhm sweet."  
his dick twitched causing harry’s dick to twitch as well because it was an inch away from his.

"can you curse in french louis?"

"my accent is bad."

"i don't care. just the sound of your voice blurting out sexy french words is enough."

"i won’t."

harry let out a grunt and started palming louis’ cock through his jeans.  
he moved closer to louis neck, bit and sucked viciously causing louis to whimper from pain and pleasure.

 

"ha-harrreh.. s-stoo-op." harry was beginning to undo his jeans and his zipper.

 

"tu es si jolie."

 

harry’s accent is so bad but why is it turning louis on so much.

 

"where the f-heck did you learn that."

 

harry pulled out louis’ strained cock from his underwear and started thumbing the slit.

"google translate."

harry ducked down and kissed the head.

 

"fuck."  
louis breathed out and shuddered.

 

"that’s it. maudire. it doesn't even have to be in french."

louis is beginning to think that harry isn't really that high anymore.but then again maybe he still is because he was stroking louis’ cock while making monkey noises. and its supposed to help louis’ cock calm down but no.

 

"come for me louis. come on now."  
he was pumping louis' shaft harder and faster with his spit wet palm.

harry was smiling innocently at him and it was cute and nice and louis came.

 

"beau."  
harry kissed him.

 

"are you still high?"

"no. i've been not high since you slapped me awhile ago."

louis slapped him again.

"ow! what did i do?"

"everything. and just you being you."

"that actually sounds sweet."

"its not meant to be sweet. i was insulting you."

harry cleaned him up by removing the flannel over his t-shirt and using it as a towel to clean louis up and secured his dick back into his pants.

"mignon."

 

he stroked louis’ cheeks and they stayed there. eyes piercing into each other’s.

they have a habit of doing that. staring and keeping the silence.

and yes this isn't as romantic unlike many French films with the two of them crouching behind a bush outside in a chilly night but louis thinks that its only the first day. his impression of Paris completely was unfair because he based it on people who weren't from here.  
and maybe it started bad because of 

a cat, a dentist and harry 

but nonetheless, it did ended good because of

harry, harry and harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am using google translate. so if the french words were a bit off or something, i am very sorry. (º~º ) thanks again for reading!! i hope you guys enjoyed. can't believe we're in chapter 11 already!! chapter 12 coming soon!!  
> love you all!


	12. harry and louis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> louis wasn't molested in his sleep, harry thinks that nudes are some kind of food or whatever and niall spends too much time with the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i realized i left a bit of confusion in the last chapter. i stupidly wrote "what else" instead of "or else" i am truly sorry. i don't know what i was thinking.ヽ(ﾟДﾟ„)ノ hahaha but its all good, i already edited it for future readers.  
> so, without further ado, here's chapter 12!

"i'm going out okay? tell the others not to worry because i'll be back soon."

louis doesn't know what time it was. he still had his eyes close so he's not sure if it was harry saying it or a stranger. 

"mhrngngghh." 

louis was hoping to say, "are you harry or a stranger?" but it came out that way.

"yes. lou. i'll be back. " the stranger lifted louis close eyelids up and it was definitely harry.

it turned cold when harry stood up from the bed.

"i need to go now before they wake up."  
louis whined like a kid who wants candy. but there's not much difference.  
he's not a kid but he wanted his candy. his sweet sweet sweet candy. and louis gets woozy with sleep still in his system.

he was waving his hands upwards to see if harry would come back and give him warmth.  
and it worked.

"fuck lou you're so cute."

and next thing he knows, his cock was being sucked fast and it felt rushed but its better than nothing.

"i need reassurance that i did not molest you while you were sleeping."  
harry said while pulling louis' joggers back up.

"nghhh."

this was a new record to louis because he would have awaken by now if he was given a blow job but he is still half asleep.

"reply with a "ngghhh" if i didn't molest you."

"nghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" louis replied because harry bit his lower lip hard.

 

"'kay thanks lou! see you later."

...

"find that fucker before i find him myself and snap his neck!" niall sounded really angry and irish.

louis woke up from his sleep and it was only 6:30 am in the morning. half of the crew were in harry and louis' suite and it became theirs because harry refused niall to be their roommate. and its only when louis stretched that he realized curly wasn't beside him.

"he's not answering his phone!!!!" niall was shouting hysterically with his phone on his right ear.

"you don't need to shout. i just woke up and my ears are sensitive to everything."

louis should get used to all of this by now. being waken up with shouting, sometimes singing and other times sexually.

today was the day they were supposed to leave France, harry was missing. majority of the crew was freaking out because HARRY is alone in the streets with no one with him and possibly just his phone and cash. 

"maybe he went out for a jog or breakfast or something."  
but they both know harry wouldn't do that without either of them or someone from the crew. harry hides his need for companionship sometimes. 

"lou, we need to find him! he might do something stupid." 

"he's fine. don't fret."

niall widened his eyes and shook louis' shoulders.  
"lou. LA. remember?"

he remembered just now, he can’t be left alone.  
and louis learned about it when niall got chatty with him after harry’s first performance in Paris.

..

"one time, when we were in LA, he was so excited about everything and everyone. he said he wanted to explore before the show which we didn't let him because his fans were still a bit wild back then and he might get mobbed. he told us he was perfectly okay with it and that he’s going to get some rest in the bus instead. and it was a bit shady because we were in a hotel, and in my opinion, its much cozier in here than there.”

louis thinks niall is stupid. everyone is fucking stupid. of course harry was going to sneak out and do what he wants. niall has known harry for almost the entire journey of his career and yet he thought he was being honest. stupid. who let him be a manager.

louis wants to say all that to niall but he figures he need to stop being so mean because he was an inch away from an intervention.

"so after about an hour, i checked up on him."

he waited for an hour. what a dumb manager.

"and guess what? he wasn't there!"

louis pretended he was surprised and added an exaggerated gasp.

"and he didn't bring his phone. like how the heck am i supposed to find him? “

"why are you asking questions? this happened a year ago. i don’t think that’s necessary.”

"i’m dramatizing it, so you’d be able to feel what i felt during that moment.”  
niall was making random hand gestures.

"i’m not really interested with having such a connection with you. its too soon in our relationship.”

 

"you’re cheating on me?"  
harry appeared behind niall. and they failed to remember that niall was sitting on sleeping harry’s bed that was directly faced to louis’.

"we’re not even together." louis said casually, trying his best not to let out real feelings and emotions with the statement.

"i was telling the story of you and your LA adventures. "

"oh! that was fun! was it the one last year?" harry was bouncing up and down on his bed.

niall nodded.

“now that i see it, i think it would be better if harry tells the story. his point of view is more interesting.”

when louis heard the word harry and story, he got up from where he was lying on the bed because nothing is interesting about harry telling a  
story. he often goes out of topic, he makes unwanted remarks and he really talks slow. slower than his grandma, louis thought.

"wait! lou, its almost the good part!"

harry’s good parts consistently included, bananas being thrown to him at stage, eating cereals that were shaped like his face and louis doing something cute or adorable or pretty.

louis is scared to find out what the good part is in this story.

"nah. i don’t think i need to hear it to be honest. i’m gonna go, and eat. bye."

harry picked him up in one swift movement and brought him over back to his bed. he asked niall to hand him over a mysterious black plastic bag.  
harry got a hold of it and took out a silver circular material. and louis was still processing the thing on his head.

"handcuffs."

"yeah. a fan gave it to me at the meet and greet. isn't that thoughtful?"

harry was locking one slot on louis left wrist and the other on his own right wrist.

"what the fuck are you doing?"  
louis asked wiggling out of the handcuff which sting a little bit because the edges were hard steel.

"this way, you won’t be able to run away from me especially during my good parts. both sexual and non sexual.” harry smirked at him. and it was irritating.

he heard a clicking sound and he saw niall with his phone, taking pictures. harry didn't even hesitate before he posed. it was one picture to another and to another and louis’ facial expressions are progressively changing from bad to worse. at some point, he ended up posing with a middle finger.

"LA was so fun and carefree. like the people there are just so american and welcoming. they love to not wear a lot of clothes which is understandable considering the fact that they do live in a very hot state."

see, this what louis is saying. its the beginning and yet he’s being annoying.

"fucking get to the story already. i don’t fucking give a shit about their weather."

louis does actually, when he was younger, he badly wanted to move to LA for college because of the weather but it didn't push through because he doesn't have enough money and comprising with his mother would be an embarrassment, to him at least.

"London and everything would be paid or LA and broke."

the former is a more sensible choice so he stayed in England. cold and rainy England. where he was staying contributed a lot to his personality, he would've been cheery and nice if the country would be like that as well. that was his theory on why he has such an attitude. but he thinks it will remain a theory because he doesn't have enough proof and people aren't as sad and cold like him in London.  
one good example is harry.

"i met this girl who was sunbathing by the beach. i loved her camera so i approached her and asked where she got it. it was one of those old vintage cameras and it was sooooo nice and she let me take a picture on it!"

louis wasn't sure where the story was going, it was either the girl didn't know him so he was able to hang out with her without any complication or the girl gave him the camera for free or it was where he discovered he was actually bisexual and that having sex with a girl isn't that bad.

niall was smiling throughout the entire time harry was talking.

"so she told me it was a gift from her boyfriend."

oh. not the the third one.. or maybe harry is into a ménage à trois. yeah. maybe.

"and as if on cue, her boyfriend showed up holding envelopes and a paper bag. the girl introduced me to her boyfriend and we shook hands. he seems nice and has great muscles."

one thing louis is definitely sure of, if the three of them ever had a threesome, harry would be all over the boy and forget about the girl's existence.

 

"you said its almost the good part! there’s not even a single good part in that."

"patience lou." niall said while plopping himself to the bed in a horizontal position.

 

"the guy had envelopes right? so i asked him what was in it and he gladly showed them."

 

"was it nudes?"

harry gave him the look he does when he doesn't know something.

"no. its mostly scenery and him and the girl with clothes on."

 

“booo!! i would have given you a point!” louis said a bit too gleefully.

harry surged forward and kissed his cheeks. louis gave him a teeth smile.

harry cleared his throat.

"anyways, i said they were amazing and they said they wouldn't mind showing me some of the other pictures they have back in their apartment."

harry noticed the anticipation in louis’ eyes and so he unlocked the handcuffs, got up to go to the kitchen for a drink. to piss him off.

"you decide to fucking drink now out all the times you could have?"

"when were those exactly?"  
louis is in charge of the teasing and being a bitch and harry’s stealing his thunder.

"fucking minutes ago you fucking son of a bit-"

"that is so american. i always thought you’re pure british. never knew you had american in you."

"its a fucking curse word! that doesn't fucking mean i have fucking american in me you fucking idiot!"

his fucking is turning into fooking. cause he’s british.

"stop with the fucking lou! you used it so many times today, since even the beginning of my story. calm yourself down."

 

he tried to control his tantrums because he is a 21 year old man.

 

louis breathed 3 slow times.

 

harry went back to his bed and sat.

 

"ok. let’s go back. or wait i think we need some snac-"

 

"fucking finish the story!"

louis had his hands on harry’s throat.

 

"okay!!" harry was regaining his air circulation.

 

louis smiled and went back to his position.

 

"when we got to their apartments, it was filled with different types of pictures. there were polaroids, regular ones and then some have filters in them. it was a photography galore!"

harry was trying his best to bring back the calm atmosphere they had a while ago but he was failing and niall was asleep so he had no one to help him.

louis was sitting quietly and still on his bed.

"um, after that, they lead me into their bedroom, they said they hung up better pictures in there."

louis was still unresponsive.

"i know what you’re thinking. like how can i follow total strangers in their apartment. that is so stupid of me and stuff. but they looked nice and they WERE nice."

 

louis just kept his facade.

"but then, they were looking at me and their stares were a mixture of sexual and creepy."

and finally louis respond and chanted.

"threesome! threesome! threesome!" 

louis thought, it was either that or murder.

 

harry took a glance where niall was lying on the bed, eyes closed.

"niall falls asleep whenever i tell this story. we have approximately 5 mins, can you handle that?"

harry was unbuckling his belt and louis just noticed how fast he could do that.

 

"i’m awake harry and it was because of louis’ cursing. " 

harry glared at louis.

"he was being a cunt niall. you know how that’s like."

"yes lou, i do. i understand. and i’m completely used to the two of you being inconsiderate assholes. so harry, go on with the story."

harry sighed and continued the story with his pants down to his knees.

"its not a threesome. although, i am up for it cause they are hot but sadly its not what they wanted to do."

"did they try to chop you off to little pieces and eat you alive?"

how could anyone come into a conclusion that a person that has already been cut into little pieces is still alive. louis confused himself because his sex mind is overloading with harry’s hard dick outlined in his thin boxer briefs.

"no. i wouldn't be here if they did that lou."

harry subtlety used his index finger to touch his throbbing dick through the briefs.

"harry how did you even get hard with just telling a story. and its doesn't even involve a threesome."

"i don’t know. i tried brushing it off when you acted so cute but when that word came out of your mouth, it just got me."

 

"i’m still here." niall said blankly because he is probably tired of being a witness to their sexual exploits.

"i’m already thinking of you getting down with a girl niall and its working, my cock’s going down."

"you should put it back in your pants, someone’s drooling." niall pointed louis who was subconsciously staring at his crotch.

"later." harry said and niall rolled his eyes and so did louis.

 

"what did they do then?"

“as i was looking through the pictures, i saw some pretty unique ones. and by unique, i mean like topless people."

"you mean nudes?"

"those are called nudes? i thought that was some kind of food or whatever. "

 

louis contained his anger by pinching himself hard in his thigh.

 

"i mean, i know the word nude. but i didn't know that its called "nudes" when topless people pose for pictures." 

 

louis pinched his thigh again harder this time.

 

"and the two of them were like waiting for my reaction. and i didn't know what to react. because the people in those pictures seemed willing and  
they weren't threatened or tied up and they weren't any bruises as far as i can see. and so i just said, "very artistic.""

"very artistic"? those two can be psychopaths and yet he said "very artistic"?

 

"they explained to me their whole story. it was long so i'd cut it short for you since i think you need to poop, you've been holding it out haven't you?"

no its his rage.

louis slapped harry's dick.

 

"ow! okay, okay, so they told me they used to do it with their friends, it was all in good fun. but then they slowly detected that they were into seeing strangers naked while having sex. thus the pictures above their bed was really convenient."

"that. is. so. strange."  
louis said word per word.

"i can see they were hesitant with what they were about to say. and i already knew what it is. so i agreed even before they could have asked."

this boy needs a good and long smack on the head to snap him into reality. his decisions are the sole factors of what his career would be like in the future. and if he continues on doing this with strangers, he won't last long. he is too trusting.

"you are too trusting."

"i just see the good in people instead of the bad ones."

"there's nothing good about a couple asking nudes to someone they just met. wait, do they know you?" 

"no. the girl hates the showbiz industry and the boy hates technology."

"what do you mean he hates technology, he has cameras."

"just the other technology."

"are you sure they weren't lying to you?"

"yeah i made sure about that. they had no tv or laptop and even cellphones. i did a round the apartment check, every corner and every drawers. none."

"good thing they let you do that."

"yeah. they gave me a lecture about honesty and trust first but it was good. they were like hippies or something. i don't know but yeah. they weren't lying."

"hippies with nudes obsessions."

 

"so i let them take my picture. i smiled of course but i only showed my face in one picture. "

"how many pictures did they take?"

"10."

"that is a lot."

"not really. 5 for upper but only 1 with my face and then 5 for lower."

"you showed them your dick?"

"duh. of course."

harry seemed like he didn't mind at all.

"are you sure they didn't threaten you or anything? like make you not say about all that or else?" 

"no lou."

“but you do know they could sell those right?”

"yes they can but they won't. they’re a nice couple who happens to have a kink. not very unusual."

"you don’t even know their names."

"i do!!"

louis raised his right eyebrow

“really.”

"yeah. its um.. its.."

"what."

"i forgot."

"thought so. we’ll never know, your picture’s probably all over blogs and tumblr.

"i check those once in a while. and there weren't any."

"i help him with the checking,"  
they were both surprised that niall still managed to stay awake without the two of them even acknowledging him.

"huh. then what a bullshit story. it would have been less bullshit if your pictures got out."

"well, it didn't seem pretty bullshit awhile ago when you had your hands on my throat."

 

"that sounds like a sex thing and no matter how hard you guys try to hide it, i can still smell your desperation. the bathroom in the 4th tour bus is big. if you didn't know already."

and they didn't. all louis and harry have seen were 1-3, the 4th was always posted with an off limits sign.

 

"its free. we got to tell the other crew not to hog it all the time. so they switched to the 3rd one and since then. nobody's using the 4th. it been neglected. poor bus. you guys should give it life by spilling jizz all over the bathroom floors."

 

"why would we want to have sex in a bathroom?"

 

"why wouldn't we?

 

he carried louis in princess style with his left hand louis' back and the other under louis' right knee.

there was a short amount of struggle when harry was trying to open the door for their exit.

when he managed to magically open it., they got out and were greeted by the unknowing faces of the crew that were scattered all over the parking lot, chatting and eating away. some asked what happened, some didn't care because they consider that kind of happening normal.

harry led them to the 4th tour bus that was parked farther away from the others.

 

"privacy is the key."

 

"will i ever have a say on this?"

 

"lou, you want me. admit it."

 

"dick."

"see, you're even using those kinds of words to insult me."

louis wanted to wiggle out of harry but he also wanted to sink in it.

when they reached inside, harry went straight to the bathroom. and it was huge. there was a bathtub and a shower. and it looked expensive. this must be why the crew wanted it all by themselves.

harry kissed the top of louis head before letting him go.  
he headed towards the bathtub and filled it with water and soap.

"bubble bath!!!!" he looked more excited in having a bath than having sex with louis.

"i know i'm not supposed to feel offended but it sucks being replaced by a bathtub."

harry giggled and switched off the water that already filled the tub.

 

"i can never do that. you're worth more than any bathroom or kitchen or any appliance in general."

"is that supposed to make me feel better?"

harry answered by carrying him again and dumping his small body in the tub and him following after.

"i feel emasculated every time you carry me."

"you love it." 

harry grabbed louis' face and pressed their mouths together. it was hungry and desperate. harry was taking off their wet shirts and he was so close to ripping them off.

he sucked on louis' sensitive nipples while taking out his cock. it sprung out, hard and wet.

 

"i always wanted to have sex in the bathroom."

"you have always wanted a lot of things."

 

harry started stroking louis dick with his own. 

and not even a second of hesitation came from him when he thrust his length into louis' tight entrance. 

louis whimpered because of the raw-ness of it. harry didn't even ready him, he just pounded and pounded like they haven't been doing this for the past few days. 

 

"i want you like this. just you and me. as much as how hot a threesome would be with you, i don't want anyone else touching your body, the way i do."

possessiveness is the one thing harry lacked, louis thought. he knew he wasn't too keen on relationships and commitments since they haven't established those yet but this time, everything he thought might be wrong after all. 

harry doesn't treat him like property. you can still see the gentleness and warm feeling of like he gives. louis wants to return it but he's terrified that he might show more than what he's planning to.

harry's thrust is beginning to slow down. and the sex wasn't filled with dirty talks or compliments. just moans and names being let out, ragged and short breaths and the sound of water moving from their rhythm. 

after coming hard from harry's solid hit on louis' prostate, harry got out of the tub and handed louis a towel.

 

"niall said something."

"what did he say?" louis dried himself with the towel and wrapped his lower body with it afterwards.

""like" can be temporary."

louis' heart pounded.

"he says that, it might either fade away or turn into something bigger."

he didn't know what to reply so he just nodded.

"we never talked about it did we?"

"no. we didn't."

"do you want to?" harry looked down on the floor.

"if you want to."

because louis doesn't want to look too eager. but truth is, he's dying to talk about it.

"i want to."  
and this is what louis have always been wanting. he finally got it. the talk.

"okay." 

 

"i like you." harry said still looking down on the floor. his voice was quivering either from the cold because he was naked or he was nervous.

 

"i like you too." the feeling was already far away from like and it was definitely not fading away. but he figures this will do for now.

 

"great."

 

"great." louis repeated what harry said because he loses all his words when it comes to this kind of talk.

that was shorter than expected but it clear even though there's no involvement of labels. 

harry locked eyes with him and smiled. 

 

"i'm gonna go get us some clothes."

louis nodded and harry went out. 

 

...

it was 7:50 pm when harry got back to the hotel. 

"where have you been?"

he was holding two large paper bags and a french baguette. he was wearing a beret and fake eyeglasses with a mustache attached to it.  
he looked like a dorky tourist who buys everything they see so they could have it as a souvenir. even the most nonsense ones.

"i told louis i'll be back soon. didn't he tell you guys?"

the crew glared at him and he smiled awkwardly.

"when?"

"a while ago, in the morning! before i gave you a blowj-"

"we don't need to know the details.. you guys sort it out. 5 mins!" niall said and motioned everyone to leave the room.

"i was probably sleeping harry. how could you do that in my sleep?"

louis doesn't mind but he still didn't remember anything.

"but you were conscious and were responding!"

"you know how i am in the mornings especially at 3 or 4."

harry gave him a pout.

louis sighed.

"we're done, let's go now."

harry grabbed his arm before he could even take a step. 

"i brought you this."  
harry took out a box with two rings inside.

"what's that for?"

 

"its a sign of our liking towards each other."

 

"is this really essential?"

 

"yes." 

 

louis didn't have the time and energy to argue with him because they spent almost the entire day looking for him and they have less than an hour to get to the airport or they would miss their flight.

 

"i mean, we never got to go to the locks thingy. and we are a thing now right?"

 

"a thing?"  
louis was acting like he didn't know what harry meant so he would elaborate it more.

 

"we don't really have to label it. just the two of us knowing we like each other is enough. for me at least." 

 

and yes, louis is okay with that as well. 

 

"yeah. that's fine with me too."

 

"wear this then."

 

"except for this." 

 

"what? why not? i looked everywhere the whole day for these and yet you just reject them?" 

"i didn't tell you to look for them."

"but i still did, didn't i?"

louis grunted and took the box from harry's hand.  
he placed the smaller one, which he knows is his because harry's huge, to his middle finger.

 

"its supposed to go in the ring finger."  
harry was trying to take off the ring from his finger.

 

"its more unique this way."

 

"shut up lou."

 

he placed the ring in the ring finger and smiled so widely it could have reached his ears. and louis' heart pounded like the time when they talked about it. he's gone for this boy. 

"you look ridiculous."  
harry was still wearing the glasses and beret so the atmosphere wasn't really romantic.

"i learned a beautiful phrase from someone i met in the streets."

surely he would've meet someone. its not a adventure to him if he didn't.

"louis, vous êtes une beauté. Je suis chanceux d'avoir quelqu'un comme toi dans ma vie.." 

his accent was still a disgrace.

"are you sure you learned that from the person or did you use google translate again?"

"no! i asked him how to say the phrase in french and then he translated it for me."

"its just like google translate but with a real person."

"hey! it was hard memorizing it."

 

"that probably translates into something cheesy."

 

"really cheesy." harry moved closer to him and kissed his forehead. 

 

everything that's happened to them that were filled with emotions always happens in the most unconventional places ever. instead of being in the amazing landmarks of the countries they have visited or back when they were in England, they have been letting out feelings in the the bathroom or in the tour bus and even on a bush. 

and somehow that's what makes it authentic. it happens without any script or plans made. it happens abruptly and out of the blue. it takes a couple of arguments and fights and disagreements. clashes of personalities and character.

 

but it is what they are.

warm and cold. weird and kinda normal. nice and mean. harry and louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! hope you enjoyed!!!! i still can't believe we reached 12 chapters... 13 on the way guys!! love you allllll!!!


	13. that fucker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> louis hates assholes like antonio and harry, niall uses quotes from tumblr and harry's antics are getting out of hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been gone for too long haha. a lot has happened so i wasn't able to update. ( ﾟ-ﾟ) sorryyyy.  
> i'm planning on posting a new chapter every Monday i think that's a good schedule? haha. anyways here Chapter 13. its a long one so brace yourself. ☉‿⊙

“pasta! pasta! pasta!!!”

"it doesn't mean you have to eat pasta all the time just because we’re in Italy harry.”

they were in a restaurant, Antonio, their tourist guide, recommended for breakfast. it was beginning to turn into chaos when people started to realize harry  
styles was the one singing the pasta shit and not some annoying little kid. but what they don’t know is that harry is also some annoying little kid.

"i'm trying to get into the spirit! its what antonio said."

antonio is a fucker. he’s been leeching off the whole crew since they got here. sleeping with them in the hotels, eating their food and making harry go with him everywhere even in the bathroom. louis doesn't have much problem with the latter because he enjoys the serenity and quiet but it gets kinda sad when harry’s not around to be annoyed with.

this antonio doesn't even sound italian. he says he is but his accent sounds like those bad computer generated voices.

"ah ah sì!"  
he makes these gestures louis sees on italian cook shows when the chefs can’t express in words how much they love the food so they show it off with delicate movements using their hands.  
antonio does it so awkwardly and out of sync and probably not the right way and by right way he means is when italian cooks scrunch their fingers together and moves them. what he does is, like when you pat someone’s head, he does it with the air.  
he also starts everything with an ”ah ah” so it will look more like he’s such an expert and italian is his native tongue when the only words or WORD he’s been fucking saying is “sì”

"ah ah sì louis! don’t be a _cagna._ "  
antonio winked and harry asked for a high five and then they laughed.

louis squinted his eyes because how dare he joke that to louis with harry. they've been at this whole cagna thing since they met. niall introduced antonio to louis before harry and the first thing he asked antonio was what does “cagna” meant because the whole time he was asleep on the plane ride, a doofus wrote it on the most visible part of his face.  
harry wanted to talk about his paris adventure but louis had enough of that so he declared he was going to sleep for the next few hours they board and harry of course got pissed because he wasn't getting what he wants. louis was fake sleeping with his eyes closed and he still can hear harry’s angry tapping on his phone. he doesn't know what he was doing but he woke up with the word “cagna” on his bare forehead and he only noticed it when they were on the way to the hotel because the locals were staring at him particularly at that part with expressions of somewhat amusement and pity.  
he didn't care and nobody even bothered to tell him. the people probably don't want anything to do with it and the crew possibly didn't know what the word was so they ignored it. niall laughed when he saw it but not because of the word itself but the fact that it was written with a bright pink glittery marker and harry was playing it cool by having his earphones stuck on his ears the whole time. so he walked around the streets of Milan with the the italian word for bitch on his forehead.

and it wasn't so much of a joke now since louis got over it and he does admit to being a bitch most of the time or even all the time.

"seems like you’re really happy since you've got another word to add to your italian vocabulary. congratulations."

louis doesn't need to hide his hatred. he’s an open book when it comes to that and he usually wins this type of tension when he does. even when he’s the only side who thinks there is an actual fight going on.

antonio rolled his eyes at louis so dramatically it might have caused his eyeballs to pop out.

and antonio definitely knows there’s a fight between them.

this guy has got to go cause clearly he’s trying to steal harry from louis which isn't supposed to bother him but he already established a thing with harry. they even have rings to prove it so that’s a very plausible reason for louis to tell antonio to fuck off.

 

"lou! we’re going to get some ice cream just across the street. want some? antonio said they’re the most amazing ice cream in all of milan!"

louis snickered.  
as if antonio would know that. if that is even his real name.

"is it a no then louis?" antonio asked looking at louis like he was challenging him and it is on, louis thought.

"no antoNIO. i would actually love to have some."

"ahhhh sì"  
if he got to be a tour guide for harry then he’s a big time one then. how could have he got away with “si” and a horrid accent. gullible foreigners are probably his racket. he throws out other words from time to time but louis is sure he uses google translate like what harry does because he’s always on his phone.

 

"mate, how could you not see it?"  
louis asked paul who was walking with him behind antonio and harry.

"i do see it louis right from the very beginning, i’m not stupid like harry and niall and the rest of the crew but what can we do, harry’s already grown fond of him. it will be heartless of us to just take him away."

it will be heartless but harry always gets attached to anyone this fast and he’s used to leaving them afterwards because they’re on tour so louis can't see what the problems was.

"we all know harry’s issues but he will get over it like a 4 year old gets over a toy and looks for a new one."

paul huffed out a laugh that was barely audible.

"loUIS we also know your issues with him and don’t worry, he likes you more."

and louis is starting to doubt that when harry moved closer to alberto and linked his arms with his and its not even a week since they’re little ring exchange thing.

 

"i want to think that they’re relationship is just strictly platonic but its getting quite difficult with how he’s acting around him."

harry was nuzzling in alberto’s shoulders and pointing out random people on the streets like they were a couple looking at a beautiful scenery in a chick flick. its mortifying.

"with harry, nothing is platonic. its either sexual or really really sexual. "

"it looks weird when he’s doing it to another person other than someone from the team."

it really does. alberto is still considered as a stranger to louis since they've only literally met him 2 days ago. and the only real conversation they had was the cagna thing and the one a moment ago about ice cream.

"jealousy is so unusual from you."

“‘m not jealous. i’m stating an opinion based on my observation.”

"okay then lewis."

"its louis." and he’s not jealous. he just thinks alberto is an asshole. and he hates assholes.

paul raised both of his eyebrows, nodded slowly and smiled.

 

they reached the ice cream place. it was a lousy table stand with a marker written sign that had 'gelato' on it and 3 people queuing up. there was only one worker and one ice cream machine and its the best one in town. that’s a bit hard to believe.  
the guy looked like he needed help because 3 of the people in the line were girls and they kept on pushing each other until it reaches the stand that holds the ice cream machine thus making it wobbly and leaving a very frustrated worker to repeat all over again. at some point, he tried to give the ruined ice cream but ended up not doing it because the customer threw curse words at him and said, “do that and i’ll spread to the entire town that this is actually bird shit with sugar.” and that is just diabolical and louis wouldn't even cross that line. the customer was american and half of the things she said to the guy, judging by his furrowed eyebrows, perhaps didn't understand. and he probably also didn't do it because the customer had crazy eyes.

 

and a couple of minutes later, they were next in line.

“next.” 

the guy said with so little enthusiasm and a very large sigh and louis was tempted to tell him that everything’s going to be okay.

"3 please!" harry said handing a generous amount of money and the ice cream didn't cost that much, louis knew because the guy stood there frozen, staring at the money harry had on his open palm, ready to be taken.

louis wanted to pounce on harry and kiss him all over not only his face but his entire body because he handed that amount of money on purpose since he saw how gutted and torn the guy was.

"its not that much signore! i cannot take so much!" the guy is trying his best to speak straight english as possible but his voice is thick and naturally made for italian.

"take it you deserve it SIGNORE." harry’s tongue is amazing especially when its on louis’ dick but it is definitely not for other languages.

"vi ringrazio tanto signore. Userò questo in buoni modi!" the guy was happy and jumping up and down with the money on his hands. harry was clapping for him and whispered in alberto’s right ear.

"what did he say?"  
and its not even a whisper because louis can hear it and maybe paul too.

"he said british people are nice and generous!"

antonio hesitated before he said the translation to harry so louis thinks its not what the guy said at all. he confirmed it when he told them he’d catch up in the hotel and that he’s fine by himself. he asked the guy slowly and step by step, whose name was carlo, to repeat what he said to harry. he didn't get anything at all and he had trouble spelling it out so he asked carlo to type it for him on his phone. google translate is proving its value to louis.

when he got the translated words it is so far away from what antonio said to harry.  
yeah, he needs to go.

 

louis had a plan. and it involved 5 steps. each step required help so he tried to let in niall on his plan. he should carefully explain everything to him because his brain is like harry’s. it works on a slow pace and it needs detailed construction of sentences.

he sent niall a text because he can’t seem to find him anywhere.

_i know u lyk me more than harry so come meet me @ the gym @ 9am sharp.._

but of course it needs a bit prying and pretty compliments so he added.

_p.s i can see ur vast improvement with ur physical fitness btw. ur muscles are more toned than the first time i saw u!! mind if u give me some tips & tricks? wanna learn from da best !! xx ;) _

"xx"s arent his thing but since this is important he’s going to do everything to get niall to help him. but louis still thinks something is missing and then who could ever forget that blackmail is always the way to go.

_p.s. again. if u decide on disagreeing and that u actually like harry more than me, louise told me about your “sex problems” if u dont want thousands of people to find out, 9 am sharp, gym. see u !!_

he added the “see u” because there is no way he wont go now. louise told him that his “sex problems” are worth more than his whole entire being.

and louis doesn't even know how that works but he’ll go with it.

a couple of walks around the gym and watching other people sweat later, niall came in.

"oh you’re still here?"  
alberto was on a baby carrier that niall was wearing. they got it for him somewhere in paris because he’s getting heavier every day and it was much easier to carry him this way. alberto was being passed around on the carrier since then and from time to time, louis sometimes will admit that he mistakes it for a real baby because it comes with a little hat and little gloves.

and he is slowly forgetting about alberto because he was either with harry or niall or other people from the crew and rarely with him. he’s a bit afraid to call alberto his because he is definitely not anymore. and they should probably change his name because he doesn't deserve such a name. no clingy-to-only-hot-guys-and-funny-people-betrayer cat deserves it.

louis made a face to alberto and he felt his scruff from his nose because of the intense duck face he’s making.

"so what’s this all about? and why is it worth so much scripted compliments and unfair blackmail."

"my compliments come straight from the heart. and the blackmail was extra precaution."

they sat down on one of the gym contraption that louis should know the name of because he had a “i should stop eating and go to the gym more” phase but he remembers he’s all about throwing away that memory in every part of his brain because it was nothing but going to the gym, eating right afterwards, feeling guilty, going back to the gym again, wanting some midnight “snacks” and then feeling extremely guilty again and then giving it all up because for the span of 3 weeks he’s doing that routine, he gained weight instead of the other way around.

"is this about antonio? ‘cause if it is…"

and niall was being a tease by saying the “is” long and including the dot dot dot dot shit.

"what niall don't be such a cagna."

points to louis for using the word in a conversation and he thought he can go through the day without using it.

"don’t be throwing that cagna whatever it means thing to me"

and he’s doing the finger thing like how most girls in arguments do. niall up until know, still doesn't know what cagna meant because he’s too busy being with alberto and probably scoring italian women with the cat. what a freeloader.  
but now that he thinks about it, alberto isn't too keen with women, so it serves like a punishment to him. that's nice.

"so what? do you like him or not? because if you do then i need to fucking go and look for another ally."

and louis is not this dedicated. maybe to fashion he is. but not to nonsense idiotic plans like these. and he’s not quite sure what he’a turning into. he hasn't been sketching recently and its bad because back then, he draws at least 10 in one day. now, his sketchbook is filled with nothing but vague sketches of what he thinks is harry’s dick in different types of angles, if that’s even possible. no one could ever pull him back up, he thinks his already way deep into the pit of “tragedy and love”

"duuuude i fucking hate the cunt!"

relief and excitement flowed into louis’ system upon hearing that. and he knows niall is serious because he cursed with the word “cunt” and that’s the indicator. niall is irish and brash and louis really needs that kind of person for an ally. he also needs someone who will be willing to do all the dirty work and him just sitting on the sidelines watching his squire do the exhausting and exhilarating tasks and yes, he’s been watching game of thrones too many times that niall illegally downloaded on his laptop because he has a lot of free time so why not.

"you have no idea how ecstatic i am to hear that. but why do you?"

niall took alberto off from the carrier and placed him on his lap. he was purring and acting all cute and he never eVER did that to louis.

"he so good with his everything and i hate it!"

niall was waving his whole arms on the air to show his anger.

"wait.. are we on the same page? cause it seemed like you just complimented him."

niall is so confusing most of the times. you have to interrogate him thoroughly before you get to his actual point.

"i meant that as an insult. i was being sarcastic! my voice was different and i was doing some arm movements. like what you do."

he did not notice a change at all. the tone was straight and flat and louis doesn't use arm movements.

louis closed his eyes for about 5 seconds for a dramatic pause.

"okay. i won’t say anything about your horrible sarcasm since we really need to start with my plan. its 5 steps so we need to finish by the end of the day and its already 9:20 am. we wasted 20 mins already!"

louis is determined to succeed within the next 9 hours and 40 mins before harry’s first performance in milan starts.

"we have a lot of time lou! and two is better than one mate!!"

every time niall says that, it irks louis because it reminds him of the song and it brings him back to sophomore year of college. he’s fuck buddy used to play that song whenever they shag, he says it gets him more excited and like louis’ hot face and bod and dick isn't enough.

 

"ughhhhhhhhh. can i just tell you about the plan?"

niall nodded too eagerly his head could have fallen off and sat straight.

louis took out his index cards and when he’s worked up about something, index cards are his best friends.

"HA HA you have index cards lou."

and what’s so funny about that, louis thinks.

he ignored niall and cleared his throat.

"okay welcome. to the "lets fucking throw that fucking poser to wherever the fuck he came from" club. the name’s tentative, so if you have any suggestions, feel free to tell me."

"wow lou, you do use the word fuck a lot. i thought harry was overreacting but really, you do."

"fuck is a good word to emphasize a point with and it gives it more "oomph""

he learned the word fuck from his own mother when she was adjusting a shirt louis was wearing for her boutique when he was 7. she accidentally poked her thumb with the needle hard and that when louis picked up on it. “fuck!” she hissed. “fock!” little louis followed. “no no! boo bear that’s bad!” she said. but even since louis was a little kid, he wasn't a good listener. he kept on saying “fock! fock!” he even swayed his little hips while he chanted the word. his mother got surprised thus making louis learn another word. “shit.”

""oomph" HA HA!"

niall should stop laughing with that irritating laugh of his.

 

"going back to the plan, it consists of 5 stages:  
1\. make sure antonio knows we don’t like him. and i have already accomplished that so you’ll be doing this this plan alone.

2\. expose how much of a poser he is by asking him to translate a lot of sentences from a “contract” an italian recording management gave harry for the release of his album here. google translate is there for us.  
and we have to make it believable of course, with fake names and signatures and stuff. “

niall was nodding and agreeing to every stage louis has said so far.

"3. lets try and figure out if he’s into hotdogs or cats. "

code for dicks or pussies.

"why?" niall was scratching alberto’s right ear.

"think out of the box ni."  
that is probably the worse advice louis could have ever given to niall of all people.

"did you mean hotdogs for penis and cats for vagina?"

or maybe it was the best one yet.

"yes!"  
niall was using such technical terms and louis feels so dirty for saying filthier words for them.

"is it necessary? we only have to terminate him anyway, why learn about the enemy?"

niall doesn't know a thing about tactics and what's what.. this isn't just for louis’ own personal use but they can benefit from it as well as it being a factor to defeat the enemy. louis googled “enemy” and clicked on the first link that appeared and it redirected him to yahoo answers. people actually gives good advice and sensible answers.

"that is the most essential thing we have to do ni!! we have to play with his weakness and squeeze the smugness out if him until he’s left with a lifeless body and a wiped out mind."

"that sounds murderous."

and it is. louis is trying his best to make it murderous as possible because that fucker is challenging him and he is not going to lose.

"that’s the plan."

niall widened his eyes and scooted away from louis carefully, and making sure he does it without louis noticing.

louis noticed and he didn't mind. it just means that he’s becoming scary and terrifying which he needed to be to take that fucker down.

he knows that he’s turning mad from the moment he realized his feelings for harry. he won’t even push away the madness because if he does, he’ll be left with depression and sadness but if he doesn't, its all fun and happy. at least that's what he’s been feeding his poor, exhausted mind for the past weeks.

"stage 4. is.."

"does it involve us doing something illegal? because it looks like it is where your plan is heading to."

niall still had his queasy expression on.

"no. i’m not that cruel."

"not YET."

louis laughed and niall laughed with him but it wasn't a genuine laugh. it was a “help me” kind of laugh.

"4 is locking him up into a closet or the tour bus which i just found out about this amazing feature it had that you can do! and scare him a bit. see what he’s actually made of. is it raw pasta or cooked pasta?"

the pasta bit was said with a serious tone mixed with movie worthy creepiness.

 

niall was beginning to stand up with alberto but louis grabbed his wrist, moved closer and whispered in his ear.

 

"SEX PROBLEMS."

 

niall gulped and alberto must have gulped with him because louis is serious with all this shit he’s planning.

niall sat back down.

 

"i’m afraid to ask what stage 5 is."

 

louis’ expression changed from serious killer to confused frog.

 

"i haven’t got anything for stage 5. i ran out of ideas."

they sat there staring at each other, thinking of the best end-er for the 5 stage plan.

niall jumped from his position.

"i’ve got one!"

"what? i have one as well. maybe we thought of the same thing."

"no. yours probably involves a body in the trunk of your car. mine is civilized and humane."

"you got it wrong. it can be any car you know, just not my car. since i drive a pick up, the trunk is open and people would get suspicious."

niall ignored him.

"ultimatum!! make him chose between you and antonio. in front of antonio."

and louis thinks that’s a bad idea. because harry is a shit and he might choose antonio.

"no that’s not going to work."

"why not? he’ll choose you!"

"how are you so sure? he’s all over antonio today he doesn't even notice i’m right there seeing everything he’s doing."

"wait is this just about antonio as a person overall or are you like jealous or something?"

"no i'm not jealous or something."

this was the second time he has been asked that question and he really is not. jealousy was switched off from his emotions long ago. and he’s not certain anymore how it actually felt like.

"i can see it. its written all over your face."

"this is what my face always looked like."

"okay then lewis."

was that a statement they all agreed to say to louis whenever he denies things because if it is, he will smack the person whoever planned it hard on the head.

"its louis you shit. you fucking know that."

"i think that will be the greatest end-er to a plan ever! and if he chose antonio, its okay! i mean, i’ll help you find an italian bloke if you want. i’m sure they are interested in such a feisty "brunette" like you."

louis stood up, grabbed alberto and placed his ass near niall’s mouth.

"i’m kidding!"

niall was spitting and wiping violently like he swallowed poison.

"relax. its a cat’s ass. not a man’s"

niall furrowed his eyebrows.

"louis, he’ll choose you. i know for sure he will. you guys have sex for fucks sake. has antonio ever gotten close to that kind of action with harry?"

"maybe. tonight. we’ll never know. unless of course, that fucker broadcasts it."

niall sighed, moved closer to louis and placed his arm over his shoulders.

 

"look, i will do the 5 stage plan with you. as long as you agree into doing my 5th stage."

 

louis looked at niall and then the floor and then niall and then finally, he nodded.

 

"that’s settled then! shall we start?"

 

niall stood from his seat and headed towards the exit doors of the gym.  
alberto and louis followed after him.

 

..

stage no. 1 didn't take too much time. harry and antonio were sitting outside the parking lot of the stadium. niall approached them with louis hiding behind one of the tour buses.

he couldn't hear from where he was but he could clearly depict antonio’s expression. when louis saw niall’s mouth starting to move, antonio’s happy face turned sour and so did harry and it was the most breath taking scene louis has ever seen today. it was not even the places they had been. it was this. louis has now considered himself as a despicable human being.

niall walked out proudly and smug from them. he saw louis and gave him a wink.

 

stage no. 2 was the one that consumed most of their time. using google translate was a piece of cake but thinking of clever italian names and making up a management were difficult. so they just googled and borrowed the names of important people with high position from a production crew they chose. the contract was the easy part because niall had loads of files in his laptop of harry’s contracts. they just needed to copy paste it to google translate and finito!

they printed it out both the italian and english version and placed it in a clear folder.

niall sent harry a text to meet him inside tour bus no.1 and discuss the “contract.”

louis pretended to sleep in the bunk bed and instructed niall to make his voice louder so he would hear.  
niall did it but it was too loud and harry noticed it.

"niall why are you shouting? lou’s sleeping."

"oh really? i didn't realize it. its fine though, he has his earphones on!"  
niall took out the italian version out of the folder and ignoring the english one like he didn't notice it was there so he could do the big reveal later on.

"i can’t read this contract. we should ask antonio to translate it." harry said scratching his head.

now, stage 2 was in motion. antonio came 5 mins later.

"what seems to be the problem?"  
antonio said still with his nauseating accent.

"can you translate this for us? its a contract for harry’s album production from a label here in italy."  
niall was actually good in acting.

"sure. i’m all about helping especially for harry."  
harry giggled.

louis wants to yank every curly strand out of his hair and scream at his face for giggling for that fucker. and he misses harry being with him all the time. following him like a duck wherever he goes and touching him everywhere and making him turn into goo and no, louis is not jealous. no. he is definitely not.

he will keep on denying that until he can.

antonio was translating it very badly. and louis has a copy of the english version on his phone so he knows that everything that comes out of his mouth is false.

"oh wait! there’s another one in the folder!" niall stated it animatedly and if it was louis they were tricking, he would've noticed it was an act but since its harry and that fucker they’re oblivious.

"what is it?" harry asked.

antonio was silent and he’s probably close to peeing or shitting on his pants right now.

niall brought out the paper.

"its an english one!"

harry took it from niall and read it.

"this is nothing like what antonio has said so far."

"really?" antonio tried to say it casually but his tone is a bit too high.  
louis can sense his nervousness from where he was.

and there was a long silent that lasted for about a minute or two.

 

“oh well maybe its the english translator they hired that got it wrong. i’ll sign it. its just a 6 months contract anyways.”

harry saved antonio. he blamed the “company” instead of going berserk to fucking antonio.  
this is not what louis had pictured in his mind. stage 2 is a fail.

 

they left the bus just as louis stood up from the bed. niall was still sitting on the couch, looking worriedly at the papers.

"did you hear what just happened?"

"loud and clear."

this means that louis’ plan isn't going to work. they were only on stage no. 2 and yet the results weren't exactly in their favor.

"i knew this was going to happen. should have started this on day 1 before he got attached. too late to do it now i guess."

but even if he started on day 1, it will still be too late since harry liked him the moment they met and exchanged introductions.

 

"lou, let’s not give up! we still have 3 more stages we can do!"

"i think the answer to stage 3 is hotdogs."

"yes without a doubt. definitely hotdogs." niall nodded and scratched his chin.

"are you still up for this? now that i think about it, what i’m doing is pretty stupid. and getting you involved in it just made it more stupid."

 

if harry ever found out about his plan, he will be over the moon for days or even weeks for this.

"and its not so bad lou. love makes us do stupid things! ha ha! saw that on tumblr!"  
niall was grinning at him. he has been learning quotes from tumblr and louis’ chest hurts because of how accurate it was.  
but he wasn't ready for a love confession especially to niall.  
so deny deny deny.

"my feelings for harry hasn't reach the love part to be honest."

"of course not." niall was doing his expression wherein he looks like a mix of a pervert and a maniac.

 

"let’s just do stage 4 and be done with it. "

"you mean stage 4 AND 5."

louis’ still contemplating about no.5. he still has his dignity and he is not going to lose it. no, not today.

 

..

it was going to be hard to lure antonio in an empty dressing room especially without harry beside him. (niall and louis got a heated debate on because louis wanted to trap him in a closed small spaced closet but niall said he might suffocate and he doesn't want to go to jail so he said it would be better for all of them if they trap him in a dressing room) so this takes two persons to make it work. louis wanted to take antonio head on but niall said people aren't interested with cat fights between two men. and louis slapped him because he can punch a guy if he needs to. he’s strong and all that. he went to the gym for 3 weeks. yes.

"it would be better if i lure antonio okay? he knows i’ve got no bad intentions and he sees me as a friend."

he wasn't sure how niall would do it. but he trusts him and he’s good with words so he probably can do it.

 

louis was in charge of harry. he thought of a tactic harry wouldn't be able to resist.  
he asked him out on a date so they could get far away from the stadium but he’s always been the other person in a situation like this so he was nervous. harry accepted but it did not come from the heart more of like a “i’ve got nothing do anyways so y not.” thing. he was trying to hold it all together but he almost lost his shit when harry asked if antonio could come with them. and he could not bring himself to say no because harry looked genuinely sad without that fucker being there and louis felt the sting and pain in his chest. it made him want to tear his heart out.

 

..

louis was stuck with harry. harry who was looking for antonio the whole time they were together inside the empty no.4 tour bus.

he was looking for him frantically all over the bus and tripping himself every 2 seconds.

and louis wanted to be antonio. harry was antsy and worried about that fucker and he wanted that. so badly. he had it a couple of days ago, what happened now.

 

"he’s not here!" harry said. panic evident in his voice.

"he probably went back to his italian friends to eat italian food in italian restaurants here in italy."

louis said mockingly while walking around the tour bus.

 

"why do you hate him so much?"

and louis has a ton of answers for harry’s question but it will take up until tomorrow or maybe the day after that to finish and harry isn't looking patient.

 

"i don’t hate him."

 

harry squinted his eyes and stared at louis.

 

"i loathe him."

 

and the ‘loathe’ came out sexually than it was supposed to with louis’ tongue curling at the end of the word.

harry kept his cool but louis saw him shift a bit to the side.

 

“i learned an amazing feature on this bus yesterday.”

louis knew what it was. he learned it as well. and this was the bus antonio should have been lured into because of the special feature.

 

"its called the lock in"

harry pressed the button that was on the wall near the door. the windows started to close including the ones in front of the driver and passenger seats. there was a sudden change of tint in it making the bus darker and gloomier. there were a ton of clicking sounds which were probably the locks including the ones in the other rooms inside the bus so they were no other rooms to go into except where they were which is the center part of the bus.

 

harry moved closer and louis took a step back.

"i hired him."

 

"i know that."

 

"not as a tourist guide but as an actor."

 

louis stayed silent. actor? louis is so done with harry’s fucking antics. its getting more offensive and emotional and shittier than the last ones.

 

"i'm good with acting and stuff. and i wanted to make you jealous because i think its the only way i get to see how much you like me."

louis has been the most showy he can be with harry. he’s been spurting out emotions and feelings and shit to him a lot more than he’s ever done it to his family members. all these years, he’s been the most passive and stoic person he could be because he’s not good with all of this and this guy in front of him still thinks that he’s been keeping his feelings towards him. maybe the love portion, yes, but the like, he was really clear about it. and what can he do, he can’t just blurt out everything everyday. he’s scared he might not get the response he wants. and needs.

"what makes u think that?"  
is the only sentence that came out of him because up until now, he’s still a coward.

 

“well, first of all, you're a bitch. second, when i say i like you, your supposed to say i like you too because that’s how it works and if you don’t do it, it makes me overthink! third, i want to do PDA with you but you won’t let me and it sucks! and lastly i just want to see how you look when you're jealous."

"your reasons are bullshit. "

he felt his eyes water. and that is not what he was expecting. he was about to cry in front of a guy he has fallen for and he is not a very beautiful cry-er. he is going to embarrass himself.

he doesn't know what to say. this is all too much again and louis just wants a simple relationship. but with harry, nothing is simple. its always complicated. because he makes it complex than it actually is.

"lou? are you crying? ‘i'm sorry i didn't mean it to go this far."

"but it did you stupid ogre! "

louis shouldn't let his emotions take over but he loves harry so much it hurt seeing him go crazy for another person. even if it was all an act, the thought of it crushed him and it made him think of how easily harry can do that to him when the time comes for goodbyes.

he slowly sunk down to the floor and he knelt there, his hands covering his face.

"i can't take you seriously if you insult me with the word ogre. use stronger ones! i deserve it."

no he doesn;t. he deserves love poured to him every day. louis cant help but wonder how the fuck can he still not hate this guy after what he’s done.

 

he’s trying now. trying to think of things harry has done that pissed him off this much. and a lot has been flashing. yes. there they are. so many shitty random things he has done.  
for fun, for annoyance and for when he’s bored.

"am i toy for you to play with?"

and his cries didn't push through because the anger is starting to rise up.

"no lou. i-i’m sorry."

harry knelt in front of him and took his hands off his face.  
he is sorry. he can see it in his eyes. but louis is still angry.

 

"you know what you are harry? you’re an asshole. and i fucking hate assholes."

"i know i am. i don’t know louis. you make me do these stupid things and i hate doing them too but its just whenever i see you, i lose control. and its bad. "

louis remembered niall’s quote that he got from tumblr and louis wanted to dismiss all thoughts of harry feeling the same way like louis does to him but its starting to flicker up again with his little remark.

"it hurts. and i’m supposed to be the cold hard rock one in this relationship and yet i kept on breaking down and i hate it because its was that fucker that got me this time.”

"sorry won’t be enough anymore am i right? i’ll do anything you tell me to do. "

harry got up from his position on the floor. and so did louis.  
louis wanted to take advantage of this opportunity that doesn't come very often. louis was never in charge of anything and it has always been up to harry to decide even when its not his call to make.

"kneel."

"what?" harry heard what louis said. he probably wanted to make sure he heard right because it sounded absurd coming out of louis’ squeaky voice.

"i said kneel and beg for forgiveness."

louis did this once to zayn and he wasn't asked to do it, he just did because it felt right. his initiative is what made zayn forgive him and not him actually kneeling and begging for mercy.

"louis that’s too much."

"have you tried to look back to what you have done to me since the day i started working for you?"

harry looked like he was trying to remember the stuff he did as if it was something difficult to do. a spark in his eyes suddenly appeared and his whole face lit up. he huffed out a laugh and smirked.

"don’t just put this all on me louis. half of the things i do.. oh wait majority of the things i do is all your fault. its because of your pessimism, your lack of determination & will for everything, selfishness, hatred towards almost everyone you meet, the abundance of your showiness of liking towards me, the small amount of patience you carry, your constant nags and complains and i could say a lot more but i’ll save those for next time."

he sees what harry was doing. it is what he always does. when louis finally gets to be angry and mad at harry, he turns it around by blaming louis for his actions. it might be true and it could be the reason why he does these things but its not fair. it was louis’ turn and now the tables are starting to shift.

"you fuckin-"

"and also your use of the word fuck a lot. you should try to look for new curse words to add to your DICK-tionary."

louis wasn't in the mood for terrible puns.

"get it? because you are being a dick."

"if you badly didn't want to kneel and beg, you could have just said so. you didn't have to blame everything on me and enumerate my flaws."

"i wanted to enumerate your flaws so you’d see i’m not the only one who’s in the wrong here."

harry was starting to move closer to him and the intensity of his eyes is burning a whole through louis’

"yes. you do this all the time harry. your pride is unbelievably high. you won’t admit even to yourself that the things you do are crossing over the lines."

louis moved backwards until his back hits the door that separates the other rooms from where they are.

 

"i already did admit to it. i said i was sorry because this went too far."

harry’s boots were making squishy sounds through the carpeted floors of the bus.

"this wasn't the only time you went this far harry."

 

"you say that like you have such a clean record."

 

"i’ve never done anything this fucked up."

 

harry was beginning to take up all of louis’ space.

 

"oh really? you sure about that?"

he is positively sure. but his brain isn't good with remembering and he probably did some things that were for the purpose of revenge but he’s sure that it never went this far.

harry plastered his hands on both sides of the door louis was glued to. he was now trapped inside of harry’s large body frame and they were breathing the same air.

"yes."

 

louis’ voice was higher than it already was.

 

"you’re just as full of pride as you have described me. you probably still won’t admit it even if i tried to fuck it out of you."

 

he said it dangerously close to louis’ sensitive part on his neck.

 

"why do you think i’d let you fuck me this time?"

 

harry laughed against that part of his neck and shivers ran through his entire body.

 

"because you always do louis. you love it so much because you’re a selfish little slut and you’d do anything for me."

 

the word slut should have offended him but for some reason, with harry’s deep and sultry voice, it turned him on more.

"don’t even dare. its not your call to make this time."

 

"i’m your boss. i always fucking make the call."

 

harry bit louis right ear and licked every part of it. the bite hurt because it was solid and all teeth and harry must have poured his anger through it.

he lifted louis up in one swoop and louis’ legs were wrapped around harry’s narrow hips  
he carried louis to the couch and plopped him onto it carelessly.

he took off louis’ shirt and pants ignoring the whines and squeals that comes out of him.

harry was still fully clothed while louis was stretched out on the sofa with only his black boxers.

"take of your shirt it smells like him. it disgusts me." louis said trying to take it off with one desperate hand while the other one rubbing his hard cock through the boxers.

"i’ll keep wearing it until i want to."  
harry slapped both of louis hands and grabbed his small wrists with one hand.

"why do you need to be in charge all the fucking time?"

louis freed his strained wrists and grabbed a handful of the fabric near the collar of the shirt and ripped it downwards. it wasn't thin at all like what harry wears during his performances so it took a lot more strength.

 

"you’re a fucking bitch louis."

 

before louis could respond, harry surged forward and presses their open mouths together forcefully it would have cause their lips to bruise.

harry licked every corner of louis’ mouth, his huge hands holding louis’ small head in place.

this was the most times harry had used the word fuck and fucking during sex. and its hot, he should do it more often, louis thought.

 

“you don’t deserve to move your hands at all. they've been greedy so a punishment needs to be done.”

louis gulped hard and this isn't what they should be doing. they should be continuing on with the talking and arguing instead of having sex but they both got boners from all of thesaliva and sweat they have already exerted so they had to take care of it.

and louis should be the one punishing harry and manhandling him. but he likes this so much. the way harry handles him when he wanted to prove a point. he loves it and its shameful that he does because just from this, he is losing a lot of dignity.

harry took out pink fluffy looking handcuffs and their sex is getting kinkier and kinkier thanks to his fans who possibly were the ones who gave it to him.

 

"you fucking carry that around with you? who does that? stupid shitface."

 

harry’s eyes blew out and they were looking darker than usual. he ignored louis’ comment, turned him so his back and arse was facing harry and handcuffed louis to the couch that had a handle above louis' head.

"shut up."

and rough sex wasn't a new kink but this had something in it that was both foreign to them. anger. yes. probably anger. and he knows he can tell harry he doesn't want to do it and he can also feel harry’s subtle gentleness still visible under his violent movements. they can stop if they didn't want to continue. but they both wanted it.

 

"i’ll eat you out until you come without me even touching your cock."

louis moaned but it wasn't the usual loud one because he doesn't want harry to know how much he liked this.

harry removed louis’ boxers and he felt something grazing the skin on his thigh which meant harry was taking it off with his teeth.

louis lifted his hips upwards for more but harry slapped his arse away.

"eager little slut aren't you?"

harry teased louis’ tight hole with his middle finger. rubbing the rim slowly and tortuously.

"harry." he was breathing and moaning out his name repeatedly like it can make harry stop his teasing and do more.

he felt the tip of harry tongue licking through the corners of his hole. the licks were short and so nice and enough for louis’ knees to weaken.

 

"hold still." he slapped louis left arse cheek and the sound echoed throughout the entire bus.

 

harry made louis spread his legs wider. he didn't waste any time anymore and pushed his tongue inside of louis’ hole. he was leaving saliva and spit all over it making it wet and obscene.

he was fucking louis with his tongue and stretching out his arse cheeks so much louis felt the cold air through his hole.

he was still moaning harry’s name along with a couple of grunts and garbled noises. his cock was already leaking pre come and looking for attention.

harry pushes in his middle finger and it hit louis’ prostate in one try. louis came.

"wasn't planning on doing that."  
harry said, taking of his jeans and boxers. there’s a 50% chance he’ll just wank off and come all over louis  
but the other 50 can be him fucking louis’ sensitive hole and making him come twice.

the second one was what he did because he’s a fucking asshole.

 

"gonna come twice for me louis?"

he thrust into louis without warning. he started with long and slow ones but once louis adjusted to his size, he was pounding fast and deep into him. it burns because  
there weren't using any lube or condom and harry spit was the only aid they were getting. but the friction on harry's dick was tight and hot and louis felt how raw it was. 

their hips were also pounding into each other and louis was meeting harry’s thrust halfway.

 

it didn't take much time until louis came again. harry followed, coming inside of him.

it was painful to come twice and he thought it wasn't possible up until now.

harry unlocked the handcuffs, laid on top of louis and pressed gentle kissed on his back.

 

“i’m sorry. i know i went too far. and my pride always gets in the way. i put the blame on you too much.”

louis nodded. and he wasn't going to apologize because he thinks he did nothing wrong but then again, harry was purring in louis’ hair and it was cute so.

"i’m sorry too. i guess."

harry placed his head beside louis’, wiped the tears that were forming at the edge of his eyes and kissed him.

 

when they have fights, its always because of trivial matters but it ends up being bigger ones. and the resolution involved emotions or sex like all the time.

 

"i want you to admit one thing though. just this one and no more."

 

"what?"

 

"admit that you were actually jealous of antonio."

 

"no."

 

"please."

 

"no."

 

“louuuuuuuuuuuuu!”  
“loueehh.”  
“boo bear!”  
“darlingg”  
“cutiepie!!”  
“sweetieee”  
“honeeeyy.”  
“princess”  
“biiiitchh.”  
“shiitthead.”  
“cuuunt.”  
“fuuuuckface.”  
“diiiick.”

louis wasn't sure what were worse, the former ones or the latter.

"no."  
louis hates antonio even if he was an actor or some shit. and that will never change.

 

harry sighed.

 

"okay then lewis."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!! wooo yey chapter 14!! ( ´・‿-)~♡


	14. honesty is still the best policy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> louis baked a cake, harry knows more about louis than louis himself and niall made a rule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> monday! yes i did it! haha. not that happy with this chapter. was hoping to make it longer but 5k isn't that bad? hahaha. hope you still enjoy it anyways!

they had a three day break in germany before harry starts his one night concert in the Esprit Arena.

 

"louis, how have you been honey?"  
his mom called him in the middle of the night on the first day.

“i’m fine. everything’s great.”

"i know what you do when you lie boo."

 

he’s not in the mood for this because he seriously lacked sleep. he always does. 

 

"mom, i'm really tired today so can we talk tomorrow? please??"

"are you sure you’re fine though?"

"yes. i am. goodnight."

"okay then. goodnight love."

 

its not his fault he possesses the most obvious habit a person can have. its not the nose wrinkling or red ears or anything that involved one’s appearance.  
louis coughs every time he lies. he’d been doing it since he was younger. 

he lied so many times during his pubescent stage and up until now, it comes out every once in a while. he wasn't even aware of this little act he does until his mom pointed it out a year ago.

apparently, he wouldn't grow accustomed to it if he didn't need to lie all the time. everything he’s not speaking the truth of is always because of the absence of his parents during important times in louis’ childhood. he would sadly state that he’s fine or that parents aren't required anyway. his mother would have likely knew the moment he did it but tried to not point it out too much either because she uses it as an indicator or she feels bad that louis has to lie about those things so she kept it to herself which is by the way, very selfish of her.

louis recalled lying a lot in his teens, people around him probably noticed but too scared of the son of a rich household to say anything about it.

harry and the rest of the crew hasn't picked up on it yet now because he rarely lies when it comes to them.  
he’s been speaking his mind and being honest about everything (“bitching” is what harry calls it) which may or may not annoy the team a bit sometimes but its better than lying. and getting it out there than keeping it locked in suffocates him. even though, he’s not fully being honest with harry about his feelings. for now, he thinks its whats good for the both of them and everyone else.

he is tired but he also didn't want his mother to worry. he is absolutely not fine. he noticed that since the start of the tour, all he and harry did was fight and bicker about the most trivial and nonsense things ever. they never fixed it like how normal people does with the talk and apologizing, they solve it with sex.

its not suppose to bother him because he actually quite liked their solution and he would've put it to bed by now but it got difficult because harry was acting extra EXTRA unusual and sketchy and they weren't bickering or arguing that much anymore. and it saddens him because its hard to initiate sex.

and with harry being unreadable lately, makes it a challenge than it actually is.  
it started when they were in Switzerland. one of the management’s stylist came during that time. she said she wanted to help louis with his sewing because he has now started making clothes for harry to wear from time to time during public appearances.

harry never gave louis the chance to talk with the woman and had always distanced him without giving any valid reason. he overheard one of their conversations when he was hiding under the bed of their room. (the hiding thing was a long story but to make it short it was because of who the fuck else. _harry_ )

 

“he doesn’t need a helper, he’s been doing this since he was a kid with his mom.”

that made louis’ body jump. and the bed above him probably creaked.

"at least that’s what i think. its always the mother who helps with self discovery right?"

louis almost got riled up to the thought of harry knowing about the whole childhood thing but quickly wiped the oozing idea after harry’s statement and question.

the woman let out a “mhmm” sound which possibly meant yes.

he padded out of under the bed 30 mins after harry and the woman’s small chat. their talk lasted for only 5 minutes but he fell asleep because harry started blasting out really sleepy music in the room. harry probably knew louis was hiding under the bed because halfway through louis’ slumber he felt the warm and cozy feel of a blanket over him.

there was also a time when they were in a diner and he was eating pancakes, harry took his plate and sliced the pancakes into small pieces and drizzled small amounts of syrup and whipped cream intricately to every slice.

"i know you prefer it like this."

his mom was the only person who was patient enough to do this to his pancakes back then. harry did it in less than 5 mins. while his mom never got the hang out of it even if she's been practically doing it since louis discovered pancakes. (3 yrs old)

 

"why would you know that?"

"dunno i just guessed."

is it plausible to guess such a detailed process, he asked himself.  
louis is still trying to dismiss every single theory about their history because its clearly impossible for harry to know about this at the age of 4 or 5.

but louis is a thinker. he thinks a lot and his inner thoughts are somewhat the culprit to all of the conflicts that boggles his mind more than it should. but how could he not look into harry’s actions deeper with the way he’s been acting.

switzerland was confusing. louis did a lot of questioning inside his mind. and he answered every single one of them with appropriate answers instead of investigating further. that will take time and energy to do so he just went with it.

 

he didn't call his mom the next day. he sent a text instead.

_"sry cant call 2day as well. skype 2morrow?"_

not more than a second later, his mom replied.

_"its okay! sure honey. time?"_

_"7pm?"_

_"ok! cnt wait! mwa x"_

 

starting today, louis makes sure that he wakes up before the others do because on the plane, when they were on the way to germany, niall thought of a way to avoid over sleepers - louis is what he meant really but as what he claims himself to be, he is nice and shit so he tries to subtlety not embarrass louis in which he fails miserably because it always ends up with him slipping out louis’ name instead of “over sleepers.”

"everyone is instructed to wake up and prepare at exactly 7 am tomorrow and the following days. now, i’m asking you to do this because we are currently recording for harry’s fourth album and it requires the whole team’s effort since its will be filled with photo shoots, record sessions, press cons and the tour of course so its going to be busy busy busy!"

they were all nodding their heads and intently listening to niall.

"so i think its only fair that we punish lo- i mean "over sleepers.""

almost everyone in the room turned to look at louis except for harry who was eating his cereal without a spoon. harry’s always out of it but this was a new sight considering that he was actually quiet and he wasn't blabbering random shit whenever he can. looks like this behavior of his doesn't stop in swizerland. it will continue on until harry wants it to.

"so lou- "  
niall coughed and cleared his throat.

"seriously niall you’re not even trying." louis said.

niall gave him a forced smile.

"over sleepers will wear this."

it was a shirt with “i violated the sleep rule.” written in thick red lettering on the front part. it was acceptable and wearable so it eased his mind a bit but the back was what made louis acquire the determination to follow the rule. it was a picture of him, eyes closed, mouth opened and dried drool on the right side of his mouth. he was photographed in his sleep and he mentally blamed himself for having the most useless body and senses when unconscious. he should have at least heard a muffled laugh or a shutter sound from the device they used or any sound at all from the dicks who were behind it.

"that’s not fair. why is it my face only? what about the other people from the crew who oversleeps?"

niall shook his head and sighed in frustration.

"lou, everyone pretty much knows that you’re the only one who sleeps too much. and look at your face, its adorable!"

he folded the shirt in a way wherein louis’ face was the only part visible and made kissy faces to it.

"so, if you don’t want to end up parading this throughout a whole entire day, follow the rule. this goes for all of you because i’m going to make sleeveless and cropped versions of these and i know how much you lads hate that and for the girls i’ll add tacky embellishments and designs that will surely encourage you to wake up 3 hours before the call time. "

that doesn't change the fact that louis’ face was still on the fucking shirt. his obnoxious sleeping face that is. so this was really a team effort. if he fucks up or if anyone from the team does then his face is going to be out there and he can’t do anything about it.

"i love you all."  
louis blurted out and blew air kisses to everyone. its going to be his last words for now, until he can survive throughout the entire tour then he can make up a better speech but this is the best one he can come up with impromptu. he needs to show everyone his lovable side so they would help him with his dilemma.

lovable wasn't his forte. saying “i love you all” made him want to barf but he had to make sacrifices. and if the rule was implemented weeks ago then louis wouldn't have care even with the shirt. he would have gladly worn it. but right now, his reputation is on the line because people are starting to notice his designs and beautiful creativity and he won’t let a fucking rule and t shirt mess it all up.

it was easier than expected because they all told louis that they loved him back and blew back kisses as well. and so he placed all his trust to the crew but he’s a bit unsure of someone.  
harry, of all the time he can act like a proper wanker, he would decide on doing it now in the most critical point of louis’ publicity.

he followed harry everywhere doing his best to get his favor. but he’s being careful because he doesn’t want to ruin the calmness of it by dropping a big bomb of “please help me” aura that can emit out of him any time even without permission.

louis was sketching beside harry who was on his laptop. he felt a burning gaze from his peripheral view. when he turned his face to harry’s direction, their eyes met.

 

“why are you looking at me like that?”  
harry was staring at him with furrowed eyebrows and more intensified eyes than what he usually does. the stare was kinda like when you’re taking a test and you don’t know the answer to a question. you give it that 'wtf is this' look.

 

"like what?"

"like a maniac. and a psycho. a mix of sorts."  
probably not a maniac or a psycho, he just wanted to exaggerate.

"i always look at you like this."

"no you don’t."

"yes i do."

"no you d-"

and then louis remembered he had to get harry to be in a good mood and be nice to him. so he just smiled and continued sketching.

 

"if you want me to help you with niall’s rule thingy, all you need to do is ask."

"i don’t ask for help. i get it voluntarily."

"tsk."  
he should have just asked harry for it but he can be a real bitch sometimes so he didn’t.

the whole time they were in Germany, louis was suppressing his anger because harry’s being a fucking princess and he can’t do anything about it but be the non complaining servant. plus he’s acting sketchier with his unknown source of facts about louis appearing in every situation they were in.

 

"we should eat at this restaurant down in dusseldorf. the white sauce pasta they have there is to die for!"

louis knows that restaurant. he and his family went here for vacation couple of years back and their tour guide recommended the place. he absolutely adored that pasta. he even tried to pry out the recipe from the waiter but the chef proclaimed that it was confidential. 

 

"louis are you up for it?"

harry asked and he had this expression that he knows what louis would answer. so what’s the point of responding.

..

the pasta was still as delicious as it was the first time louis tasted it. the dinner was all good except when it started to get noisy outside the restaurant.

people or girls mostly started crowding on the streets with phones and cameras flashing through the glass windows.  
niall said that they should exit out through the backdoor before the people in the restaurant starts to get disturbed or irritated. the waiter kindly led them the way and they expected it to be smooth sailing from then on. 

but as soon as they got out, girls were already trying to push themselves to their way and it was chaotic.  
louis was small compared to some of the girls. and the fact that there was a lot of them that clearly can't wait to get their hands on harry, he was being pushed and dragged along. he lost his balance and fell hands first to the cemented alley.  
the impact made louis’ hands slide through the harsh cement causing it to bleed.

"louis!"

he misses that “louis” coming out of harry’s mouth. he wants to hear more of it preferably when they have do sexual stuff. or maybe its just louis’ horny mind thinking that since they weren't _anything_ even a single touch from harry since switzerland.

he kneelt down in front of louis and lovingly stroked his hair.

harry inspected louis’ bleeding palms and pouted.

louis’ sex drive is turning overload but he need to control himself if he doesn't want amateur porn to be produced right in front of niall and probably hundreds of maybe underage girls.

he took out his wallet and there were band aids slotted inside of it. he placed the band aid gently to the scratches and kissed both of louis’ palms after.

"it’ll be alright boo bear."

its creepy seeing him act like his mother. he doesn't need this sort of maternal care from harry of all people.

all louis could do instead of screaming at the top of his lungs and shouting right in harry’s face on what the fuck is he on about and why hasn't he pounced on louis yet is to keep his cool.  
because one huge stupid mistake, and he’s out.

they were all screaming their heads off including niall but louis' emotions cannot decipher themselves. he's not sure whether to be giddy or crept out. he has never met a guy who carries band aids with them. and he literally outed louis’ embarrassing nickname but he also took good care of him and kissed his literal bloody hands.  
louis' face was probably a mixture of indecisive expressions.

"see, this is what happens if you lose control of yourselves. harry will be performing tomorrow night so please be patient. that is all we ask of you."

a couple of sorry-s and goodbyes later, they headed back to the hotel with harry overreacting every time a person accidentally bumps louis and muttering “i knew this wasn't a good idea.”

"what isn't?"  
louis asked a flustered harry.

"what?"

"you said it wasn't a good idea. what isn't?"

"you’re just drowsy from the pills. go ahead and sleep, i’ll be in the gym."

harry exited the room before louis could argue with him.  
oh how louis wants to badly argue with harry. he didn't take any pills and the gym was probably closed by now, that wasn't a nice save at all.

the night before harry’s performance, he couldn't help him dress up because his hands were still a bit fragile. he could actually but harry insisted that his PA would step in and that he should just tell the guy what harry’s supposed to wear.

"harry, its just a scratch. it doesn't hurt that much."

and if harry was acting like how he acts back then, he would've quarreled with louis but since he’s not, he just nodded and asked his PA to leave the room.

 

"has any of the crew members violated the rule yet?"

"none. so far."

he’s thankful that they got to do that throughout the whole entire germany leg. but the rule is still on the go until the end of the tour so he’s not fully relieved.

"getting to my good sides can be a factor but its not enough."

louis was fixing the sleeves on harry plaid button up shirt and he was shaking from unknown reasons.

 

"what will?"

 

"asking and begging for help will."  
harry stepped closer. their chests almost touching.

 

louis would want to do some more touching but harry already moved back and headed to the door. 

 

louis' been doing a lot of stupid things lately because of harry being an ass. it is entirely his fault for oversleeping and letting his guard down but all he needs is harry's assurance. but he’s also going to make sure, it won’t ruin his favorite stop in the europe leg.

spain. 

they get to play football in the stadium harry was going to perform in 2 days before they set up for the concert.

the first day they played, it was just him, harry and other crew members who were forced to wear uniforms that harry stole somewhere he doesn't want to elaborate. the state of the uniforms were hard to depict because they looked clean but they didn't feel clean.

 

"louis, you're really good at this." 

josh said scratching his tummy under the shirt.

"he used to play back in high school. right lou?"  
harry undoubtedly stepped in because he seemingly knows more about louis now than louis himself. 

"is that so?"

"yeah he was captain his junior year and that rarely happens! captains are always the seniors." 

 

he did tell harry about football but the other information he's been throwing all this time, he doesn't have a fucking where they came from.  
harry might have hired a private investigator or something. but what's his motive? louis was always one step behind harry's shenanigans. he never figures them out even if he tried and hired a P.I. as well.

 

it was getting boring since all they've been doing was pass the ball around and there was never a serious game play that happened.

 

the next day, harry managed to pull in some players from fuck knows where and made them wear the mysterious uniforms.

during the second day, louis baked harry a cake as a bribe for him to follow niall’s rule.  
he was getting desperate because harry almost broke the rule a while ago but louis got to stop it the last minute. he knew harry was purposely doing it and the fake snoring sounds gave it away. he poured cold ice water to his face, body and crotch. mainly his crotch. his exposed dick probably went through a seizure in which louis was tempted to touch it but got to resist when harry started shivering and waking up.  
that whole scene might have caused him to lose some points from harry but he had no choice.

 

"here"

"what"

"i baked you a cake."  
louis showed up at the stadium in his uniform and with a cake on both his hands. 

“how did you?”“

"niall knew someone from the bakery a couple of blocks from here."

"why did you bake me a cake?

"i need your help.”  
and it came out like a garbled noise but harry must have heard it because he was smiling now.

its what harry wanted anyways. just a bit of asking and after that he didn't have to worry about facing humiliation.

 

“what again?”

"don't make me say it twice you fucking cunt."

but his pride and ego is so high. too high actually.

"okay then." he turned around.

louis slapped his back.

” i foocking baked you a fooking cake. “

"i don't care. Ill take the cake but it doesn't mean i’ll help you."

 

"what the fuck then i won't give you my cake."

harry rolled his eyes went back to his terrible playing of soccer.

 

"i baked him a cake, isn’t that enough?"  
louis sat on the bleachers beside niall who was instagram-ming harry’s shameful skills. 

"guess not mate. few weeks ago, he probably would have loved it to help you, i’m not quite sure what his unpredictable brain is up to now."

"i really am trying to understand and get used to it but he makes it harder because i feel like he doesn't want me to try."

 

niall took the cake from louis hand and used his fingers to scoop some of the icing.

harry looks like he gave up because he had the ball under his shirt pretending to be pregnant.

 

"i used to do that when i was a kid."

niall’s expressions were hard to diminish because he was either disturbed with louis’ statement or amused because he just opened up one of his childhood memories to him.

"is it because you wanted to be like that when you grow up?"

he said with a teasing tone prominent in his voice.

"no you twat. i wanted to piss my mom off because she was pregnant with lottie during that time. i was mad at her for not showing up at my first football game. she told me i didn't know how hard it was and that i had to understand her situation. so the day after that, i tried understanding by placing one of my soccer balls inside this big shirt i owned and mimicking her actions. of course, she was furious but i got away with it by stating that i was trying to feel how hard it was and that i was sympathizing with her."

niall laughed for about a minute and it got louder and louder every second to the point that the players including harry still with his bloated ball belly looked for the source of the laughter.

harry must have thought niall was laughing at him so he ran towards the bleachers and stopped in front of them with a big grin on his face.

 

"what?" louis asked.

"does this bring back memories lou?"

and how the fuck did harry know about that. he literally just told niall the story 10 minutes ago and surely his voice wasn’t as loud as niall’s laugh.

"what do you mean by that?"

harry looked disappointed. with his scrunched up eyebrows and the grin slowly morphing into a tight straight line.

 

“nothing. i’m supposed to not talk to you, i just remembered so bye.”

before louis could ask again, harry went back to the players and removed the ball from his stomach.

 

"this is what i have to deal with for the rest of the tour because of your fucking rule niall."

"its not just my rule but his behavior as well lou. you guys should talk,"

 

and talking would get them to nowhere. that is based on louis' experience with harry. it always ends up with harry winning or him apologizing too. 

"maybe i should just man up to it. my face is still pretty handsome in the shirt despite the saliva flowing down my chin."

"no!"  
niall stood up, nearly dropping the cake. 

louis jumped from niall's unnecessary shouting. 

 

"manning up is not giving up, its facing the obstacle. harry here, is your obstacle. all you have to do is grow some balls and take down that man child!" 

taking down a man child sounds aggravating. plus the man child is very familiar with manipulation and control, and louis is just a mean bitch.

 

but he wants to know what the fuck is going on harry's head. everyday is really a new experience to louis, considering that he's working for the most incomprehensible, outlandish and YOUNGER client.  
up until now, hes's still questioning himself why he had taken such an interest and affection towards the boy. 

 

"i'll take that man child down!" 

louis said standing up and curling his fists.

"yes! go lou!!!!" niall was clapping erratically.

louis doesn't know where to start. and his plans are always a fail.

he sat back down and thought hard and long about a strategy.

 

"louis!!!!! help us!"

someone down the field was shouting his name and asking for help and he didn't even know who he was.  
he was carrying the balls and where did they get so many.

louis trotted down and took the soccer balls from him.

"the storage room is right around the corner, harry's already there so just hand it over to him."

the guy was acting all familiar like they've been mates since they were kids.

"sure. um.. guy." 

 

he headed through the room and was greeted with harry lying lifelessly on the tiled floors. 

 

"i'm so jealous, that looks comfortable."

harry was startled and quickly turned his head upwards.

"oh. its just you." 

his tone was asking for a fight. it was. it _really_ was.

"harry what's this all about?" 

 

harry ignored him, got up and walked to the door. he twisted the knob to open but it didn't.

 

"we're locked."

 

"answer my question."

 

"i want to kiss you." 

this is getting shittier and shittier. he just wants to know how harry's been acquiring facts about him. 

 

"i don't want you to kiss me."

 

harry moved forward, grabbed louis face and pressed their lips together.  
it was a quick touching of mouths. no tongue whatsoever.

 

harry pulled back.  
“your mom said you cough when you lie”

"i didn't cough."

 

"I also learned from your mom that you liked hard to get blokes. i'm being hard to get." 

no he doesn't. why did his mom tell him that.

"you keep in touch with my mom? is she your source of everything you've been casually blurting out about me?"

"yes and yes. she calls me all the time to check up on you because you never call her back or skyped with her as you said you would."

its true. he's too occupied with harry all the time, that he forgets about his loving mother. 

during the entire conversation, harry's face was stoic and calm. no anger or irritability. 

 

harry pulled him down and pinned louis him to the floor.

 

"i want you to be completely honest with me. because that's what i've been doing since the first time i met you." 

he looked wrecked and crushed and his eyes were searching for something in louis.'

harry yanked off louis' shorts and turned him so he is now on his stomach. 

he felt harry's wet finger circling his rim. 

 

"start telling the truth now. i won't stop until you tell me everything. "

he thrust raw and painfully inside louis. and it hurt. just hot friction and no pleasure at all. he kept on pounding and pounding ignoring louis' cries of pain. 

 

"go on now. start with your name."

harry's voice sounded broken and sad. 

 

louis was at his limit now, and he wants this to end because it wasn't a nice sensation.  
"my name's i-iss lou-eh tomlin-ss-on."

he was struggling to get it out because every word he said, harry was thrusting hard in him.

 

"tomlinson huh. was it so hard to introduce yourself with that?"  
he turned louis around and they were now face to face.  
louis eyes is starting to water and harry was also sporting some. harry was keeping the fast and deep pace.

 

"there's gotta be more right? come on, keep going."  
his words were harsh and dry and there were no signs of remorse or guilt in his eyes. 

 

"no. no- har-ry n-n-no more." 

louis' voice was shaking and the tears started streaming down. 

 

"please don't cry. "  
he looked sincere but he kept pounding and pounding. louis couldn't take it anymore because harry still managed to looked beautiful, too beautiful in his eyes. 

muffled moans and sounds of hips slamming into each other filled the room. louis' cries and sniffs were mixed in and harry's violent grunts were in there too. 

 

he's not sure when harry's going to stop. all he's been keeping from harry was his real name and part of his identity. unless, harry wanted to hear something else. 

 

if this ends up being the worst decision he could have ever chosen, then all he could ever do is to live up to it. surely he's made worse ones before but this one just takes the cake. 

it was dark in the room but because of the light coming from the small window in the wall, he can see harry's green orbs shining through the darkness. it was breathtaking ignoring the fact that his hole's being murdered relentlessly. 

 

harry was gently thumbing the tears off from his cheeks. smiling but his eyes were full of pity. 

 

during these kinds of times, louis always put into thought the quoting, now or never. since being honest is what harry wants, it was now or never. 

 

now or never.

 

 

now or never.

 

 

_now or never._

 

 

 

"i'm in love with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm on [tumblr](http://wtfharreh.tumblr.com/) btw. so if you want to follow me, you can! tell me if you read my story so i could follow you back! chapter 15 next monday or earlier, so stay tuned! thanks guys!!


	15. small harry and big woueeh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> louis and harry through the years. brief explanation on how louis met zayn and how niall became harry's manager. anne and jay's conflicts are in here as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> monday update! woo! enjoy! :D

"he’s too small! "  
that was the first time louis ever spoke in front of a boy or any kid actually. he is a quiet one. since back then, he would make few demands and complaints but other than that, he was still and stoic.  
his teacher in pre-k didn't understand his personality and reported to the principal he was being rude after an incident involving the class pet- a goldfish dying because louis forgot to feed it. and what's so rude about that, he's a kid, he forgets. jay later came in, introduced herself and the principal was a woman so she recognized her. she apologized in the teacher’s behalf and promised it won’t happen again. and because of that, louis developed the mentality that he can never get into trouble since people knew his mom.

 

harry on the other hand was the complete opposite. happy and cheerful almost all the time. it was understandable because he was a child, no worries or troubles got to him. even when he got a scolding from his parents or sister, he still managed to laugh and smile after it. on his first day in school, got mad at him for stealing the scene because of his toys and expensive materials, the jealous boy pushed him and harry fell to the floor. he didn't shed a single tear. he laughed and laughed and the boy was punished while harry was taken to the clinic because he had a scratch on his knee.

 

louis hid behind his mother because he acts all tough and strong but truth is, he’s a scaredy cat. harry looked like he was about to cry. although harry was a brave soul. no kid can ever torment him, even someone who’s older and taller. so he didn't cry and instead stuck out his little tongue, being extra careful with it so the moms won’t see. he laughed and his cute face started becoming brighter.  
harry sees everything as fun and happy. even when a kid calls him names or pushed him like the jealous classmate of his did.

"louis! don’t be rude. anne forgive him, i don’t know what’s going on his head. sorry harry."

jay squat down to pat harry’s head.

"its quite alright jay, he’s a charmer. he’ll break hearts when he grows up."

anne laughed and pinched louis’ rosy cheeks.  
louis did break a lot of hearts but not in the usual romantic way. more in the torturous, evil kind.

 

"come on now. go play with harry. show him your dolls!"

"they’re action figures!"

louis stomp his tiny foot on the floor and took harry’s right hand. its the first time too he’s made skin contact with a boy. he felt at ease right away because harry was warm and soft. harry doesn't seem to mind since he was fawning over every white door they came across with. there wasn't anything special except for the gold knobs and harry is a big fan of anything that’s gold and sparkly. louis also has interests with shiny stuff so that’s already one thing they have in common.

they went through long and unending hallways until they reached louis’ enormous playroom. harry stopped by the door before he went inside and took a deep breath. he was cutely soaking the beauty of it. breathing through his tiny nostrils and eyeing everything with his big doe eyes.  
harry was never a fan of his mom’s work. he was 4, all he cared about is his toys and his sweets. but louis’ playroom was not only filled with that but also with breathtaking and sparkly clothing. harry wasn't even amaze by the toy cars or the yummy candies in jars but he was mesmerize with the clothes hanging in every corner of the room. his mom makes bland, colorless and monochrome designs and it was those what’s around him while he was growing up. harry thought this was different. the colors and the glitters were new to his eyes.

"i made these with mommy! aren't they pretty?"

harry can talk but not continuously and he still has lisps. louis thought that harry doesn't have the ability to talk at all so he doesn't wait for his responses but instead he kept on talking and talking and talking.and its unusual that he was blabbering. during play dates his mother sets up for him, it always involved the other kid crying and telling their mothers they never want to play with him again because he’s scary. louis doesn't even do anything. he stares at them normally like he does on a daily basis but oddly enough, that’s what scares them. harry was not like them though. 

he wasn't showing any signs of terrified shakiness or awkwardly distancing himself from louis.

 

“she said i can do this when i’m older! make clothes for people! even the f-fa-m-m-mo-us-s-h-h ones!”

louis was struggling with the word famous. he pinched himself in the stomach. harry wasn't interested with his “famoush” shit because he was now staring and getting lost in one of the dresses hanging in the ceiling. it was pink and frilly.

"i can’t wear that anymore! mommy said its too small for me!"

it was the only dress in the room.  
louis pouted but the pout didn't last long because it quickly turned into a realization expression.  
harry was still glued to the dress so he wasn't aware that louis was taking it from where it was hanging by standing at the top of a chair.

"you can try it if you want small harry."  
it wasn't a question, more of like a statement. he’ll probably carry that habit around with him until he’s old. (he did)

they were both having a hard time taking of harry’s clothes so they gave up because they were kids and they have very little tolerance and patience when it comes to these type of things.

"i think it would be okay if you put it on like that. we can still see if its right for you."

he unzipped the zipper at the back of the dress and put it on harry, head first. he zipped it up when harry managed to slip on the sleeves. it fits him perfectly, even with the t shirt and the shorts on.

 

"you look cute small harry."

harry went straight to the mirror and examined the dress. he started twirling and giggling. he ran toward louis and hugged him.

 

"t-thanks you big woueeh!"

the woueeh was him struggling!! with louis’ name.

"what?"

"i’m s-smal-l harreh, and you’re big woueeh."

louis can’t help but squint his eyes. he was wondering what harry was trying to explain and say. he finally got it when harry was making actions with his hands by pointing out there height differences.

"its louis."

louis has great pronunciation when it came to his name. he practices a bunch so he can brag about it to his non existent friends.  
harry, still wore a name tag even outside his school because he’s been endlessly asked what his name was especially when he comes to his mother’s shop. and gemma also told him that they weren't laughing with him but _at_ him and that took a couple of hours to explain to 4 year old harry but when he got it, he made his own makeshift name tag out of pink colored paper and a black marker.  
he failed of course, spelled it _‘harie’_ and then _‘hareh’_ and finally his mother stepped in and wrote the correct one. he’s been making a ton of copies because he forgets about them every time his mother helps him change clothes. the handwriting isn't that readable so its no use.  
right now, he’s not wearing a name tag because he wants to impress his new playmate (louis) that he can pronounce his name straight and with no stutter. they didn't have the proper introduction a while ago since louis sort of randomly blurted out an insult.

harry gulped because he was nervous since he was going to state his name again. and he should make it right this time, less ‘h’ at the end hopefully.

"i’m small harry and you’re big woueeh."

louis sighed because harry can’t say his name properly.

"its lou- whatever."

he thinks “woueeh” is okay. since its close to his name and small harry looked like he was having fun.

 

“louis! what did you do?”

the moms came in both holding trays, the other one with two glasses of milk and the other, two plates of freshly baked cookies.

"its cute jay! you freak out too much. harry seems to like it."

he was still wearing the dress while now playing with louis’ superman action figure.

"we made that together. he was a natural. it was a surprise, never thought he had it in him."

"harry isn't like that at all. i see him fawn over such things but not in like the i-want-to-make-one way, i guess."

"well we can’t control what they like. we have to accept it. that’s good parenting right? 6 years and yet still all so new to this."

 

they both laughed and louis and harry retreated to the mini plastic seesaw.

"don’t worry, i’ve been a mother for 8 years and i also don’t have a clue if what i’m doing is correct. but seeing the two fruits of my hard work grow up beautifully and healthy, i think i might as well pat myself in the back. and jay, louis is amazing. you've done a great job. trust me."

jay let out a sigh of relief and gave her warmest smile to anne.

"i’m glad we’re are not like those competitive, social climber designers. its nauseating how they fight over a ranking or a title."

louis was listening to the moms' talking but pretending he was sorting out the lego blocks harry scattered just a few seconds ago but got bored and moved on with the stuffed animals.  
louis eavesdrop a lot but majority of the things he heard before, he doesn't really understand. he would go through such lengths like stand on top of a very tall chair or hid inside a small space. it was impressive, he moved like a cat and he never got caught. while louis is exerting heaps of effort, harry doesn't need to. because the grown ups think that he’s still too young to understand what a nipple is or where his mom hid the cookies. the things he hear ranges from dirty to innocent. it depends with who she was talking to. late night fridays were usually what harry thinks are the best, he learns new things like what does a _‘penise’_ do to a _‘bagina’_

 

“i know! they’re so pretentious. they haven’t even release pieces that are distinct and their ideas are all the same every season. in the summer, the longsleeves were just cut into shorter ones and pants into shorts. same pattern and same style. i don’t know how they managed to stay in the industry.”

when they get technical and uses really confusing words, louis would stop listening because it makes his brain throb.

"releasing those designs and calling it ‘fresh and new’ won’t get them to anywhere. retail and nothing more. we probably sound rude and judgy right now."

"oh come on, i hear them do this behind our backs. trashtalking our designs and getting very personal with it. we are newbies too and we appreciate fresh meat but they’re making it hard to give out admiration with such crude personalities."

harry almost fell from the stool when he was trying to reach for the red race car on top of a shelf. thankfully, louis held him in to place.

"we should do a collab some time. maybe let louis make a piece? debut him as a young prodigy designer."  
anne asked.

"collab sounds good but i’m not sure if louis is ready. he’s 6, i think being exposed to that scene would distort his perception of it."

harry was pushing the buttons of louis’ mini stereo. there was a cd left there of nursery songs and harry quickly jumped up and down when his fingers pressed the play button.  
everything was mini in louis’ playroom.  
harry’s interest to toys are as short as his attention span. the neglected red car was thrown under the couch.

"i think its a great idea. he’s young, very very young but starting now, you should already polish his abilities and expose him to new environments once in a while. he can’t live in his shell all his life. he'd get used to that kind of lifestyle and he might have a hard time while growing up."

jay was about to say something back but got cut off when harry was loudly singing out the lyrics to old macdonald had a farm.

"he has potential. is this what he’s interested in?"

"you have no idea. his sister constantly plays such songs in her bedroom up to the maximum level, its a strange addiction she has with them but harry likes it so much he stays outside of gemma’s bedroom and pretends he’s in front of an audience."

"why don’t you make him join contests and competitions? surely with his charming personality and voice, its a win!"

"he’s taking lessons but the guy who teaches him is missing a bit if patience and he gets tired fast so i fired him. i’m currently looking for a new one."

the guy probably didn't lack patience or gets tired fast. there’s a 100 percent chance it was harry being a hyper and uncontrollable kid.

jay nodded. the two moms were watching their kids sway their little heads to the song playing.

"anyway, you changed the subject."  
anne said while gently pinching jay’s shoulder.

"i don’t know. its a long way from now, he might change, we never know."

"i can’t argue with that. if its what you think, he’s your son after all- oh!"

 

anne’s phone ringed.

"yes. hello. AnneS. speaking."

her smiling face abruptly turned into a serious worried expression.

"okay. okay. calm down. i’ll be there in 10."

she hung up the phone and sighed.

"what’s wrong?"  
jay asked, concern prominent in her voice.

"they caught a teenage girl stealing from the shop. she almost got away which is what i’m wondering about most because we have detectors in the entrance."

"teenagers can be fast. and sneaky."

anne nodded.

"its beginning to irk me a lot. i should hire one more guard shouldn't i? strengthen the security just to be safe."

"yes you should. go! your employees need you!"

"think about my plan? about louis helping with the collab."

"i will. let’s not make any move first. i’ll need time to think."

"of course."  
they hugged and anne walked toward harry and louis who were lying beside each other, louis trying to teach harry the word ‘famoush’

 

"harry we need to go now. say goodbye to louis."

harry didn't want to leave. he was in paradise and it was only getting better because he’s learning a new word but his mom was not taking a whine and no for an answer so she picked up harry swiftly, said her own goodbyes and walked out of the room.

louis followed them until the doorway of the entrance to his house. he shouted before anne can close the car door.

 

"we’ll see each other again small harry!"

he waved and harry waved back.

"looks like you've grown fond of little harry."

"i call him small harry. and i’m the only one who’s allowed to call him that!"  
louis walked inside the house and left his mom giggling outside.

for the next few months, they were inseparable. literally. because their play dates always ended up with either one of them sleeping over depending whose house they were at.

their first sleepover was at louis’  
they were in the playroom, playing with louis’ remote controlled cars.

"i learned something from sophia!"

"who is sophia?"  
harry asked slowly.

"a girl from my class. wanna see what it is?"

harry nodded so fast, his tiny head might have fallen off. louis quickly stood up and positioned himself behind harry.

harry felt gentle fingers caressing his short light brown hair. louis was mumbling and grunting violently.

"i can't braid it! your hair is short!" 

he was trying to braid harry's hair. sophia taught him how to but forget to tell him that it was only doable to long haired people, specifically girls. 

that night, they shared the bed with a car shape for its frame. it was big enough for the two of them but harry would repeatedly squeeze himself into louis' space and body. and louis' not complaining, he would take small harry in his arms and breathe into his hair, taking in his scent. 

 

breakfast was served. pancakes, scrambled eggs and bacon.  
harry was staring at jay slicing louis' pancakes and adding whipped cream and syrup to every piece. it took a while and louis was whining because he wanted his pancakes. 

harry would remember this. every little things louis wants and does. 

 

the last sleepover they had was at harry’s. gemma was at her friend’s house so louis thought it’d be cool if they go in her room and snoop around. preferably through her records and cds. louis wanted to hear harry’s adorable singing voice so he did his very best to convince him. harry’s been dying to go to his sister’s room so it didn't really require too much persuasion.

 

“are you singing?”

louis didn’t need to ask this but harry was making garbled noises and its apparently because he doesn't know the song but he still wanted louis to appreciate him trying since louis picked it out.

they sat on gemma’s soft fluffy carpeted floors. louis was intently listening to harry’s singing with his chin resting on his hands.

 

"do you want to be a singer?"

"no i want to be a fireman!"

that’s a shocking plot twist.

"a fireman?"

"yes!"  
harry enthusiastically replied. and there wasn't even a hint of hesitation in his voice.

"why?"

harry didn't answer. he ignored louis and rolled around the floor. harry doesn't bother answering louis’ questions because since they met, he knows louis would find the answer without his help anyway. that's what he does. asks questions but doesn't really need answers.

"what are you cutie pies doing in here? gemma’s gonna be home in a minute! better place everything back before she comes."

 

anne wasn't angry or worried instead she calmly helped the boys tidy up.

louis wanted to ask mrs. styles about harry wanting to be a fireman.

 

"mrs styles, did you know harry wants to be a fireman?"

"oh honey he doesn't mean that. he picks it up from television shows. he uses the words he fancies the most. yesterday, we were watching a mexican cook show, and after that, he told me he wanted to be a quesadilla."

 

"what’s that?"

 

"its food sweetie."  
louis knew you can’t grow up to be food. so he now knows what mrs. styles meant.

"oh."

anne ruffled louis’ hair and took both of the boys hands and led them downstairs.

 

when they reached the living room, one of the maids approached anne looking all sweaty and red.

"what’s wrong?"  
anne asked, making the boys sit in the couch.

"ma’am, um, mrs. tomlinson is here to see you."

"bring her in. rosie, if its jay, its automatic. no need to ask permission."

rosie wiped the sweat dripping on her wide forehead using her uniform.

"um- mrs. the thing is-"

"what the hell where you thinking?!"  
jay came in, holding a newspaper in one of her hands and her phone on the other. looking as sweaty and red as rosie.  
they probably had a heated argument outside.

"what? jay calm down."  
anne reached for jay’s wrists but she quickly snatched them away.

"we agreed not to make a move before i reached a decision! i haven’t even told you yet! and now, you’re giving out statements like these!"

she held out the newspaper and the headline news was of anne talking about the collab and louis.

"jay, i’m sorry. i just couldn't wait to tell them about it. and louis has so much to sho-"

"you don’t have the right to decide on something like this. and he’s 6 anne! 6!"

jay’s eyes were widening, and its almost about to pop off.

"this could be good for him! and what of his age? he has a mature personality for a 6 year old, he can do it!"

 

"is this really for louis or is it your scheming to a way up to the top?"

 

anne looked shocked and she was shaking his head like she cannot believe jay said that.

"that’s how you see me?"

"yes. a lying scheming traitor."

the fight continued on and in with screaming and a lot of nasty name callings.

louis felt harry flinching once in a while when one of the moms shout. harry doesn't want to cry because he’s a big boy and nobody can ever make him cry. at least, that’s what he thinks. his eyes are starting to water and louis can sense it coming.  
and it came when he saw mrs. styles slapping his mom and vice versa.  
that didn't stop them from arguing until harry burst into sobs.

anne and jay were about to approach their own respective kids but louis halted them by a stop hand gesture.

 

"small harry, can you sing the song where there’s a macdonald in it?"

harry immediately stopped and stared at louis. harry wasn't sure if he should continue crying or sing for louis. he thought that singing was better so he sang.

after the whole song, the moms were still standing frozen in front of louis and harry. louis wiped the tears from harry’s face with his hands.

 

"you should sing more. its better than you crying."

harry’s cheeks turned crimson red.  
it was adorable and louis wanted to make harry’s cheeks red all the time and harry wanted that as well and they completely forgot that their moms just had a huge fight minutes ago.

 

“kitchen.” anne whispered but it was loud enough for louis to hear.

he told harry he’ll be right back and to wait there. he followed anne and jay to the kitchen and hid behind the wall connecting it to the living room. doing what he does best.

"i was on the verge of walking out and taking louis with me and to never come back here ever again."

"bringing the kids into the fight is unfair. they have nothing to do with this."

"yes until you told everyone louis was a child designer."

"what are you so afraid of?"

jay remained silent for a minute and then started speaking.

"i’m afraid that he’ll be disappointed once he’s inside the industry. he has high expectations and its going to be hard to see him frustrated with the outcomes and what this business is really made of."

jay massaged her forehead.

anne didn't speak.

"i’m a coward for a mother. but i’m trying to protect him. if it means, keeping him from his abilities then i’d still do it. its selfish but its the best option in this situation i can think of."

it wasn't at all. jay would soon realize that louis was being hidden from everything he loved.

"we can’t separate them. its too late, they are already attached."  
jay said, sounding more calm now than she was awhile ago.

"yes. but the two of us seeing each other is not going to work out anymore. its bad. whenever we try to communicate, our sides just doesn'tmatch up. clearly, our parenting styles are very different from each other."

"not just parenting. but in careers too. take down the article as soon as you can. you simply don’t have the right to speak for me and louis."

they both look tired and sad.

"i know. it was my fault. but i’m not gonna be sorry for it. this fight of ours, let’s keep it between us. although they have seen so much of it, we can’t really do anything about that."

neither of them know what they were losing.

it was the problem of the two mothers. they both had different principles when it comes to raising their kids. sure, they want them to grow up healthy and with good manners but if it was dreams and goals talk, opposite.

jay supports louis’ dreams but she kept it hidden and not acknowledged throughout the years which made louis question his own being.  
while anne was all out with harry’s decisions, letting him do what he wanted and loved. but she wasn't guiding harry enough which often results to failures and heartaches because of his impulsive choices.  
they both lacked each other’s qualities, in which throughout the years, they desperately tried to achieve.

"i’m heading out now. i’ll ask tom to pick louis up tomorrow."

anne nodded and that was the very last time they have ever spoken to each other for about a year.  
except for the boys’ birthday parties where they were required to attend of course.

 

when louis turned seven, harry bought him his favorite cds. they were loads and louis promised to listen to every single one of it.  
louis’ sewing skills developed because anne gifted him with a sewing machine that was specially custom made for him. jay appreciated the kind gesture so she made louis keep it. once he practiced and got the hang of it which only took a week, he’s been asking for fabrics and materials. he was making clothes for harry because he is starting to audition for contests and the like.  
anne and louis and harry did it behind jay’s back because she would have hated that idea. so louis carries his school bag with him every time he asks for a drive to harry’s house lying to his mom that he needs to bring books for harry. jay was still oblivious to louis’ habit when he lies or maybe not. 

louis will never know.

harry adores the clothes louis makes for him. for harry’s birthday, louis wanted to give him something special because he received wonderful things from the styles so he wanted to return the favor.  
harry frantically opened the box louis handed him lastly. when harry saw what was inside, he couldn't contain his happiness so he shouted and hugged louis so tight. it was the pink frilly dress, louis' first ever dress that he made. the box also contained a bigger version of the dress, he spend hours and hours making for mrs. styles.

"its a thank you sort of gift."

anne hugged him as tight as harry did.

"you didn't have to louis!"

"don’t you like it?"

"i love it honey! i love it so much! thank you."  
she kissed the top of louis' head.

time passed by, a few months after harry’s birthday, they weren't seeing each other as often as they did back then. their parents got busy and the fight was heating up. because during that time, their moms launched their new line exactly the same day.

 

"why can’t i see him?"  
louis asked to his mom who was pacing around her closet looking for the right dress to wear for the launch.

 

"boo i’m a bit busy right now and so is anne of course. next time, i promise."

harry also begged and cried but anne was so occupied with her job, harry gets ignored all the time. like jay, anne makes false promises. and that went on for just months for louis but years for harry.

 

they grew up like any other kid does. louis, the forget-ter he is, cannot recollect any memory from when he was that age. which is what’s unusual since he was 2 years older and he was more conscious of what is going on than harry. but the younger one seemed to have remembered everything. 

the perfect little boy, a foot taller than him with big set of blue eyes and a smile that can take over the world.

6 yrs old, he still remembered. constantly bugging his mother to bring him to big louis’ house.  
and yet louis at 8 yrs old, was at school, studying his guts out and completely forgetting about his small harry.

 

harry for many years, tried to throw away the fragments of his pretty playmate but every time his mother introduced him to a new friend, he can’t help but look for blue eyes and a distinct, quiet personality.

at 12 yrs old, he saw the old pink frilly dress louis gave him during his 5th birthday. it didn't fit him anymore.  
louis, at his preteen stage, 14, was starting to rebel against his parents particularly with his choice of career which was a professional football player. because no matter how many times he tried to hide it, his parents knew what he really wanted. and it was not that. jay is starting to regret her choice in the past.

 

harry thought he saw louis at the library. its been 8 years now so he’s not exactly sure what louis looked liked at present time. he ignored the want feeling to approach the lookalike and buried himself to the book he was reading. louis is 15, met zayn, smoking, at the back building of school. louis was intimidated at first with his beautiful and unreachable face but he was a total sweetheart and an idiot on the inside.

 

at 16, harry’s goal was already on the making. singing. and not only because he remembered being constantly complimented by big louis how amazing his voice was but it is what his heart truly desired. it was difficult at first and convincing himself the unknown sensation in his chest for louis were simply platonic helped him get over the guy for a certain amount of time. 

louis, 18, starting his uni soon, relief spread throughout his entire existence. finally free from restrictions and rules.

17 harry, signed with his management. a bit reluctant at first, but he was doing it with his mate, niall who volunteered to be his manager when the management asked if he had one. harry thought it would be embarrassing if he said he doesn't have a manager and luckily niall was sitting next to him, who happily agreed to accompany him that day. it was probably his stupidest decision ever but maybe if he becomes successful, he would be able to choose a new one and make niall step out because it is a big responsibility to be someone’s manager. he’ll settle for him for now.

louis, second year in uni, 19. living with zayn, in a ratty old inexpensive apartment a couple of blocks from their uni. its either that or the dorms which were worse than this. he’s met plenty of guys, fucked and got fucked but none really _‘fucked hard enough to get through his caged heart.’_ -direct quote from zayn.

legal harry is the best harry. he declared it himself because he doesn't need fake ids unless he’s in another country but since 18 is the legal age in the UK, everything’s peachy. he celebrated his second album’s success and his birthday together. it was a mess. everyone was getting hammered except for niall who was surprisingly being a great manager. harry also met a few guys. but he never got fucked. he fucked and it was nice until he finds out they use him for his fame and money. basic but true.

louis likes being 20. there wasn't any particular reason except for the new apartment zayn bought for him. it was huge and beautiful and expensive. 

and he can’t afford to live here by just his own money. he lives out of the money that’s left from his bank account because his mother’s been cutting off his credit cards. 20’s fun but its not anymore when you basically eat the same microwaveable food for 2 months until your best mate finds out and decides to cook for you everyday until you earn money.

21, louis. doesn’t know where his life went. suddenly thrown in to a roller coaster and battle field like job. getting paid, got to launch a clothing line and fell in love with an eccentric kid he knew when he was younger but doesn't have any memory left inside of him of the boy.

harry, 19 and still quite young. fresh and the ultimate heartthrob/pop star. heard liam talking about a “louis” searching for a job. immediately, jumped into the conversation and asked what kind of job he’s looking for. its pathetic that its been 14 yrs since they've seen each other and yet the name “louis” was still glued to his mind.  
he finally met him and he was _the_ louis. his big louis. blue eyed, pretty louis. “louis william” he would say his name was. quickly told his mother about him and she got excited. she knew she had to take the opportunity to meet louis again but harry asked her not to tell that they knew him.  
they helped him achieved his dream step by step, with the blessing of louis' mother. and it was because of harry’s charming skills that made the two moms agree to everything. 

and now he is here, being confessed to by the guy he never forgot through the years, the guy he has indescribable feelings for that only grew stronger when they met again.  
4 and 5 year old harry would know what to do, sing and maybe act cute and give him a tight hug. but he’s 19. young but old enough to know what to do next.

 

but he’s stuck. what should he do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please don't be shy to leave feed backs and comments. i seriously live for those! :)) thanks so much for continuing on. :) next chapter would be in harry's POV and been wanting to do that, just recently got the courage to because londonfairy said it'd be a good idea! and i think it is. hahaha. chapter 16, next Monday again _or_ earlier! yey!


	16. louis styles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry became a barista and also got to wear a fanny pack, louis' a smug snapback wearing twat, niall _still_ ruins moments, zayn's a bitch and liam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! update! an early one at that. woo! enjoy. as promised, this is harry's pov.

"i am inlove with you."

he was about to pinch himself hard to see if it was just another dream. but louis was moaning and holding his biceps and he could feel it. the shivering and the wrecked louis underneath him. it was _real._

words weren't coming out, and something else came out. (his jizz) harry’s not sure if it was the response louis was looking for but there’s a possibility it was because he came as well.

they lie beside each other, in the cold hard tiled floors. he realized he was probably shaking because he was nervous. after this episode, would he be able to suppress his feelings again? act like it doesn't bother him that louis literally confessed his love for him? and pretend to be stupid and blind from the obvious feelings he also had towards louis? 

he’s sure that louis knew all about their childhood. he’s definitely sure because he believes that he has mind reading skills and all that but also because jay basically sold out louis.   
…

he has a thing for mothers. he’s confident that all moms like him. and its true. including louis’ mom of course. so he stole louis’ phone during his afternoon naps and skype-d with jay.

the conversation was filled with tons and tons of flashback-ing. the first one was when they planned louis’ launch. it was weeks before when jay and anne scheduled a meeting. the two were already catching up the moment harry debuted as a singer, 3 years ago. jay was just like louis, prideful. but she lowered that trait of hers for harry. to congratulate him and ask how he was. the topic then swerved to anne which harry took advantage of and reconnected the two moms. although they have spoken for about a good amount of 3 straight hours, the friendship was still stiff and awkward. texts were sent from here to there but other than that, nothing more. and it was only during their meetup that the friendship was rekindled. and it was actually jay’s decision to launch louis’ designs for anne’s boutique. she said it was easier and its what he wanted.

the other one were just harry trying to remember all of the memories they had and he didn’t really need the help of jay because he remembers everything.

louis also wasn't a good pretender. the moment harry found out that louis knew, it was the time where he was a bit jumpy and cautious. he stared a lot like his whole life was playing in harry’s eyes. he wasn't aware of those actions, because he probably thought that harry was still oblivious.

 

"harry, my goodness, you have no idea how much i’ve been wishing for louis to ask for you. its devastating seeing him grew up without you. me and anne had so many plans, one little fight came across that and broke it."

jay was wearing her glasses and with her hair tied up. harry can clearly see the resemblance.

"nothing we can do about it. except make up for lost time. its just- i still can’t process in my brain that _louis_ would forget, i mean, he was _older_ than me."

harry, during those 14 years of absurd pining, was actually waiting for louis to show up in his life. with maybe, flowers on his right hand, a wedding ring on the other. or even just a teddy bear and he would _surely_ settle for him alone. the amazing twist though was that that he came, empty handed but devastatingly existing with undeniably good looks and a gorgeous ass that can kill.

"its a possibility that he did that on purpose. to cope, or maybe a defense mechanism of sorts. i’ve been a terrible mother, if louis needed some sort of defense for a self issue. and its difficult to admit but i understand his hatred for me more than i ever could."

harry wanted to say that she wasn't a terrible mother. his mother was. _was_ as in past tense because he can see how much she’s trying to change. and the progress was evident now that she’s very supportive of louis’ career. harry knows anne’s guilt is slowly tormenting her on the inside, because she had the chance to reunite them but she didn't even turn her head once back then during harry’s pleadings.

so harry came up with the conclusion that they were both terrible mother who never gave louis and harry’s friendship a chance and all they have ever thought was their own liking. but they weren't as terrible now as they were before. they had their separate interventions and they repented vigorously through the years.

"please don’t do this again. what’s done is done. and your relationship is fine and steady now. louis loves you, hatred is such a strong word, i’m sure he never felt that way Jay. all we can think about now is how we could help him achieve his goal. you helped me, and i want to return the favor. and so does my mom."

jay’s father is close friends with one of the founders of harry’s management. jay was concerned with his difficulties with signing up for a label because during that time, everyone was reluctant and had mixed emotions (mostly negative) for new artists. harry was sixteen and it was expected that labels and managements were going to risk a lot if they offered. so it took about 10 months of proving and giving out demos (which were denied and thrown repeatedly) and joining small but known competitions. jay stepped in and sent one of harry’s demos and since the management knew jay’s respectable family and her non questionable taste, they listened to it without hesitation. one of the producers liked it and told harry to come and do a live performance for them. it was great and right after, they called him for the signing.

the management didn't want any secrets or hidden shit when it comes to business so they told harry about jay tomlinson recommending him and all that. he was grateful. so very grateful. he wasn't ashamed or mad because he’s ecstatic himself that after all these years, a tomlinson popped up.

he told his mother, but she constantly reminded harry to keep his distance because people knew about their ‘quiet but deadly feud’ so it wouldn't be good for both of their images if the critics ever finds out. he did keep his distance, he would pretend that he didn't hear his phone ring and he only answered once and it was just a ” congratulations and a how are you? (literally only that)” and its driving him nuts seeing two grown women fight about such petty stupid things. to them it may not be the case but its horrible that their still about it up until then. and he also wanted to not make a mistake by accidentally asking for louis and how he’s been and if he’s very much gay and single. and before he can embarrassingly blurt out the words, he gave the phone to his mom and he didn't know that one simple act would be a factor to bringing back their moms' friendship.

"he was so disappointed of himself when he found out. hated his whole being to be exact. he said he was being unfair that he wasn't able to remember a single thing from you two’s childhood. louis also thought that you didn't know. and that you also forgot because you were younger. and i think he’s using it as a reliever to keep himself steady and not guilty of you know, not remembering."

 

harry was happy to hear that. although louis was feeling shitty, he’s glad because it made louis feel something. which meant he actually cared even before then.

 

their talk was getting deeper and emotional after every sentence. and they were both tearing up for their admiration of louis  
niall was shouting a _“keep it down will ya? fuckin’ crybaby!”_  
so he said goodbye and deleted any trace of the call.

..

"do you have your phone with you?"

based on louis’ expression, he’s not enthusiastic about harry changing the topic and awkwardly steering it towards looking for a means of communication. but harry thinks that this is no place for a heartfelt confession. louis wasted that and harry now knows that sex _really_ does make louis honest.  
but he appreciates it. he wants louis to say it again but politely asking won’t do the trick, apparently, rough and angry sex will.

"no. i don’t know where it is."

its still a lingering problem to most of the people from the team how louis is so out there with his belongings cause they end up destroying them-his phone got cracked for the nth time because its either been sat on or jumped on (but quickly replaced after), his car keys somehow ended up getting thrown at harry during a performance and one of his sketchbooks got abused by someone and its niall because the amount of the word cunt written in it was unbelievable. and they tried provoking him but he’s not learned any lesson at all with his pink, penis covered case or the collage of harry’s bulge as a lock and home screen background or that there’s an alarm that goes off every 5 minutes with a memo “time 2 suck harry’s pretty dick !!!” 

harry stays out of that because he’s staying away from louis’ bad side ‘cause its where he’s been since the beginning of the tour.

"niall would probably come and look for us. let’s wait."

the clock that was mysteriously hung up on the wall showed no indication of movement even though it felt like hours have already gone by.

when harry took a side glance at louis, he can’t help but feel awful for not responding and for keeping him hanging. its bad enough fucking him raw and hard which will sore him for days and even weeks and now, seeing louis like this, hurts like a bitch. so it may not seem romantic and gross cause they were sticky under their shorts and sweating from the heat, its now or never. (like louis said, or maybe he wasn't actually meaning to say it out loud but it came out anyway.)

 

"louis, i-"

 

"what the fuck are you idiots doing here?"

 

niall is just- _niall._ and with the look he’s sporting now, oh he knows, he fucking knows he ruined a moment again.

"come on now, _senioritos!_ harry needs a good night sleep before his show!"

niall was desperately trying to soften the tension but he failed because louis stormed out of the room before he could even finish the word _‘senioritos’_

"what’s wrong? i saved you guys from the heat stroke and hunger the two of you are most likely to fac-"

"niall just- just- don’t."

harry’s iffy about louis being quiet. and louis and quiet isn't unusual but there’s a hint of something. and not the usual fake anger, a real one this time. yes, that’s possibly it.

 

his performance was okay. the fans seemed satisfied, with their deafening screams and cries. but the night was young and he was really horny, because a fan gave him a fanart of him and louis ‘69’ing. and it looked real and it was drawn beautifully. she got louis’ features spot on and harry’s as well. it made him flash scenes on his mind at the most inappropriate time (carrying two unknowing children each on his arms.)

louis wasn't up for it. he didn't need to ask. judging by the _extra_ ice cold glares and the occasional ‘hmphs’ he gets at every single movement harry does, louis wasn't fucking up for it.

so harry went out of the room and headed to the hotel bar. get drunk and wasted seemed like the only great plan he can ever think of now so he goes for it.

 

vodka is better than louis’ beautiful and rare smile. vodka is better than hid delicate sketching. vodka is better than his carefully professional hands when he sews. vodka is better than his pillow soft lips. vodka is better than his heart wrenching moans and whines. vodka is better than his hole clenching around harry’s length. vodka is better than his pink, full dick leaking on his stomach. but vodka is definitely not better than louis. louis as a whole. louis as what and who he is. no, vodka won’t make harry happy. it won’t make him fluffy and warm all over his body. nor make him feel the way louis does. vodka would make him forget but temporarily and in stinging, _painful_ large gulps.

it was the most shittiest choice he had made because he woke up in a bathtub with his wrists together as well as his ankles and a duct tape over his mouth.

 

the door opened and it wasn't who he was hoping.

 

"good morning, you crazy dickhead."

so him and zayn are in the dirty nickname calling now huh. he only met him once and some other times in the hallways of the hq. nods and impulsive winks and that’s it.

zayn violently ripped off the duck tape from his mouth and it hurt even though there weren't any hair that might have potentially caused the pain.

 

"what happened?"

and harry’s calm when it comes to waking up in a bathtub or at the back of a mini van or in the middle of a forest, he’s had experiences before, this is nothing.

"oh you know, you were throwing yourself at him like the slut you were."

harry hopes that ‘him’ wasn't louis, but he craved for the guy endlessly last night from what he can recall so its louis, for sure.

he’s a bit taken back by zayn’s brash usage of slut like they've been buds for years now.

 

“zayn we’re not in that kind of level of friendship yet where you can say hurtful stuff to me and i pretend that it didn't offend me at all and forget about it. we’re in the level of friendship where i can still punch you hard in that pretty face of yours because i just can.”

zayn rolled his eyes and too out a pocket knife from his front pocket. the rope that was used to tie him up was easy to cut into and maybe even escape from but he was so trashed last night, it probably didn't even matter.

they head towards the door and was greeted with angry and fuming faces of the crew. specifically, the scary ones who handle the document-y stuff.

 

"what can you say for yourself?"

and he doesn't know if he went too far but he clearly did. he spotted louis 

at the back, cross legged and wearing his _eyeglasses_ looking smug because he has the power. he knows he does. he also sees niall behind the other bigger positioned crew and liam who he has no clue, came from and zayn who managed to walk across the room without being noticed and sitting beside louis.

"sorry?"  
safest thing to say yet. if its really something needed to apologize for then its covered. if not, then he could just pretend that he didn't hear what she said thus transforming the word into a different meaning. then a balance of facial expressions then boom, you’re an expert.

"you have about 11 hours to clean up the mess you've made. its your career on the line here! you put this upon yourself and you are stupid enough to do so."

and the word mess always never was a good thing.

the scary team went out the room and niall, an annoyed louis, heart eyes zayn&liam, and harry were left.

 

whatever he’s done, its done. and this is a big problem of his. he has very low tolerance of alcohol, he hates admitting it but its true.

 

"since i’m your manager i’m supposed to keep track of everything you do. but its difficult when you’re trying to manage someone drunk. I was going to stop you from drinking your guts out but for some reason, even if i work out more than you do, pushing and shoving me away is so easy in your vodka state. its surreal."

that’s not true. harry works out more than niall. and not because louis told him to, _of course not_ , that’s pathetic. his aim was to build up a better shape and body. yes. that was it. but this was no time for arguments so he ignored it.

"what did i do?"

because right now, all he can bring back to mind was his thirst for sex. with louis to be specific.

"um, you, tweeted 30 people you follow, asking them if they wanted to drink and that you think they have a great dick. majority of them were girls and your fans so they said it was cute but the minority were respected artists. good thing is some knew you were knackered but some took it to heart. like they tweeted how much you've changed like they fucking know you personally. its mad but what can you do?"

known performers and artists _were_ following him, and it scares him to even guess a person he tweeted because even if they were friends, he’s a teenage popstar, known for his clean and proper record. he was out, yes and he’s allowed to drink but there’s a strict line between that part of his life to the twitter community. perhaps, concerned parents are now refunding the tickets because he’s a bad influence and shit.

"you could have stopped me!"

"i did! you weren't bulging! don’t worry, i also apologized in your behalf and stated that it was a mistake and you weren't thinking straight etc etc."

he just hoped niall convinced them well or else his whole career would be in jeopardy.

"okay, i can delete all the tweets and apologize sincerely. it won’t take much time. i better get started."

"um that’s not all.. you, went into a starbucks, and asked for coffee."

"that’s not bad! right?"

but niall’s expression tells otherwise.

"you asked for 269 coffee stat. as what the barista said. and they were spanish and nice and they thought you weren't drunk and stupid so they did, and when i got there, they already made 100."

there’s a 100% chance his mind is still swarming with images of the fanart. he ordered for 2 _69_ coffee.

 

“then i’ll pay them back. easy.”

"the management wants you to work. until you served a hundred. to show people how sorry you are and that you have a good heart."

"fine. that's understandable.okay great, i should-"

"that’s not all."

"what?!"

"the last thing you did is you went into a jewelry store and asked for pearls. lots of em. you threw a tantrum and stated they shouldn't be kept in here and you scattered them in the stadium, saying that it was the ocean. we can pay for the pearls cause they weren't real and doesn't cost a lot but the pearls in the stadium were bad because it was a lot and everybody from the crew of the stadium was having a hard time picking them up one by one thinking they were precious and fragile and expensive.”

he knows where this is going. and he’s terrified to ask further.

"why can’t you just tell them they’re fake? and vacuum or whatever them up?"

"the management said not to and that it was an disrespectful thing to do so they volunteered you to pick it all up."

"what?!!!?"

"sorry harry, i couldn't argue with them since what you did was out of the line. extremely out of the line and childish. you kinda deserve these punishments."

he heard a ‘tsk’ in zayn’s direction and he’s going to smack him later. louis looked uninterested and hot. harry cannot believe his want isstill lurking in his mind. he’s so frustrated, its causing headaches.

 

"did i attack you?."

he asked louis, who was staring at him like he committed a serious crime.   
he probably did, he’s not sure.

'you did. after niall brought you from your wild night out, you pounced yourself to him and he was already sleeping. so he woke u-“ zayn answered.

"i asked louis."

 

rude is what louis is. the ignoring is understandable but he’s being immature. they should be adults when it comes to feelings. harry’s done a handful of immature things himself, maybe not even just a handful but if its feelings talk, _its feelings talk_. he’s serious or at least that’s what he thinks, i mean he’s planning the best and memorable way to confess to louis so he _is_ deadly serious. he’s doing that as well because louis always thinks harry’s joking around, with this, louis wouldn't even for a second, think he was.

"i’m his spokesperson. he doesn't wanna talk to you cause you’re a shit. so you take what you get."

zayn shrugged and patted louis’ head and harry wants to do that too but he contained himself.

"okay 11 hours isn't bad. i need to get on with it now, starting with twitter."

 

it was harder than he thought. basically, a lot retweeted it and it happened over night so most likely, people all over the world have seen it. and he rarely tweets now, so this was a big deal. and the fact that the tweet was about drinking and dicks doesn't do him justice. there were replies from the fans he tweeted, like _'cutie pie'_ or _'i'd grow a dick for u harry!!'_ and that's impossible because you can't grow a dick, its implanted or you need a surgery, harry thought. 

'i didn't mean to offend anyone with my tweets. i was influenced with alcohol that night and i wasn't in my right mind. i am very sorry for everyone who got involved and note that i didn't intend to send a message or any hidden agenda behind the tweets. again, i know i disappointed a lot of my younger fans but i am a young person as well. i make mistakes and i do reckless things so i am just hoping that you would all understand. thank you and good day. ps. i do like dicks, dicks that are naturally there and weren't surgically placed.'

"maybe take the p.s bit out."

niall said, breathing on his shoulders while he was typing the apology.

"done!"

and not even minutes after, couple of people favorited and retweeted.  
some of the artists also accepted his apology and said it was a minor mistake with drinking and they said he should be careful next time. 

its crazy that his fanbase is composed of such dedicated people, he's scared that it might come to the point that they would realize how shitty of a person he is but this happened, and still, they stayed. its amazing. 

"its already 10 mins to 11, you should head down to the Starbucks and do some!" 

what the fuck does niall meant.

"by _some,_ i mean, barista stuff." 

 

harry changed into his comfy lavender sweater and his skinny jeans and boots and then headed out to the coffee shop just blocks away from the hotel. 

 

it was filled with a ton of customers ranging from business techy people to teenagers with iphones. he entered via the back door and put on his uniform including the hat before they could recognize him. he was asked to work in the register because teaching someone to work the coffee machine in one day was difficult especially if that person doesn't have any experience with it. 

the only bad side of him working in the cash register is the line he's holding up because they ask for signatures instead of their names in the cup. and harry doesn't refuse and he hates not satisfying his fans so.

"okay! harry is a barista and nothing more. no autographs or photography of any kind. order your coffee and go."   
niall announced announced.  
the manager was talking to niall so he probably got a pep talk because when they first entered the shop, he looked as starstruck as these people. 

68 coffees served later, zayn, louis and liam came in the front entrance. here, possibly to mock harry and see him fail miserably. cause louis is looking confident with his denim shorts and vans tshirt and snapback. who let him wear a snapback.   
it affected harry so much, he wrote 'fuck me' in the cup and caused the trying-to-look calm girl squeal in excitement. 

"sorry. i'll get you another one. this is inappropriate and i'm pretty sure, you're a minor."

he said with an exaggerated wink, hoping louis saw that he can flirt with customers because he can and because louis' being a twat. 

zayn came next to the girl.

"one order each of caramel macchiato with extra pump of caramel and a vanilla bean frappe with extra whipped cream please... and.. oh! those waffles look good! gimme two of those." 

harry nodded to every order and didn't say a single word.   
he wrote 'zayn is' on the first cup, and 'a bitch' on the second. 

he earned a complaint from the barista because of the name and demanded him to erase the word bitch but he didn't and said they were close friends and its normal that they call each other bitch.

louis then came next and he is so gorgeous today like he always does and the snapback just topped it all. fuck.

"iced americano and 2 shots of expresso."

"that's strong. sure you can take it?"

harry was planning on not talking but it came out randomly and he was sincerely concerned. louis is so small, he's cute tiny body might not take it. or maybe he's just exaggerating. 

"yeah i need it. some dweeb came into my hotel room at fucking o' clock last night and i lost my sleep."

this is the first conversation they had since yesterday and it sucks because he can sense louis' boiling patience from where he was standing.  
harry thinks he needs a sort of icebreaker to bring back the calm louis. 

 

he smiled at him and told him to wait at the side. louis didn't listen and sat back with zayn and liam already sipping and scarfing down their drinks and pastries.

 

_"louis styles! iced americano with 2 shots of expresso for customer louis styles!"_

 

harry's brilliant idea wasn't brilliant in louis' eyes. he didn't move at all and liam had to take it because the barista was patiently waiting for the louis styles and keeping his shouts _loud and clear._

harry met eyes with louis and gave him a dimpled grin. louis flipped him off and stood up to leave the coffee shop.

 

his hands are numb from writing names and he wasn't aware that its this tiring. unfortunately, the customers have long ass names and perhaps, they were making it up because the 100th customer asked him to put 'beyonce' 

 

the last thing was what he thought would be the most difficult. picking the small pearls one by one by himself is gonna take a while and a lot of sweat. but he'll consider this as his cleanse from the mistakes he made. a lot of mistakes. 

 

"here." 

niall handed him a white plastic bag. he thought it would be wear he would place the pearls but there was something else inside.

"this is a fanny pack." 

"its easier if its attached to you. its great help, i promise!" 

"have you got any experiences with it? is that why you're so confident? huh niall?" 

harry getting stressed because the scary management team was observing him from afar and that gives him the chills. so he's taking out his anger to niall which is unfair because niall's been there for him from the very start of this. 

 

"harry, i wouldn't be able to squeeze the truth out of you but i hope you would find it in you to tell me. you always tell me everything. and i want to share that with you. even if its painful, i hope you try." 

 

but its not that. its harry's own frivolous choice that made all this happen. if he just told louis he was inlove with him too then he won't be doing any of this.

 

"i will. soon. after i figure it all out. i promise."

they hugged and harry proceeded to picking up the pearls.

 

his hands and knees were starting to ache and he's not even halfway done. 

he made up a game where he picks up a pearl and then he will state one bad trait he thinks he has.

 

one pearl, "playful."

 

another, "spontaneous"

 

"weird, as louis would say." he sighed. 

 

_"arrogant."_

_"irritating"_

_"annoying, like most of the time."_

 

he turned around and he saw louis picking up pearls and placing them in the white plastic bag.

 

"what are you doing?" 

"stating your flaws, that's what you're doing right?" 

"yeah."

"technically, it looks like i'm a styles now. so i think the right thing to do is help out someone with the same last name. community service."

 

harry couldn't say anything else so he just continued on.

"terrible at jokes."  
"trips a lot."  
"makes you overthink things."  
"leaves you hanging."

the last one went straight through harry's heart.

"louis i-"

"its _fine_ harry. i get it you don't feel the same way and i'm okay with it. it was out of the blue and maybe it was really just your dick inside me."  
he breathed out a short huff of laughter.

"let's forget about it. we have bigger things to worry about, like regaining back your decent image to the public eye." 

 

he won't make a mistake this time, come on harry, say it. _right here, and right now._

 

"i l-"

 

"guys get up!! management's being nice and letting the cleaning guys do it!!! good job you two! come on, harry has to get ready in 2 hours." 

_niall_

he sighed and got up.

 

they headed back to the hotel and harry abruptly headed to the bathroom for a long shower.. he needs it badly.

 

as he was in the middle of shampooing his hair, he heard a sliding noise. 

it was louis, stark naked and getting inside the shower with him. and harry has no idea what got to him but he's not complaining. 

 

louis gestured him to duck down so he could massage harry's hair instead. it was nice and louis' torso is so toned and tan, harry wants to lick it. so he did and louis shivered.

 

he rinsed the shampoo off of harry's hair and they just stood there. not moving. 

 

"tell me to stop if you don't want me to go further."

 

harry was inching towards him, closing the gap between them and cornering louis by the wall.   
he started to kiss louis' forehead and then moving down to his cheeks, chin and purposely missing his lips.

 

"push me hard so i’d know you don't want this."

 

louis wasn't doing anything, and he was letting harry do everything.   
harry stepped closer and their lips almost touching

 

"reject my kiss if you think i should get out of here."  
harry slowly launched forward and kissed louis. there wasn't any rejection or violent reactions so he deepened it by positioning both their heads in opposite directions and slipping his tongue inside louis' open mouth.

they pull apart and louis looked charmingly aroused. 

harry grabbed both of their hard cocks and stroked them together. the water coming out of the shower head was blinding his vision but he can still see louis shining under the dim bathroom lights.

 

it took effort to ask louis this one question that's been bugging him throughout the whole day.

 

 

"will you stay by my side? no matter what?" 

 

selfish as it may sound that harry's asking louis to stay with him and not telling louis how he felt can result to an answer he doesn't want. a slap, or maybe even a punch. but he needs to know. if he had time.

louis is breathing heavily and ragged on harry's shoulders. but harry heard the muffled _"yes"_   
he did.

 

he jerked them off fast and quick and they both came. 

louis' face was searching for something inside harry's. something. but no. louis deserves more than this. not after sex in a bathroom or a storage room. no.   
he deserves a confession as beautiful as he is. 

 

and he has time. as long as louis stays, he has time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will still be posting a new chapter on monday. yey!! lots of updates! but we are getting closer and closer to the ending. :( hhahahaha thanks again! leave comments and the like because i love it when you guys do that! it gives me the energy to write, it really does. haha!


	17. whipped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> louis' hots for harry is boiling up, harry likes being louis' husband, zayn is bored, liam is nice and niall is drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wasn't able to post on a monday since i was feeling a bit ill during the weekends so i didn't have the power to finish this chapter. anyways, i hope you enjoy! thanks for waiting!!

"good morning boo bear."

so zayn came for this leg of the tour and he brought liam cause of course he fucking needs his manager with him during a _break._ liam is nice. he would prefer it if liam came without zayn. but zayn only takes orders from liam because he’s fucking whipped.

"hi louis!" liam said waving his hand.

they were dragging louis out of his bunk bed and sitting him down in the couch.

" _so_ any juicy stuff? particularly with curly?"

zayn was nudging his shoulder to a disoriented louis who didn't understand anything zayn said apart from juicy and curly. so it could mean, harry. or harry’s dick or harry and harry’s dick. he shrugged.

"okay. we’re really bored. this is your fault, so entertain us."

he missed zayn and he knows zayn missed him too. this was the longest time they've been away from each other because even if they did live separately, there were nights planned in advance for a night out just between the two of them.

"control your husband please liam."

zayn’s been his savior since he came. he tried to survive a day without talking and interacting with harry but zayn told him it would be better if he did, show him who’s in control. but it didn't exactly go into plan since louis wasn't prepared and had a mental breakdown every time zayn lays out the plan. liam contributes motherly support, he eases louis and tells him that its going to be okay. its a balance being with them. when zayn pushes louis to the edge too far, liam brings him back in.

"he’s not my husband."

"of course of course. that’s too early right? sex friend would be better."

zayn and liam are the main examples of a couple who doesn't want to admit they’re a couple which doesn't make any sense except liam is zayn’s manager but a lot of couples were born in workplaces. why not just hop into the bandwagon and do it. its all in the rage now anyways. louis wants to hop into it too. but it’ll require the other partner’s will as well. and we all know harry isn't heading towards that direction. so louis wants to shoot himself in the face.

"sex friend huh, speaking of which, how’s it going with harry?"

everything’s going well. _louis vowed to never confess again in his entire living life._

"we’re not sex friends."

"technically, you are. you never clearly defined your relationship status and judging by the confe-"

"why are you so interested in our- um- something?"

zayn laughed and so did liam.

"hey, don’t hate on me. you pulled us into this plus your life is kinda like a bad romantic comedy."

"10% romance and 90% comedy."

liam joked, waiting for louis to laugh but there’s nothing funny about it because its partly true. and the 90% comedy is him, just him existing. his life is funny to the extent that its depressing. and the 10% romance isn't romance at all. just sex and unsanitary bathroom disclosures.

"man, how i wish these two would just go home and insult another person’s life."

"did you say that out loud on purpose?"   
zayn scratched his bearded chin and his face doesn't always match what he says. he seems bored and uninterested the entire time they were having this conversation. even when he was laughing, it looked like he was forced into doing so.

"oh, look there’s a laptop conveniently opened and ready to be snooped in."

liam changed the subject because he knows where that conversation was heading into. the laptop was niall’s. and louis already snooped in it. the whole tour he had that on his lap during days where he’s not doing anything. he found niall’s secret porn stash and it wasn't much of a secret because the folder was named ‘porn’ not very original. but it gave out the message that niall’s open to his sexuality. or his love for big boobed women.

zayn and liam engrossed themselves in the laptop and occasional ‘ew-s’ would be let out. louis wanted to asked about harry or where he was because he wasn't on his bed or louis’ bed.

north america was harry’s favorite, so there’s no doubt, he wouldn't want to explore on the rest day. louis’ glad because he wasn't dragged along with him since he needs all the rest he can get.

niall came in, topless and wearing grey boxers. typical morning.

"i’m happy that my laptop can provide knowledge to the two of you. how are you enjoying it so far?"

when niall peeked into his laptop, zayn and liam were watching what he hoped they would never _ever_ find.

_”niall.”_

both zayn and liam said it in a questioning voice in which louis’ curiosity sparked. he sat beside liam and saw that they were watching a twink being fiercely pounded on by a big muscular bloke.

_”niall.”_

louis also imitated the questioning tone because this was a huge phenomenon.

"its for research."

the three of them just stared at him and then back to the screen and then him again.

"don’t tell harry. he’ll torment me for life."

"wow they’re _really_ going at it."  
liam stated, like a fucking news anchor.

"seriously, its for research. i get curious okay? i like boobs and pussies."

"don’t get all defensive. we get it man. sometimes you just crav-"

"zayn, its for research. every time harry asks for advice, i can’t help him 'cause i don’t know anything about it."

"harry asks you for advice?"

louis thought harry knew everything there is to know since he’s _really_ good. and self assured.   
"yes. he’s never been with a guy that seems so difficult."

louis will pretend it didn't hurt to be called _difficult._

"the first few days you started working for us, he panicked and asked me what to do but after a week, he told me, its all taken care of and i just didn't get to deleting it."

niall earned sly smiles from zayn and liam.

right from the start, harry already knew they would shag at some point. what a douche. _a hot douche._

afternoon came and all he did up until this time was to sketch then tear and then sketch again then tear again and it came to the point wherein niall couldn't take the sound anymore and threw louis’ pencil outside. he had extra spare ones but he’s too lazy to stand up and get them. so they spent the afternoon, eating and on their phones minding their own business.

..

"i come bearing gifts!! niall, here’s your authentic american beer."  
harry walked in the tour bus carrying paper bags and a huge rucksack like fucking santa claus except it was august and he’s not an old, pale (he’s as tan as louis now and its causing _violent heart palpitations_ ) bearded man.

niall quickly opened the cap of the beer and chugged it as if it wasn't 2:00 in the afternoon.

"clothes for you, gemma because i know how much you love my style so i picked the ones i would actually wear.”

gemma came in a minute before harry did.

she appeared yesterday with her big pink suitcase and a helpless smile that says ‘plz adopt me, i’m harry styles’ sister’   
she didn't explain why she suddenly showed up the moment they were boarding to miami for the north american leg of the tour and nobody knows why she was in spain even harry. its been a mystery and she changed her hair color again which harry says, happens only when she’s trying to hide a bigger revelation so everyone would be focused on her hair instead of the said revelation.  
nice tactic. the styles really have different techniques when it comes to dodging very important questions but louis isn't particularly pointing at someone, no, just trying to state a fact.

"i don’t know where you got your facts."

and louis flinched because he thought for a second there gemma read his mind, until she continued.

"but i’ll go for it. need new clothes, the ones i have from germany are not for the miami weather."

"what were you doing in germany?"

everybody thought she came from spain, but its possible that she followed them to spain from germany for a free ride to miami. which is stupid. but nobody’s tough enough to say so.

"things."

that’s when harry knows he should stop asking because when gemma answers in one word then its done. like _done done_. louis experienced it when they were on the plane, jokingly asking if she’s hiding a secret stash of illegal substances, and she replied, “maybe.” and that’s it. if she was, it wasn't any of their business, and if she wasn't, it wasn't any of their business too. its her’s and its because of that _one word._ said in a firm tone.

 

“i went to a really famous sex shop type of thing and i bought some dvds  and toys for the two of you.” harry said giving zayn and liam a large  brown paper bag.

these two just appeared and the crew didn't even bother to ask why. they would constantly state that they missed louis and they wanted to knee harry’s nuts but since they’re young and in love and _sickening_ , they only had countable successful kneeing because they get distracted by each other easily and no effort was put into it and harry has fast reflexes so he avoided _most of them._ this makes louis think that they were probably fishing for free food and a free vacation. and he’s sure it was zayn’s idea because he gets bored a lot and when he’s bored, he does the unthinkable. then dragging louis with him but in this case, liam.   
poor, gullible liam.

"thanks mate, but our sex life is already pretty up and going even without the help of kinky materials. just the pleasure we are giving each other is enough for the two of us."

lol _materials_

and liam still sounds clean and innocent when talking about pleasure and sex with zayn.

"how did you even get into a sex shop? the legal age here is 21."

louis like rubbing it in to a 21 and under harry because he is 21 and legal and also perhaps, louis still feels betrayed and unloved. and he’s being a mature adult by not being too snobbish and prideful because that’s what the scary management team _that got angry because of harry’s drunken adventures_ said to him when he was caught watching harry picking up the pearls in the stadium (thus making him fume with irritation and anger so he rebelled by helping harry out and he also actually wanted to help him, right from the beginning, but what provoked him more than the scary management team was the flashbacks he was having of harry in a starbucks barista uniform.)

"i have my ways lou."

"like asking paul to go in for you and buy the weird stuff?"

niall interrupted looking red and puffy.

"no. you’re drunk."  
and niall’s probably right because harry got _flustered._

"and louis.."

louis knew he wasn't going to receive anything because harry’s an  asshole and he’s trying to be the old quirky and “fun” and spontaneous guy he was before louis’ confession.

before he witnessed it again, he got up from the couch and walked towards the door.

"wait! i haven’t even given it to you yet!"

"not interested."

louis deserves an award. he truly does. he’s showing no signs of sadness or depression (maybe a bit) or anger. he’s being his usual self and the guy he’s in love with rejected him (a very shitty rejection. no explanation whatsoever. just a straight up _ignored_ confession) and confusingly asking him to stay.

"whatevs."  
harry’s choice of words is beginning to disturb louis. but he doesn't let it bother him. he’s got other things to think about like the email he received this morning. its a new job offering. from a company that’s willing to help louis open up a boutique and a name of his own with his designs. his own brand name. and a boutique made for him. its perfect and the company owns zara, pull & bear and other really amazing top quality stores and he can’t contain his excitement. but he didn't scream. its a small squeal. if squeals can get any smaller.

he didn't leave though, he sat next to harry and kissed him on the right cheek because he can do that now even if they weren't in a relationship, and its clearly one sided and harry’s certainly still talking to him because he now knows they were childhood friends and all that. its.. natural and normal. and its what you’re supposed to do. 

it was a day off and they were chilling inside the tour bus eating and staring off to space like louis has taught them. and the people were getting bored because they are hyperactive kids and they can’t sit still for more than 10 minutes.   
niall’s getting drunk and choosing to be drunk. he stood up and said, “i wanna piss the crew off. gonna do that now! see ya!” while gemma unexpectedly wanted to spend some quality ‘me time’, preferably at a spa but the closest thing to a spa here is tour bus no.4 so she settled for that. its free and convenient. zayn and liam looked like they were craving for a shag so they probably ran off to a public bathroom and fucked like crazy maniacs.

"soooo what do you want to do?"

truth is, louis just wanted to relax by himself, relieve some stress and eat everything out but harry’s waiting for his answer eagerly and _cutely_ staring at him resembling that of edwardo, _oh how he misses edwardo. not alberto though._ , following him everywhere and begging him for more catnip.

"i don’t make plans. i do where the wind takes me."

and louis is not sure where that came from, its maybe because he’s high from inhaling harry’s delicious scent.

"okay!"

harry scooted closer to louis and in a matter of seconds, the smell spread through every part of his nose and its both calming and torturous at the same time because he’s itching to move closer as well and get lost in him but no. his body’s frozen solid.

"did you know its national prank day?"

"harry, if that’s your attempt into convincing me to do pranks with you, then you’re failing."

if he bitch this up then harry might go on his way and he doesn't want that. he wants to stick close to him as possible. its august and they were on the last leg. he needs to savor each and every moment, even if it involves pranks and stupidity. (just like any other day really.)

"come on lou! i have so many out of this world ideas, you won’t be disappointed!"

its so adorable how he bounces up and down. his excitement’s contagious and it makes louis’ heart beat abnormally faster.

"sure. i guess. i have nothing to do anyways."

harry grabbed louis’ face and was about to kiss him but he paused midway and exhaled exaggeratedly on louis’ face.

"is it okay if i kiss you?"

_yes. you don’t need to ask. you can kiss me anytime you want, like what you used to do. because you still can. let’s forget about that confession and just kiss me all the time. everyday. every hour, every minute and every second of the day. please please. pleaseeee._

"sure."

that’s cool. and composed and suave. because that’s louis. he doesn't panic nor lose his touch, he’s a fucking stoic person, he doesn't show his emotions. just tiny fragments of it.

harry kissed him open mouthed and tongue ready. and this made louis want to confess again. because if he can’t have harry’s soft lips on his whenever he’s craving for it then that would suck. and maybe this time, throw in a bit of seduction and some stripping, that’ll do the trick. except louis’ a beginner when it comes to both.

harry deepened the kiss by angling their heads. he’s licking every corner in louis’ mouth slowly, savoring everything in.

 

they pulled apart and harry smacked his hands together.

"okay. my first prank is for niall. as you can see, beer bottles were left and weren't disposed properly."

"are we going to like smash the bottles on his head because i want to."

"no. violence is discouraged. we are going to pour apple juice mixed with cayenne pepper and soy sauce."

only from thinking about it, the image makes louis’ stomach churn.

"why soy sauce?"

“‘cause apple and soy sauce don’t go together duh. and he hates soy sauce! if we gave him a drink without soy sauce, he’d probably still drink it because he’s a monster so we need it because even when he’s in his drunk state, he can still decipher the taste of soy sauce.”

harry used the word soy sauce in the sentence too much its starting to sound weird.

harry got up and went straight to the fridge. he took out a plastic bag which contained the ingredients. ready and newly bought.

"since when have you been planning this prank?"

"since the beginning of time louis. "

harry said with an evil-ish grin. and a matching villain laugh.

"you’re horrible."

"this is all in good fun."

and its hard to believe that because he’s acting like he’s a scientist mixing up chemicals in a laboratory. and a white coat magically appeared on top of his neon colored vest top and black skinnies.

"you’re so into this aren't you?"

harry nodded and its the hottest thing ever. he looks so _so_ concentrated and focused like what a real scientist would look like. and louis was never fond of scientists but harry’s making him see them in a whole new different light. 

"lou! LOU!"

he snapped back and met harry’s gaze.

"hand me one of the bottles! stat! hurry! chop chop!"

he has no idea why harry’s in a hurry. or its just him totally using the advantage of ordering louis around.  
but he followed and handed him the bottle, almost dropping it when harry touched his hand on purpose. he doesn't know why he’s so jumpy but 3 cups of coffee and a overly throbbing heart can be factors.

"why are we pranking niall first? do you actually have a very very deep hatred that’s lingering in-"

"no. i really think he _deserves_ it. and if you knew the whole story, you would think he deserves this too."

what is he on about. louis does actually think niall deserves it too and if he has the time, he could enumerate _every reason._

harry then forced louis to wear a mask that resembled a robber’s. it took a couple of coos and kisses and brutal nipple pinching and dick grabbing, he gave up and wore the ridiculous mask.

 

_"what?"_

"i just thought you’d struggle a bit. we don’t actually need these."  
harry grinned and kissed louis’ covered noise. louis removed the mask and tried to tear the holes for the eyes into bigger ones because harry’s being a gentle, handsome shit. _why._

 

they looked for niall casually holding their poison beer and louis felt harry’s tense shoulders so he leaned in and whispered.

"are you scared?"

that made harry dropped the bottle which made louis replay on his mind if what he said sounded dirty. and he’s pretty sure it wasn't.

"fuck. okay don’t panic."

louis’ not panicking. harry was. he was fidgeting and he started using his boots as a towel to wipe the liquid that was on the pavement.

"harry stop, those boots would smell and you don’t want that because its the only boots you wear with every outfit i pick out for you."

he stopped immediately and looked up to louis. his facial expression was hard to decipher but it was cute nonetheless and louis laughed 'cause he’s so sure and confident awhile ago and now, he’s a shaking, nervous deer.

louis was laughing and he didn't realize someone was taking the backup bottle from his hand.

harry was scolding louis from laughing and they were so into their own little world, they didn't hear paul choking for water beside louis until someone’s shouting from inside the bus.

andy ran as fast as he can and helped paul drink the water.

"what the fuck? is that even for human consumption?"

the bottle was held from the mouth and one little move, its going to slip.

 

"paul, hold the b-"

 

too late. it fell and there goes their prank.

 

“why would you drink it? its mine.”

louis said, not doing a good job to cover the taste paul experienced.

"that’s not beer. i know that brand, and it doesn't taste like that shit you had."

harry moved louis and positioned him behind his back like those guys who’s protecting their girls in movies. _yes harry protect me. think of something smart to back me up. i’m fine with being the girl as long as we don't get in trouble do it come on-_

"its a new flavor!"

 

that’s how they ended up with a huge list of things to pick up at a grocery store and matching headaches because of paul’s strong hands.

its a huge fucking list full of snacks and drinks to stock up the tour buses. and they’re not getting any help because of paul’s murdered throat. so it was all in their hands how they’re going to shop for such a large amount of things.

they searched for a secluded grocery store and somehow ended up in a sketchy looking neighborhood.

the store was small but it will do.

"we can ask the store manager to close the store for us, surely she’ll consider it."

 

"how are you so sure that its a girl?"

 

"i have good instincts."

 

"it may not be a girl."

 

" _lou._ its a girl."

 

its a man. a scary, broad and short man. he didn't look impressed when harry and louis stepped into the store and its a good thing they didn't need to ask him to close up cause none of the buyers were recognizing who they were.

"let’s start!"  
harry’s energy is up the roof as usual and louis still wonders up until now how he does that.

every time louis leaves the cart to harry, he goes back and sees a new addition that’s not on the list. cupcake batter, cookie dough and whipped cream.

"those are not on the list, take them out."

harry rolled his eyes and angrily dumped the said things in one place.  
he disappeared and louis likes it better because shopping with harry styles in a grocery store is similar to having a 5 year old kid.

"stop!"  
harry, from across the store, shoots in a bag of skittles into the cart.

"why? i love skittles!"  
harry ran towards him with the sad puppy dog face.

 

"if you want to buy those then get your own cart."

louis was not serious. but harry thought he was.

when louis was picking out cherry tomatoes, someone bumped into his cart.

 

"sorr-"

 

it was harry with piles and piles of junk food.

"do you even have money with you?"

harry’s big grin turned sad.  
“no. i left my wallet.”

and the discussion ended because there’s no way he’ll be able to pitch in some of his from paul’s since it was carefully calculated.

they’re almost done or _louis’_ almost done. harry’s somewhere in the store, he lost track of harry minutes ago after earning irritated and annoyed looks by the older customers.   
it was harry’s fault for being noisy, it was a small store, everyone can literally hear everything.

 

"ugh you never let me buy anything!"

"that’s because everything you pick up is nonsense. we don’t need surgical gloves."

"what if someday, we do? and like we didn't get them because you’re being a bitch.”

"i’m being practical here, we’re on a budget."

"the kids’ lives are at stake here!"

"what ki-"

"um. hello!"

a middle aged looking suit wearing woman with a neat bun was extending her hand for a shake.

harry took it and louis smiled.

"i can’t help but overhear your argument, i’m dr.matthews. its nice to meet you both. i’m actually hosting a therapy session for young gay married couples, you know answer some questions, give out some tips and tricks how to bring back the spark and spice into their lives. its this afternoon, 4:30 at the health center a couple of blocks from here. its not difficult to find, we have a big sign."

they both didn't speak up. harry’s staring at the woman’s eyes and louis was still trying to process the fact that she sees them as a married couple.

"i’m not misunderstanding things right? i heard about kids and i just assumed-oh gosh i’m so sorry!"

"no its fine. we’re kidding haha. sounds nice! we’ll be there."

 

louis pinched harry’s arm hard. because what the fuck did he just say.

dr.matthews smiled and walked to the cashier to pay.

 

"what are you trying to do?"

"let’s get married."

louis knew harry was joking, except his tone sounded very serious and the words coming out of his deep voice, its a lot to take in.

"i don’t want to."

"let’s just pretend and go to the seminar! it’ll be fun!"

"its not a seminar, its a meeting."

"that’s the same thing! come on lou! its boring back there with the crew. all they do is nag and nag and nag."

louis wanted to ask harry, how about him? he nags. but he’ll just stick into his mind that harry only likes it when louis nags him and no one else. and who the hell is he turning into. he’s so gone.

"fine. but what if they recognize you?"

"i don’t think so. its like they have their own civilization here."

its true and harry was subtlety pointing at the weirdly dressed woman who seemingly had the same outfit as the woman in the cashier.

"its like they only shop in _one clothing store._ "

harry was trying to whisper but his voice is still loud, louis’ ear is going to pop. he pushed harry’s face away from him and started placing the items on the counter top.

 

they arrived at the car and bickered if they should go to the health center right away or go back to the tour buses.

"we need to drop these off. paul’s gonna kill us if we don’t at least do that."

louis was driving so all harry can do was to whine and contradict everything louis says.

 

paul was waiting for them, sitting on a chair right next to the spot where the car was always parked.

"had a good time lads?"

when harry and louis at the same time answered yes with genuine smiles, paul looked like he was about to shit himself. its probably not the answer he was looking for.

 

harry took louis hands and led them to bus no.1

"hey check my demographics!"

liam and zayn were there, plopped next to each other, discovering new different techniques of fucking via niall’s laptop.

"i’m not your manager harry."

niall was sleeping on the floor, open mouthed, saliva and yellow liquid leaking from it and holding what looks like the last bottle of beer harry gave him.

"my manager’s busy at the moment. come on, do your thing.”

 

"i don’t know how to."

harry sighed and slumped next to louis on the couch.

 

"hey zayn, do you think i’m popular among young gay married couples?"

"is this some sort of trick question?"

"no."

"what's it for?"

"harry wants to g-"

"no nothing. just wondering. we have to go now. bye."  
harry cut him off and took his hand again. he’s been dragged around everywhere today but with harry doing it, he can’t complain because he likes it.

louis parked the car in front of the building. they were both reluctant to continue on and louis knows that harry feels the same way because he’s trying not to bite his nails.

"we still have the chance to not go."

louis is fine with both. it would be interesting to see married couples but its also a risk because _harry._

"are you wearing the ring?"

he’s embarrass to tell harry that he’s been wearing the ring fucking nonstop. even if he’s sweating under it, or he feels an itch coming from the spot where it is. he never takes it off.

 

he nodded and harry gave him an endearing smile and louis’ about to pounce on him when he spotted two people who looked familiar enter the building. louis waved it off and they decided to go in.

 

the inside looked normal. its smell is of an hospital and medicine. and its bizarre because they thought it would be a place for therapy. but it seems like its purpose is for both.

they asked the woman in the front desk about the meeting and she pointed out an hallway. the rooms were numbered and below it were names of doctors. they saw dr.matthews’ and louis held the door knob to open it but harry stopped him.

 

"knock lou."

louis glared at him and harry backed up. he opened the door not bothering to knock and everyone’s eyes were at them.

"ah! come on in!" dr.matthews was in the middle of the couples and the seats were formed in a circle. louis has seen meetings like these. mostly in movies. and the time where zayn forced him to join a ‘be a happier you!’ seminar. he attended one session and told zayn he finished all 6 of them.

they approached the only vacant seats. louis sat next to a guy with a quiff and his husband looks like someone who’s not older than 12.

"shall we start?"

dr.matthews started talking about things louis and harry were far too early in the ‘relationship’ to go into. like marriage itself and kids.   
louis scanned the room and the people to see if the two familiar backs he saw were here.

he spotted a guy with a brown, clean cut hair and another one black and up both sporting a scruff and sunglasses. _these assholes._

"lou!"

harry gestured the ‘sshh’ signal with his middle finger and mouthed ‘listen’ when louis tried to listen, dr.matthews was talking about explaining safe straight sex to their kids. 

he took out his phone to send a text to harry that zayn and liam followed them. but dr.matthews saw him.

"no cellphones please. and i hope i don't sound rude or anything but please remove your sunglasses. if you have a health condition we need to know about, feel free to state it."

 

the assholes smiled and took of their glasses. and yes. louis was right, it was the assholes.

 

"right, we should properly introduce ourselves so we can move on the question and answer."

people passed by and soon enough it was zayn and liam’s turn. liam introduced both of them. using his last name which made zayn’s name sound like a witty pen name.

"hi! i’m harry. this is my husband, louis."

louis smiled and searched the room for heart eyes and flinching bodies. no one did and they kept it cool. if anyone in the room really knew harry, then he is or they are doing a good job.

husband sounds nice. but he actually wanted harry to say his name with his last name. he will admit that it sounds pretty foreign especially when harry’s co-worker at starbucks was shouting it but if it came out from harry’s mouth, it would have sounded different. beautiful even.

 

one couple asked what age would be appropriate for a kid to tell them about everything. dr.matthews answered professionally and literate, it makes louis’ head ache.

 

lots of questions answered later, he realizes he was the only one who haven’t asked anything, even zayn and liam are into playing house, they were so into it like harry who has been nodding to every questions asked and answers answered.

harry asked about louis being distant lately and they haven’t had proper 'sexy time' because of the _4 kids_ they have and with louis’ work.

he kept a straight face throughout the scolding he got from dr.mathews and the judging looks he got from the other couples including zayn and liam.  
he ended up not asking anything because his image is ruined and the people there thinks he’a a bad parent.

the meeting ended and people started to leave.

 

"were you _aching_ to use that bit harry?"

harry smiled and his eyes were not on louis’ but from someone behind him.

"hi!"

the guy with the quiff approached them with his husband trailing behind him.

"we’re having a small get together at the apartment later, you guys wanna come? the kids are at my parent’s so its gonna be rager."

he did a sort of awkward dance with his hands and his 12 yr old husband was just staring at louis and harry.

"sure. are you around this area?"

"yeah. here’s the address."

he showed harry the address that was typed in his phone. harry took a picture of it and gave them a ‘see you later’ wave.

 

"doesn't matter if they’re parents, americans throw really great parties."

zayn placed his arm over louis’ shoulders.

"what are you two idiots doing here?"  
louis asked, taking off zayn’s arm from his shoulder.

"we were bored."

zayn’s _always_ bored.

louis rolled his eyes because he can’t get mad at the both of them since him and harry are literally doing the same thing.

 

...

the party was loud and mysteriously foggy. when they entered the apartment, the drunks were greeting them and it was an assortment of people. they couldn't find the hosts so they went to the kitchen to get some drinks.

"did they go to a different party before this or it started way early than what we have been told?"

harry asked scooping punch into a red cup and handing it louis.

zayn and liam shrugged and disappeared in the crowd.

 

louis found a couch in the middle of the room that was empty of drunkards and filled with stuffed toys so he sat there quietly, sipping his non alcoholic punch. he knows he needs to be the mature one here. for sure, zayn’s going to drink and he’s going to bring liam in with him and harry will probably pick up the wrong cup and notice it tasted different but continue drink it anyway.

harry was surrounded by both dudes and girls and louis was surrounded with pink stuffed animals and dolls. he drank from the cup, pretending it was vodka and slowly shutting his eyes to sleep so he can avoid being a loner. but harry’s voice was beginning to sound louder and louder and he felt the dip of the couch beside him.

"hi handsome."

harry didn't smell of booze so he’s probably just wanted to say that. 

a large chested tall girl sat close next to him and louis doesn't want put his hand on harry’s thigh but he did because the girl's literally breathing on harry’s face.

"oh you’re british! i love british guys!"  
the girl shouted and she was moving to the rhythm of the shitty music.

and louis wasn't expecting harry would say what he said.

 

"i’m married!"

"what?"

the girl truly looked like she didn't hear it.

"i’m _married!"_ harry said, emphasizing the married part and pointing to his ring.

"he also loves british guys. really _really_ loves ‘em especially their big dicks."  
louis said and shooed the girl. he wishes it was what harry actually felt. the love part not the dicks part because he already knows harry loves his dick.

 

"can’t believe you said that."

"i’m drunk."

harry grabbed louis’ cup and took a sip.

"no you’re not."

 

harry took his hand again for the third time again, but who’s counting. he lead them to a bedroom where the hosts probably sleep in. and they’re aware that they weren't having sex because they stated awhile ago in the meeting that its been 2 months since they did.

 

"does it matter who tops?"

 

"what made you ask that?"

louis’ never been a top. and he’s okay with it. he likes getting fucked.

"i was talking to a bloke awhile ago and he told me, that being the bottom is nicer than being the top."

 

"either way, you’d still feel the pleasure. i don’t think it matters harry."

 

harry nodded slowly as if he was contemplating whether or not he wants to argue with louis.

"do you want me to fuck you?" louis asked.

it came out impulsively.

"is this a prank?"

"no."

"oh. i don’t know do you?"

"i don’t know do you?"  
louis repeats what people say so he won't answer wrongly.

 

"maybe if you want to."

"i kinda want to but i don’t know."

"oh."

 

there was awkward silence after the awkward conversation.

 

"well can you just fuck my face then?"

who would say no to a harry styles asking you to fuck his face? an idiot, that’s who.

harry didn't wait for the answer and unbuckled louis’ belt. he was in a hurry for some reason but it was hot if he’s aim was a quickie.

he pulled down louis’ trousers with his boxers. his cock sprung out, surprisingly not hard nor leaking.   
harry grabbed and licked the whole length of it. he got down on his knees and used the side of the bed for support.

he placed the head of louis’ cock just at the tip of his mouth and waited patiently for louis to move.

every thrust was harry’s mouth stretching obscenely over his length. saliva dripping from the side of his lips down to his neck.

harry was stroking his own cock fast and with the same rhythm as louis’ thrusting.

louis doesn't know where to place his hands and its starting to get tired. he then, grabbed harry’s hair and used it to push him deeper inside. louis felt harry’s shiver and he saw the come that was shooting out of his cock to his torso and he followed after.

 

louis was cleaning up and buckling his belt when harry took out a photo album.

the first picture was the quiff dude with his child husband holding hands. the next ones were starting to evolve and they found out that they had 2 children. twins.

 

"he looks happy here. wonder what happened."

harry said pointing to the smiling face of the guy.

"marriage."

"you’re perceiving it in a bad way. its not that horrible."

"is that so?"

 

"in the right time and with the right person, it’ll be amazing."

 

he locked eyes with harry and he wants to kiss him so bad.  
as soon as louis leans in, the door opened forcefully.

 

"sorry to interrupt you’re- whatever you’re doing but we need to get out of here."

zayn and liam were sweating and flushed red.

"what happened?"  
louis asked closing the album.

_”police.”_

"what?" louis and harry both stood up.

"no time to explain. out the window, there’s a staircase. let’s go!"

 

they ran towards the window and one by one quickly got out and climbed down the staircase.

the four of them ran to the car, locked the doors and drove through the night in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter is probably going to be long. since this miami arc will still continue on to explain what the f happened. monday! or earlier again! thanks!! chapter 18!! closer to the end guys :'( hahaha!


	18. twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> louis still has the hots for harry, harry knows what love is, zayn is not boring, liam's nostrils, niall and gemma are also in here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> monday! :D enjoy.

nobody was talking, just leather squeaking and clothes rustling from their fidgeting bodies.

it was dark and the only brightness that’s guiding them was the posts and the car lights. not even harry’s adrenaline self was visible. (it comes out when he’s late for photo shoots, interviews and even performances. its weird.. like he’d be facing a camera, all bright and pretty like he didn't just woke up and wiped off dried drool from his chin _literally_ a minute ago.)

since they were all still filled with panic and twitching, they didn't notice that harry was the one driving until he stopped at the left part of the road, directly proportional to the police station on the other side.

 _"harry."_

zayn, liam and louis all said it at the same time and they don’t know what else to do because they’re tired and breathing heavily from running. and it seemed appropriate.

"tell us what happened."

harry turned around to face zayn and liam at the backseat. they’re still not in the proper state to even speak up let alone tell a story. and he decided that this was the right place. to ask what happened. that involved the police. in front of a _police station._ fucking stupid.

"can’t we go back to the tour buses first?" louis asked ducking down from the window, paranoid they might be seen outside the car although the tint was probably as dark as his soul.

zayn was about to speak up when the sirens of the police cars were beginning to become louder and louder as they approach the station. people started coming out, drunk and half naked strangers and it makes louis think how long he and harry were in the bedroom completely oblivious of the chaos happening outside the room. some were still! clutching tight a bottle of beer and others were trying to explain they were innocent and they just wanted to have fun. the officers weren't taking any of their shit and completely remained passive from all the yanking of hair and crude biting of arms.

 

the last one to come out of the last police car was familiar. it was the quiff guy, the host with the awkward dance moves. his child husband wasn't with him and the facial expression he’s sporting is a combination of smug and shame.

 

then he saw another figure, coming from their direction, that was heading to the police station, walking as if he was on a runway, proudly flaunting his long legs and height, and dressed in a neon tank top and black ski-

 

"harry!" louis shouted, and he abruptly stopped to check if there were cops still! outside but there weren't any in sight.

he got out of the car and ran towards harry who was centimeters away from the double doors of the station. he grabbed his wrist and tried to pull him away slowly but surely because harry is strong and he has big arms that can easily snap louis’ but it seems like harry is letting him do it since he’s not fighting.

"harry, don’t make me waste my already drained energy from stopping you do anything stupid. and i am 100 percent sure you’re going to do something stupid and i want you to remember that we’re both blacklisted by the scary management team and i can’t afford to be in that position right now because i just found out they’re the ones responsible for my paycheck and i need that cash to live so please. don’t."

louis’ speech looked like it made a big impact on harry since he started walking away with him. but it was a long speech and the response louis was expecting wasn't what harry said, as _fucking_ usual.

"i call them that too!"

louis let go and face palmed himself, accidentally doing it more harsh than he was intending to.  
harry examined his freshly slapped face and laughed gently while poking louis’ cheeks.

louis’ been itching to kiss him all night, but just before he can, interruption keeps on showing up.

 

"i can’t believe you guys weren't arrested!"

the child husband came out of nowhere, wearing pajama bottoms, a hoodie and fuzzy slippers, looking sad and older because his scrunched up face is forming wrinkles.

"how did you get out?"  
he seems unfazed from what is currently happening and he’s acting like they’re in a normal place and having a normal chat and being normal people.

"zayn and liam told us to leave and we climb the emergency stairs outside your apartment."

he nodded and sighed. he looks tired and like he’s giving up on life.  
husband’s in jail, house is probably wrecked and a face that won’t get him into clubs and buy his own alcohol, its understandable.

"we’ll see you when we do. good night."

that’s a proper sign off, louis thought. subtlety not being rude or dodgy. but he feels kinda bad for the guy, he wants to help but he may over cross a boundary that he always set between strangers. and this person’s husband is in jail. odds are he might have committed a serious crime. and he can’t risk himself for a stranger but he’s with the most impulsive!! boy ever, tell him the only way to cure you is a blowjob, he’ll do it in the middle of the street even with hundreds of people walking by, its an exaggeration but he’ll go through such lengths for someone if he feels obligated for them.

 

"we can help.. if you need help."

the child husband (they should really ask his name) beamed at harry’s offering. he held harry and louis’ hands on his.  
this one’s touchy.

"i need to find money to bail my husband out and his parents are dropping off the kids this evening. i already cleaned the place up but the twins don’t have anyone to babysit them and i don’t want to have to ask his parents while i bail their one and only son out of jail. they have no idea of what’s happening and we want to keep it that way, those oldsters are at the brink of their life, one big push then poof."

he’s nervous around kids, except lux and his sisters which doesn't make sense since he practically grew up surrounded by them. its maybe something about the way they stare at him, like they’re burning a hole through his skull and silently unraveling his secrets. its a morbid way to think of fluffy, small children doing such but better safe than sorry.

although louis’ eccentric fixation of kids won’t make harry back out especially now that the child husband told them about his husband’s parents hanging on to their lives.

"we’ll babysit them for you. i love kids. they love me."

its not an understatement. its true. they _love_ him. and louis came to a conclusion that they do because of his curly locks and his motherly like care.

"they’re a handful. finn is quiet but once he warms up to you, he can be really playful. jean, is the chatty one. she’d talk for ages!"

"it’d be fine! leave it up to us. we have 2 more people who are very much willing to help!"

 

 

“fuck no.”

harry carefully and softly laid out the ‘plan’ for zayn. he tried to be gentle to not overwhelm the both of them but with zayn’s answer, it looks like he didn't do a good job.

"we just want to go back and sleep. too much excitement in one night, our hearts are about to burst."

liam placed his large hand on his chest and dramatically fake-fainted.

"you guys are _boring._ "

zayn is bored but he is _not boring._ he hates being called boring although its mostly his fault that he’s dubbed as that since he’s a kill joy sometimes. he would say he’s bored and shit but he’ll reject your offer to grab a drink at a pub or anything that involved going outside. his own definition of entertainment is when he does absolutely nothing and you do all the work. it actually surprised louis when he showed up at the meeting cause he would never go that far. so it just means he was really really _really_ bored or he wants liam to be his husband.

it was quiet for about a minute until zayn ‘tsk-ed’ 5 or 6 times to express his emotions from harry’s comment.

 

“drive now or i’ll change my mind.”

zayn zipped his letter jacket all the way up and faced the window.

"is that a yes?"

harry asked, starting the engine.

zayn nodded and said “don’t make me repeat it you twat.”

 

harry drove dangerously fast that louis had to close his eyes to avoid the teasing he’ll get if they found out he was scared. in a matter of minutes, they've arrived and the whole street was empty and silent.

james (child husband) gave harry the key to the apartment and told him their day to day routine since they will be there until tomorrow. which is all good because harry’s concert doesn't start until the day after tomorrow.

"its quite puzzling that a lot of people from this neighborhood doesn't know you. it almost seems like they’re cut off from the outside world."

liam said while stepping out of the car. louis thought it would be impossible for that to happen, its the 21st century, its unlikely they are completely clueless from all the happenings, unless, they do it on purpose.

when they reached the front door of the apartment, harry placed the key in the keyhole and slowly opened the door.

at first, they thought the kids ran off somewhere because the window in the living room was open or kidnapped or worse, they’re not kids at all but _teenagers._

zayn began calling the kids by their first names, adding a swear or two every time he gets no response in return.

liam told him to be careful with his words because kids have super hearing abilities and there’s a chance they could pick up the words. louis didn't know kids have super hearing abilities. with liam and zayn, appearing during this leg of the tour, they've been shoving unwanted and opinion based knowledge to louis’ brain, it made louis constantly think about hair wax facts and how zayn likes it in bed.

harry used his normal, non porn like voice to call out the twins. there’s not much difference with it when he’s doing sexual things with louis except the way his mouth curves and moves when he speaks. its evil because he knows he’s doing it and he keeps on doing it to turn on louis more than he’s prepared for.

 

small, brown heads were peaking out of the room beside the room where harry and louis violated each other. it was shocking at first, since they popped out unnoticed and louis felt eyes and not exactly a warm presence from his peripheral view but harry quickly jumped to the thought that it was the twins and not some murderous, psycho and possessed children that haunts the apartment.

 

“its okay, we’re friends of daddy and daddy. come ‘ere.”

harry can ask anyone to come with him, flash of dimples and white teeth and he has them right in the palm of his hands. and it showed, the twins approached harry, tiny little steps, slowly, cute small hands intertwined with each other.

_"awwww!"_

liam’s reaction was spot on. no words can describe these two. louis and harry saw pictures but the real thing always surpasses flash photography.

the twins both have light brown hair, green eyes and chubby cheeks. what differentiates them most is their nose and lips. finn’s was more narrow than jean’s. and jean’s lips were fuller than finn’s. it amazes louis how he can describe their differences with such detail when he only met them today. its quite evident when you take a closer look, to his defense. those qualities would surely be the first ones you’d get to distinguish since it was the other’s missing piece.

harry gathered them to his arms and embraced the twins so tight louis might have seen finn gasp for air. jean was starting to ask questions about their parents but harry calmly answers that they were doing work and they’ll be back soon.

zayn snatched jean from harry and declared,

"we’ll take care of her. not much of a work since all she does is talk, we just have to pretend we’re listening when the truth is, we've been playing games in our iphones."

jean heard everything and understood it. she’s 6. and old enough to comprehend a bitch bitching. so she wriggles out of zayn’s grip and ran to louis.

he was frozen and the girl stared at him, wide eyed and waiting to be cooed. but louis sucks at it, he tries but its painful to look at and _embarassing._ harry came to the rescue and told jean to leave louis alone ‘cause he’s a fucking scaredy cat and awkward and weird. well harry wasn't that specific but he just called out for jean with knitted eyebrows and a pout. its difficult to analyze the expression but it came across louis negatively.

 

"guess we’ll take the boy then."

liam got a hold of finn before zayn did because he might piss him off like he did with jean.

the rest of the night was the four of them waiting for the twins to fall asleep. james said they can sleep until late but to make sure it was before 12. they already ate dinner at the parent’s house and it was 20 mins to 12 and yet, they’re still up on their feet, hyped and emitting energy throughout the entire apartment except louis possibly has a shield that prevented him from acquiring it like the others did.

when his eyes were slowly closing, the last things he saw was zayn and jean placing butterfly clips in liam’s very short hair and glitter gloss on his lips and harry endearingly!! reading a story book to finn that was on his lap.

he woke up two hours later, kids already on their beds, sleeping soundly. zayn and liam hogged the other bedroom, probably going to shag later and harry, on top of him, head on louis’ chest and breathing calmly and sweetly.

a strand of harry’s curly hair was going up on louis’ nostrils and made him sneeze in which harry woke up to.

_"ruuude."_

harry looked up at him and louis wants to say thank you to whom he inherited his personality from because it is what got him to where he is now and also a quick recognition to his mother for being friends with this creature’s mom and to liam who got him the job and maybe to zayn as well who contributed a tinsy bit and he’s just really thankful a semi hard attractive 19 years old harry is on top of him.

 

"i can’t control my sneeze, and its you who’s in the blame for choosing me to lie on instead of the one clearly unoccupied beside this _occupied_ couch."

harry got up and took louis with him, carrying his little body like it was nothing that weighs over a pound.

"i have to show you something."

if it was his dick, then that would be nice and louis needs to stop obsessing over it but what can you do? its a pretty dick.

harry brought them to the kitchen and set louis down the floor. he opened the refrigerator and there was nothing. water and cabbage, that’s it. the cabbage was a bit random considering it was literally one whole cabbage sitting at the middle of the ref.

 

"cabbage is nice but i think we have to feed them more food."

harry closed the ref and checked out the drawers and cabinets for food potentially hidden in them. but there’s nothing besides pots and pans.

"the grocery store is open for 24 hours, should we go there?"

harry was modelling his wallet that he grabbed when they were on the tour bus hours ago. louis actually wasn't to fond of grocery stores and shopping, in general. but he is fond of harry, so he’ll try to conquer that hatred since harry looks like he enjoys grocery shopping.

 

louis suggested they leave a note in case, zayn and liam wakes up and assumes that they ditched. but they can’t find paper and pen. just red marker. harry improvised and wrote on zayn’s forehead. ‘out to buy food -haz&lou’ and if zayn was the first one to wake up, harry made sure to write on liam’s as well. ‘stand in front of a mirror.’

 

when they got to the convenience store, no one was feeling the need to buy at 2 am, so it was solemn except for the radio that’s playing kanye west and the cashier tapping the counter to the beat.

 

"shit, in times like these, a list would be useful."

louis took out his phone to type down all the food they have to buy. its true, lists are important. it made paul’s punishment easier. if he asked louis to buy what he thinks they need, it would be ten times harder since he contemplates a lot and is very indecisive.

 

"egg, bacon, milk, orange juice, although there’s already milk, do you think they like orange juice? or maybe they have a thing for yogurt drinks? that’s what kids want right? but there’s a lot of flavor. and brands. what do you reckon they always buy? the flavor’s what we have to worry about though. we might choose the wrong ones… oh! they probably love grape juice? my sisters love grape juice. yes let’s buy that instead or the strawberry one?... coke? are they allowed to drink coke? what do you think harry? harry?"

when louis turned around, harry was already walking away with the cart filled with everything louis mentioned.

"we have to decide on one. this is too much."

harry rolled his eyes.

"you can’t even decide! let’s just get everything."

its difficult to shop when you’re with a complete opposite. it resulted to arguing for minutes if they should get dinosaur shaped nuggets or the flower ones. and it wasn't louis who wanted the flower. harry threw the dinosaur shaped nuggets across the store, cashier’s glued to his phone so he didn't see and louis yanked harry’s curls and ran towards the last aisle.

they ended up having two separate carts with completely different things in it. louis bought the necessities and essential ingredients and food in a kitchen while harry must have grabbed everything that his eyes fancied. including the surgical gloves he’s been wanting to buy.

 

"i bought popsicles."

harry said stopping at a park. they sat on the bench and ate their ice cream. neither of them talked, so awful slurping and disturbing sucking noises were echoed to the empty park.

"we’re bad at being husbands. i think we have to be more loving and less brutal to each other."

louis would have been all loving and pretty to harry if he return his feelings for him but what the fuck he didn't and brutality was waiting to be used.

"i thought we were over that."

harry used his expert mouth to hold the popsicle in place so he can put both of his hands on louis’ shoulders. he intensely stared at him and shook his head. which meant a no, perhaps.

now louis is being mentally abused by the image of harry’s obscenely stretched mouth and he went from craving an innocent kiss to cocks.

"well, we’re not alone anyways. james and his criminal husband seem to be lacking in the loving area as well. i wonder what happened through the years."

 

harry finished his popsicle and leaned over to lick louis’ popsicle and by popsicle not his dick but the ice cream. louis felt the need to clarify that so he won’t look like a thirsty fucker.

"people change i guess. but i envy their courage. they were young when they got married, it probably was impulsive but its apparently just love pushing people to their limits. and its beautiful that it can make you do something out of boundaries and plans and just go for it."

louis knows the feeling. love has been torturing him, demanding to be let out and when he did, he massively regretted it. the boy whom he confessed to is explaining how boundaries and plans are out of the question when it comes to love and it stings that he was generally speaking about everyone and specifically not himself. and louis is in between fine and lonely as fuck but its basically his fault for telling harry to forget about it. but it was the smartest idea he had thought during the moment and it’ll be awkward to take it back now. its either he say ‘notice me pretty harry” or a confession again. both options weren't plausible choices for him. so he’s stuck moping his arse off.

 

he didn't respond because he doesn't know what to tell harry. he finished the popsicle and threw the stick in the grass.

they sat there for a couple of minutes, in comfortable silence, enjoying the dimness of the park until harry proclaims that his arse is starting to ache from the bench. he asked for a massage but louis won’t be able to stop himself from going further so he lied and told harry he needed to pee. harry drove them back and he acted as if he can’t hold it anymore and ran to the nearest bathroom.

he sat in the cubicle and did a thorough reflection of his day so far. and it was nothing but harry, the cabbage, bit of the adorable twins and then harry again. louis really wouldn't mind if the cabbage filled his mind completely, it would have been better than being so super sexually frustrated, he wanted to yank his throbbing dick off of him. the pain will snap him back to a reality that harry is shit and that he should just move on but no. that’s not what’s happening. not even close.

he got out of the bathroom and zayn also just got out of the bedroom, sex hair and visible hickeys and louis wants that. not with zayn though, with harry, hot hot _hot_ harry, that makes him see stars when he gets fuc-

 

"louis!"

he flinched and both harry and zayn were staring at him with squinted eyes.

"what?"

"why are you so out of it today?"

he wants the d, that’s why. but he can’t just blurt that out. he’ll surely get months and months of insulting and teasing from zayn and he doesn't even know what he’d get from harry.

"i-its sleep. yeah, sleep sounds good right now."

so he headed to the bedroom, pushed naked liam off the bed and lied exactly in the middle, starfish position and eyes closed.  
sleep takes him away from situations he doesn't want to place himself into. and it has worked for years now, so its what he runs to.

 

“sweet dreams loueh.”

harry whispered in his right ear and softly nibbled it.

he didn't need to do that. louis didn't asked for it.

hopefully, he won’t have a sweet dream because sweet is equals to harry and he doesn't want to wake up with the boner that he tried so hard to hide and tame the whole day.

 

louis woke up to sniffing. someone was sniffing him. and it was small sniffs and it perhaps, was owned by a person with a tiny nose.  
he slowly opened his eyes and jean was sitting on his chest, unidentified brown colored substance on her top lip and a cute grin that melts louis’ heart and distracted him from the thought that a little girl was on top of him and his issues were nowhere to be seen.

"what have we got here?"

he swiped a finger on the substance, and smelled it. because its the safest way to distinguish something other than tasting it. and it was based on experience. but he doesn't want to go over that since it also involved a brown colored substance.

jean had nutella on her lips and it was only 8 am in the morning, and she’s having nutella. he’s not an expert but louis is sure that’s not a very healthy breakfast.

he carried jean and walked out of the room and headed straight to the kitchen. what greeted him was shouting and screaming and cursing.

 

"what the fu- i mean what’s going on?"

zayn, liam and harry were all wearing aprons, groceries were everywhere and it was a mess. finn was on the floor, scooping nutella straight out of the jar and it would have been alright if he’s placing it inside his mouth but he’s just spreading it all over his face.

"the twins are eating nutella at 8 fu-freaking am in the morning and here you twats are, arguing about something idiotic, yes, its probably idiotic."

"these guys won’t let me cook for the twins! my ingredients are already prepared and then they suddenly showed up, insisting that they will cook instead!"

so this fight was what made them forget about the 6 year olds, getting sugar high in the morning.

"zayn and liam, you guys are great but harry’s better at cooking. just let him be and go back to the bedroom and shag."

liam’s nostrils were expanding and he learned from zayn that it only does that when he’s genuinely mad. and if he got angry because of louis’ honest opinion, then that’s a bit unfair, he’s just trying to help. but i guess, he was a bit bias because harry looked cute with the apron. it was a plain blue apron but fuck how can he look cute? it was louis’ sex drive.

liam cleared his throat and snapped his neck from side to side, ready to fight off louis’ comment.

 

it was unbelievable. and louis won’t go into it but its a different liam. a scary one. because they somehow ended up having a cook off, with louis being on harry’s team and zayn and liam on another team no questions asked.

 

"are you guys seriously having a cook off right now? one of their fathers is in jail and the other is desperately looking for money to bail him out. and you’re doing this? i’m sorry but if u called me to be the judge, i'm out! "

gemma’s not their only call of course. they knew she wouldn't agree because she tries to be righteous and responsible since she’s the oldest.  
they have a backup. someone who’s willing to do anything that involved food.

 

"sup, ya crazy cunts!"

"niall, we get that you’re irish but it kinda hurts when you call us cunts."  
harry, out of all the people would be the one who would finally tell niall about it when he’s the one and only person that has adapted into using the word so much between conversations that didn't actually need such a curse.

instead of a bless you, he said cunt, but that’s one quite understandable because he probably got surprised during that moment.

but when louis was talking about different kinds of fabrics because harry suddenly was curious, louis told him the unfair prices of some and the whole time louis was complaining, harry was saying “cunt” like a fucking mantra under his breath possibly as a support for louis’ dismay.

 

the cook off happened in one whole hour. with louis, handing harry ingredients and materials and providing support by taste testing but harry told him he was being harsh with his verdict. zayn and liam were like professionals, swiftly moving in sync and occasionally stopping to mock harry and louis’ sloppy teamwork. gemma fed the kids cubed fruits and yogurt drinks and threw any type of nutella product because it causes them to be so active, she was sweating from trying to change their clothes. and niall was sitting on the dining table, patiently waiting to be served at.

to make it more interesting, the ziam team suggested the losing team cannot fuck, touch or any other physical contact including both sexual and platonic for the whole day.

and they chose to have a cook off now when louis’ about to explode from sexual frustration.

 

30 minutes later, it finally ended and it wasn't a tough decision really, plating was given to harry but other than that, taste and flavor and everything, it was zayn and liam’s.

so they fed the kids and niall and gemma. it was going to be a long day. and it was only 10:30 am.

 

and the day _really_ started when the kids found two briefcase full of cash. it was hidden under jean’s bed. which was not a smart choice because these two can crawl any corner in the house and this just proves how less the parents know about their own kids.

they kept quiet about it and never opened the topic. it wasn't their business to and they were only there to babysit and that’s it. although, it worries them that the twins are in the care of a shady and questionable couple.

harry and louis were cleaning up the dishes as a part of the loser team’s duty which is unfair because it was only decided on when they finished eating.

they were standing a few centimeters apart and usually louis can stand closely to harry without wanting to touch him or smell him but this wasn't one of those times. so he kept a safe distance even though there wasn't an or else with the punishment, he was taking it too seriously. as well as harry.

"do you think there’s more to the story than what we know?"

louis has no clue what their story is. and he hopes that both husbands explain it to them that can serve as a thank you gesture for babysitting.

"what is it that you know?"

"james obviously has nothing to do with the money and his husband is in prison, possibly because of a bigger crime than being noisy."

louis nodded because that’s a good theory he thought of. this wasn't a problem they should meddle into but in just one day, they are already attached to the kids, its overwhelming for louis since its a new found thing.

he felt the warmth harry was giving off since he moved closer to louis. one simple twitch, they’re hands would be touching.

 

"hey! no physical contact of any kind. even if you two are washing the dishes. its no excuse!" zayn shouted.

it is though. what if the plate they needed to wash was heavy or harry cut himself with a sharp edge. its unlikely to happen but its still a possibility.

 

the afternoon was as tiring as the morning. niall fed them candies and sweets unknowingly when harry and louis were asleep and zayn and liam were cooking up a snack and gemma on her phone. it turned chaotic a few minutes after finn’s second bag of gummy bears. he pranced around the apartment, and was singing an unknown song. jean’s talking to finn but finn doesn't respond. he just continues on with whatever he’s been chanting out.

it wasn't what james would have wanted to come home to but its niall’s fault and everyone’s exhausted so they let him be.

 

james did come home. and none of them was aware of how long they've been calming the kids down and trying to put them to sleep.

"thank you for doing this. i wish i can return the favor."

he was still wearing what he had in yesterday. the fuzzy slippers were about to fall out and that goes to show that those are for indoors only.

"you can."

harry gestured james to sit down like it was his apartment. he signaled niall to bring the briefcases to him. and apparently, harry is way into it that he had picked up a lollipop and pretended it was cigar.

"explain everything to us. we hate squeezing ourselves into other people’s life but we have grown to like your children, we just don’t want them to fall into the wrong people’s hands."

james eyes widen when harry opened the briefcase. harry’s theory was right. he doesn't know that these briefcases existed. or he was surprised that louis and the others found it.

 

james sighed and fixed his position on the couch.

"are you guys drug dealers?"

zayn asked who just came back from the twins’ room.

"partly yes partly no."

 

"you’re not one but your husband is?"  
harry asked, crossing his legs.

james nodded.

"he’s been out of it for two months now and its been good progress. but some of his past buyers ratted him out because they were taking revenge on him for the excessive money my husband asks from them for the mj. its what we have live out if for a year after we both got fired from our own jobs and the kids started to go to school and its been a hard time."

"when these kids grow up, and certain attitudes in them weren't the ones you expected out of them, it will always come back to the two of you. they may be surrounded with other people on and off their age group but the qualities they show will reflect that of the parent more since its what they've accustomed to seeing since birth. i’m not in the position to tell you how to raise them but they’re wonderful. they deserve better nourishing and love than what they’re getting. and i know and i _see_ that you try, you really do, its just, there’s more determination and perseverance when it comes to your husband than your kids. it’d be better if you juggle them both and you’re husband should help. its what husbands do, they fuck up but doing what they were told to do makes up for it. i see no making up with your husband. and that’s going to continue on if you don’t give him a long, hard lecture. we can’t do that. we’re not married to him, you are. its your duty and responsibility to lead your husband and children to the right path. i mean, if he’s not capable of doing that, then you should step in. don’t wait for him to save the day if you, yourself can do the saving. in a less criminal and life threatening way."

 

gemma’s wise words went straight through james judging by the tears forming in his eyes. and gemma did great.

they heard the door closing and it was the quiff guy, with red and puffy eyes.

 

"how long have you been there?"

"long enough to hear her little speech."

the quiff guy hugged james and they were crying in each other’s shoulders. murmuring some sentences that were difficult to comprehend and then they kissed.

 

it wasn't the usual, peck on the lips. but a snog. yes, they were snogging in front of strangers.

"love."

harry said loud enough for the six of them to hear.

 

they pulled apart 10 minutes after and said their respective apologies. the quiff guy (they never knew his name) explained that the cash was what he had acquired for a year of selling mj. he already paid back the people he had swindled money from and he’s free of charges. james wasn't a child husband anymore because right after the snog, he smacked his husband hard on the head.

 

they didn't want to say goodbye to the kids because it would only make them not want to leave and they had to go because paul’s rage is not tolerable. and it was 30 minutes to midnight.

 

they drove home, niall was whining and begging for food so they stopped in front of the infamous grocery store. louis and harry were the only ones left in the car because they had enough of the store.

"they’re fucktards. why would they adopt if they knew they weren't stable."

"its love lou."

as if harry knows what love is. but it seemed like he was rubbing it on louis’ face. how much he knows about fucking love. and louis wants to fool himself that harry has no idea what it is so he won’t feel so rejected.

 

he is starting to lean closer to louis. and it was 11:58, the day was ending in two minutes which meant fucking and touching and sucking and licking again. louis almost yelled out a ‘woo!’

harry smelled like baby powder and sweat. and its not supposed to smell good to louis because he hated baby powder but it was mixed with _the harry smell_ , its intoxicating.

 

11:59 and it feels like they've waited for an hour for a minute to pass by.

the clicking sound on harry’s watch indicated it was midnight and they wasted no time to even explain it was the next day and technically, the punishment’s void.

 

kissing harry has never been this good. and its maybe because he was deprived from it a long time. a day but still, harry doesn't even let a minute go by without touching louis.

 

he wants to kiss harry all night but his phone was buzzing and his ringtone is a recording of niall’s laugh and it wasn't setting the mood. its killing the hard ons even before they appear.

it was zayn, asking them to pay for the food they bought because they don’t have cash and the card machine in the store is not working.

louis kept his silence and hung up. but zayn sent a text, _‘cme on now, theres a huge guy w8ting bside us and hes not amused’_

 

he doesn't want to leave this. not yet. his life’s been massive crap before this job came along. and then in 3 weeks its finished.

 

he received another text but it wasn't from zayn. it was from the company that’s willing to help him set up a boutique.  
they were asking him if he wants to meet up. and the date was set 4 days earlier the tour finishes and it sucks because he wants to stay until the very end. its what harry pleaded him to do. 

but truth is, how can he? unrequited love isn't what he bargained for. success is what he’s aiming. and this is another step closer to fulfilling it, so he’s not gonna let a petty reason ruin it.

he placed his phone back in his pocket and got out of the car with harry.

 

 

when the others were busy munching on their food at the side of the street, he replied to the text.

 

 _yes. i’d love to._  
sent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last 2 chapterssssssss! its been a long ride guys. thanks for sticking by! haha! again, stay tuned for the next chapters. :) comments are very much appreciated!


	19. "why do i like you so much?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> louis and harry and niall's adventure in vegas a.k.a niall gets into trouble and harry and louis tries to fix it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i'm sorry i've been gone for too long and i don't even wanna talk about it. i have my christmas break now so i have the time to actually finish this. uni has been hectic and shit!! haha i hope some of you still stuck around :( :) here ya go! 
> 
> vegas = strip clubs... yeah how very stereotypical. sorry..

“veeeegas! wooooooo!”  
the unnecessary excitement at 6 am in the morning can potentially lead to louis developing a hearing impairment. the flight for las vegas was at 8:30 but niall here woke up 2 hours and 30 minutes earlier ‘cause he’s fucking loaded of energy juice and sugar and whatever else he shoved inside his mouth.

they were still at the hotel in oakland and louis was _still_ getting intruded in his sleep courtesy of niall and harry. they've been _extra_ clingy since miami and no one’s there to save him because zayn and liam went back to england and gemma loves seeing him suffer like the styles she is.

extra clingy doesn't even cover half of how they've been acting. no further development or growth were evident throughout the whole tour, their obnoxious and 4D personalities remained and continued to pester louis’ opposing one. its a surprise, cause he thought maybe, a speck of chance and luck would appear but it seemed like those really don’t exist and sitting tight and buckling up were the only smart options for now.

but every city that passes, louis’ personal space shrinks. and he wants to think that the two of them are doing it because its almost over and there’s a possibility that seeing each other after the tour would be impossible, but its difficult when you need to take a dump and they refuse to leave the room. harry is all good since there’s nothing he haven’t seen yet, but defecation isn't something you could share just with anyone and no human being in the right mind would want to watch a person shitting but niall and harry are idiots. they find it _amusing._

although they haven’t actually seen him in action, there were close calls, _really_ _really_ close calls.

“this is gonna be great!”  
niall’s arse was right next to louis’ face and it was disturbing looking at it up close even with hazy and half opened eyes.

“niall! i think louis is sleeping! shut up!”  
harry doesn't take his own advice. he was louder than niall so it kinda seems like he’s doing it on purpose for louis to truly wake up. he didn't have any choice now though because paul busted in their room with a megaphone, using the setting where the device can make siren noises.

this was not the first time it was used, the megaphone was the only thing that can wake everyone up including louis. and because of that discovery, majority of the crew now owns a megaphone. once in a while when he wakes up first, he uses it relentlessly with no shame. shouting through the megaphone, calling them out using their last names ‘cause it gives out more emphasis and actually using the mic part more instead of the sirens. he got so hung up one morning once that he almost used it on lux as well.  
(he still had no idea why he felt the urge to.. he uses adrenaline as an excuse) good thing tom was sleeping beside her and woke up the second he felt the dip of the bed next to him.

there were two private jets and louis was tempted to join the others to get away from niall and harry but for some reason, it felt like he was betraying the two so he dismissed the plan and just rode with them.

he’s a good soul, they’re a pain but he values friendship and whatever “ship” he and harry has. and space. he loves space, literal wide space that he can walk to and forth from everywhere (bathroom mostly) without having to say ‘excuse me’ or exchanging awkward eye contacts and unwanted intimate touching. if he rides with the crew, those were likely to happen.

niall was giddy and he can’t sit still. and he kept blabbing about vegas and alcohol and girls. this made louis miss zayn and liam because they were in charge of talking and chatting with niall during flights. their tolerance is unbelievably high to all different and various kinds of people considering zayn had to deal with louis for years and liam with zayn for a long time as well.  
and him, on the other hand, was on his last drop of patience until he blows up and say everything there is the need to say and its not all pretty, majority is scarring and offensive but if he gained self control at some point, he’ll try to hold that inside for everybody’s sake.

“if you’re thinking of going into a strip club, you can’t.”  
louis was in no mood to emit out hate but its the lack of sleep surfacing from his system that was at fault. he needs this to steam off the irritation he has yet to feel, and cool down before it comes out and ruins more things than niall’s happiness.

it wasn't at all satisfactory saying that to him. there’s a similarity between niall’s face to a fish’s (blank and unknowing) and his pout, looking more of an exaggerated kiss-ready lips, is not helping either.

harry was too busy sightseeing, his face was glued to the window. but they were already up so high and clouds were blocking the view so it was possibly a way out of the situation louis and niall were in. niall pinched harry and got him to speak up.

“we don’t always get what we want but when we do, its not free.”  
he’s the same old harry but he keeps on replying with quotes he probably made himself whenever he wants to avoid discussions and this is not the progress louis was hoping for. it is going backwards rather than moving forward to be honest and louis doesn't want to think that the scary woman from the management team influence harry to quoting his own quotes but she has the tendency to do it too.

he can’t say much because he wants to stay the fuck away from that woman as possible. the last time they spoke was back in dallas when he told paul about the meeting and that he had to leave 4 days earlier.

“i can pick out the outfits in advance before i leave and i’ll pay for my plane ticket so it won’t be a bother.”  
and louis saw her face relax and knowing that she doesn't need to pay for a plane ticket was probably the reason.

“thank you for everything.. i guess. it was nice working with everyone.”  
she nodded. he wants words instead of just a mere action since it took a lot of courage and determination to storytell, he deserves a word. just one would be enough.

“this was an honor and i would have loved it if i could stay but i want my designer career to expand and grow.”

he didn't mean to include that bit but he wanted her to know it wasn't anything personal but instead, it was his dream and he was still studying so its a hectic life. leaving earlier and quitting the job sounds hard but trying to fit everything in would be harder.

““It is good to have an end to journey toward; but it is the journey that matters, in the end.” “  
louis is not quite sure if this had relevance to their talk but its a great quote and a conversation _ender._ what can you even reply to that? “okay?” “thank you?” “is the sparknotes website back up?” so louis concluded that she says quotes to not get caught up with conversations she wants to be over with or not interested in it at all.  
and at least harry has originality. sort of.

paul suggested that he also talk to a man called michael and he didn't know a person named michael existed inside their crew. he was of higher position than the woman and he looked scarier and grumpier than her and louis can now confirm that such a thing was possible.

paul suggested that he should do it earlier so he can properly bid his goodbye since he won’t have the chance to do it when he leaves. he asked paul why he would think that louis would leave without saying his farewells, and he answered, “its a pride thing, for us not to see you cry.”

the thought of leaving, already triggers him so much and its certain that he won’t be able to hold back his tears when the time comes.

the man was so chill and creepy at the same time, louis had to ask twice if he was being serious which may or may not have offended michael.

“no turning back, your contract will end the day you fly back to england.”  
louis have always thought that it won’t end from there, his contract will but maybe he could sometimes meet with harry and niall and lou and the others but his voice had a indescribable tone in it that was suggesting it was over and that day would be the last time he will _ever_ see the team.  
it had to be done, sacrifices are made, for bigger goals, he thinks.

 

“alas! but i can!”  
niall’s awkward usage of the word ‘alas’ snapped him back to the conversation.

 

“how?” harry asked.

 

“louis can get us in.”  
he’s finished with his no-s. memories will stop and won’t be made if he continues disagreeing, and from this point on, his time was already limited. he swore he’d say yes all the time as long as getting thrown in jail isn't plausible. strip club isn't so bad but he’s going to accompany two teenagers, that’s what’s handful.

“niall, we’re not interested. if its a male one why not but its probably not since we swing in different ways.”  
 _swing.  
_ its a strip club for men who likes boobs. they’re men but boobs for them aren't as pretty as dicks and harry in strip clubs won’t do any good for his image even if he wasn't straight. and this doesn't count as saying no since it was harry disagreeing, not louis. he can speak for himself but harry’s hot when he’s not interested which doesn't make sense but its a fact.

and louis also vowed to stop his moping because he’s starting to gain confidence little by little. he can now ask harry for sexual favors without the usual stutter and sweat. but most of the time, harry was the initiator so it didn't really matter if he can do it or not. it just played a big role in lessening his ridiculous pining.

“come on! i helped you guys multiple times!”

“really?” harry and louis asked at the same time.

niall has helped them but none of it was as huge as getting someone into a strip club. louis have got no clue on why niall’s so caught up with strip clubs. if he’s trying to relive past memories and shit then he’s going to probably need a whole night to do so. a whole night of booze and boobs for louis then too. but its an experience and its something he’ll remember and look back to like _“wtf. for the span of three months, i hung out with two very horny teenagers and it caused me to slowly turn into one as well and its not exciting.”_

he’ll take pictures, because he scrolled through his phone once and it was filled with accidental selfies and harry’s nudes(which fyi he didn't ask for, it just magically appeared). not much of a photo album to cherish so he will try to capture the moments that is worth remembering. i.e niall vomiting and red eye shots.

he took a glance at harry to see if he truly meant what he said. because, louis knew harry was always down for the adventures and whatnot. there’s a hint of regret on his face, but it wasn't enough to conclude that he wants to go to a strip club.

louis swore so he’s going to choose his own path. this isn't the first time he’s ignoring harry’s decision anyways.  
“okay fine. 30 minutes and we’re out.”  
niall squealed and harry grunted and louis just wished he wouldn't regret this.

 

 _louis should have said no._  
because it caused a disapproving harry to stare at him for the rest of the flight.

“don’t mind him. he's just jealous 'cause i got you to say yes for the first time without even having to beg or show you a powerpoint presentation or somethng." niall boasted, while continuously evading louis' personal space.

"louis have already said yes to me before." harry shifted in his seat, and slowly a sly smile started forming on his face.

"really? when?" niall asked.

"when we have sex, he's always like "yes, yes fuck me ha-"

"that doesn't count." louis said calmly because he doesn't want to pick a fight now since harry is actually saying the truth.

 

 _louis should have said no._  
because niall’s making him wear a shirt that has obscenely large holes and there’s no difference with just going shirtless and wearing it.

 _*camera shutters* *flash*_  
"stop it harry."

 

 _louis should have said no._  
because harry is putting on a disguise; all black outift, grey beanie and a surgical mask. it should look unattractive and not at all make louis’ body shiver and his dick to throb but it did and its depressing.

"shove it in your pants louis, there are children!" harry said, whilst pointing to niall, whose currently wearing a tiara and a matching tutu.

 

 _louis should have said no._  
because niall’s creating a folder in all of their phones, _’niall is very generous with his d'_

“what does that mean?”  
louis is convinced that niall took a swig of heavy liquor when they weren't looking. he can make out the shape of the flask in his hoodie.

“you know what i mean.”  
he gave a look that can get him accused of sexual harassment.  
and louis doesn't know what he meant.

 

 _louis should have said no._  
because harry was unnoticeable and nobody even tried to take a glance at him when they walked in the club. and he took it as a sign to go drinking and rioting about and completely leaving louis at a dark corner.

 _"i have big wiener, i wanna fock you until you cri."_ a man with a thick Russian accent whispered in his ear, and louis' sure that his dick shrunk.

 

 

 _louis should have said no._  
because niall managed to fuck up in the course of that 30 minutes.

 

 

“hey! can i borrow your key card? i left mine in my wallet at your room and i need to pay someone.”

louis was anxious to ask who that someone was because he was acting skittish and jumpy. if he placed his hands on a mafia leader’s girlfriend, then louis won’t think twice to run out of the club without the two of them.

and harry seems to be enjoying his time with a group of indescribable young adults who were all wearing pink extensions looking as if they are part of a popstar group or a cult. yes. a cult would be more fitting since harry was in the middle of them, and both the boys and the girls were chanting with the music but it sounds more of like witches casting spells. or its louis, the jealous non boyfriend mopey guy talking.

"wallet and nothing else got it?"

majority of his valuables were there. passports, ids and credit cards. its all easy access because he’s not careful with his belongings which, back then, he doesn't see what the big deal was but now, he’s slowly regretting that ignorance.

niall waved him off and he is left alone again. with nothing but his phone, pretending he was busy texting but truth is, he opens and closes his messages and rereads past replies like they were new ones.

an hour passed by and niall was nowhere to be seen. his feet was starting to get tired so he opted to sit at the bar stool, still in the very corner of the room.

"loueh! i loooove this place!"  
harry's voice was higher than usual, but raspier.  
his arms were around a blonde haired dude and a bun wearing girl who judging by her college do and glasses, may have been caught up with friends and was forced to get buzzed and watch girls dry hump a pole.

"are you drunk?"

louis got a hold of harry and shooed the strangers.

"no!"

he was still wearing the surgical mask and these people must have been trashed that they didn't give any fuck about harry's weird getup.

"where's niall?"

its been an hour and it would just take a minute to get a wallet but he didn't even bother to call 'cause niall doesn't answer his phone during night outs and he was too busy watching harry and the creepy people perform a ritual.

good thing was harry had an extra key card for their room, but the bad thing was he didn't want to leave. and louis can't go by himself because they came here without any bodyguards, abandoning harry would be a huge risk.

 

"harry, come on! niall might have gone to the wrong room or passed out on the hallways or worst, he never got there and--"

louis didn't continue but instead swallowed. how could he have let niall go with the someone-possibly a gang member, alone and drunk in this kind of time.

 

"i'll go."

"okay gre-"

"in one condition."

he hates conditions. especially harry's. its always 'be a slave for 1 day' or 'be my masseuse' or 'eat me out' basic stuff like that.

"what now?"

harry cupped louis' face and kissed his nose.

"let's go on a date."

they've never been on a date before, sure being on tour and constantly going to places could have counted as a date but the happenings weren't really "date material." if people considered hanging out with children of a former drug dealer a date, then they can cross that off the list.

he'll agree because he made a swear. not to say no anymore. and its for niall so.

"whatever. let's just go!"

its not a definite yes but he plays hard to get and all that.  
harry laughed and said goodbye to his followers.

 

it looked better than what they expected. niall was on the floor, sleeping soundly, drooling heaps of saliva and holding an empty beer bottle in his hand.

what they weren't expecting though was a girl. fully clothed, thankfully, lying on the bed on her stomach.

louis doesn't judge a book by its cover... actually he does. he just did a couple of minutes ago with harry's "acquaintances" the girl was wearing a glittery outfit and thick makeup was starting to rub off from her face to the bed sheets.

he kicked niall on his calves and slapped his _wet chin_ which was a mistake, louis thought. niall was beginning to open his left eye, and brought out garbled noises.

_"mrnggghh."_

 

"who the fuck is that girl niall? is she the someone?"

louis could only think of two reason as to why niall had to pay the girl. one, she was a really close friend and they met again and he remembered he asked for a loan once and she needed to pay her back. two, is he accidentally stained her clothes and had to pay for dry cleaners and shit. he has a third reason but he's terrified to even think of that as a possibility. because not only is niall a dead piece of meat, but surely, he and harry will somehow get involved.

 

"why is she unconscious?"

"i don't know! why are you guys mad at me!"

"because you're a twat, that's why! you can't just bring a girl without even properly tucking her to bed!"

he should probably tell harry niall's side of the story but him being clueless is a sight to see.

 

 _"ohhhhhh! i love me an orgy!!"_  
a low and womanly voice came from the other side of the room. they turn around to see the girl was slowly sitting up but quickly collapsed again.

 

"that was jessica. i met her at the club. she's a good dancer! she also offered me a private one! isn't that amazing?"

louis was starting to collect the pieces up, giving himself an imaginary pat in the back for thinking of this as a possibility and niall really fucked up.

 

"niall listen to me. "

he nodded.

"SHE'S A FUCKING STRIPPER!"

louis purposely shouted so the girl would also wake up but she didn't even flinch.

"if her boss finds out you brought her here, you’re doomed. they’re not supposed to have sex with their customers."

"what made you think i would want to sleep with her? we just want to talk!"

louis can think of a lot of things.

 

"lou. we have to bring her back. there’s no doubt that our heads are also going to be on spikes."  
harry was awfully calm while saying that.

 

"fine. but people might see you, continue wearing your disguise. last thing we need is you on the headlines of the tabloids."

 

"you guys do that, i'll take a nap."

niall was out in seconds and they tried everything to wake him up. sit on his face, fart on his face, burp on his face, anything that had to do with his face but nothing. his whole body was in catatonic state.

they gave up because its midnight, and they had to bring the girl back or fuck knows what.

 

"should we wake her up or?"

"of course we should wake her up, how else are we going to bring her back? carry her like a lifeless sack? that would seem sketchy and people might see us and we're fu-"

"louis! calm down, we can do this! it'll be fun, this can be our date!"

 

he shouldn't be disappointed because he knows harry, he should have seen this coming.

 

a couple of hours later, louis is dusting off glitters and feathers from his jeans and making sure he didn't snort anything that might havedistorted his senses.

 

harry, on the other hand, busies himself with the strippers, asking them about their personal lives and volunteering to do their makeup.

 

"louis! this is precious. i met her near the poker table!"

 

"hey, look who i found! her name is louise! almost the same as yours! isn't that amazing?"

 

"this woman can do all sorts of things with her breasts! check it out louis!"

 

and it also has been like that every minute of the hour, and louis was about to pour a bottle of wine over his head so he can use it as an excuse to leave harry.

 

"harry, why is there a 50 dollar bill sticking out of your crotch?"  
harry just winked at him.

 

louis couldn't physically handle harry anymore so he just opted to lay in one of vip couches and stared at the ceiling until harry notices he's gone.

it took harry about 5 minutes to notice which was a surprise because he seemed busy in his natural habitat, louis thought he would've spent the night in the club.

 

"where did you leave the girl?" louis asked while carefully plucking out sparkly stars and stones glued to harry's face.

 

"dressing room down the hall. i figured it'd be the safest place.'  
harry shrugged, snatched the sparkly things from louis' hands and placed it on him.

 

"are you happy with the date?"

 

"i've never been to a strip club during a date so i guess this would be an unforgettable one. so that's gotta count for something right?"

louis smiled because it was true, he wouldn't have experienced all of this without harry, and he is happy. with him by his side, it seems like everything around him doesn't really matter as long as he can feel harry's happiness.

 

 

 

"why do i like you so much?" it was rhetorical, so he wasn't waiting for harry's answer. he just wants to say it out loud.

"because i'm the only person who doesn't piss you off so much?"

harry kissed his nose and licked it because he's harry.

"you're the only person that has pissed me off so much to the point that i almost thought of wasting a good bottle of wine."

harry squinted and continued to kiss louis' nose and being gentle and sweet and louis could faint, he could, right then and there.

 

"i have to check on the girl to see if she's okay or something, i feel like i'm obligated to do it."

 

 

 

louis watched harry trail off and at the same time he was about to follow him, his phone vibrated.

 

_'i arranged your flight, you leave tomorrow morning, and that's final. for you and harry's sake. -michael'_

 

he didn't like him, clearly, and he was very stern about louis leaving earlier than planned because it would be unnecessary if he even stayed for a couple of more days.

 

his and harry's relationship is confusing but it did get the management talking and of course, they wouldn't want a teenage popstar getting involved with one of his co-workers, even more that he is his stylist.

 

and he doesn't want to be the person who would jeopardize harry's career because of his uncontrollable feelings nor force himself into it because of how much he really likes him.

this is bullshit, he thought. this was the last day he would be able to spend this much time with harry and he didn't even bother to do anything special.

 

 

"louis! i'm hungry let's go eat!"

harry grabbed him out the club and slowly slid his hand into louis', intertwining them. they walked, into the night, harry humming beautiful melodies, and louis' heartbeat beating faster than ever before.

 

and they ate, at a lousy restaurant, that claimed it was a 5 star with its cracked tiled floors, suspicious odors and dim atmosphere. they were in the middle of desert, a piece of brownie, with vanilla ice cream on the verge of melting on top and chocolate syrup, louis suddenly thought of a crazy idea. crazier than the things he's been doing with harry the past couple of months. crazier than the emotions and messed up feelings he has for the person in front of him. crazier than the life he's been living up to now.

a family was sitting beside them, talking about how they would divide the chores to do, a couple that was at the far back corner, literally turning the restaurant slowly into a motel, the owner and a waiter having an argument because of the spilled champagne on the dress of the old lady who was shouting and screaming "i have to return this, you piece of shit!" and a soft, slow, and barely audible _"i love you"_ that had seemed like it took a lot of courage to let out and louis knew how much it deserved a better place. but he doesn't regret it. because he knew he meant it this time.

because harry kissed him, passionate and meaningful, and he felt it so much he wanted to shower harry with more i love yous.

he doesn't regret it, because the next day he had to leave, and he wasn't good at saying goodbyes.  
and he wanted this to be the sort of thing that would push harry to stop him from leaving, to follow him and ask him to stay.

 

 

_but it wasn't._

 

4 months later, louis still tastes the i love you on his tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter tomorrow or the day after that!! i will get it done so i could start on the new one! thanks for sticking by and the support of course. it really means a lot. :) comments are always welcomed!!!!!!


End file.
